


Muffin

by MelyMelo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lemon, M/M, Relationship(s), Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 81,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyMelo/pseuds/MelyMelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« -...alors afin de favoriser l'alliance entre les différentes maisons ainsi que d'améliorer vos résultats aux examens, j'instaure dès aujourd'hui le programme de tutorat inter-maison...Harry Potter et ...Draco Malfoy. » Décidément les choses ne pouvaient pas plus mal commencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Programme de tutorat

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Bonjour à tous, je reviens avec une nouvelle fic et un nouveau Drarry. Cette fois-ci je me lance dans quelques choses de différents. Moins lent au niveau des sentiments avec un peu plus d'action que dans « Après la Guerre ». Cette histoire devrait faire 10/12 chapitres. Je n'ai pas encore tout découpé et peut-être que j'irai plus loin que prévu. Saint-on jamais:) J'espère que cela vous plaira.
> 
> Rating : WARNING M WARNING !! Dès le premier chapitre, enfin un petit M pour commencer:)
> 
> DISCLAIMER : Evidemment, seule l'histoire ce cette fanfiction vient de ma petite cervelle, le reste appartient à J K Rowling. Dieu la bénisse.
> 
> Son : Tom Odell – Hozier – George Ezra
> 
> Bonne lecture

**6 septembre : 20h30**  
  
-...alors afin de favoriser l'alliance entre les différentes maisons ainsi que d'améliorer vos résultats aux examens, j'instaure dès aujourd'hui le programme de tutorat inter-maison. Vous serez la seule année à en bénéficier. Si cela s'avère productif, dès l'année prochaine, tous les élèves prendront par à ce programme.  
  
Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry.  
  
-C'est bien ce que je crois que c'est ? Lui demanda-t-il anxieux.  
  
-Tu veux dire est-ce qu'on va devoir travailler en binôme avec des Serpentards ? Probable.  
  
-Il n'y a pas que Serpentard comme autre maison Harry. Cela pourrait être avec Serdaigle ou Poustouffle.  
  
-Oui, mais nous on nous mettra avec des Serpentards  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pen...  
  
La voix de la directrice s'éleva de nouveau dans la salle. Tous les élèves redoublant leur dernière année avaient été convoqués dans la grande salle après le dîner de répartition. Il ne restait pas beaucoup d'élève du côté des Serpentards, moins d'une dizaine.  
  
-Bien évidemment, vos binômes ont été choisis avec soin et dans la mesure où chacun d'entre vous saura apporter de fortes compétences dans la matière où l'autre aura des difficultés. La totalité des professeurs et moi-même comptons sur vous pour mettre tout en œuvre pour la réussite de ce programme.  
  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Ils présageaient le pire. Après l'affrontement final, ils s'étaient vu offert le choix de refaire leur dernière année afin de passer leur ASPICs. Harry aurait pu rentrer à l'école de aurors sans mais il ne voulait pas de privilèges et surtout, il ne voulait pas quitter ses amis. C'était enfin l'opportunité pour lui de passer une année à Poudlard sans menace de mort au dessus de sa tête et cette perspective était plus qu’alléchante. Vivre enfin comme un adolescent normal. Enfin aussi bien qu'il le puisse avec sa renommée.  
  
-Je sens une certaine tension dans la salle, alors je vais m'empresser de vous donner le nom de vos binôme de tutorat, reprit McGonagal, Blaise Zabini et Dean Thomas ; Hermione Granger et Theodore Nott...Padma Patil et …  
  
-Nott c'est bien le Serpentard qui ne traîne avec personne ? demanda Ron à Hermione en passant à moitié par dessus la table.  
  
Hermione hocha la tête.  
  
-Il ne parle qu'avec Malfoy je crois, dit-elle.  
  
Elle aurait pu tomber sur pire. Les garçons avaient raison : les professeurs allaient les mettre tous les trois avec des Serpentards afin de donner l'exemple.   
  
-Bon ça va alors, aprouva Ron, tu aurais pu te retrouver avec Zabini comme Dean !  
  
A côté d'eux, Dean se mima en train de vomir. Seamus lui tappa sur l'épaule pour le réconforter.  
  
-Seamus Finnigan et Millicent Bulstrode.  
  
Le visage de Seamus se décomposa.  
  
-Pas la vilaine, s'écria-t-il avant de se plaquer violemment une main sur la bouche.  
  
-Seamus, le reprit Hermione. Ce n'est pas gentil ce que tu dis !  
  
L'irlandais laissa sa tête retomber entre ses bras.  
  
Autour d'eux, les binômes étaient donnés et les élèves échangeaient des regards entre eux en hochant la tête. Ron et Harry n'avait toujours pas été appelé. Draco Malfoy non plus.   
  
Les deux amis se regardaient inquiets, quand soudain la voix de la directrice prononça l'un de leur nom.  
  
-Harry Potter et...  
  
La voix de Minerva McGonagal s'éteignit et elle croisa les yeux d'Harry l'air désolé. Harry comprit. Après tout, s'il fallait donner l'exemple entre les deux maisons qui pourrait on lui trouver de mieux.  
  
A côté de lui Ron avait arrêté de respirer, Harry doutait que cela soit par compassion envers lui, il savait que son ami ne supporterait pas de se retrouver en binôme avec un Serpentard, surtout celui-ci.  
  
Son regard traversa la salle et alla se poser à la table des vert et argent. Il rencontra les yeux gris qu'il cherchait. Ils savaient tous les deux. McGonagal n'avait pas encore prononcé son nom mais c'était une évidence. Depuis la première année leur destin était lié, cela ne pouvait s’arrêter avec la fin de la Guerre.  
  
La directrice se racla la gorge après quelques secondes de silence. Secondes qui avaient parues une éternité à Harry.  
  
-...et Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ron souffla de soulagement et s'excusa aussitôt auprès de son ami.  
  
Harry ne détacha pas son regard de son rival qui tapa du poing sur la table et se leva brusquement avant de sortir de la Grande Salle.  
  
-Monsieur Mal..., tenta d'interpeller la directrice.  
  
Mais la porte s'était déjà refermée sur le Serpentard.  
  
Hermione posa une main réconfortante sur le bras d'Harry qui hocha la tête.  
  
-Ca va. On s'y attendait non ?   
  
-Tu prends ça bien calmement, lui fit remarquer Ron, si j'avais du me retrouver avec cette salle fouine je...je...je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait !  
  
-C'est très sûrement l'une des raisons pour laquelle c'est Harry qu'ils ont désigné.  
  
Harry baissa la tête en souriant tristement.  
  
-Moi qui voulait passer une année tranquille.  
  
-Ronald Weasley et Susan Bones, reprit McGonagal.  
  
Ron soupira de soulagement tandis que les joues d'Hermione se fardaient de rouge.  
  
-Ils ne m'ont pas mis avec un Serpentard !   
  
-Ils t'ont mis avec une fille, s'indigna sa petite amie.  
  
-Bah...ils t'ont mis avec Nott. C'est un garçon.  
  
-C'est un Serpentard. Qu'est ce que tu aurais dit s'ils m'avaient mis avec un Serdaigle ?  
  
-Bah...je sais pas...Cool pour toi ? Non ?  
  
Hermione laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains.  
  
Voyant que son ami ne comprenait rien, Harry lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'Hermione était peut-être jalouse. Ron hocha la tête et se voulut rassurant.  
  
-Hermione, tu n'as pas à être inquiète. Cette fille c'est un laideron. Jamais je ne pourrais...bah...  
  
Harry, Dean, Seamus et Neville retinrent un fou rire en voyant les yeux de la jeune femme rétrécir.  
  
-Ah parce que si elle avait été jolie j'aurais eu des raisons de m'inquiéter ?  
  
Ron, stupéfait, se figea.  
  
-Bien, je vois...ne me regarde pas...laisse moi, reprit Hermione en ne lui laissant pas une chance de se justifier.  
  
Harry éclata de rire en même tant que Neville, Dean et Seamus les suivirent quelques secondes après.  
  
-CA VOUS FAIT RIRE ? les attaqua Hermione.  
  
Les quatre garçons se turent et se regardèrent tour à tour, aucun d'entre eux n'osant lui répondre.  
  
-Bien, dit la jeune femme en se retournant vers Ron qui essayait de rejoindre une conversation à côté de lui.  
  
Harry se pencha vers Neville.  
  
-Tu n'as pas été appelé n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Non pas encore.  
  
-Il ne reste qu'une seule personne qui n'a pas été appelée.  
  
-Je sais.  
  
-Ca va aller ?  
  
-Pas le choix.  
  
Harry lui tapota l'épaule  
  
-Pansy Parkinson et Neville Longdubat.  
  
De l'autre côté de salle, à la table des Serpentards, Pansy Parkinson fit semblant d'être surprise et répugnée. Harry fut agacé de son attitude et détourna le regard. Il se demandait s'il ne préférait pas son binôme à celui de Neville après tout.  
  
-Bien, reprit McGonagal, à partir de demain, vous trouverez des plages horaires spéciales sur vos emploi-du-temps afin de travailler avec vos binômes. Vous devrez rendre compte du travail fourni à chaque fin de trimestre afin de mesurer l'étendu de vos progrès, qui, nous l'espérons, seront importants. Vous pouvez dès à présent discuter avec vos binômes. Le cours de demain sera un cours visant à vous expliquer les bases de méthodologie afin de vous apprendre à travailler dans les meilleures conditions. Passez une bonne soirée et à demain.  
  
Seamus se pencha sur la table pour parler à Harry.  
  
-Elle nous balance ça comme une bombe à bouse et après elle s'enfuie presque en courant ?  
  
-Elle ne veut peut-être pas avoir à répondre à toutes les objections. Demain ça se sera déjà calmé.  
  
A côté de lui, Hermione faisait toujours la tête à Ron qui ne savait plus quoi dire pour se rattraper. Cela étonna Harry qu'Hermione prenne la mouche aussi facilement. Elle était d'habitude plus conciliante avec les maladresses de son petit-ami.   
  
Il hocha la tête et scruta la table des Serpentards. Malfoy n'était pas revenu. Comment cela pouvait-être une bonne idée ?

* * *

  
  
  
Après s'être laissé tomber sur son lit, Draco se passa les mains sur le visage en grognant.   
  
Il se trouvait stupide. Bien sûr qu'ils allaient le mettre avec Potter. Ils n'allaient pas laisser passer une si belle occasion d'essayer de recoller les morceaux entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il avait était stupide de partir comme ça de la Grande Salle mais il ne supportait pas le regard compatissant de Potty le Saint-Sauveur.   
  
Une chose de plus qu'il allait devoir changer chez lui : son impulsivité mal placée. Merlin savait qu'il devait se tenir à carreau cette année.   
  
Il n'avait été autorisé à retourner à Poudlard uniquement parce que son père avait trahi les noms d'une dizaine de Mangemorts. Depuis Lucius et Narcissa avait été assignés à résidence, avec aucune autorisation de sortie possible.   
  
Non, Draco ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire remarquer. Il allait se comporter comme un excellent élève et sortir major de son année. Après quoi il pourrait peut-être trouver un bon travail.  
  
Draco secoua la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire en ses propres espoirs.   
  
  
**7 septembre : 7h30**  
  
Draco s'installa à la table des Serpentard sans un regard pour ses camarades.  Il se servit deux gros muffins à la myrtille et commença à les triturer avec ses doigts avant de les manger par petits bouts.  
  
-Ca va Draco ?  
  
Il releva la tête vers Blaise qui venait de s'installer en face de lui et ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre par oui ou non.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Tu es parti avant tout le monde de la salle commune.   
  
-J'avais faim.  
  
Blaise regarda les deux pauvres muffins éventrés par son ami.   
  
-Je vois ça...Bon...Potter hein ?  
  
-Thomas hein ?  
  
Blaise haussa les épaules.   
  
-Il y a pire.  
  
-Il y a Potter, grinça Draco.  
  
-T'aurais pu tomber sur Weasley.  
  
Draco ne put retenir un sourire.  
  
-C'est vrai. Potter à au moins le mérite d'être doué en deux ou trois choses, admit-il.  
  


* * *

  
Harry ouvrit les yeux en râlant. Deux bras étaient en train de le secouer violemment.  
  
-Mais quoi ? Maugréa-t-il.  
  
-Il est bientôt huit heure, on va rater le petit déjeuner, lui répondit Neville, les autres sont déjà descendus.  
  
Harry lança son bras sur la table de chevet à la recherche de ses lunettes, les attrapa et les posa sur son nez. Il s'assit et remercia Neville.  
  
-C'est pas le jour pour être en retard, dit-il pour se motiver.  
  
-Tu as fait un cauchemar cette nuit, lui demanda timidement Neville ?  
  
Harry se retourna vers lui alors qu'il enfilait sa chemise.  
  
-Non pourquoi ?  
  
-Tu faisais des drôles de bruit, les autres n'ont pas entendus mais j'ai le sommeil léger. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller trop tôt, j'ai cru que tu avais mal dormi.  
  
-Des drôles de bruits ? Non...je ne me souviens pas avoir fait de cauchemars. En fait, cela fait un bout de temps que je n'en ai pas fait.  
  
-Alors tu as juste une drôle de manière de dormir, se moqua gentiment Neville avant de lui tapoter l'épaule, je descend, je ne veux pas rater le petit-déjeuner.  
  
-Oh Neville ?  
  
L'adolescent se retourna.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Merci ...et désolé de t'avoir réveillé.  
  
-C'est rien. Je m'inquiète trop pour vous parfois.  
  
Harry sourit et entreprit une fouille de la chambre à la recherche de sa cravate.  
  
8h10  
  
Harry entra dans la salle de classe discrètement, un muffin à la main. Le professeur Flitwick lui intima de s'installer en silence et il hocha la tête. Ron et Hermione étaient assis à la même table. Dean et Seamus étaient également ensemble et Neville était à côté de Pansy Parkinson. Ce dernier lui chuchota un léger désolé et haussa les épaules.  
  
Il n'y avait plus de place de libre du côté des Gryffondors.  
  
-Monsieur Potter, allez donc vous asseoir à côté de monsieur Malfoy. Vous n'allez pas rester debout pendant toute la durée de mon cours, si ?  
  
Harry baissa la tête et se dirigea vers la table du Serpentard. 

* * *

  
  
  
Draco avait installé ses affaires sur les deux bureaux et il soupira en voyant Potter s'approcher. Il était si content d'être seul depuis que Pansy lui avait fait un esclandre quelques minutes plus tôt.  
   
Faire bonne impression, pensait-il. Il fallait faire bonne impression, alors il reprit toutes ses affaires de son côté de la table, sans pour autant oublier de lancer un regard noir à Potter. Il ne fallait pas exagérer quand même.  
  
-Merci, lui dit le Gryffondor gêné.  
  
Depuis quand Potter était gêné par lui ?  
  
Il haussa les épaules avec dédain.   
  
Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire plus d'effort ? Il n'était pas obligé de parler avec Potter. Pour autant il n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Lui et sa sale petite gueule de héro. Si il avait le choix, il lui collerait son poing dans la figure...ou pas...non, il savait qu'il n'en aurait jamais le cran. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus. Par respect pour ses parents, il devait être exemplaire.  
  
Il sentit le banc s'enfoncer légèrement quand Potter s'assit à côté de lui. Le balafré fit un bazar monstre en déballant ses affaires.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas faire moins de bruit Potter ? Il y a des gens qui essaye d'étudier ici, cracha-t-il.  
  
Il avait encore recommencé ! Ne pouvait-il donc pas s'en empêcher ?  
  
-Ah euh...ok...désolé.  
  
Potter était désolé ? Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il ne lui sautait pas au cou ? Ou était passé le Potter impulsif et idiot ?  
  
Le Gryffondir sortit sa plume et son encrier délicatement, et presque ridiculement, de son sac. Draco le vit fouiller dans son sac à la recherche d'un parchemin vierge.   
  
Le visage de Potter devint rouge carmin et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.   
  
Draco esquissa un sourire moqueur et se reprit en une fraction de seconde. C'était définitivement plus fort que lui. Il devait se rattraper.  
  
Il se pencha vers son sac et en sortit un parchemin qu'il tendit à Potter. Ce dernier le regarda les yeux ronds.  
  
-Si ça peut t'éviter de faire l’intéressant en traversant la pièce pour aller en demander un à tes petits copains ça m'arrangerait. Comme je le disais il y a quelques secondes, j'aimerais étudier en paix.  
  
Potter hocha la tête et attrapa le parchemin.  
  
-Je suppose que je dois te remercier, dit-il.  
  
-Tu ferais mieux de supposer que tu me devra un parchemin.  
  
Harry sourit. Mais pourquoi cet idiot de Gryffondor se mettait-il à lui sourire.  
  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Malfoy !  
  
Draco renifla dédaigneusement et recommença à prendre des notes.  
  
Idiot de Gryffondor.  
  
 **10h**  
  
Ils avaient passé la totalité du cours, penché sur leurs parchemins respectifs. Lorsque Flitwick leur annonça la fin du cours, Draco regarda le parchemin de Potter. Il avait une écriture horrible en pâte de mouche et il n'écrivait pas droit. Ses lignes avaient tendances à descendre, pourtant quelques unes montaient, menaçant de rentrer dans celles qui les précédaient.   
  
Potter roula le parchemin et le rangea dans son sac.  
  
-Je...je t'en rendrait un nouveau demain.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Draco se leva et rejoignit Blaise, laissant Harry finir de ranger ses affaires.  
  
-Alors ? Le questionna son ami.  
  
-Alors quoi ?  
  
-Potter ?  
  
-Et bien ?  
  
-Et bien ? Je t'ai vu lui passer un parchemin.  
  
-Pff...Cet idiot avait oublié les siens, se justifia-t-il.  
  
-Tu n'était pas obligé de lui en donner un.  
  
-Qui te dit que je lui ai donné ? Il m'en rendra un demain. Tu m'as pris pour qui ? Un Poustouffle ?  
  
Blaise sourit.  
  
-Potter a eu le même sourire quand je lui ai dit qu'il devrait me le rendre.  
  
-Oui. Je le comprends. Malgré tout, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.  
  
-Quoi ? Lui demanda Draco en sortant de la salle.  
  
-Rien, répondit Blaise ce curieux sourire toujours sur ses lèvres. On a une heure de pause. Tu veux aller à la bibliothèque ?  
  
Draco regarda sa montre.   
  
-La première cession de tutorat est à 11h.  
  
-Oui. McGo va faire un cours spécial de méthodologie qu'elle a dit.  
  
-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Draco   
  
-Je ne me suis pas enfui après l'annonce de mon binôme hier moi !  
  
Draco se renfrogna.  
  
-Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses que je dois savoir ?  
  
-Pas que je sache. Ah si, tu as raté la tête de Pansy quand elle a su qu'elle allait être avec Longdubat.  Et la tête de Longdubat qu'il a compris qu'il allait être avec Pansy. Mémorable !  
  
-Je regretterais presque de ne pas avoir été là, ricana Draco.  
  
-Mais la plus belle, c'était quand même quand tu as tapé du poing et que tu t'es enfui.  
  
-JE NE ME SUIS PAS ENFUI...-Draco regarda autour de lui et jeta un regard sévère aux deuxième année qui le regardaient, les poussant à accélérer le pas-...je ne me suis pas enfui...j'ai juste, bref, j'avais envie d'être seul.  
  


* * *

  
 **10h50**  
  
Après son léger retard de ce matin, Harry était arrivé en avance. Surtout que c'était McGonagal qui donnait le cours.   
  
Accoudé à la table, il se frottait la joue avec le bout de sa plume, l'esprit ailleurs.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et il espéra voir Ron arriver, mais ce n'était que Zabini, suivi par Malfoy. Ce dernier s’arrêta et le regarda. Il demanda quelque chose à son ami qui haussa les épaules en se dirigeant vers une autre table.  
  
Le Serpentard s'approcha de lui.  
  
-Je suppose qu'on va devoir se mettre à la même table, lui dit-il sans le regarder.  
  
-Je suppose aussi.  
  
Draco posa son sac sur le banc et s'assit.  
  
-Bien, dit-il.  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de le fixer. Ce qu'il ressentait pour son rival était paradoxal. Il le détestait toujours, pourtant, il le trouvait changé. Le Malfoy d'il y a deux ans, ne lui aurait jamais offert... enfin prêté un parchemin et encore moins de sa propre initiative. Quoi qu'il aurait pu lui en offrir un ensorcelé.   
  
Harry regarda ses doigts. Non. Il n'était pas ensorcelé.  
  
Malfoy se comportait bizarrement mais en même temps il ne pouvait plus se comporter comme avant. Tout comme lui ne le pouvait plus vraiment. Harry réalisa que malgré le fait que la Guerre soit terminé, ils ne pourraient jamais vivre normalement.  
  
La directrice arriva et vint s'appuyer contre son bureau. Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un léger sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Bonjour à tous. Je vois que vous vous êtes tous mis avec vos binômes, j'en suis ravi. Maintenant, nous allons voir ensemble qu'elles vont être les méthodes possibles afin que cette expérience de tutorat soit la plus prolifique possible. Vos binômes n'ont pas été créés par hasard. Nous avons bien réfléchit à quelles étaient les forces et les faiblesses de chacun. Ainsi, avec vos binômes vous pourrez partager plusieurs réussites, mais chacun d'entre vous pourra apprendre à l'autre dans au moins une matière.  
  
Ron s'était installé à la table en face d'Harry et se retourna.  
  
-Tu crois qu'ils ont mis Hermione avec Nott parce qu'il est complètement nul ? Lui demanda le rouquin.  
  
Harry sourit et se demanda dans quelle matière Nott pouvait-il bien aider Hermione.  
  
Malfoy semblait ignorer leur conversation, cependant Harry le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il ne faisait que semblant.  
  
Pourrait-il un jour arrêter de se méfier de lui ? Non, certainement pas !  
  
-De ce fait, j'attends de vous que vous discutiez pendant une dizaine de minutes de toutes vos matières et que vous trouviez des axes de progression. Discutez.  
  
Elle leva les bras au ciel et passa derrière son bureau pour s’asseoir.  
  
La salle resta silencieuse quelques instants et petit à petit les langues se délièrent et les élèves commencèrent à partager leurs parcours scolaires.   
  
Les binômes Gryffondor/Serpentard furent les derniers à démarrer.  
  
Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry vit Malfoy tourner la tête vers lui.  
  
-Tu es nul en potion.  
  
Les sourcils d'Harry se soulevèrent d'un coup. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils procèdent comme ça. Il était quasi persuadé qu'ils devaient faire une remise en question personnelle plutôt que d'attaquer l'autre, mais si c'était comme ça que Malfoy voulait jouer, alors il jouerait.  
  
-Tu es nul en Défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
-Je suis meilleur en sortilège. En fait je suis meilleur que toi dans toutes les autres matières !  
  
-Je suis un meilleur attrapeur que toi, cracha Harry.  
  
La pique d'Harry froissa le Serpentard. Il vit son visage se décomposer l'espace de quelques secondes.   
  
Harry était fier de lui. Il avait trouvé la faille de Draco Malfoy. Il était meilleur que lui en Quidditch et ça, le Serpentard ne le supportait pas. Il n'avait jamais pu.   
  
-Tu...je..., bafouilla Draco.  
  
Harry s'en voulut presque. Presque, mais pas assez pour oublier qui il était et tout ce qu'ils s'étaient fait subir durant sept années.  
  
-Laisse tomber, dit Harry. Je suppose qu'on devrait arrêter de se chamailler comme des enfants. Je pense que mon gros problème aujourd'hui c'est les potions, comme tu as su si bien le souligner.   
  
Malfoy attrapa son sac et en sortit un nouveau parchemin ainsi que son encrier et sa plume.   
  
Harry le regarda écrire son nom. Son écriture était bien plus élégante que la sienne. En réalité, c'était l'une des plus belles écritures qu'il avait vu. Il ne trouva pas cela étonnant, les Malfoy étaient réputés pour leurs élégances.  
  
Potter : Potions  
  
-Bien...il y a-t-il une autre matière...dans laquelle tu as des difficultés ? se força à demander aimablement Draco.  
  
Harry était hypnotisé par son nom écrit de la main de Malfoy.  
  
-Potter ?  
  
-Euh...C'était quoi la question ?  
  
-Es-tu nul autre part ?  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
-J'avais dit ça d'une manière plus courtoise mais tu ne semblais pas vouloir m'écouter, continua Draco. Alors ?  
  
Harry réfléchit attentivement. Il ne voulait pas que Malfoy pense qu'il était nul en cours, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il était un élève moyen et qu'à part en Défence contre les forces du mal, il n'avait pas de notes extraordinaires.  
  
-Sortilèges, Histoire de la magie, Occlumencie...Non laisse tomber ça.  
  
-Ce n'est pas au programme de Poudlard.  
  
-Oui mais...je n'ai rien dit.   
  
-Je suis un bon Occlumens, cela dit.  
  
Harry le regarda dans les yeux. Évidemment qu'il l'était, comment aurait-il pu cacher son dessein de tuer Dumbledore en sixième année sinon. Harry n'y avait jamais pensé jusqu'à lors.  
  
-Je ...je n'en aurais plus besoin.  
  
-A l'école des aurors ? Mais bien sur. Je ne te proposais rien Potter, je faisais juste un constat.   
  
-Encore un domaine où tu es meilleur que moi ?  
  
-Tout à fait.  
  
Harry regarda Malfoy tracer d'autres lettre à côtés de son nom. Il cru le voir hésiter à tracer un « o », mais il devait avoir imaginé cela.  
  
-Bien à toi maintenant Malfoy.  
  
Le Serpentard s'accouda à la table et se tourna face à Harry qui fouilla dans son sac en vain  
  
-Tu es exaspérant Potter, râla Draco en lui attrapant un nouveau parchemin, tu n'as pas idée du prix de ces parchemins.  
  
Il le lui tendit et Harry le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il prit sa plume et commença à noter.  
  
Malfoy : DCFM   
  
Il regarda de nouveau Malfoy.  
  
-Tu vois autre chose ?  
  
-Botanique ?  
  
Harry grimaça et pensa à Neville.  
  
-Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour ça.  
  
-Alors tant pis, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.  
  
-Mais je ne suis pas mauvais, je crois.  
  
-Bien, comme ça tu n'auras pas l'impression d'être inutile.  
  
Harry vit Malfoy se mordre la lèvre. Regrettait-il se qu'il venait juste de dire ?  
  
-Enfin..., se reprit le blond, tu sais, tu as beaucoup de matière à travailler et moi je...  
  
-J'ai compris, le coupa Harry lui épargnant ainsi des excuses gênantes.  
  
Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux, Harry en profita pour regarder les autres groupes travailler.  
  
Neville notait sur une feuille tandis que Parkinson le foudroyait du regard, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Ron et Susan rigolaient. Hermione et Nott semblaient studieux et Dean et Zabini ne se parlaient pas, chacun tournant le dos à l'autre.  
  
-Bien, reprit McGonagal, maintenant que vous avez vu ensemble sur quelles matières vous alliez travailler, et bien sûr ceci est sujet à changement, dans quelques semaines vous pourrez ne plus avoir besoin de soutien ou au contraire, avoir besoin d'aide dans une autre matière, nous allons voir comment mettre à profit ces séances. Avant tout, il ne faut pas que vous vous cantonniez à ces séances seules. Dans quelques semaines, vous connaîtrez mieux votre binôme et vous saurez quand il aura besoin de plus d'explication sur tels ou tels points. Le but n'est pas de trouver les faiblesses de l'autre mais bien de le supporter afin de le faire progresser. C'est un travail d'équipe. Si vous travaillez ensemble, vous progresserez. Travailler l'un contre l'autre et vous échouerez. C'est aussi simple que ça.   
  
Harry regarda Malfoy qui fixait McGonagal. Depuis quand avait-il changé ? Harry ne pouvait l'expliquer mais il sentait que le Serpentard essayait de faire des efforts. Peut-être devrait-il en faire lui aussi.  
  
-Tu veux une photo ?  
  
Harry battit des paupières, il s'était perdu dans la contemplation de son partenaire de binôme.  
  
-Hein pardon ?  
  
-Tu veux ma photo ?  
  
Harry rougit. Mais pourquoi rougissait-il au juste ?  
  
-Non. Je...je me disais que tu avais l'air changé.  
  
Malfoy ne devait pas s'attendre à cette réponse car ses joues s'empourprèrent. Harry ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise, mais à quoi bon mentir.  
  
-Comme si tu faisais des efforts pour être sociable. C'est bien.  
  
-Bah..je...rooh, concentre toi sur ce que dis McGo Potter ! Tu dis franchement n'importe quoi ! Lui répondit Malfoy en se tournant vers la directrice.  
   
-Ce n'est pas vrai ?  
  
Le Serpentard soupira et se retourna légèrement vers Harry.   
  
-Est-ce que j'ai le choix d'après toi ? cracha Malfoy.  
  
Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers McGonagal et passer le reste du cours en silence.

  
  
 **12h30**  
  
  
  
Hermione s'assit à côté d'Harry dans la grande salle. Ron en était déjà à sa troisième cuisses de poulet qu' Harry n'avait pas encore touché son entrée.  
  
-Alors avec Malfoy ? Lui demanda la jeune femme.  
  
-Alors ça va étonnement. Je pensais qu'on allait se battre ou se chercher mais rien... Il est presque courtois, c'en est effrayant.  
  
-Malbfoy courtoib ? tenta de prononcer Ron la bouche pleine. Cza fberait dien une prechbiere !  
  
-Ron tu es dégoûtant ! Se scandalisa Hermione.  
  
Une main se posa sur l'épaule et il se retourna. Des lèvres vinrent embrasser sa joue tandis que des cheveux roux caressaient ses épaules.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, dit Ginny.  
  
-Salut Ginny, ça va ?  
  
-Oui et toi ? Hermione m'a dit qu'on t'avait collé en binôme de tutorat avec Malfoy.  
  
La jeune femme posa ses affaires sur le banc et s'assit à côté de son petit-ami. Harry sentit sa main dans la sienne et ses doigts s’entremêler aux siens. C'était agréable de retrouver Ginny à Poudlard dans un véritable contexte scolaire, sans être obligé de se cacher ou de craindre pour leur vie. Il sentit une vague de tendresse prendre possession de son corps et il l'attira sous son bras.  
  
-Ce n'est pas si terrible, lui répondit-il en lui embrassant le front, et puis ce n'est que deux fois par semaines.   
  
-C'est déjà plus difficile que pour Ron, lui se retrouve avec une fille, lâcha Hermione entre deux bouchées.  
  
Le dit Ron leva les yeux vers sa petite-amie choquée.  
  
-Tu vas recommencer avec ça ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de me mettre avec Susan, tu le sais. Je ne dis rien moi alors que tu es avec Nott.  
  
-Mais vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre ce matin, vous n’arrêtiez pas de rigoler.  
  
-Mais parce que Susan est drôle. Ça t'arrive de rire avec Harry ! Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça !  
  
-Tu ne comprends rien Ron !  
  
Hermione posa sa serviette sur la table, attrapa ses affaires et se leva.  
  
-Si vous me cherchez je serais à la bibliothèque.  
  
Ginny regarda Harry les yeux pleins de question.  
  
-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, lui répondit-il à l'oreille, tu as fini de manger ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-On sort ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-A tout à l'heure Ron !  
-A tvoucht ! répondit le rouquin la bouche pleine  
  
  
Harry attrapa la main de Ginny et ils sortirent de la Grande Salle  
  


* * *

  
  
 **13h15**  
  
Après avoir expédié son repas, Draco était sorti de la grande salle en direction de la bibliothèque. Il avait deux heures devant lui avant le prochain cours et il voulait mettre ce temps à profit pour commencer à réviser. Certes, il n'avait eu qu'un seul cours mais il pourrait prendre de l'avance sur le programme ou peut-être même préparer des fiches pour Potter. Des fiches pour Potter ? Et puis quoi encore ?  
  
Draco ralentit ses pas en entendant des bruits bizarres. Il s'avança sur la pointe des pieds et tourna dans le couloir.   
  
Il avait bien entendu quelques chose. Un couple était en train de s'embrasser voracement dans l’alcôve creusée d'un mur. Il pencha la tête pour mieux voir mais le couple semblait trop occupé pour faire attention à lui.  
  
Il reconnut de suite la chevelure ébène et ébouriffée de Potter. Tout son corps était plaqué contre celui de sa rouquine qu'il maintenait contre le mur. La jeune femme gémissait doucement tandis que le genoux de Potter se faufilait entre ses cuisses.  
  
Draco retint une respiration et regarda autour de lui, le couloir était désert. Ces deux là n'avaient vraiment pas peur de se faire surprendre. Il ferait mieux de continuer son chemin et de les ignorer. Ou peut-être pourrait-il interpeller Potter et lui demander s'il n'a rien à mieux que de tripoter de la belette ? NON ! NON ! Il ne devait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas tellement envie de s'en aller. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'eux, de Potter. Ce satané héro faisait encore son intéressant. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient ennemis, il sentit un pointe d'excitation monter en lui. Était-ce parce qu'il surprenait deux de ses camarades en train de se peloter dans les couloirs ? Qu'il n'avait lui-même rien fait depuis des mois qu'il pouvait maintenant compter en année ?   
  
-Harry..., gémit la rouquine.  
  
-Mmmm, répondit Potter en délaissant la bouche rougie de sa petite-amie afin de l'embrasser dans le cou, lui arrachant un petit gémissement.  
  
-Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.  
  
-Ils sont tous en cours ou à la bibliothèque. Personne ne passe par ici.  
  
Personne sauf moi, pensa Draco.  
  
-Mais...  
  
Potter posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et la remonta sensuellement le long de sa cuisse, sa tête toujours enfoui dans son cou.  
  
-Oh Harry...  
Draco se sentit honteusement curieux. Son érection naissante commençait à tirer sur son pantalon. Il ne devait plus regarder. ! Il ne devait pas être excité par Potter et sa copine en train de se tripoter dans les couloirs ! Il ne pouvait foutrement pas !  
  
-Je pourrais faire vite Ginny, dit Potter en plantant ses yeux diaboliquement verts dans ceux de sa copine.  
  
-Oh non, ce n'est pas bien.  
  
Mais déjà ce salaup de Potter était en train de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture.  
  
Draco se plaqua contre le mur pour échapper à leurs regards, même s'ils semblaient se foutre royalement de ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'eux.   
  
Mais la curiosité ce fit trop forte et l'excitation dans son pantalon le harcelait pour regarder encore. Alors il obéit à son traître de corps et se pencha de nouveau pour observer Potter et sa belette.  
  
Le dit Potter avait le pantalon sur les chevilles et il était en train de faire disparaître la petite culotte de sa copine d'un coup de baguette.  
  
Il attrapa Weasley par les cuisse et la souleva afin qu'elle enroule ses cuisses autour de sa taille et il sortit son membre dressé de son caleçon et la pénétra doucement.  
  
Draco ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Potter, qui était coincé dans la généreuse poitrine de la rouquine, mais il voyait celui de la fille. Les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière elle semblait adorer ça. Elle n’arrêtait pas de mordre sa lèvre inférieur et à chaque va et vient, elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que Potter lui plaque une main sur la bouche en souriant.  
  
Potter n'avait pas mentit. Il n'avait pas été long. Quelques coups de bassin plus tard, il étouffait un cri dans le cou de sa petite-amie, son corps tendu par le plaisir.   
  
Draco se retourna et s’enfuit sans bruit. Il repéra les toilettes des garçons, une centaine de mètres plus loin.  
  
Ne pouvaient donc t-ils pas faire quelques mètres de plus et faire ça à l'abri des regards ? Potter était décidément un drôle de numéro ! Il n'aurait jamais cru ça de lui. Il lui tardait de pouvoir lui en parler et de voir son visage se décomposer mais pour l'instant il devait s'occuper d'une chose bien plus dure.  
  
Il rentra dans les toilettes des garçons et s'enferma dans la première cabine. Merci Merlin il était seul. Il laissa son sac tomber à ses pieds et s'empressa de défaire son pantalon qu'il laissa tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il caressa son membre honteusement dur et douloureux à travers le tissus de son boxer.   
  
Il ne pouvait quand même pas se masturber en pensant à Potter et sa copine ? Ce n'était pas digne d'un...mais après tout que lui restait-il de dignité ?  
  
Décidé il sortit son membre battant à l'air libre et s'en empara fermement avant de décaloter délicatement. Il revit la scène ou Potter faisait glisser son genoux entre les cuisses de sa rouquine et le moment où il soulevait ses fesses pour la prendre contre le mur. Plus il pensait à Potter en train de donner de puissant coup de rein plus le plaisir montait et il vint quelques minutes plus tard essoufflé.  
  
Tout en reprenant sa respiration, sa main tenant toujours son pénis encore dur, il repensa à la dernière fois où il s'était branlé. Au moins trois semaines plus tôt. Il n'avait pas eu un été facile, mais grâce à Potter sa libido venait de remonter d'un coup. Enfin grâce à Potter s'était vite dit. Il ne fantasmait pas sur lui ! Ni sur sa belette ! Mais il devait bien avouer que ce qu'il avait vu était bien excitant et il se demande s'ils allaient remettre ça dans un couloir.  
  
A SUIVRE ...


	2. Chapter 2

**7 septembre : 18h**  
  
Le jeune homme roux était installé dans le canapé rouge de la salle commune. L'air était encore chaud dehors, la cheminée était éteinte et sa luminosité lui manquait. Il lui tardait que le froid revienne afin qu'ils puissent passer des heures dans les fauteuils à rigoler.   
  
Il passait distraitement sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Harry était assis à une table un peu plus loin et écrivait une lettre à la grand-mère de Teddy.   
  
-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, commença-t-il, pourquoi est-ce-qu'ils t'ont mis avec Nott ? Il est si nul que ça ?  
  
Hermione releva la tête et s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui.  
  
-Non. Pas du tout même. Pourquoi ?  
  
-Bah pourquoi est-ce-qu'ils t'ont mis avec lui alors ?  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce-qu'ils m'ont mis avec Théodore ?  
  
-Avec Nott, insista Ron, c'est Nott ! Pas Théodore ! Tu entends Harry appeler Malfoy par son prénom ?  
  
Harry releva la tête à l'évocation de son nom et la replongea dans sa lettre en comprenant qu'il risquait de prendre part à une dispute.  
  
-Tu n'es pas juste Ron ! Dit Hermione en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Théodore n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant.  
  
-Tu ne le connais que depuis quelques heures ! C'était un mangemort ! Tout comme Malfoy ou Zabini ! On ne peut pas leur faire confiance !   
  
-Ron, ce ne sont que des adolescents comme nous, s'indigna Hermione.  
  
-Des mangemorts ! DES PUTINS DE MANGEMORTS ! Merlin sait pourquoi ils ne sont pas tous à Azkaban à l'heure qu'il est !  
  
Hermine tourna la tête vers Dean qui descendait les escaliers venant des dortoirs.   
  
-Calme toi Ron, dit-il, ce n'est qu'une année avant d'en avoir terminé avec Poudlard.   
  
-Merci Dean, répondit Hermione se sentant enfin soutenue.  
  
-Ne me remercie pas, je les déteste, je ne pense qu'à éclater la tête de ce Zabini avec mon livre de sortilèges, mais si je fais ça je vais me retrouver avec leurs parents à Azkaban !  
  
A cette idée, le jeune homme frissonna.  
  
Ron se leva, faisant sursauter sa petite-amie.  
  
-Tu vois Mione ! Tout le monde les déteste !  
  
La brunette secoua la tête.  
  
-Je ne veux même pas parler de ça avec vous.  
  
-De toute façon tu ne penses qu'à sauver tout le monde, reprit Ron agressivement, dès que tu trouves une nouvelle créature faible et sans défense tu ne penses qu'à la protéger et à créer un comité de soutien ! Tu vas créer une SALE pour Nott ? Oups Pardon ! J'oubliais...Théodore...berk !  
  
Hermione  lui tourna le dos. Comment pouvait-il l'attaquer sur ses valeurs ? Ce en quoi elle croyait la définissait, ce n'était pas juste ni fair-play de se servir de cela dans une dispute, surtout en face d'autre personne. Pourquoi était-il si méchant tout à coup ?   
  
Elle regarda Harry les larmes aux yeux, celui-ci laissa sa plume et se leva pour s'approcher.  
  
-Arrête Ron, tu n'es pas juste.Hermione essaie juste de soutenir le projet de McGonagal. Personne n'est content de se retrouver en binôme avec des Serpentard mais on doit tous faire avec. Hermione essaie juste de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien...tu devrais essayer aussi ! Et oserais-je signaler que tu es le seule dans cette pièce à ne pas avoir était placé avec un Serpentard justement. Pourquoi est ce que tu te plains ?  
  
Ron passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en tournant sur lui-même.   
  
-Mais tu t'entends Harry ? Putin ce sont des Mangemorts ! Des putins de mangemorts ! Ils ont tué mon frère ! Ils ont tué Fred ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais vivre avec eux ?   
  
Dean s'approcha doucement de Ron et essaya de poser une main apaisante sur son bras.   
Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.   
  
-Ne me touche pas Dean ! Si Hermione veut s'allier à des meurtriers qu'elle le fasse ! Mais qu'elle ne me parle plus !  
  
La tête posée sur le dos Harry, Hermione n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes. Comment en étaient-ils arrivé là ? Qu'avait-elle de plus que d'appeler son partenaire binôme par son prénom ? Pourquoi toute cette haine subsistait-elle ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas passer à autre chose ? Ron avait toujours été instinctif et borné. Qu'il le doit envers les Serpentards, elle comprenait, mais pourquoi envers elle ?  
  
Soudain elle crut tomber en avant, Harry s'était éloigné d'elle. Elle leva les yeux et le vit plaquer Ron contre le mur par les épaules.  
  
-Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis Ron ! Elle a juste appelé Nott par son prénom. C'est ça le problème ? Tu vas me pourrir la vie à moi aussi si j'appelle Malfoy par son prénom ? Draco ? ça te gêne si je te parles de ce que Draco et moi voyons en cours ? J'ai perdu des êtres chers moi aussi je te signale ! Tu veux qu'on fasse le compte ? Mes parents ! Sirius ! Lupin et Tonks ! Dumbledore ! Hedwige ! Ton frère ! Tu crois être le seul à avoir perdu quelqu'un ? On est tous dans ce cas là ! Hermione a du renoncer à ses parents ! Arrête de faire comme si tu étais le seul à souffrir et regarde un peu les autres !   
  
-Harry arrêtes, tu vas lui faire mal, s'écria Neville en les séparant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?   
  
Hermione n'entendit pas la suite. Elle avait grimpé les escaliers en courant et avait rejoint son dortoir. Adossée contre la porte, elle retenait un sanglot. Lavande sortit de sa lecture et s'avança vers elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras.   
  
-Je... je...tenta-t-elle...  
  
-Ne dis rien. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler, la rassura la jeune femme. Pleure, ça fait du bien.  
  
  
  
 **18h30**  
  
-Tu étais obligé de ma balancer contre le mur ? Demanda Ron à Harry.  
  
-Tu étais obligé de te comporter comme un connard ?  
  
-Je...  
  
-Mais enfin c'est quoi le problème Ron ?  
  
Ron baissa la tête, ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans la salle commune. Ils s'étaient installés dans deux fauteuils, l'un en face de l'autre. Les autres étaient partis après s'être assurés qu'ils n'allaient pas s’entre-tuer.  
  
-Je n'en sais rien.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Hermione ?  
  
Le rouquin passa ses mains sur son visage.  
  
-Je commence à comprendre pourquoi elle était jalouse que je sois avec Susan.  
  
Un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Harry.   
  
-C'est tout ? Ce n'était qu'une simple crise de jalousie ?  
  
-Non, s'indigna Ron, tu la connais ! Elle va vraiment se battre pour qu'on s'entende avec les Serpentards ! Je...je ne ...je ne sais pas...je ne supporte pas de vivre à côté d'eux après tout ce qui s'est passé. Et oui...je ne supporte pas qu'elle puisse s’intéresser, même si c'est juste scolairement, à quelqu'un d'autre.   
  
-Et si elle avait été mise avec moi ?  
  
Ron rigola.  
  
-Avec toi ? Et ta tronche de balafré ? Aucun risque !  
  
Un coussin vola entre eux et Ron se le prit dans le visage.   
  
-Tu devrais aller t'excuser, dit Harry.  
  
-Je devrais, pas vrai ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Et je devrais la laisser appeler Nott par son prénom ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Et t'écouter parler de Draco ?  
  
-Aucun risque ! C'était une menace en l'air, répliqua Harry en faisant la grimace.  
  
Ron s'appuya sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et se leva. Il remonta les manches de son pull et s'avança vers les escaliers des dortoirs.  
  
-Bon courage, lui dit Harry.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Il monta les marches deux à deux. Il arriva plus rapidement que prévu devant la porte du dortoir des filles. Il hésita à toquer. Son cœur s'emballait. Et si elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner ? Et si elle se mettait en colère ? Il ne voulait pas voir Hermione en colère. Mais Hermione était patiente et lui pardonnait toujours tout.  
  
Il avança sa main vers la porte et la laissa suspendue dans les airs quelques secondes. Il avala sa salive et finalement toqua doucement.   
  
Rien ne se passa.   
  
Peut-être n'avait-il pas toqué assez fort ?  
  
Il recommença plus fort.  
  
Toujours rien.  
  
Perdant patience, après tout il était venu pour s'excuser, il tapa plus fort du plat de sa main.  
  
-Hermione ouvre moi !  
  
Une tête brune aux cheveux ondulé passa par la porte.  
  
-Elle ne veux pas te voir Ron.  
  
-Laissa moi entrer Lavande, s'exaspéra Ron.  
  
-C'est le dortoir des filles, tu n'es pas autorisé à rentrer.  
  
-Comme si ça te dérangeait de faire rentrer des garçons ici ! Laisse moi entrer maintenant !  
  
Lavande tourna la tête vers l'intérieur du dortoir et acquiesça. Elle ouvrit grand la porte et sortit du dortoir.  
  
-Tu n'es qu'un idiot Ronald Weasley !  
  
-Merci, lui répondit-il sans conviction.  
  
Ron entra dans le dortoir et ferma la porte derrière lui. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et une luminosité chaleureuse régnait dans la pièce ronde. Hermione était assise sur son lit en tailleur et triturait un mouchoir entre ses doigts.  
  
-Mione, dit-il en s'approchant, je...  
  
Le regard froid de sa petite-amie le figea. Lui pardonnerait-elle ? Allait-elle le quitter ?   
  
-Écoute, tenta-t-il de nouveau en s'approchant d'elle, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Lavande et Harry ont raison, je ne suis qu'un idiot.  
  
Elle le laissa parler. Il s'agenouilla devant son lit et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle ne recula pas à ce contact c'était bon signe.  
  
-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?  
  
Hermione posa une de ses mains sur celle de son petit-ami.  
  
-Parce que c'est à moi de te faciliter la tâche en te disant quoi faire ?  
  
Surpris Ron failli perdre l'équilibre.  
  
-Mais je...  
  
-Je sais que tu es de bonne volonté Ron, mais à chaque fois c'est pareil, tu viens t'excuser et puis tu me demande ce que tu dois faire pour te faire pardonner. Ce n'est pas si facile. Tu viens de me crier dessus juste parce que...  
  
-Je sais ce que je viens de faire, la coupa Ron en venant s’asseoir à côté d'elle, je le sais je suis désolé. J'ai pété un câble. Je ne supporte pas de revenir dans cette école et de les voir là...alors que Fred...pardon. Hermione...je t'aime...je ne veux pas te faire de peine. Je m'en veux tellement.  
  
Hermione hocha la tête et tendit ses bras vers lui en geste accueillant. Il se jeta à corps perdu dans cette étreinte et la fit basculer en arrière.  
  
-Doucement, dit-elle en riant.  
  
-Je ne pouvais pas me retenir, répondit Ron en s'appuyant sur un coude.  
  
Il regarda sa petite-amie allongée sous lui les yeux rougies et se demanda comment il pouvait être aussi stupide. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi incline à pardonner facilement, jamais ils n'auraient pu être ensemble. Mais ça, il se garderait bien de lui avouer.  
  
Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa délicatement. Il sentit sa main sur sa joue et il prit ça comme un oui à la question qu'il n'osait formuler. Il attrapa sa baguette et jeta un sort sur la porte pour ne pas être dérangés.  
  
-Tu es bien présomptueux, dit Hermione contre ses lèvres.  
  
-Ais-je tort de l'être ?  
  
Il la vit hausser les épaules avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il la repoussa contre le matelas et, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, s'installa à califourchon sur elle.

* * *

  
  
Harry entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers rageusement.  
  
-Ils ont fermé la porte du dortoir, râla Lavande.   
  
Harry leva les yeux vers elle. Sa gorge portait toujours la trace de l'attaque de Greyback, mais sa peau avait complètement cicatrisée.  Les bras croisés, elle tapait du pieds.  
  
-Laisse les se réconcilier.  
  
-Ce n'est pas de la réconciliation ça !  
  
-Ça en fait partie. De toute façon c'est l'heure d'aller dîner !  
  
Harry rangea sa plume et son parchemin et grimpa les escaliers pour poser ses affaires dans son dortoir. En redescendant il hésita et finalement toqua à la porte du dortoir d'Hermione.  
  
-On va tous dîner, on ne vous attend pas.  
  
Un bruit sourd, probablement celui d'un coussin contre la porte, fut sa seule réponse.  
  
Il retrouva Ginny dans la salle commune et lui sourit. Devait-il lui raconter pour ses soupçons du muffin ? Elle en ferait une syncope, autant l'épargner. Après tout, même s'il avait raison, peut-être que cette personne ne dirait rien ? Et puis il en était responsable après tout, elle n'avait pas à porter le poids de ses soupçons par sa faute.  
  


* * *

  
 **19h00**  
  
Il était mort de faim. Après son petit épisode dans les toilettes des garçons, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait perdu son muffin. Il était très contrarié et n'avait rien eu à grignoter après son premier cours de l'après-midi.   
  
Il était donc en train de se servir une grosse part de lasagne quand il vit Potter et sa Weaslette faire leur entrée main dans la main. Ils étaient bien moins chastes quelques heures auparavant, se dit-il. A la seule pensée du coït de Potter dans un couloir il sentit ses joues rougir et il posa rapidement sa part de lasagne dans son assiette et toussa.  
  
-Ça va Draco ? lui demande Théo.   
  
-Oui, juste un chat dans la gorge. Comment ça s'est passé avec Granger tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
  
Théo haussa les épaules.  
  
-Fascinant, le taquina Draco.  
  
-Il n'y a rien à dire. Elle m'a demandé dans quelle matière j'avais des difficultés, j'ai dit aucune dans l'absolu. Et elle non plus.  
  
-Elle non plus quoi ?  
  
-Elle non plus n'a pas de difficultés.  
  
-Ils auraient mieux fait de vous mettre à profit avec des idiots comme Weasley.  
  
Théo sourit et piqua sa fourchette dans son assiette.   
  
-Je préfère Granger à Weasley à vrai dire.  
  
-Plus jolie à regarder ? demanda Blaise .  
  
Les yeux de Nott rencontrèrent ceux de Draco et il ne répondit pas à Blaise.   
  
-Moi je me retrouve coller avec cet idiot de Thomas. Enfin pas si idiot que ça, il a bien compris que je n'avais pas l'intention de travailler avec lui et surtout pas de l'aider.  
  
-Peut-être qu'il n'a pas envie de t'aider non plus, répliqua Draco en attrapant la carafe d'eau.  
  
-Pas faux. On est sur la même longueur d'onde !  
  
-Un vrai petit couple, commenta Pansy.  
  
Blaise s'accouda sur la table et la regarda intensément.  
  
-Tu peux parler future madame Londubat.  
  
Blaise mima des baisers avec sa bouche en faisant sortir sa langue, sans oublier les bruits de sussions.  
  
-Tu es répugnant Blaise ! Lâcha la jeune femme écœurée avant de lui tourner le dos.  
  
Draco tentait de les ignorer superbement. Il releva la tête vers Théo en face de lui. Son camarade était en train de se resservir en lasagne, il lui tendit son assiette et lui sourit en guise de s'il-te-plaît.  
  
Le reste du repas se déroula sans que personne d'autre ne parle des Gryffondors et cela fit du bien aux oreilles de Draco.  
  
22h30   
  
Il venait à peine de fermer les rideaux de son lit que quelqu'un les écarta avant de s'incruster à l'intérieur.  
  
Draco ouvrit grands les yeux en remontant les draps contre son torse.  
  
Théo posa un doigt sur sa bouche afin de lui intimer le silence et prononça un sort d'insonorisation sur les rideaux.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Draco en tirant encore plus les couvertures sur lui.  
  
-Je voulais juste te parler.  
  
-Et tu es obligé de le faire maintenant ? Rouspéta Draco.  
  
\--Oui, on ne s'est pas vu tous les deux depuis qu'on est arrivé.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux Théo ?  
  
-Je te le dis, discuter.   
  
Agacé par avance, Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux et croisa les bras.  
  
-De quoi ?  
  
-Tu sais de quoi.  
  
-Alors je t'en prie, parle, maintenant que tu m'as pris en otage !  
  
Les joues de Théo se tintèrent de rouge mais Draco ne les vit pas.  
  
-Je sais qu'on était bourré...  
  
-On était plus que ça ! Théo...c'était rien...et c'était deux mecs trop saouls et tristes de leurs sorts !  
  
-Mais on s'est embrassé.  
  
-Oui...et c'est tout, on a dérapé et on s'est rattrapé. Pas de quoi fouetter un hippogriffe.  
  
-Oui je sais mais ça m'a fait réfléchir.  
  
-A quoi ?  
  
-A moi ?  
  
Draco tenta un geste réconfortant et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son ami.   
  
-Théo, ton père venait de se faire exécuter, mes parents venaient d'être enfermé à Azkaban... On avait plus rien, personne ne voulait de nous. On s'est retrouvé dans un bar, perdu au fin fond de l'Angleterre, on s'est pris une cuite et on s'est juste embrassé.  
  
-J'ai aimé ça Draco.  
  
-Ah, répondit Draco sans retirer sa main.  
  
-Je...je crois que...je n'arrête pas d'y repenser.  
  
-Et tu crois que tu es ?  
  
-Peut-être.  
  
Draco retira doucement sa main de sur Nott et la passa dans ses cheveux. Il avait bien sentit les regards de son ami depuis qu'ils étaient revenu à Poudlard, mais il avait pris ça pour de la gêne pas pour le d'intérêt.   
  
-Tu es amoureux de moi ? Demanda-t-il.  
  
-Quoi ? Non ! Répliqua Théo en rigolant.  
  
-Pas la peine de rire, je te comprendrais si c'était le cas.  
  
-Tu es bien trop imbu de toi même. Non...je ...je Qu'est ce que tu ressens toi ?  
  
Draco ferma les yeux. Que ressentait-il ? De la gêne assurément mais ses vacances avaient été si agités qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y repenser pleinement.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Rien je pense. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça, mais ça ne me dérange pas. C'est arrivé c'est tout.   
  
-Je me demande comment ça serait si on avait pas été saouls.  
  
-Ça ne serait jamais arrivé, le coupa Draco.  
  
Théo haussa les épaules.  
  
-Tu n'aurais pas envie d'essayer ?  
  
Draco réprima un rire sarcastique.  
  
-Tu as envie d'essayer et tu me fais me poser des questions pour que l'initiative vienne de moi. Quel  bel enfoiré de Serpentard tu fais !  
  
Nott sourit en haussant les épaules innocemment.  
  
-Je ne suis pas là par hasard.  
  
Draco rit quelques secondes.  
  
Essayer d'embrasser Théo de nouveau ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Il n'était pas dégoûté à l'idée, mais pas non plus enthousiaste. Il n'avait pas détesté embrasser Théo. C'était peut-être là sa réponse. Peut-être pouvait-il embrasser Nott et mettre un point final aux questions que se posaient son ami. Ils pourraient enfin passer à autre chose et laisser cet épisode derrière eux.  
  
-Si je te laisse m'embrasser tu me promets que tu me lâcheras avec tout ça par la suite ?  
  
Théo se mordit la lèvre inférieure.   
  
-Ça dépendra.  
  
-De ?  
  
-Si j'aime ça.  
  
-Oh.  
  
-Et de si tu aimes ça toi aussi.  
  
-Tu n'as pas l'air d'en douter ?  
  
-J'y ai beaucoup pensé.  
  
Draco regarda Théo s'approcher dangereusement de son visage. Finalement il n'y avait que quelques centimètres entre eux. Loin d'être répugné ou agacé, il était finalement curieux.   
  
-Et comment veux-tu procéder ? Demanda Draco avant d'avaler bruyamment sa salive.  
  
Théo s'assit en tailleur en face de Draco qui fit de même. Ce dernier se demanda à quel moment ils étaient retournés en troisième année mais se retint de faire un commentaire. Il se laissa faire et sentit les mains de son ami se poser sur ses joues.  
  
Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et soudain, Draco eu très envie de l'embrasser.  Il se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Théo lui répondit rapidement et il s'embrassèrent délicatement pendant quelques minutes avant que le baiser ne s'approfondissent de lui même.  
  
Draco autorisa la langue de Nott à rejoindre la sienne en gémissant.   
  
Ce n'était pas une bonne idée du tout ! Maintenant il se retrouvait à embrasser un de ses camarades de chambrée à la lumière tamisée d'une bougie tout rideaux fermés. Non ce n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout qu'il commençait à aimer un peut trop ça.  
  
Les mains de Théo le plaquèrent sur la tête de lit et il vint s'asseoir sur ses jambes, rapprochant ainsi leur corps. Sans qu'ils ne les contrôle, Draco senti ses mains s'accrocher à la nuque de Nott pour approfondir encore plus leur baiser. Ils gémirent à l'unisson.  
  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne se séparent.  
  
Draco repensa à Potter et à sa belette femelle dans les couloirs, et cette pensée, plus la langue dans sa bouche, le firent réagir. Gêné et un peu affolé, il éloigna Théo et le poussa vers le fond du lit.  
  
-Alors ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
  
-Alors quoi ? Répliqua froidement Draco tentant de reprendre son souffle et de cacher son érection. C'est toi qui voulait tenter une expérience. A toi d'en faire la conclusion.  
  
Théo se lécha les lèvres. Ce geste eu pour effet d’exciter encore plus Draco. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?  
  
-J'ai aimé. Et j'en veux encore.  
  
-Non. C'est tout ce que tu auras pour ce soir ! Maintenant retourne dans ton lit !  
  
Théo sourit.  
  
-Pour ce soir ? Alors il y aura d'autres soirs ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Non. Bref.   
  
-D'accord. Je te laisse.    
  
Draco regarda Nott sortir de son lit et partir. Il relança un sort d'insonorisation sur ses rideaux et soupira.  
Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Entre la scène de cet après-midi qui l'avait forcé à se retrancher dans les toilettes les plus proches et ça ?!  
  
D'ailleurs comment pouvait-il appeler ça ? La folie de Théo ? Oui ! Ça paraissait bien ! Ça passerait même très bien.  
  
Il regarda les draps déformés par son érection et soupira de nouveau. Il revit la scène de Potter en train de culbuter sa copine et réprima un juron avant de s'occuper de lui.

* * *

  
  
  
 **8 septembre : 8h02**  
  
Harry entra dans le cours de potion.  
  
-Bien Monsieur Potter. Vous n'êtes presque pas en retard, l'afficha Slughorn. Où est votre ami Weasley ?  
  
Harry haussa les épaules. Il avait laissé Ron devant un énorme bol de corn-flakes.  
  
-Bien, il nous rejoindra donc plus tard. En attendant je vous enlève 1 points pour votre retard. Allez vous installer avec votre binôme.  
  
Harry fit la grimace. Tout le monde savait que Malfoy était son binôme. Il le repéra à l'autre bout de la salle à la table du fond. C'était étonnant. D'habitude Malfoy aimait se faire bien voir et se mettait tout devant. Slughorn avait du l'y envoyer. Il ne l'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié et cela n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la Guerre.  
  
Harry s'approcha de la table ou un chaudron était déjà posé et fit un signe de tête à Malfoy. Ce dernier lui répondit de la même manière.  
  
Il posa ses affaires sur la table et sortit deux parchemins supplémentaires qu'il tendit au Serpentard.  
  
-Pour hier.  
  
Malfoy attrapa les deux parchemins et les inspecta.  
  
-Ils sont neufs.  
  
-Je vois.  
  
En guise de remerciement le blond lui fit un geste de tête et s'empressa de ranger les deux parchemins dans son sac.   
  
-Est-ce qu'on va devoir s'asseoir ensemble à chaque cours ? Lui demanda Harry.  
  
Malfoy leva sa plume de son parchemin.  
  
-Si tu arrives en retard à chaque fois, il y a un risque.  
  
Le Serpentard reprit ses notes.  
  
-J'avais à peine deux minutes de retard.  
  
-C'est suffisant pour Slughorn, même pour toi.  
  
-Comment ça : même pour moi ?  
  
-Tu es son petit chouchou Potter. Maintenant si tu permets, j'aimerais écouter le cours.   
  
Harry acquiesça et sortit sa plume.   
  
Un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre et Harry vit Ron manquer de trébucher en entrant dans la pièce.   
  
-Monsieur Weasley. Je vous en prie relevez-vous. Voilà ! Vous êtes en retard. 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor, maintenant allez vous asseoir.  
  
Ron baissa la tête et alla s'asseoir à côté de Neville.  
  
-Tu vois, dit Malfoy sans prendre la peine de relever la tête de ses notes, Weasley perd dix points alors que tu n'en as perdu qu'un.  
  
-Mouai...Pourquoi...euh... tu es tout seul ?  
  
Malfoy releva la tête suspicieux et agacé.  
  
-C'est quoi cette question Potter ?  
  
-Tu as dit qu'on risquait de me mettre avec toi si j'arrivais en retard, mais ça veux dire que tu serais seul.   
  
-Où veux-tu en venir Potter ?  
  
-Pourquoi tu n'es assis avec personne ?  
  
Le Serpentard posa sa plume sur son bureau et croisa les bras.  
  
-Parce que j'aime être tranquille. Et puis je te ferais remarquer qu'il n'y a plus autant d'élève à Serpentard ce qui nous donne l'occasion de ne pas être sur le dos des uns des autres constamment.   
  
-Ah.  
  
-Content ?  
  
-Bof. J’aurais préféré une histoire plus sympa.  
  
Malfoy sourit et se frotta le nez.  
  
-Comme quoi Potter ? Je t'en pris : raconte moi une histoire.  
  
Harry prit sa plume et la planta dans son encrier.  
  
-Je croyais que tu voulais étudier.  
  
Malfoy s'accouda sur son bureau et posa sa tête dans sa main  
  
-J'ai fait cette potion en quatrième année quand je m'ennuyai en vacances, je t'en pris, raconte moi cette histoire que tu voulais entendre.  
  
Harry, amusé, lâcha sa plume et se tourna vers son rival.  
  
-Et bien je me disais que peut-être l'ex mangemort Malfoy n'avait plus autant d'ami qu'ils se plaisait tant à souligner il y a quelques temps.   
  
Le Serpentard retint un faux rire dans sa main.  
  
-C'est tout ?  C'est tout ce que tu as Potty ? C'est lamentable.  
  
Harry vexé, fronça les sourcils et repris sa plume afin de prendre des notes.   
  
-Tu boudes Potter ?  
  
Harry l'ignorait et tentait d'écouter le cours.   
  
-Je ne savais pas que tu était un boudeur.  
  
-Mais je t'en pris Malfoy raconte moi une histoire aussi.

* * *

  
Draco était aux anges. Potter lui tentait une perche de la taille d'un saule cogneur. Devait-il ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être pourrait-il la garder sous le coude un peu plus longtemps, s'en servir à un moment plus opportun.  
Mais il en avait tellement envie. Il rêvait de voir les joues de Potter s'empourprer et l'entendre bégayer.   
  
Comment pourrait-il dire ça ?  
  
Allait-il vraiment le faire ?  
  
Ou était passées ses bonnes résolutions ? Lui qui ne voulait plus se faire remarquer.   
  
Non...  
  
Si ?  
  
Si !  
  
Non !!!  
  
-Et bien je ne suis pas sûr que tu voudrais entendre mon histoire Potter, tenta-t-il.  
  
Peut-être que le dit Potter allait se débiner !  
  
-Je serais plus que ravi d'entendre ton histoire Malfoy.  
  
-Bien, alors : Il était une fois, parce que, oui Potter, les histoire commence par il était une fois ! Un Saint-Sauveur, pseudo héros et balafré, s'envoyait en l'air avec sa belette de copine dans les couloirs en pleine journée.   
  
Draco attendit que le visage du Gryffondor se décompose, ce qui arriva quelques secondes après que le dit Gryffondor ai bien compris de quoi il s'agissait.   
   
-Tu...tenta-t-il de dire en pointant son doigt vers Draco.  
  
-Surpris Potty ? A qui le dis-tu. C'est moi qui ai été surpris. Moi qui suis la chasteté et l’honorabilité incarné ! Malheureusement il n'y a pas de suite à mon histoire, mais je pourrais te la détailler.  
  
-Tu bluffes Malfoy, soupira Potter.  
  
-Tu crois ? Moi je ne croyais pas que tu pourrais faire si vite mais après tout les héros sont toujours pressés !  
  
Les joues du Gryffondor étaient désormais rouges carmin.   
  
Les sentiments de Draco passaient de la joie à la culpabilité. Il devait étudier et se tenir à carreau mais le visage de Potter était bien trop hilarant pour qu'il ne tente pas le coup. Il n'était pas déçu.   
  
Le Potter repris du poil de la bête et attrapa quelque chose dans son sac. Draco le regarda lui tendre un muffin.  
  
-Alors c'est toi qui a laissé ça derrière toi ?  
  
-MON MUFFIN ! S'écria Draco.  
  
Tous les yeux de la classe se tournèrent vers lui y compris ceux de son professeur qui ne faisait pas attention à eux jusqu'à lors.   
  
-Monsieur Malfoy. Peut-être voudriez-vous partager ce qui vous anime avec le reste de la classe ? Demanda Slughorn.   
  
-Euh non, désolé professeur.  
  
-15 points en moins pour Serpentard. Bien, continuons, Miss Granger vous me racontiez votre adoration pour mon travail...  
  
-C'est mon muffin Potter, chuchota Draco.  
  
Le Gryffondor étouffait un rire dans sa main.  
  
-Tu as du le laisser tomber pendant que tu nous espionnais.  
  
-Rien que je ne connaisse déjà. J'en reviens pas que tu es retrouvé mon muffin, dit Draco en tendant la main vers son gâteau.  
  
-Pas touche !  
  
Harry lui tapa sur la main.  
  
-Je l'ai trouvé, je le garde. Et puis il est tout rassis.   
  
Draco repris sa main et souffla dessus.  
  
-Tu n'imagines pas comment j'ai eu faim toute l'après-midi à cause de lui.  
  
Draco pointait sa friandise du doigt tout en tenant sa main meurtrie.  
  
-Tu es complètement obsédé par ce muffin. Il est tout rassis.  
  
Draco releva la tête.  
  
-C'est vrai.  
  
Il fouilla dans son sac et en attrapa un autre muffin à la myrtille.  
  
-Celui-ci ne l'est pas.   
  
Potter semblait stupéfait.  
  
-Ma parole tu es un ogre.  
  
-Parce que tu n'as rien dans ton sac qui se mange, à part MON muffin bien entendu ?  
  
Harry se pencha et attrapa un muffin au citron de son sac.  
  
-Si.  
  
-Au citron ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-C'est meilleur aux myrtilles.  
  
Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Lui et Potter parlaient de muffin comme s'ils parlaient d'album de Quidditch. Potter essayait de détourner la conversation !  
  
-Ne change pas de sujet Potty.  
  
-Et bien quoi, tu m'as surpris dans les couloirs, je t'en pris écrit à la Gazette. Tu n'aurais pas pris une photo par la même occasion ?  
  
-Non. Je n'ai pas l'intention de quoi que se soit. Et je n'ai surtout pas envie de garder un souvenir de cette vision horrible à mes pauvres rétines.   
  
-Donc tu ne vas rien faire ?  
  
-Faire quoi ?  
  
-Tu ne vas pas me faire du chantage ou rependre cette histoire dans toute l'école ?  
  
-Bah non. Tu voudrais ? J'essaye de bien me conduire Potter au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Par contre, j'avoue, je n'ai pas pu me retenir de voir ta tête devenir aussi rouge qu'un scrout à pétard. Ça à illuminé ma journée.   
  
Draco vit Potter se gratter la tête en réfléchissant. Consternant !  
  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda le balafré.  
  
-Pourquoi quoi ?  
  
-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?  
  
-Pourquoi dirais-je quelque chose ?  
  
Dialogue de sourd !  
  
-Pour...pour...pour m'emmerder, me causer du tort, me foutre la honte...toutes ces choses que tu prends tellement de plaisir à faire.  
  
-Ça te fait chier que je vous ais surpris ?  
  
Les yeux du Griffon s’agrandirent.  
  
-Un peu oui !  
  
-Alors ça me suffit, avoua Draco en retournant à son parchemin et à ses ingrédients.  
  
-Est-ce que tu sais si quelqu'un d'autre ...enfin...nous ...tu sais...nous as vu ?  
  
Draco sortit un instant de la contemplation des ses ailles de chauve-souris et leva les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir,  
  
-Je ne pense pas, je n'ai vu personne tout du long.  
  
-Tu veux dire que tu nous as regardé, enfin espionné depuis le début ?  
  
Un sourire sarcastique s'étira sur les lèvres de Draco.  
  
-Vous espionner ? Encore faudrait-il que vous fussiez cachés ! Je suis simplement passé par là pour rejoindre la bibliothèque et je suis tombé sur deux lionceaux en train ce copuler. Vous êtes chanceux, j'aurai pu vous interrompre et vous enlever des points. D’ailleurs Potter Les protection ça existe tu sais ! Tu veux te retrouver avec un mouflet rouquin sur les bras ?  
  
Les joues de Potty devinrent si rouge que Draco cru qu'il allait s'enflammer. C'était vraiment trop facile !  
  
-Ginny prend une potion. Et...je ne vois pas pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi !   
  
-Bien, dans ce cas, travaillons. Tu as compris l'intérêt de cette potion ?  
  
-Euh …  
  
-Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il faut faire n'est-ce-pas ?  
  
Potter secoua la tête.  
  
-Bien...Commençons par ça alors. Je te préviens Potty, je ne suis pas pédagogue pour une mornille ! Il te faudra faire avec .  
  
Le Gryffondor hocha la tête. Brave Potter !  
  
Il n'était pas si docile la veille, se dit Draco et à cette idée il sentit des frissons le parcourir. Ce n'était pas possible, il fallait qu'il se sorte cette vision de la tête. Elle n'avait rien de particulier en plus, ce n'était pas la baise du siècle. Il avait juste vu les fesses et les jambes de Potter et les cuisses de Weaslaide. Rien de bien excitant, même s'il devait bien avouer que les séances de Quidditch avaient bien réussies à Potter et qu'il était bien bâtit et du peu qu'il avait vu...bien monté.  
  
Mais à quoi était-il en train de penser ?! Ce qui c'était passé avec Théo l'avait chamboulé. Pourtant ce n'était pas à son camarade de dortoir qu'il pensait mais bien à Potter.  
  
Merlin il avait vraiment besoin de tirer un coup !   
  
-Alors, hum, reprit-il essayant d'avoir l'air sur de lui, on prépare en premier une simple potion de sommeil sans rêve à laquelle on ajoutera de quoi y ajouter des pensées. Le but est de se servir du sommeil comme d'un pensine. C'est très utile pour les personnes dans le comas par exemple. Donc première étape : Potion de sommeil sans rêve. Tu veux la faire ? Je te montrerai la suite.  
  
Potter hocha la tête et s'approcha du chaudron. Regarda dedans. Attrapa les ingrédients un à un et les reposa. Il sortit son livre, le feuilleta rapidement et le reposa puis il se pencha de nouveau au dessus du chaudron avant de regarder Draco les yeux ronds.  
  
-Tu n'as aucune idée de comment faire, pas vrai ?  
  
Pour la seconde fois de la journée, et il n’était pas 9h, Potter secoua la tête.  
  
Draco se massa les tempes, ils n'avaient pas encore commencé que cela lui donnait la migraine.   
  
-On a du boulot Potty.  
  


* * *

  
 **10h01**  
  
Harry sortit de la salle de potion soulagé. Le cours était enfin terminé. Deux heures avec Malfoy était plus qu'il ne pouvait d'ordinaire supporter. Pourtant, Harry devait reconnaître que le Serpentard avait été patient avec lui et que malgré ses dires, il expliquait très bien, Harry avait tout compris et été arrivé à réaliser la première potion de sommeil sans rêve.   
  
Évidemment c'était sa matière fétiche, alors Malfoy excellait et le fait d'avoir eu Rogue pendant des années en tant que professeur et parrain n'y était pas pour rien.  
  
Harry était conscient qu'il se forçait à penser à la partie purement scolaire de ce cours et non à leur première discussion.   
  
Malfoy les avait surpris, lui et Ginny entrain de baiser dans un couloir. Comment ne pas être furieux ? Et rouge de honte ?  
  
Il avait voulu de l'adrénaline, il en avait plein et plus que nécessaire.   
  
Malfoy les avait observé. C'était un moment intime et Malfoy les avait maté. Bon, il l'avait peut-être cherché, mais quand même, Malfoy était un sale pervers !  
  
Harry sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.  
  
-Whow, ne réagis pas comme ça mec, je ne voulais pas te faire peut. Ça va ? T'as l'air tendu.  
  
Harry hocha la tête et tapa dans l'épaule de Ron, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il s'était fait sa sœur dans un couloir et que Malfoy les avait surpris. Qu’il avait trouvé son muffin à la con et que ...et qu'il était mort de honte.  
  
-J'étais dans mes pensées.  
  
-Ça s'est bien passé avec Malfoy ? Qu'est ce qu'il a hurlé en plein cours ?  
  
-J'ai pas compris, il a un énorme grain celui-là et dire que je vais être obligé de me coltiner toute l'année.  
  
Il détestait mentir à Ron mais il n'avait pas le choix et après tout.  
  
Juste derrière son ami il aperçu Malfoy, qui l'avait visiblement entendu, les yeux écarquillés. Un sourire sadique s'étira  lentement sur son visage laissant présager un : tu vas me le payer Potter !  
  
Harry souffla dépité. La journée s'annonçait longue. Et il n'était même pas midi.  
  
  
  
A SUIVRE...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un commentaire ? Une remarque ? Une insulte ? Le petit bouton review est fait pour ça:) Merci et à très vite.
> 
> Mély


	3. Expecto Patronum

9 septembre : 17 h

 

La salle d'étude, d'ordinaire vide à cette heure-ci, était presque pleine. Il ne restait qu'un ou deux bureaux de libres. 

Hermione était surprise, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce programme de tutorat serait pris au sérieux, surtout en ce qui concernait les binômes Gryffondor/Serpentard.   
Elle regarda le jeune homme à côté d'elle. Théodore Nott n'était pas le Serpentard le plus désagréable. Discret il ne disait presque rien et hochait quasiment la tête à tout ce qu'elle disait. C'était assez appréciable en comparaison de Ron et d'Harry qui passaient leur temps à se plaindre dès qu'ils devaient étudier avec elle. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre qu'elle faisait cela pour leur propre bien. 

De l'autre côté de la salle Ron était en train de plaisanter avec Susan Bones. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d'être jalouse. Comme si cela n'était pas amusant d'étudier avec elle. Et d'ailleurs qui avait-il de si amusant pour ne pas étudier ? Ils allaient échouer avec leur binômes !

Peut-être s'emballait-elle trop ? 

Les yeux toujours fixés sur sont petit-ami, elle le vit se retourner vers elle. Elle rougit de s'être fait surprendre en train de le regarder. Il lui sourit et lui murmura un «  Je t'aime » qu'elle fut la seule à lire sur ses lèvres. Ses joues rougirent d'autant plus et elle baissa la tête sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu as Granger ? Lui demanda Nott.

-Oh...euh...rien...

-Tu es toute rouge pourtant.

Hermione passa ses mains sur ses joues voulant cacher sa gêne.

-C'est Weasley qui te met dans cet état ?

-Oh...mais...non...si...

Nott sourit sans relever les yeux vers elle, occupé à prendre des notes.

-Vous êtes marrants.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

-Marrants ? Je pensais qu'un Serpentard nous aurait plus traité de pathétiques ou de ridicules.

-Tu préfères cette version ?

-Non.  
-Alors !

-Tu as besoin de voir autre chose pour le cours de métamorphose ?

-C'est le plus mauvais changement de sujet qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre !

-Tais-toi et travaille Théo ! Lui intima la jeune femme.

-Oui maîtresse !

Hermione rit et vit Harry lever la tête vers elle. Décidément ça paraissait inconcevable qu'elle rit avec un Serpentard ! Malfoy aussi tourna la tête vers eux et fixa Théo quelques secondes avant de retourner à ses révisions.

Hermione en était sûre, elle avait entendu Malfoy traiter Harry de paresseux. Il faudrait qu'elle lui en reparle et qu'elle appui les dires du vert et argent.

 

17h30

Harry fixait le Serpentard en face de lui. Cela faisait presque deux jours qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de le mettre mal à l'aise lui aussi. 

Soudain il sut. Il lui suffisait juste de lui rendre la pareille. 

-Arrête de rêvasser Potter et concentre-toi ! 

-Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Malfoy lâche sa plume et fit une grosse tâche d'encre sur son parchemin. 

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu. Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Le Serpentard attrapa sa baguette et lança un sortilège pour nettoyer sa maladresse.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Tu réponds souvent aux questions par d'autres questions ?

Malfoy posa sa plume passablement énervé.

-Si tu veux blablater je te conseille plutôt d'aller voir Brown, elle m'a l'air toute indiquée.

-Je ne veux pas blablater, je veux en savoir plus sur toi.

Il ne mentait pas. Pas du tout. Il voulait en savoir plus pour pouvoir le surprendre lui aussi en train de s'envoyait à l'air avec une fille et le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais ça il n'était pas obligé de lui dire.

Oui c'était puéril, mais n'avait-il pas le droit lui aussi de l'être ?

Malfoy le regardait à présent profondément. Ses yeux gris acier s'étaient plantés dans les siens et ne voulaient plus le lâcher.

-Depuis quand tu veux savoir des choses sur moi ? Tu prépares un mauvais coup ? 

-Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais forcément monter un mauvais coup ?

-Peut-être parce que c'est ce que tu fais constamment Potty !

Malfoy fit une pause puis repris :

-Et non je n'ai personne. Content ?

-Non, je voulais juste savoir.

 

Décidément Potter était bien bizarre. Depuis quand faisait-il ami/ami avec lui ? Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de réviser ? C'était déjà assez étrange comme situation sans que le balafré n'en rajoute. 

Comment pouvait-il ne pas comprendre l'intérêt de cette potion par Merlin ?

 

18h01

Harry se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires.

-Tu t'en vas Potter ?

-On est vendredi soir, c'est le week-end. 

-Tes ASPICs se foutent des week-end.

-Pas moi !

-On a eu que deux jours de cours. Tu es exaspérant !

Harry attrapa ses affaires et haussa les épaules.

-Il faut savoir profiter des petites choses.

-Mouais, marmonna Draco toujours assis devant ses livres. 

-Alors, à plus.

Malfoy lui fit un mouvement de main sans lever la tête vers lui et Harry s'éloigna.

Il devait trouver un moyen de surprendre le Serpentard. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de fille qui parlait de lui en gloussant. Alors il n'avait peut-être pas quelqu'un mais il n'était qu'un homme et il finirait bien par succomber. Et ce jour là, Harry sera là et il lui rendra la monnaie de sa pièce.

Harry attrapa le muffin qu'il s'était gardé dans son sac et croqua dedans à pleine dent. 

 

Potter était parti depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes quand Théo vint s’asseoir à sa place.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui et tourna la tête vers la table de Granger qui grattait toujours aussi furieusement sur son parchemin.

-Toujours obsédée par ses révisions la lionne ? Demanda Draco à Théo.

-Toujours et je dois avouer que c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi bosseur en face de soi.

-Dis tout de suite que je suis un fainéant.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel. Draco n'avait jamais remarqué que ses yeux était verts. Pas verts comme ceux de Potter, ceux là fichaient la trouille, mais verts clairs comme l'herbe faîche.

-Bien sûr tu le prends de suite pour toi. Tout ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi Malfoy.

-Je suis le soleil de cette école et tout le monde tourne autour de moi Nott, tu devrais le savoir !

Draco posa sa plume et referma son encrier.

-Beaucoup de personne te tournent autour, c'est un fait, dit Théo tout bas.

Draco, surpris, faillit faire tomber son encrier. 

Par Merlin ce qu'il était maladroit aujourd'hui !

-Qu'est ce que tu sous-entend par là Nott ? A part l'évidence même ?

-Qui est ?

-Que je suis irrésistible.

-Ah ah ! Tu ne manques pas d'air ! Tu n'es pas irrésistible !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais l'air de penser l'autre soir.

Théo regarda vivement à sa droite et à sa gauche avant de se pencher sur la table en souriant.

-Tu n'avais pas l'air de ne pas apprécier.

-Certes, je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Cependant tu dois reconnaître que c'est toi qui est venu vers moi. Tu m'as presque supplié ! 

-De suite les grands mots. 

Draco lui lança son sourire de plus charmeur. 

Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça avec Théo ? Qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait ?  
Et puis pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se sortir Potter de la tête ? A peine fermait-il les yeux, qu'il revoyait le survivant besogner sa rouquine.

-Et si j'avais refusé ?

-Refuserais-tu si je te le redemandais ?

Le sourire de Draco s’effaça. Il n'aimait pas être la proie et Théodore Nott, malgré son apparente timidité, était un excellent chasseur.

-Qu'aurais-je à y gagner ? Demanda Draco essayant de reprendre contenance.

-Une expérience plaisante. Jeu mis à part, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse se retrouver tous les deux.

Draco hocha la tête sans réfléchir.

Théo sourit et se leva. 

-Bien. C'est cool.

Et il repartit vers sa table retrouver Granger.

Venait-il d'accepter un rencard avec Nott ?

 

21h

Harry était allongé sur son lit et il regardait sa carte du Marauder. Malfoy était dans sa salle commune en compagnie de ses amis dont Parkinson. Peut-être se tramait-il quelque chose entre ces deux là ? Il devait surveiller tout ça de plus près. Mais pour l'instant il allait rejoindre Ginny dans la salle sur demande. Ça aurait moins de piquant que de faire ça dans un couloir, mais au moins ils ne se feraient pas surprendre par un Serpentard pervers !

Bien qu'il devait bien l'admettre, il retenterait bien l'expérience. 

Les yeux toujours fixés sur la carte, il vit Malfoy se diriger, seul, vers son dortoir.

 

22h

Draco était assis sur son lit, un livre sur les genoux. Il le feuilletait sans vraiment le lire, il pensait à ses parents qui n'avaient pas le droit de sortir de chez eux. Comment pouvait-il vivre ça sans s’entre-tuer ?

Il entendit la porte de son dortoir s'ouvrir et se refermer et des pas s'approchèrent de son lit. Il ne voulait pas regarder vers Théo car il savait que c'était lui. Personne n'irait se coucher aussi tôt un samedi. A part lui évidemment qui ne voulais pas se mêler à la foule. 

Théo s'assit sur son lit et Draco sentit le matelas s'affaisser. Il ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers lui.

Peut-être ne maîtrisait-il pas la situation aussi bien qu'il l'aurait cru ?

-Les autres ne vont pas monter avant un moment, fini par dire Théo.

-Mmmm, marmona Draco sans relever la tête de son livre.

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être...

-Je devine aisément ce que tu te disais.

Draco ferma son livre et le posa sur sa table de chevet. Il s'appuya contre la tête de lit et croisa les bras.

-Tu...tu es en colère contre moi ? Demanda Théo.

Surpris, Draco décroisa les bras.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air en colère. Ton visage est fermé et tu fronces les sourcils...

« Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis mal à l'aise » pensa Draco.

-Je...non...je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis...

-Perdu ?

Draco hocha la tête; Théo enleva ses chaussures et s'assit en tailleur en face de lui.

-Je suis perdu moi en tout cas, continua le brun.

Draco l'observa s'installer en face de lui sans rien dire. Après tout, il ne trouvait pas ça désagréable avec Nott. C'était bizarre mais vraiment pas désagréable.   
Il était plus gêné par ce que cette expérience pouvait vouloir dire sur lui. Etait-il bisexuel ? Homosexuel ? Taré ?

-Et tu as besoin de moi pour t'éclairer ? Demanda Draco.

-Non. J'ai besoin de toi pour autre chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-J'ai envie de toi.

Nous y voilà, pensa Draco. 

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser et de te toucher, repris Théo. Tout à l'heure, en salle d'étude, je n'avais qu'une envie, me pencher sur la table et ...

-Fais-le.

Draco fut le premier surpris par les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Après tout, s'il fouillait bien au fond de lui, il voyait qu'il en avait envie aussi. 

Théo, ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, s'avança vers Draco et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 

14 septembre : 15h45

Harry devait bien l'admettre. Il n'arrivait pas à coincer Malfoy avec une fille. Pourtant il l'observait tous les jours sur la carte du Maraudeur. Le seul être vivant avec qui il passait du temps était Nott. D'ailleurs ils passaient bien trop de temps ensemble. Ils devaient sûrement prévoir un mauvais coup. Après tout Nott Jr. était bien le fils du plus ancien partisan de Voldemort ! 

Il ne s'était pas trompé en 6eme année lorsqu'il soupçonnait Malfoy alors que tout le monde pensait qu'il était paranoïaque. 

Ce n'était pas normal que Nott et lui passent autant de temps ensemble. Pas alors qu'ils ne passaient que très peu de temps avec les autres.

Harry rangea sa carte dans son sac et sorti ses affaires sur son bureau. Il devait donner une leçon de Défense contre les forces du mal à Malfoy. Ça serait peut-être l'occasion de le questionner sur sa relation avec Nott.

Quand on parle du loup-garou.

Le Serpentard s'assit en face de lui et sortit son manuel de cours.

-Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Nott depuis la rentrée ? Lâcha Harry.

Deux perles d'acier se posèrent sur lui.

-Oui et alors ?

-Rien, je ne vous avais jamais vu aussi proche avant.

-Et ?

-Rien...je tenais à souligner un fait.

-Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?

-Euh...je suppose oui.

-On peut se mettre au travail alors ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Malfoy n'avait jamais été du genre loquace mais il semblait sur la défensive. Il avait forcément quelque chose à cacher. Il devait découvrir quoi.

-Qu'est ce que tu aimerais voir ? Demanda Harry.

Malfoy se mordit la lèvre à l'instant où il allait parler et resta silencieux.

-Quoi ? Demanda Harry.

-Non rien.

-Tu allais dire quelque chose.

-Laisse tomber.

-Malfoy ! On est sensé s'entre aider et se faire progresser. J'ai aidé beaucoup d'élève déjà, je ferais mon possible pour t'aider toi aussi, surtout que c'est la seule matière dans laquelle je peux t'apporter quelque chose. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance sinon ça ne marchera jamais.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Potter !

-Il se trouve que si.

Malfoy ouvrit son livre et le feuillera sans vraiment le lire.

-Il y a des choses qu'on n'apprend pas dans les livres, reprit Harry en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne les ouvres jamais. Tu devrais essayer de temps à temps, ça t’empêcherait de faire fondre un autre chaudron.

-J'ouvre des … je n'ai pas à me justifier. Viens me voir quand tu auras compris l'intérêt de ce programme et que tu seras prêt à recevoir un soutien.

Harry se leva, prit ses affaires et s'installa quelques tables plus loin.

Quel prétentieux !

 

Décidément, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêche ! Mais était-ce vraiment sa faute si Potty lui lançait des perches ? Il le cherchait ! 

Un sentiment de culpabilité et d'échec le traversa. Il pouvait très bien profiter de ce programme sans se prendre la tête avec Potter. Il avait été très proche de lui demander de lui apprendre quelque chose, mais il ne devait pas paraître plus faible que lui. Il devait être celui qui l'aidait à remonter ses notes, et non l'inverse. On devait voir en lui celui qui avait changé et qui soutenait le Survivant et pas celui qui avait besoin de son aide. 

Et depuis quand l'observait-il à tel point qu'il savait qu'il passait du temps avec Théo ? C'était étrange parce que lui et Théo ne se voyait qu'en cachette. Ils ne passaient pas de temps seuls en public. Comment Potter pouvait-il savoir ? Il ne savait probablement rien. Il devait être en train de se monter la tête. 

Il balaya la salle du regard et posa ses yeux sur Théo qui parlait avec Granger, puis finalement reporta son attention sur Potter. Il était bien plus intéressant. 

 

Harry sursauta presque lorsqu'un sac se posa sur le bureau en face de lui. Cette fouine de Serpentard avait vraiment le pas léger !

-Je ne sais pas invoquer de Patronus.

Harry fixa le blond surpris. Pourtant dans ses iris gris il ne décelait aucun mensonge ou manipulation. Il était vraiment en train de lui demander de l'aide, ou du moins de faire en sorte que lui, lui propose la sienne.

Il referma son livre et le rangea dans son sac avant de se lever.

-Bien. Pour ça par besoin de livre. Juste de la pratique. Il va nous falloir une salle vide.

Il entendit le Serpentard le suivre hors de la salle. 

Il trouvèrent rapidement une salle de cours vide. 

Harry posa ses affaires sur la première table et enleva sa cape. Il faisait plutôt chaud pour la région. Il remonta les manches de sa chemise. Et attrapa sa baguette.

Malfoy posa délicatement ses affaires sur une table et fronça le nez en voyant la façon dont Harry avait balancé ses affaires.

Il s'avança vers Harry et l'imita avec sa chemise excepté qu'il ne retroussa qu'une seule manche. 

Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de comprendre pourquoi.

-Bien. Est-ce que tu as déjà tenté de lancer un Patronus ?

-Si je n'avais jamais essayé je ne t'aurais pas dit que je n'y arrivais pas.

-Tu n'as pas dit que tu n'y arrivais pas, tu as dit que tu ne savais pas.

-Mouton blanc, blanc mouton.

-Bon, lance en un.

Les épaules de Malfoy s'affaissèrent.

-Je viens de te dire que...

-Je sais ! Je veux juste voir ce que tu fais.

Malfoy hocha la tête l'air peu convaincu mais obtempéra.

Seule une mince fumée blanche sorti de sa baguette et s'évapora rapidement.

-Effectivement...avec ça tu ne vas pas faire fuir grand chose...

-Je n'ai jamais eu une peur démente des détraqueurs moi ! Je n'ai pas été obligé d'apprendre vite.

-Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux avec moi Malfoy ! J’essaie de t'aider.

-Pour l'instant tu n'aides pas !

-J'observe ton niveau. Idiot...

-As-tu assez observé ?

Harry hocha la tête. 

-Comment as-tu appris à lancer ce sort ?

Les joues de Malfoy s’empourprèrent d'un coup et il se mordit la lèvre de gène.

C'était bluffant à quel point son rougissement ressortait sur son teint diaphane. Malfoy en serait presque attendrissant. PRESQUE !

-Je...et bien...je...

-Tu ?

-Tout le monde disait que tu savais le faire...et bien...que ton Patronus avait la forme d'un animal. Alors moi aussi j'ai voulu réussir...et bref.

Harry fut surpris de l'aveu de son rival. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle honnêteté. C'était presque flatteur que le Serpentard ai voulu réussi quelque chose parce que lui y arrivait. PRESQUE !

-Ca c'est le pourquoi, reprit Harry, comment as-tu fait ?

Malfoy hocha les épaules.

-J'ai pris un livre, comme tout le monde.

-Et qui avait-il de noté ?

-Qu'il fallait se concentrer quand on lançait le sort.

-Ce concentrer sur quoi ?

-Et bien sur le sort pardi.

-Il y avait marqué qu'il fallait se concentrer...sur le sort.

-Non. Juste qu'il fallait se concentrer. Mais ça paraît logique.

-Tu vois ! On n'apprend pas tout dans les livres. 

-De quoi tu parles Potty ?

Harry posa sa baguette et attrapa Malfoy par les épaules. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Peut-être parce que Lupin avait été proche de lui lorsqu'il lui avait appris et qu'il se sentait d'humeur tactile...mais quand même...Malfoy ?

Le Serpentard fut tout aussi surpris que lui et ses joues s'empourprèrent de plus belle. C'était amusant de voir qu'il pouvait le mettre mal à l'aise aussi facilement. 

-Je veux que tu te rappelles les plus beaux souvenirs de ta vie. Ferme les yeux et penses-y.

-Je pourrais facilement y penser si je n'avais pas tes sales pattes de lion sur moi !

Harry le lâcha et Malfoy ferma les yeux. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent discrètement en un mince sourire au fur et à mesure qu'il se remémorait ses souvenirs.

Au bout de quelques minutes il ouvrit les yeux et planta ses prunelles grises dans celles d'Harry.

-Tu les as ?

Malfoy hocha la tête.

-Bien. Maintenant sélectionne le plus heureux de tous. C'est sur ça qu'il faut te concentrer. Les détraqueurs absorbent toutes formes de bonheur. Il faut créer un bouclier avec le souvenir le plus heureux afin de les repousser. Bien. Maintenant essaye en te concentrant la dessus.

Malfoy pointa sa baguette vers lui.

-Expecto Patronum.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas un mince filet de fumée blanche qui sortit de sa baguette mais un petit bouclier grand comme un plateau de cuisine. Harry hocha la tête.

-C'est bien mieux. Mais ton Patronus n’arrêtera pas un détraqueur. Il te faut te concentrer plus encore. Ferme les yeux et imprègne toi de ton souvenir. 

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel puis obtempéra. Au bout d'une petite minute, toujours les yeux fermé il fit un autre essai.

-Expecto Patronum !

Le Patronus du Serpentard arriva rapidement vers Harry et il dut faire un pas en arrière pour ne pas être être touché.

-C'est super ! Tu progresses vite ! Est-ce que je peux te demander quel est ton souvenir ?

-Non tu ne peux pas ! Répondit sèchement Malfoy dans la seconde.

-Euh... d'accord. Il faudra que tu le travailles de ton côté. Je n'ai pas été capable de lancer mon Patronus correctement avant un bon nombre d'essai.

Malfoy hocha la tête, signe qu'il allait faire ce qu'Harry lui conseillait.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

-Tu veux que je te le montre ?

Malfoy haussaa les épaules en signe de pourquoi pas.

Harry recula de quelques pas et pointa sa baguette dans une autre direction que vers le Serpentard.

-Expecto Patronum !

Délicatement le patronus se matérialisa en un cerf élégant. Il s'avança vers Mafoy et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

 

Potter était vraiment surprenant. Son patronus était parfait. Non qu'il trouve les cerfs parfaits, il n'en avait rien à faire à vrai dire de l'espèce en question mais sa matérialisation était parfaite. Il semblait animé d'une vie propre.

Ses yeux étaient plantés dans les siens et Draco ne pouvait fuir son regard. Tout dans l'expression de cet animal semblait dire qu'il protégeait Potter.

-Il est...splendide..., ne put s’empêcher de dire Draco.

Le cerf hocha la tête et fit demi-tour vers son propriétaire, laissant une vague de fumée blanche derrière lui. Il s'installa aux côté de Potter, replia ses pattes et s'allongea. 

Il inspirait la sérénité et la force. Tout comme Potter.

-Mon père était un animagus, lui avoua Potter à voix basse tout en passant sa main sur la tête du cerf qui commençait progressivement à disparaître, il se changeait en cerf. Je ne le savait pas avant que Rémus...enfin le professeur Lupin, ne m'explique que c'était pour ça que mon Patronus en était un.

Le cerf disparut complètement.

-Étrangement, ça me fait toujours bizarre quand il part...comme si je perdais un ami ou quelque chose comme ça, dit Potter à moitié en rigolant.

Probablement pour cacher sa gène.

-Typiquement Gryffondor !

-Ouais ! Mais tu verras le jour où tu y arriveras !

-Si j'y arrive !

-Depuis quand le grand Malfoy ne peut-il pas réussir un sort ? Je te croyais plus exigeant envers toi même !

Draco sourit.

-Depuis quand Potter essaie-il de me faire reprendre confiance en moi ?

Le Gryffondor explosa de rire. Draco le regarda surpris et choqué...puis finalement accepta le comique de la situation et se mit à rire lui aussi.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ri comme ça ? De manière honnête, sans se moquer d'un tiers ? Des mois ? Des années ?

-Si on nous avait dit, il y a quelques années, qu'on se retrouverait à se donner des cours particuliers tous les deux, je ne l'aurait pas cru, admit Harry.

-J'en aurais mangé ma cravate ! Ajouta Draco.

Le reste de l'heure se passa dans la même ambiance. Draco s’entraîna plusieurs fois à lancer son sortilège mais il était à présent épuisé. 

Une cloche annonça la fin de leur cours. Il observa Potter récupérer ses affaires et les rouler en boules sous son bras et un frisson lui parcouru le dos.

Ce n'était quand même pas compliqué de prendre soin de ses affaires ! Enfin...quelles affaires !

-On se revoit dans deux jous, dit Potter en partant, n'hésites pas à t’entraîner. Moi je m'exerçais dans mon lit. Et repenses à tes souvenirs. Des fois, le plus heureux n'est pas le plus évident.

Draco hocha la tête. Potty n'était pas un si mauvais professeur et il semblait passionné. Quelle poisse, il se retrouvait obligé à lui faire des compliments. Dans sa tête bien sûr. Personne ne l'entendrait jamais dire qu'il trouvait que Potter était doué ou même qu'il se branlait le soir en le revoyant prendre sa copine contre un mur.

Quelle drôle de fascination il avait là !

Alors qu'il s’apprêtait à sortir, une main le repoussa à l'intérieur. Une tête brune, qui n'était pas celle de Potter, apparut.

-Théo ? Mais...

-Chut.

Théo repoussa la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Potter tout seul dans cette salle ?

-Il m'aidait avec un sortilège.

-Ah ?

-Oui..il...il m'aide.

Ouf, il avait faillit dire qu'il était bon !

-Bien. Dans ce cas je n'ai pas à m'en faire.

Comment ça à s'en faire ? Ils parlaient de Potter ! Dans quel sens s'en faire ? Dans le sens … ? Oh non ! Non ! Non ! Il se servait juste du souvenir de Potter pour se...bref...pas Potter...Potter et sa belette de copine. Sa belette de copine aux cuisses...aux cuisses...elles étaient comment ses cuisses déjà ?

-T'en faire pour Potter ? Dans quel monde ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

La bouche de Théo s'écrasa contre la sienne et il se laissa faire. Son corps réagissait presque mécaniquement à ses baisers. Il y prenait goût plus vite que prévu. A se demander s'il pourrait de nouveau embrasser une fille, avec toute la douceur et la mièvrerie que cela engendrerait.

Théo était plus fougueux, plus bestial. Et sa barbe faussement mal rasée qui lui irritait les joues ! C'était à la fois douloureux et diablement excitant.

Théo le repoussa contre le mur et pris sa tête entre ses mains avant de plaquer son bassin contre le sien. Draco sentit son érection taper contre sa hanche.   
Ils n’étaient jamais été plus loin que de simples, mais affamés, baisers. A chaque fois, Théo avait fait preuve d'un état d'excitation conséquent et cette idée...excitait Draco.

Draco gémit. La bouche de Théo venait de quitter la sienne et d'attaquer son cou. C'était trop bon. Rien ne pouvait être aussi bon, ça devait être interdit. Ou obligatoire.

-Putin Draco, j'ai tellement envie de toi.

Draco grogna et attrapa le visage de Théo avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Le brun se plaqua autant qu'il put sur lui et frotte son érection douloureuse contre la sienne, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir vite absorbé dans un baiser. 

Draco se sentait comme Potter l’exhibitionniste. Et si quelqu'un rentrait dans la salle ? Il comprenait Potter finalement. C'était grisant comme sensation, mais il ne voulait quand même pas se faire prendre.

Les mouvements de bassins de Nott le rendaient fou. Il sentait le plaisir de plus en violent. 

-Est-ce que...Est-ce que je peux te toucher ? Lui demanda Théo entre deux baisers.

Les joues de Draco se teintèrent de rouges et il hocha la tête, se retenant de hurler un grand OUI en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Théo reprit possession de sa bouche et de sa langue et ses mains vinrent défaire sa boucle de ceinture. La respiration de Draco était de plus en plus chaotique, son cœur battait selon plusieurs rythme et il avait si chaud qu'il était prêt pour l'auto-combustion.

Il remonta ses deux manches et accrocha ses bras autour du cou de Nott.

Soudain son pantalon tomba sur ses chevilles, vite rejoint par son caleçon. 

Il aurait du être gêné, qu'un autre garçon lui fasse autant d'effet mais il n'avait pas honte. Il n'avait qu'une envie : qu'il le libère de sa torture.

Une main chaude se posa sur son érection douloureuse et il hoqueta de surprise. Une simple pression de plus et il était capable de venir. Il devait se retenir, s'était trop bon, ça ne pouvait pas s’arrêter si vite.

Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais tenté ça plus tôt ?

Qu'en penserais Potter ?

Pourquoi pensait-il à Potter ??

-Ah, Théo, c'est …raaah...

Le brun en face de lui lui sourit. 

-Tu aimes Draco ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre ! Ses joues devaient parler pour lui. Ses joues, ses pupilles, sa respiration...sa bite par Merlin.

-Continue, fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à articuler.

Théo sourit.

-J'ai envie de tenter quelques chose, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

-Tout ce que tu veux, s'abandonna Draco. 

La main de Théo abandonna son érection et Draco grogna de mécontentement, puis il s'agenouilla en face de lui et défit son pantalon.

Draco leva les yeux au plafond gêné. Il n'allait pas quand même faire ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait faire ?

 

Évidemment, il avait laissé sa baguette dans la salle. Il devait se dépêcher d'aller la chercher avant que quelqu'un ne le la lui vole.

C'était quelle salle déjà ?

La troisième en sortant de la salle d'étude. Ça devait donc être, celle à la porte entrebâillée.

Oui c'était celle là.

Harry s’apprêtait à pousser la porte quand il entendit des voix.

-Par Merlin Théo !

C'était Malfoy mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler comme sur son ton là. Jamais. Qu'était-il en train de faire ! 

Harry repensa à ses soupçons de complot. Il allait pouvoir les prendre la main dans le sac mais il devait bien vérifier ses pensées. Après tout il avait passé un bon moment avec le Serpentard, il n'aimerait pas avoir raison, il espérait vraiment qu'il est changé.

Il passa sa tête doucement pas l’entrebâillement de la porte et il manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

Malfoy était appuyé contre un mur, le pantalon sur les chaussures, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Cela s'expliquait très probablement par le fait que Nott avait une main sur la base de sa queue et le reste dans sa bouche. L'autre main de Nott s'activait fiévreusement sur sa propre érection. 

Tient, quand il se faisait sucer aussi les joues de Malfoy devenait rouges. Un rouge beaucoup plus joli que quand il était gêné.

De quoi ?? Les joues de Malfoy non mais vraiment.

Les yeux d'Harry n'arrivaient pas à quitter le visage du blond qui se contractait à chaque vague de plaisir.  
Harry se lança un rapide sort de dissimulation sans baguette pour ne pas être vu.

Il avait voulu surprendre Malfoy en pleine action...Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Ni au fait que le plaisir de Malfoy semblait réveiller des choses dans son ventre. Choses auxquelles il devait s’empêcher de penser !

Malfoy posa une main sur la tête de Nott pour le faire ralentir.

-Je vais venir.

Nott sourit.

-Je veux te goûter Draco. Je veux tout goûter de toi. Je te boufferai si j'en avais le droit.

Draco sourit et rapprocha la tête de Nott de son érection. Le serpent ne se fit pas prier et la pris en entier dans sa bouche.

Ginny ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle avait une plus petite bouche. Harry aurait bien aimé qu'on le suce jusqu'à la garde.

Malfoy gémit de plus en plus fort et soudain ses jambes se tendirent et il donna un léger coup de bassin vers Nott. Ses mains s'appuyèrent sur ses épaules. 

Nott, vint quelques secondes plus tard en se masturbant plus fort.

Ce fut le moment qu'Harry choisit pour s'éclipser.

Bien.

Bon. 

Malfoy se faisait sucer dans une salle de cours vide. 

Par Nott. 

En pleine journée. 

Il avait eu l'air d'adorer ça. 

Son expression...il ne lui avait jamais rien vu de semblable. 

Il était magnifique.

 

A SUIVRE...

 

C'est en général là qu'on a envie de me tuer:) 

Un petit encouragement ? Je ne le mérite non ? Plus je suis encouragée, plus je poste vite...je dis ça je dis rien ;).


	4. Magnifique

 

 

 

Magnifique ? Il fallait qu'il trouve Malfoy Magnifique !!!

 

Non.

 

Il devait juste se dire qu'il avait l'air de bien prendre son pied. Ce qui avait l'air très vrai. Que se soit un homme ou une femme agenouillé devant lui ne changeait rien si ? Quoi que ? C'était sensé avoir de l'importance n'est-ce pas ?

 

Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il avait surpris Malfoy. Il allait pouvoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

 

Mais n'allait-il pas le mette mal à l'aise ? Non parce qu'il l'avait surpris, mais parce qu'il l'avait surpris avec un homme.

 

Malfoy gay ?

 

Malfoy gay.

 

Malfoy gay...

 

Ce n'était pas si choquant en soi. Malfoy était apprêté, toujours bien coiffé. Harry en était sûr, il n'avait jamais vu un faux pli sur une de ses chemises. Non qu'il l'ait observé ! Ça se voyait, tout simplement.

 

Harry essaya de reporter son attention sur le cours de sortilège. Ce serait bien une première fois qu'il voudrait se concentrer. 

 

A sa droite, Hermione grattait furieusement son parchemin. A sa gauche, Ron dessinait un échiquier et l'ensorcelait. Il avait découvert récemment qu'il était le meilleur adversaire à lui-même qu'il pouvait trouver.

 

Harry regarda son professeur qui levait sa baguette pour démontrer la leçon du jour.

 

Vu et revu, pensa Harry.

 

Heureusement, il n'avait pas cours avec les Serpentards. Il devait peaufiner sa remarque...si remarque il faisait.

 

Il ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard acier du serpend sans lui dire la vérité.

 

Oui, les Gryffondors étaient bien stupides, ce n'était pas qu'une légende.

 

-Où est ta baguette Harry ? Lui demanda Hermione.

 

-Je l'ai laissé dans la salle tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas être en retard encore. J'irai la chercher après le cours.

 

-Tu ne voulais pas être en retard ?

 

Mentir à Hermione Granger était la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais faite. Tuer Voldemort en comparaison ressemblait à un quotidien jogging matinal.

 

-Oui, répondit-il.

 

-Et tu n'as pas pensé qu'il valait mieux être en retard de quelques minutes à ton cours de sortilège et d'avoir ta baguette ?

 

-Avons-nous vraiment besoin de pratiquer ? Ce n'est pas comme si on le connaissait par cœur ce sort.

 

-Mais tu ne savais pas ce que l'on allait étudier avant le début du cours.

 

-Oui et ?

 

Il était piégé...

 

-Et bien ce n'est pas sérieux Harry ! Dis-lui Ron !

 

Ron leva une main vers eux en signe qu'il était d'accord et déplaça son fou.

 

Hermione soupira et appuya sa tête sur sa main, ne donnant à Harry que la satisfaction de parler à ses cheveux.

 

Harry soupira et leva la main.

 

-Oui monsieur Potter ?

 

-Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai laissé ma baguette en salle d'étude. Est-ce que je peux aller la chercher ?

 

-Bien sur monsieur Potter, répondit le professeur. Je suis sûr que vous nous ferait une belle démonstration de vos talents à votre retour.

 

Harry sortit après un dernier sourire hypocrite et pris les escaliers pour rejoindre l'étage du dessus.

 

Malfoy devait être parti maintenant, du moins il l'espérait. Il en avait assez vu pour toute une vie !

 

Par mesure de sécurité, il colla son oreille à la porte après avoir vérifié qu'il était seul dans le couloir. Rien. Il toqua. Toujours rien.

 

Malfoy et Nott devait être reparti en cours.

 

Il entra dans la salle. Vide.

 

Il souffla de soulagement et se dirigea vers sa table. Il chercha sa baguette des yeux.

 

Elle n'y était pas. A la place, il y avait un muffin. Un muffin à la myrtille.

 

 

Draco jouait avec la baguette de Potter avec ses doigts.

 

Il pourrait ne pas la lui rendre. Après tout, il lui avait bien pris la sienne, lui. Ce ne serait que justice.

 

Mais à quoi bon ? Cet idiot de lion l'avait oublié. Elle n'allait pas changer d'allégeance.

 

Draco était d'ailleurs surpris que Potter n'ait pas gardé sa baguette et qu'il en ait pris une nouvelle. N'était-elle pas assez bien pour lui ? Quel idiot !

 

Potter. Potter.

 

Se forçait-il à penser à lui pour ne pas penser à Nott ?

 

Non. La plupart du temps il devait se forcer à penser à Nott. Surtout dans les moments les plus intimes. Pourquoi est-ce que le souvenir des fesses de Potter lui revenait toujours en mémoire ?

 

Draco tourna la tête vers le bureau d'à côté. Théo était en train de gratter tout ce que Slughorn disait presque aussi passionnément que Granger. Voilà pourquoi ils les avaient mis en binôme ensemble.

 

Comment faisait-il pour se concentrer ? Lui ne pouvait pas.

 

Ce que Théo lui avait fait était...grandiose. Loin devant la misérable pipe de Pansy en sixième année.

 

Il l'avait pris en entier. En entier ! Incomparable !

 

Ses jambes étaient encore tremblantes. Il avait faim. Il se sentait vidé, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

 

Et Potter qui avait oublié sa baguette. Comment un idiot pareil avait-il pu défaire un mage noir ?

 

Il n'aurait pas du lui laisser son muffin. Il allait mourir de faim avant la fin de l'après-midi.

 

Potter avait intérêt à venir échanger son muffin contre sa baguette rapidement.

 

Combien de temps avant la fin du cours ? 45 minutes ?

 

Le sort était jeté. Il allait mourir de faim.

 

 

**18h16**

 

Assez planqué ! Il devait trouver Malfoy. Il s'était déjà affiché en revenant bredouille en sortilège et s'était rattrapé en faisant la démonstration de magie sans baguette.

 

Il devait trouver Malfoy.

 

Il s'appuya contre un mur du couloir et se pencha sur son sac. Il attrapa sa carte et, après avoir vérifié que personne ne le regardait, l'invoqua.

 

Rien.

 

Évidemment sans baguette...

 

Il interpella Ron qui passait à côté de lui.

 

-Ron, tu me passes ta baguette quelques secondes ?

 

-Non.

 

-Bon...tu peux m'ouvrir la carte s'il-te-plaît ? Ça ne fonctionne pas sans baguette.

 

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait de ta baguette Harry ?

 

-C'est Malfoy qui l'a.

 

-QUOI !!

 

-Je l'avait oublié, il a du me la prendre pour éviter qu'on me la vole.

 

-Alors là ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu oublié ta baguette ? Et franchement...Malfoy te l'a volé !

 

-Je ne pense pas. Il faut que je le trouve. Tu m'aides ou non ?

 

-Oui mais je viens avec toi.

 

-Il va croire que je pense qu'il me l'a volé.

 

-Mais c'est ce qu'il a fait Harry !

 

-Non.

 

-Mais si Harry. On parle de Malfoy là ! Pas de Neville !

 

-Écoute Ron. Je sais ce que je fais.

 

-Tu n'en as pas l'air.

 

-Tu m'aides ou non ?

 

-Je ne t'aide pas si je ne viens pas avec toi. Et pas la peine de demander à Mione. Elle te confisquera la carte. Comme ça tu sera obligé d'attendre le dîner dans la Grande Salle.

 

-J'ai toujours un plan B tu sais Ron.

 

-Tu es complètement inconscient Harry.

 

-Mais que veux-tu qu'il me fasse ? Demanda Harry en s'éloignant

 

-Qu'il te fasse du mal, chuchota Ron en regardant son ami disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

 

 

**18h28**

 

Harry fouillait dans son coffre. Il aurait du y penser plus tôt.

 

Il ne l'avait pas gardé pour ça évidemment mais c'était bien utile.

 

Il attrapa la baguette et l'observa.

 

Elle lui obéissait totalement mais il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec, il avait préféré en acheter une nouvelle. Il ne se voyait pas l'utiliser devant Malfoy.

 

Il invoqua la carte des Maraudeurs et repéra Malfoy dans la bibliothèque. Il aurait du s'en douter.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard il entrait dans la bibliothèque. Devant le regard surpris de Madame Pince de le voir entrer seul et non à reculons il la rassura :

 

-Je ne resterai pas longtemps ne vous en faite pas.

 

Malfoy était attablé dans la section Défense contre les forces du mal.

 

-Je t'ai dit que certaines choses ne s'apprennent pas dans les livres.

 

Malfoy leva les yeux vers lui.

 

-Pas trop tôt Potter. Je meurs de faim.

 

-Et ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant en face de lui.

 

-Mon muffin.

 

-Quoi ton muffin...tu...tu voulais que je te le ramène ?

 

-Ne me dis pas que tu l'as mangé ?!

 

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui fit son sourire le plus innocent. Faussement innocent.

 

-Je pensais que c'était un cadeau.

 

-Un cadeau ? S'étrangla le Serpentard.

 

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre dans tous ses états pour un muffin ? Si ?

 

-Tu dois te moquer de moi Potty ? C'était mon goûter. La prochaine fois je laisse ta baguette dans la salle et qu'importe si on te la vole ! D'ailleurs je me demande même si je vais te la rendre !

 

-Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas été aussi occupé avec Nott je n'aurais pas du repasser plus tard pour venir la chercher.

 

Il fallut quelques secondes à Malfoy pour comprendre où Harry voulait en venir. Lorsque ce fut le cas, ses joues devinrent aussi rouges que la cravate du Gryffondor.

 

Malfoy avait une forte tendance à rougir. En même temps avec la déclaration qu'Harry venait de lui faire.

 

-Je suppose qu'on est quitte maintenant, dit Harry.

 

Il aurait pu se moquer de lui. Il pourrait. Vraiment. S'il l'avait voulu, il l'aurait déjà fait.

Il ne voulait pas être responsable de la rumeur comme quoi Malfoy s'envoyait en l'air avec un autre ancien Mangemort dans les classes vides.

 

Au moins avaient-ils été plus discrets que lui et Ginny.

 

-Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Demanda enfin Malfoy sortant Harry de ses pensées.

 

Harry posa ses coudes sur le bureau.

 

-Est-ce que c'est important ?

 

-Tu...tu...Par Salazar ce n'est pas vrai...

 

Malfoy laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras.

 

Harry posa une main sur son bras pour le rassurer, le Serpentard leva les yeux vers lui et il la retira.

 

-Je...je n'ai pas l'intention de le répéter à qui que se soit. J'étais surpris...je l'avoue. Je pensais que toi et Nott fomentiez un mauvais coup...J'aurais plus imaginer Parkison a genoux en train de te tailler une pipe, mais bon...il faut de tout pour faire un monde. En même temps...en y réfléchissant bien : Parkinson ? Berk...

 

-Comment peux-tu rester là si calme ? Si j'avais ce genre d'information sur toi...

 

-Tu ne dirais rien. Comme tu n'as rien dit pour Ginny et moi.

 

-Ce n'est pas le même genre d'information.

 

-Et alors ? Tu aurais dit quelque chose si tu m'avait surpris avec Ron.

 

A cette image, les deux anciens rivaux grimacèrent de concert et éclatèrent de rire. Un rire rare et franc. Le deuxième de la journée. Décidément.

 

Plusieurs têtes se retournèrent vers eux. Malfoy leur jeta un regard noir et elles se concentrèrent de nouveau sur leur grimoire.

 

-Si j'avais été témoin d'une telle scène Potter, je serais mort. Mes yeux auraient fondus dans leurs orbites et mon cerveau aurait surchauffer. Tu aurais ma mort sur la conscience.

 

-Je crois que je préférerai mourir que de faire ça avec Ron.

 

-Parce que c'est un homme ?

 

Était-ce une question piège ?

 

-Déjà. Et surtout c'est mon meilleur amie, le copain de ma meilleure amie et le frère de ma copine. De plus j'ai campé avec lui pendant des mois, il n'est pas accro à la brosse à dent.

 

-Ahh....je ne veux pas savoir ! Épargne moi les détails Potty par pitié ! Bon, comment vas-tu utiliser cette information contre moi ? Tu vas me faire chanter ? Te moquer ? Me mettre mal à l'aise ?

 

-Rien de tout ça, je te l'ai dit. Quoi que je ne résisterai pas à me moquer de temps en temps...dans la sphère privée j'entends.

 

Malfoy marqua un silence avant de parler.

 

-Sur le fait que tu m’aies surpris ou que je sois peut-être gay ?

 

Peut-être ? Harry avait l'impression qu'il l'était pleinement.

 

-Peut-être ?

 

Le Serpentard se renfrogna. Il n'avait sûrement pas envie de parler de son orientation maintenant et encore moins à son plus ancien rival.

 

-Peut-être oui. Tu as envie d'épiloguer ?

 

-Je suis juste curieux.

 

-De ma vie sexuelle ? Je ne savais pas que je te fascinait autant.

 

-J'aime ce qui sort de l'ordinaire.

 

-Comment est ce que je dois le prendre ?

 

Harry espérait qu'il ne le prendrait pas mal. Il connaissait Malfoy depuis des années. Ils s'étaient détestés, ignorés, battus, sauvés...Leur lien était presque aussi fort que celui qu'il avait avec Ron et Hermione. Différent bien sur, mais non moins éternel.

 

Devait-il lui dire ça ? Devait-il lui dire qu'il l'avait trouvé magnifique.

 

-Pas mal en tout cas. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Qui suis-je pour juger ?

 

-Le putain de sauveur !

 

-Ni putain. Ni sauveur. Bref où en étions-nous ?

 

-Tu as mangé mon muffin !

 

-Encore sur ce muffin ? Je pensais que nous avions changé de sujet.

 

-Le muffin est plus intéressant.

 

-Si tu le dis. Bon. C'est vrai...je l'ai mangé. Qu'est-ce que j'y fait maintenant ? Tu vas quand même me rendre ma baguette n'est-ce pas ?

 

-Va m'en chercher un et je verrais. Et pas ceux au citron !

 

Harry sourit. Malfoy était impossible. Impossible et attachant.

 

-Il va bientôt être l'heure de dîner.

 

-Et alors ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis en train d'étudier. J'ai besoin de force.

 

-C'est sur que tu dois te sentir vidé.

 

Harry lui fit un clin d’œil et Malfoy rougit.

 

-Et tu prétends être un bon occlumens en rougissant comme ça ?

 

-Ferme la Potter. Ce genre de remarque venant de toi est...vraiment …

 

-Typiquement Serpentard ?

 

-J'allais dire mesquine mais oui, tu peux le dire.

 

-Quelle réplique de choc.

 

-Je suis un très bon occlumens, je n'ai juste pas décidé de fermer mon esprit.

 

-Donne moi ma baguette que je vérifie.

 

Malfoy ricana et croisa les bras sur son torse.

 

-Non seulement tu ne m'auras pas avec un stratagème aussi pathétique et surtout, je ne te laisserais jamais entré dans ma tête.

 

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y entrer non plus. J'en sais déjà bien trop sur ta vie privée

 

-Bien. Va me chercher un muffin maintenant.

 

Harry sourit.

 

-J'ai une meilleur proposition. Je suis certain que tu préféreras cet échange là.

 

Harry se pencha sur son sac. Il sortit l'ancienne baguette du Draco -voilà qu'il se mettait à l'appeler par son prénom si Ron l'entendait penser !- et la posa sur la table devant lui.

 

La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Il avança une main vers elle mais se ravisa.

 

-Elle t'appartient maintenant. Elle a changé d'allégeance.

 

Harry reprit la baguette dans sa main.

 

-Dans ce cas, prend là moi des mains.

 

Malfoy le fixa.

 

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

 

-Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai plus besoin. Elle et trop légère pour moi. C'est pour ça que j'en ai changé. Reprend là. Si je pouvais récupérer mon ancienne ma baguette je le ferais.

 

-Où est-elle ?

 

-Longue histoire. Tu la veux ou pas ?

Draco tendit sa main vers Harry et attrapa sa baguette. Lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts l'effleurer Harry tressaillit, se devait être à cause du changement d'allégeance.

 

La baguette chauffa légèrement dans sa main au contact de Malfoy.

 

Un léger frisson traversa Harry quand Malfoy reprit sa baguette vers lui. Il secoua la tête.

 

-Je... merci, articula Draco.

 

-Pas de quoi. Tu me rends la mienne ?

 

Sans un mot, Malfoy attrapa la baguette d'Harry dans son sac et la posa sur la table. Il ne détachait plus son regard de sa baguette.

 

Harry était satisfait. Étrangement satisfait de rendre Malfoy heureux.

 

-Tu n'étais pas obligé, affirma le Serpentard.

 

-Je ne fais pas les choses parce que j'y suis obligé.

 

-Tu m'en diras tant.

 

Les yeux se rencontrèrent. Durant l'espace de quelques secondes Harry sentit que quelque chose était en train de se passer. C'était la première fois qu'ils vivaient un moment de complicité et Harry aimait ça.

 

-Tu me dois toujours un muffin Potter. Ne crois pas t'en tirer avec une pirouette.

 

-Elle est plutôt réussi ma pirouette non ?

 

-C'est sûr !

 

Draco lança un accio sur un livre et le renvoya sur son étagère de suite.

 

-C'est bien mieux, dit-il.

 

Harry attrapa sa baguette et reprit son sac.

 

-Bien. A la prochaine alors. J’essaierai de penser au muffin mais je ne te promets rien. Et toi ferme les portes quand tu veux un peu d'intimité.

 

Sentant ses joues rosir, Malfoy posa ses mains dessus.

 

-C'est ça ta super technique d'occlumencie ? lui demanda Harry.

 

-Nous au moins on ne l'a pas fit dans un couloir aux yeux de tous.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**21h48**

 

-Non Théo. Je n'ai pas envie.

 

Draco lu la déception dans les yeux de Théo mais il n'allait tout de même pas se forcer.

 

-C'est ta baguette ça ? Lui demanda le brun.

 

Draco attrapa la baguette que Potter venait de lui rendre.

 

-Oui. Je...l'avais égarée.

 

-Où est-ce que tu l'as retrouvé ?

 

-A la bibliothèque.

 

-A la bibliothèque ?

 

-Longue histoire.

 

-D'accord. Mais si tu n'as pas envie de parler...peut-être qu'on pourrait … ?

 

Draco sourit. Nott était vraiment impossible.

 

-Tu n'es jamais rassasié toi !

 

-C'est une affirmation ou une question ? Lui demanda Théo.

 

-Une affirmation.

 

-Draco...je...je ne suis pas une fille amourachée du beau gosse de sa maison. Je te veux. Ton corps, tes lèvres...tout. Je veux t'embrasser à en avoir les lèvres qui brûlent, je veux te toucher, te sucer. Merlin je veux te prendre et te faire hurler mon nom...je...à peine je pense à toi que ma queue se dresse. Regarde !

 

Draco regarda l'entre-jambe de son camarade.

 

Effectivement.

 

-Théo, nous ne sommes pas prudent. Et si quelqu'un nous avait surpris ?

 

-Ce n'est pas le cas.

 

Oh si, pensa Draco. Il revit Potter en face de lui, hésitant et gêné. Potter. Potter et ses fesses... STOP.

 

-Et si ? Reprit Draco. On ne doit pas savoir. On a déjà assez de problème à cause de...bref...

 

Théo s'avança vers Draco et posa ses main sur ses épaules.

 

-On sera prudent. Plus de salle déserte en journée...sans un bon sortilège de dissimulation, cela va s'en dire.

 

Mais l'esprit de Draco n'était tourné que vers Potter. Potter, ses fesses, ses cours de Patronus, sa baguette, son rire. Pourquoi est-ce que tout était en train de changer si vite ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas sortir de sa tête ?

 

-Tu as l'esprit ailleurs ? Lui demanda Théo.

 

Draco secoua la tête.

 

-Je peux te changer les idées si tu veux.

 

Après tout, Théo savait y faire.

 

Draco hocha la tête.

 

Théo s'approcha de lui et lui déboutonna sa chemise en silence, très lentement. Cela avait pour effet d'attiser le désir de Draco. Il n'avait qu'une envie, que Nott recommence ce qu'il lui avait fait dans l'après-midi.

 

Après lui avoir enlevé sa chemise, Théo le fit se mettre à genoux en face de lui et l'embrassa délicatement. Une de ses mains glissa le long de son dos et vint empoigner ses fesses, lui arrachant un gémissement.

 

Hésitant Draco passa sa main sur l'entre-jambe de Théo. Il appuya et senti son érection dans sa main. Il pouvait imaginer ce qu'il ressentait, c'était bien plus grisant qu'avec une fille.

 

Théo rompit leur baiser.

 

-Tu veux qu'on enlève nos pantalons ? Lui demanda-t-il.

 

Draco hocha la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient tous les deux en caleçons.

 

D'un regard ils se mirent d'accord et enlevèrent leurs derniers vêtements.

 

Il avait déjà vu théo nu dans les douches mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il avait presque honte de le regarder. Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en train de bander. Sûrement.

 

L'avantage de Nott, c'est qu'avec lui il n'avait pas besoin de cacher sa marque. Il avait la même. Pas comme Potter. S'il devait se retrouver nu avec lui, il n'aurait d'yeux que pour sa marque.

 

S'il devait se retrouver nu avec Potter ? Mais ça n'allait vraiment pas bien chez lui ? Soit, Théo était brun avec les yeux verts mais rien à voir avec Potter. Comme si tous les blonds aux yeux clairs pouvait l'égaler !

 

Égaler...quel curieux choix de mot.

 

Il devait vraiment sortir Potter de sa tête. Ce stupide Gryffondor était vraiment une plaie.

 

Théo s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son érection.

 

-Touche moi aussi, lui demanda-t-il à l'oreille.

 

Draco obtempéra et pris la bite de Nott dans sa main. Elle était différente de la sienne, un peu moins large. Ce n'était pas désagréable.

 

Ils se masturbèrent pendant quelques minutes, minutes durant lesquelles le visage de Théo se changea progressivement en celui du Sauveur et Draco n'avait plus la force de vider son esprit.

 

Il embrassa Théo comme s'il embrassait Potter. Comme si c'était contre son torse qu'il venait se coller, trempé de sueur.

 

-Tu es excité, lui susurra Théo à l'oreille

 

Mais entendre la voix de Théo et non de Potter énerva Draco et il le mordit dans le cou.

 

Il plaqua son érection contre la sienne et se frotta jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent tous les deux à quelques secondes d'intervalles.

 

Ils s'allongèrent sur le dos l'un à côté de l'autre.

 

-Et bien Draco, si j'avais su je serais venu plus tôt !

 

Le blond ne l'écoutait pas, il fixait le plafond. Qu'est ce que Potter lui avait fait ?

 

 

**Sept jours plus tard**

**07h31**

 

Draco évita Potter les jours qui suivirent. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée, il du sécher leurs cours de tutorat et se forcer à l'ignorer dans la grande salle. Et Merlin savait que ce n'était pas évident d'éviter de tomber dans ces grands yeux verts !

 

Il avait eu une grande conversation avec Théo, lui disant qu'il avait besoin d'espace et de temps pour penser à ce qui leur, lui, arrivait. L'autre Serpentard avait compris et ne lui avais pas mis la pression, lui rappelant juste qu'il était là. Quelques heures plus tard, Draco avait craqué et l'avait rejoint dans son lit en lui demandant de le sucer.

 

Évidemment ce n'était pas Théo qu'il avait vu entre ses cuisses.

 

Heureusement qu'il était un bon Occlumens.

 

 

 

Harry observait Malfoy de l'autre côté de la grande salle. Il ne parlait pas avec les autres Serpentards, la tête baissée dans son assiette il maltraitait un pauvre muffin mais n'en mangeait pas une miette. Il n'avait pas l'air bien.

 

Pourquoi l'ignorait-il ?

 

Il avait volontairement manqué leurs cours alors qu'Harry, pour une fois, avait fait des fiches en potion pour lui montrer qu'il faisait des efforts. C'était d'un ridicule. Le voilà qui faisait des efforts pour impressionner Malfoy ! MALFOY ! Pas son professeur ou Hermione. Malfoy !

 

Il pourrait lui en vouloir, si Malfoy ne semblait pas aussi sonné. Que pouvait-il lui être arrivé ?

 

Il le regarda se lever, faire un geste vers ses amis et vers Nott avant de s'en aller. Nott, il devait passer tout son temps avec lui. C'était forcément la raison pour laquelle il séchait, pour être avec lui.

Non. Ça ne tenait pas la route. Hermione n'avait pas mentionné le moindre retard de le part de Nott. Draco séchait seul.

 

Harry se leva et sortit rapidement de la grande salle pour retrouver le Serpentard mais il avait déjà disparu dans les couloirs.

 

Si sa mémoire était bonne il devait avoir cours en commun dans une vingtaine de minute dans les cachots. Peut-être Malfoy avait-il décidé d'y aller plus tôt ?

 

Harry se cacha dans le renfoncement d'un mur et ouvrit sa carte à la recherche de Malfoy. Il devait lui parler. Il le trouva quelques couloirs plus loin effectivement en direction des cachots.

 

Le Gryffondor referma sa carte et la rangea dans son sac avant de se mettre à courir pour rattraper son rival.

 

En tournant à l'angle d'un couloir il sentit qu'il n'était pas loin, littéralement. Le parfum de Malfoy embaumait tout le couloir. Harry n'y avait jamais prêté attention jusqu'à présent mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas le reconnaître.

 

Enfin il arriva devant la salle. La porte était entrouverte.

 

Harry prit une grande respiration et entra.

 

Malfoy était en train de déballer ses affaires sur son bureau.

 

Harry s'approcha doucement et attendit que le Serpentard s'aperçoive de sa présence derrière lui.

 

Mais il ne sursauta pas.

 

-Oui Potter ?

 

-Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

 

-Tu es aussi discret qu'un Hippogriffe en colère.

 

-Et tu en connais un rayon !

 

Malfoy se retourna vers Harry. Ses sourcils étaient froncés comme s'il était en colère.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ?

 

-Tu n'est pas venu avant-hier et j'ai l'impression que depuis tu cherches à m'éviter.

 

Le Serpentard renifla avec dédain et sourit.

 

-Tu crois vraiment que tout tourne autour de toi Potty ! Affligeant pour un quelqu'un d'aussi faussement modeste que toi.

 

Harry ne releva pas l'insulte et se planta plus en face du Serpentard.

 

-Est-ce que tu m'évites ou non ?

 

 

Et Draco se perdit dans ses yeux. Potter était trop près. Il devait s'en aller. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout tournait si vite dans cette pièce ?

 

S'il avait su qu'il se coltinerait le sauveur en manque d'information il ne serait pas parti s'installer en avance !

 

En l'espace de quelques semaines il s'était découvert une nouvelle sexualité et un nouvel objet de fantasme. Et pas n'importe lequel ! Non ! Il ne devait pas rester seul dans la même pièce. Ce n'était qu'une passade dû à il ne savait quel traumatisme de Guerre. L'admiration du Héro de Stockholm ou une connerie du genre.

 

-Non je ne t'évite pas Potter. J'ai seulement mieux à faire. Content.

 

-Tu mens !

 

-Tu es Legimenss maintenant ?

 

-J'aimerais oui !

 

-Cours toujours ! Maintenant laisse-moi !

 

-Non !

 

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu te faire Potter pour que tu me les brises comme ça ?

 

-Tu...tu es complètement inconstant. On arrivait enfin à bien s'entendre, j'en arrivait même à attendre nos cours en commun pour apprendre à te connaître et toi...tu fous tout en l'air !

 

-Potty voulait se faire un nouvel ami ? Comme c'est charmant.

 

-Ne sois pas sarcastique avec moi Malfoy !

 

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ma tête Potter, alors ...laisse moi...S'il-te-plaît.

 

Il avait dit s'il-te-plaît...à Potter. Incroyable !

 

 

Harry s’arrêta brusquement. Malfoy avait l'air las et dépité.

 

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

 

-Non Potter. Laisse moi maintenant.

 

-Il s'est passé quelque chose. Est-ce...laisse moi t'aider !

 

-Tu veux vraiment m'aider Potter ? Demanda Malfoy le regard noir et triste.

 

Harry hocha la tête.

 

-Alors ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, reprit le Serpentard. Ne me parle plus.

 

Harry accusa le coup. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se lançaient des remarques de ce genre mais c'était la première fois que ça le touchait. Après tout, il avait vraiment cru que les choses pouvaient changer.

 

Il soupira puis se pencha sur son sac et en sorti un muffin qu'il tendit au Serpentard.

 

-Il doit être un peu rassit. Je l'ai dans mon sac depuis presque une semaine. Myrtille pas citron.

 

Malfoy regarda la pâtisserie dans sa main et eue un geste hésitant, comme s'il avait peur de ce que cela pourrait impliquer s'il prenait ce muffin.

 

-Bon, dis finalement Harry, je te le pose là. Comme ça on sera vraiment quitte.

 

Et Harry posa le muffin sur le bureau du Serpentard.

 

Une main se posa sur son avant bras et le retint. Une chaleur étrange l'envahit. La pression sur son bras était forte mais il n'avait pas envie de se détacher. Ses yeux cherchèrent leurs homologues cris en face de lui mais Draco avait tourné la tête.

 

-Oui ? Demanda timidement Harry.

 

Il avait l'impression d'être en face d'une biche qu'il ne devait pas effrayer. Il avait envie d'être proche de lui. Inexplicablement. Il voulait rire de nouveau avec lui, il voulait l’impressionner en faisant des progrès en potion et en le rendant fier. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle relation il cherchait à avoir avec lui, mais il en avait délaissé plusieurs ces derniers jours, à commencer par Ginny. Et elle le lui rendait bien, elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en offusquer plus que mesure.

 

La main de Malfoy desserra délicatement sa prise de sur son bras mais ne le lâcha pas complètement.

 

-Tu ne comprends rien Potter.

 

-Je ne demande qu'à comprendre Draco.

 

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

 

-Pourquoi pas ?

 

-Parce qu'on n'est pas...bref...Appelle moi Malfoy. Je t'appellerai Potter et on pourra peut-être se supporter dans la même pièce.

 

-Je te supporte dans la même pièce que moi.

 

Harry en avait la chair de poule. Malfoy était en train de rompre leur semblant de début d'amitié comme s'il rompait avec une fille et Harry se sentait mal. Il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête si subitement, tout avait si bien recommencé. Ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter maintenant. Il en voulait plus.

 

Draco daigna enfin le regarder dans les yeux.

 

-Ce n'est pas mutuel Potter.

 

Harry sentit la main de Malfoy quitter son bras et sans s'en rendre compte il l'attrapa dans la sienne et se rapprocha d'un pas. Il y avait quelque chose que Malfoy ne lui disait pas. Il voulait savoir quoi. Après quoi il le laisserait en paix si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait.

 

Malfoy regarda sa main dans celle d'Harry et rougit.

 

-Tu mens. Tu me caches quelque chose Malfoy.

 

-Tu es si innocent Potter, dis doucement le Serpentard tout en serrant la main qui l'entourait.

 

Ce n'était pas banal. Tenir la main d'un autre garçon pour lui demander des explications. Pourtant Harry était bien. Il touchait Malfoy, il lui parlait, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

 

Il était beau. Indéniable. Beau et magnifique quand il jouissait. Harry devait avoir un problème.

 

Il tenait la main d'un membre d'une autre maison. Sa maison rivale. Cette main appartenait à un garçon qu'il savait gay ou au moins bisexuel. Il le trouvait beau voire magnifique et il ne supportait pas qu'il le mette de côté et qu'il l'ignore. Et la cerise sur le gâteau ? Ce garçon était son rival de toujours.

 

Pourtant rien ne lui avait semblé plus naturel ces dernières semaines que de parler avec lui, de lui tenir la main et de le trouver beau. S'il se concentrer bien, il pourrait peut-être se souvenir d'avoir rêvé de lui plusieurs fois mais impossible de se souvenir dans quelles circonstances.

 

Draco soupira en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière. Il serra plus fort la main d'Harry dans la sienne et cette pression fit frissonner le Gryffondor.

 

Soudain, et cela fit presque sursauter Harry, Malfoy se planta face à lui, leur torse espacé que d'une dizaine de centimètres et posa sa main libre sur son épaule, son pouce se posa sur sa clavicule.

 

-Potter tu...

 

Des bavardages leur parvinrent de derrière la porte encore entrouverte et Malfoy recula vivement rompant tout contact. Il se retourna et s'assit élégamment à son bureau.

 

Harry recula et posa sa main sur son épaule. La chaleur de ce contact l'irradiait encore.

 

Malfoy avait peut-être raison. Ce n'était peut-être pas bon pour eux d'être seuls dans une pièce.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Trompé

** Chapitre 5 : Trompé.  
**

**21 septembre**

**18h20**

Harry passait sa main dans les cheveux de Ginny Ils s'étaient installés sur le confortable canapé de la salle commune et elle avait sa tête posée sur ses genoux.

Le feu dans le cheminée illuminait les cheveux de la jeune femme et Harry se perdait dans leur contemplation. Après plusieurs heures de remue-méninges il arrivait enfin à vider son esprit.

Dans l'âtre, le feu réchauffait toute la pièce et il n'étaient pas les seuls à être venus s'installer près de lui pour se réchauffer.

Ron se retourna vers sa petite-amie les joues rougies.

-Est-ce que tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier à Pré-au-Lard ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Et bien, il me faudrait de nouveaux livres d'histoire de la magie et de sortilèges.

-Mais est-ce que tu n'as pas déjà tout ça à la bibliothèque ?

-Si.

-Bah pourquoi les acheter alors ?

-Pour les avoir à moi.

Ron regarda Harry.

-Cette fille est un mystère pour moi.

Harry sourit et sans le vouloir posa sa main dans l'œil de Ginny.

-Aie !

-Oh pardon ! Je...

Ginny se leva vivement et posa ses deux mains sur son œil.

-Tu cherches à m'éborgner ?! Cria-t-elle.

Harry se leva à sa suite posa ses mains sur ses joues mais elle se dégagea.

-Non..je...oh pardon...je suis vraiment désolé !

Hermione se leva et s'approcha de Ginny.

-Vient on va te passer un peu d'eau.

De son œil valide Ginny fusilla Harry avant de suivre Hermione.

-Mais..., soupira Harry en cherchant l'approbation de son ami, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Ron haussa les épaules.

-En fait : toutes les filles sont un mystère pour moi.

-Tu ne m'aides pas là, lui répondit Harry en se hâtant à la suite de sa petite-amie.

Il toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

-Ginny ?

Hermione lui ouvrit et lui sourit tendrement.

-Elle n'a rien, tu l'as à peine effleuré.

-Bien, dit Harry en hochant la tête.

Sans y être invité, il entra dans le dortoir et s'approcha de Ginny. Il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui, il se retourna, Hermione était partie.

-Je suis désolée, dit-il en se retournant vers Ginny. Je...Ça va ? Je, je ne faisais pas attention tu sais.

-Bien sûr que tu ne faisais pas attention. C'est bien ça le problème. Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès évidemment. Tu ne fais plus attention à moi .

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien. J'ai l'impression d'être transparente. Tout à l'heure c'était la première fois depuis des jours que nous avions un instant intime et il a fallut que tu gâches tout !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Rien...laisses tomber.

-Non, dit Harry en s'installant sur le lit à côté d'elle, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Oh Harry ! Je...je ne sais pas...pardonne-moi...je me comporte comme une folle...je...je pensais que les choses seraient différentes en arrivant à Poudlard. Mais en fait...je pense que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? De nous ? A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tout je pense. Je pensais que ça serait comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé...mais j'avais tort. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'attendais.

Harry pris ses mains entre les siennes.

-Tu sais, lui dit-il avec douceur, pour moi non plus rien n'est comme je l'avais imaginé. En fait, ça n'a jamais été le cas durant toute ma vie. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est moins bien.

-On s'éloigne Harry.

-On ne peut pas passer tout notre temps ensemble non plus.

A la lueur qu'il pouvait déceler dans ses yeux, Harry compris que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. Il savait bien qu'ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de se retrouver. Est-ce qu'il avait envisagé les choses différemment ? Oui. Est-ce qu'il attendait plus ? Peut-être. Pour l'instant il était tout aussi perdu qu'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te rendre heureuse ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

-Pourquoi as-tu besoin de le demander ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que je ne le vois pas. Parce que je ne le vois plus.

-Est-ce que tu regardes seulement ?

-Oui Harry ! Je regarde, mais j'ai l'impression que toi tu ne me regardes plus.

-Tu le dis toi même : c'est une impression.

Évidemment ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. En fait, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard. Au début il se forçait à rester proche d'elle, se disant que ça allait passer et qu'ils allaient trouvé une nouvelle dynamique. Après tout, l'essence même du couple était de surmonter les moments de crise comme d'apprécier les moments de bonheur. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre.

Mais n'était-ce pas lui mentir que de la manipuler comme il était en train de le faire ? Était-ce juste ?

-Ginny. Je suis désolé que tu te sentes exclue...ce n'est pas du tout ce que je ressens. Peut-être qu'on ne peut juste pas être aussi fusionnel ici qu'on l'était cet été au Terrier. Il nous faut du temps pour nous approprier notre nouveau mode de vie.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'on doive en changer de nouveau à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Harry sourit.

-Oui. Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix.

Ginny se blottit dans les bras d'Harry et renifla.

-Tu m'aimes toujours ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le demandes ?

-Parce-que tu ne le dis pas.

-Ais-je vraiment besoin de le dire ?

-Pourquoi ne le dis-tu juste pas ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que je perçois ces mots. Ils ne devraient pas être utilisés pour se justifier ou se rassurer. Si tu avais vraiment confiance en moi tu ne demanderais pas. Quelle valeur pourraient-ils avoir si je ne les dit pas de moi même ? Si tu me les arraches comme des aveux ?

La jeune femme se releva et la foudroya du regard. Son œil gauche était toujours légèrement rouge.

-Si je te les arrache ? Est-ce vraiment les mots que tu choisis ?

Harry soupira et se laissa retomber sur le matelas.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on est Ron et Mione, souffla-t-il.

-Laisse-les où ils sont. Cela n'a rien à voir avec eux. Tu...

-Non. Je vais les rejoindre.

Harry se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Tu m'as demandé ce que tu pouvais faire pour me rendre heureuse. Et quand je te demande quelque chose tu me repousses Harry. As-tu seulement vraiment envie de me rendre heureuse ?

-Bien sûr !

-On ne dirait pas ! Il te suffirait de me rassurer !

-Je t'aime. Voilà !Tu te sens mieux ?

Il la fixa dans les yeux.

Pourquoi avait-il la sensation de lui avoir menti ?

-Non, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Tu vois.

-Tu t'en fou de mon bonheur Harry, dit-elle en reniflant.

-Et mon bonheur à moi ? On en parle ?

Harry sortit et claqua la porte. Il s'appuya dessus quelques instants le temps d'entendre un sanglot à demi-étouffé provenant du dortoir.

Son cœur se serra mais il ne retourna pas à l'intérieur. Au lieu de cela, il monta dans son propre dortoir et s'affala sur son lit.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage et essaya de refaire le vide. Quelle journée !

Malfoy.

Ginny.

Malfoy...

Cet arrogant et élégant Malfoy.

Pourquoi était-ce lui qui restait dans sa tête en lieu et place de Ginny ?

* * *

**Le lendemain.**

**7H30**

Les plats se faisaient de plus en plus rare sur la table. Draco attrapa un muffin à la myrtille qu'il posa dans son assiette. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il en attrapa un au citron, le garda dans sa main et l'observa.

Qu'est ce que Potter pouvait bien leur trouver ? Ils étaient acides et bien moins sucrés que ceux à la myrtille !

Néanmoins il l'emballa consciencieusement dans une serviette avec celui aux myrtilles et le rangea dans son sac.

En se levant il ne put s'empêcher de regarder de l'autre côté de la grande salle. Potter avait la tête baissé dans son assiette et la rouquine n'était pas à côté de lui.

Draco la chercha du regard. Elle n'était pas là. Tant mieux. Il n'appréciait pas de la voir toucher à son Potter.

Son Potter ?

SON POTTER ?

Il se frappa le front du poing et secoua la tête.

**10h15**

-Bien. Je suis très fière de vous tous pour tous les efforts que vous mettez dans vos collaborations respectives. A présent, il est temps qu'elles portent leur fruits. Afin que les prochains contrôles se passent pour le mieux, nous allons vous détacher une heure de plus ce soir afin que vous vous entraidiez encore. Ainsi vous pourrez profiter plus amplement de votre sortie à Pré-au-Lard demain.

Durant le petit discours de McGonagal une grande majorité d'élève s'étaient offusqués, puis s'étaient finalement assagis à l'idée de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Draco n'avait pas levé les yeux vers elle. Cela ne changeait rien pour lui. Il n'irait pas. Il ne verrait pas Potter seul. Il voulait bien faire l'effort de venir aux plages horaires que supervisait McGo, mais il ne rejoindrait pas Potter à 18h pour une leçon supplémentaire.

A sa gauche, le dit Potter gribouillait, comme à son habitude, des petits dessins sur son parchemin.

Comment pouvait-il être obsédé par un demeuré pareil ?

Depuis quand était-il obsédé par Potter ?

-Tu ne voudrais pas te concentrer pour une fois Potter ? Cracha Draco plus méchamment qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

-Toujours de mauvaise humeur Malfoy ?

-Quand tu es dans les parages ça paraît évident.

-Bien. Alors que proposes-tu ?

Ce que Draco pourrais lui proposer ? Saint Potty ne voulait pas l'entendre, lui-même ne le voulait pas.

-Ouvre ton livre de potion. Ça serait déjà un début.

Potter ne semblait pas s'offusquer. Est-ce que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour lui ?

-Déjà fait, répliqua le Gryffondor, à vrai dire j'ai même déjà fait la potion dont on parlait la dernière fois.

Et Potter sortit une fiole de son sac qu'il lui tendit.

Draco hésita puis finalement attrapa la fiole.

C'était extraordinaire...Potter avait réussi une potion. Et pas une des plus faciles qui plus est !

-Tu ...à qui l'as-tu volé Potter ?

-Parce que je ne pourrais pas la réussir moi-même ?

-Non.

-Tu ne t'estimes pas beaucoup en tant que professeur !

-Et toi tu t'estimes trop en tant qu'élève !

Potter lui sourit.

Il ne devait pas sourire. Ça ne lui allait pas. Il était bien trop beau comme ça !

-Bien, dit le Gryffondor, maintenant que j'ai réussi cette potion, tu vas réussir un Patronus. Viens on va dans une autre salle.

-Qui te dis que...

-Professeur, si cela ne vous gène pas, nous allons nous entraîner dans la salle d'à côté.

-Bien sûr Monsieur Potter. Monsieur Malfoy.

Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Draco suivait Potter et traversait la salle.

Mais Potter n'allait pas dans la salle d'à côté. Pourquoi n'allait-il pas dans la salle d'à côté ?

-Où est-ce que tu vas Potty ?

-On ne va pas aller là. Tout le monde va vouloir nous regarder comme des bêtes de foires. Allons plus loin.

-Nous regarder ? Parce que nous sommes magnifiques ?

Draco regretta son sarcasme au moment où il le prononça.

-Ah ah ! Tu m'as fait un compliment au moment où tu t'es jeté des fleurs Malfoy. Tiens ici c'est parfait !

Draco pénétra dans la petite salle. Étrangement il y avait tout ce qui leur fallait...

Il n'avait pas osé ?

-Oui bon, avoua Harry en haussant les épaules, la dernière fois que nous étions ici tous les deux...bref...ce n'était pas un bon souvenir mais les choses peuvent changer non ?

Draco n'avait qu'une envie. Plaquer cet imbécile de Potter contre le mur sur lequel il s'appuyait...

Il devait partir d'ici. Il était malade. Il avait du être la victime d'un mauvais sort ou d'une potion. Il devait partir avant que Potter ne se moque de lui à jamais.

Peut-être étais-ce ça ? Peut-être que Potter voulait le piéger ! Oh le fourbe ! Il aurait du aller à Serpentard par Salazar !

-A quoi tu joues Potter ?

-Quoi ?

Le Gryffondor se retourna vers lui.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Potty. Tu essayes de me piéger !

-Te piéger ? Mais...qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi Malfoy ? J'essaye de t'aider !

-Que tu dis !

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de faire fausse route ?

-Que se passe-t-il Malfoy ?

-A toi de me le dire Potter ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as soudainement envie de m'aider ?

-Parce qu'on nous a demandé de nous entraider ! Et que je ne veux plus te considérer comme un ennemi !

-Stupide Gr...

-Stupide Gryffondor oui je sais.

Potter s'approcha de Draco et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je suis un stupide Gryffondor qui essaye juste de te donner des cours de soutien comme nous sommes sensés le faire. Tu es bizarre depuis quelques temps, qu'est ce qu'il se passe Draco ?

Draco inspira profondément. Potter était bien trop près et cette main sur son épaule...bien trop...posée là !

-Laisse-moi Potter !

Le Gryffondor recula et attrapa sa baguette.

-Lance-moi un Patronus, lui ordonna-t-il.

-Ce n'est même pas au programme Potter ! Veux-tu arrêter ça par pitié !

-Allez Malfoy ! Ne me dis pas que tu te dégonfles !

Se dégonfler ? Non. Draco s'était entraîné presque tous les soirs, lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Théo s'entend. Mais impossible de trouver un moment assez heureux auquel penser. Ses pensées étaient dirigées vers les événements des derniers mois. La Guerre. Ses parents. Leur déchéance. Cette marque sur son bras...

-Allez Malfoy, continuait de répéter Potter, montre-moi de quoi tu es capable !

Et si c'était ça ? Son moment ?

Draco laissa tomber son sac et sa cape sur une table. Il se mit face au Gryffondor, ferma les yeux et se concentra.

-Expecto Patronum !

Potter fut soufflé en arrière par la puissance du sort et atterrit contre le mur. Draco voulut se précipiter vers lui mais le regard vert du lion le fixait à la fois étonné et amusé.

Un léger cri le rappela à la réalité.

Un aigle blanc, fait de fumée blanche, le fixait, perché sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Draco faillit laisser tomber sa baguette.

Il entendit Potter se relever à côté de lui et il lui tendit une main, quasi automatiquement, pour l'aider, sans pour autant détacher ses yeux de son patronus.

Potter l'attrapa et se remit debout.

-Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais si vite. Il est superbe. Et..si...adapté à ta personne.

L'aigle s'évapora rapidement et ils restèrent debout, l'un à côté de l'autre. Potter avait toujours sa main dans celle de Draco qui n'arrivait toujours pas à reprendre ses esprits.

-Hey ? Malfoy ?

* * *

Harry pressa la main du Serpentard fermement et celui-ci se retourna vers lui.

-J'ai...J'ai réussi, bafouilla-t-il.

Beau, magnifique et mignon.

Voilà qu'il venait de lui trouver un nouvel adjectif.

-Oui tu as réussi. Bravo.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas envie d'enlever sa main de la sienne. Et pourquoi Malfoy se mettait il à la serrer ? Et pourquoi cela ne lui donnait-il pas envie de l'enlever ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si chaude et si douce ?

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du Gryffondor et il retira sa main violemment.

Malfoy se retourna vers lui surpris. Il regarda sa main et ses yeux se reposèrent sur lui interrogateurs.

-Bien. C'est très bien pour maintenant. J'ai réussi à faire une potion et tu as réussi un Patronus. Je pense qu'on peut se permettre de quitter le cours plus tôt. Peut-être même de sécher ce soir. Qu'en dis-tu Malfoy ?

Le Serpentard avait l'air surpris et Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était du à son Patronus ou à sa propre réaction mais il hocha tout de même la tête.

Harry attrapa ses affaires et sortit.

* * *

**23h15**

Draco n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait passé la journée à penser à Potter. A Potter et à ce qu'il avait pu accomplir grâce à lui.

Dire qu'il lui avait suffit de penser à Potter.

Draco attrapa le muffin au citron qu'il avait posé sur sa table de chevet.

Tout partait de travers. TOUT.

D'abord Théo.

Puis Potter.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que cela lui arrive à lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être normal ?

Et pourquoi Potter ? D'entre tous ! Potter !

Et s'il ne l'avait jamais surpris en train de se faire sa belette, les choses se seraient-elles passer différemment ?

Il avait eu l'air tellement fier quand l'aigle s'était posé sur cette chaise. Son aigle ! Son Patronus ! Sa réussite ! Enfin...pas sans Potter.

Comme Potter n'aurait pas réussi cette potion sans son aide.

Et le voilà qu'il le rejetait comme un mal propre. C'était à lui de faire ça, pas à Potter. C'était à lui de fuir.

Parce que c'était ça ? Potter fuyait ?

* * *

**23 septembre (samedi)**

**Pré-au-Lard**

**13h**

-Tu ne finis pas ton dessert Harry ? Demanda Ron.

Harry poussa son assiette vers son ami qui le remercia en plantant sa fourchette dans sa part de tarte.

-Est-ce que ça va Harry ? Demanda Seamus.

-Oui, oui. Pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air bizarre. Les filles disent que tu t'es disputé avec Ginny.

-Hey ! S'imposa Ron. On en a déjà parlé. Vous ne pouvez pas parler de ma sœur en ma présence.

Seamus, Dean et Neville se regardèrent tour à tour. D'un commun accord ils se levèrent, attrapèrent Harry et s'installèrent à la table derrière.

Ron leva sa fourchette.

-Voilà. Un peu de respect tout de même, dit-il.

Neville se pencha vers Harry.

-Est-ce que vous avez rompu ?

-Neville ! Tu lui demandes ça comme si tu étais intéressé ! Se scandalisa Dean.

-Mais non ! Je m'inquiète pour lui. Il n'a pas parlé de la matinée.

-Les gars ! S'interposa Harry. Je vais bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Oui avec Ginny on s'est disputé, mais ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois. Ce n'est pas grave.

Les trois compères se regardèrent tour à tour.

-Quoi ? Demanda Harry.

-Rien, se précipita Seamus.

-Vous me cachez quelque chose ? Demanda Harry.

Dean regarda Neville, il hocha la tête.

-Écoute...ça ne nous regarde pas...mais hier soir...on est presque persuadé...d'avoir vu Ginny avec quelqu'un.

Harry était heureux d'être déjà assis. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait.

-Comment ça ?

Dean se racla la gorge mal à l'aise.

-On était sorti aider Neville à récolter des herbes...

-Pas n'importe quelles herbes, scanda Neville, ce sont des …

-On s'en fou Neville, repris Dean, ce n'est pas le sujet -Neville hocha la tête-, bref, quand nous sommes rentrés au château nous avons vu deux personnes sortir de derrière un passage en se tenant la main...et l'une de ses deux personnes...était Ginny.

Il aurait du avoir le cœur brisé. Il avait juste le souffle coupé.

-Vous êtes sûrs ?

-Oui. Affirma Seamus. Mais ce n'est peut-être rien, peut-être qu'on a mal interprété...on aurait pas du t'en parler.

-Avec qui était-elle ?

-Zabini.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Hurla Harry.

Toute le restaurant se tue devant un Harry Potter fulminant. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Ron lâcha sa fourchette.

Le regard d'Harry parcourut la salle et se planta dans les yeux acier de Malfoy. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas et passa rapidement à la personne à côté de lui.

Il se leva furieux et se dirigea vers la table des Serpents.

Dean et Seamus tentèrent de l'arrêter tandis que Neville expliquait à Ron ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Harry tapa du poing sur la table des Serpentards.

-Oui Potter ? Demanda Malfoy.

-Ferme là Malfoy, je ne suis pas là pour toi. Zabini ? Toi et moi on va sortir faire un tour !

Le dit Zabini lui décocha son sourire le plus faussement innocent.

-De quoi veux-tu me parler Potter ? Tu sais, tu peux le faire devant tout mes amis. Je ne leur cache rien.

Malfoy ne semblait rien comprendre à la situation, il regardait tour à tour son ami et le survivant qui étaient tous les deux en train de se livrer à une bataille silencieuse.

-Ne t'approche plus de Ginny, menaça Harry.

-Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

-Parce que tu ne veux pas mon poing dans ta figure.

L'aubergiste s'approcha d'eux l'air quelque peu terrifié.

-Messieurs, je vais vous demander d'aller régler vos différents dehors. Ah...bonjour monsieur Potter, je ne vous avez pas reconnu de dos. Je...je vous laisse...

Et l'aubergiste disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Malfoy se leva, posa une main sur le torse d'Harry et le fit reculer.

-Potter. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment.

-Tu as raison. Sortons Zabini !

-Je suis très bien là où je suis merci, ironisa Zabini en désignant une chaise de la pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas à nous. J'aime partager tu sais.

La fureur s'emparait d'Harry. Non seulement il était cocu mais il l'était pour un immonde Serpentard qui se moquait de lui.

-Potter calme toi. Et toi Blaise ferme là !

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Malfoy.

-Potter. Tu te donnes en spectacle. Sors.

-Laisse-le donc Draco, dit Parkinson. Laisse-le nous montrer ce qu'il va faire.

Harry recula de quelques pas et finalement sortit de l'auberge. Il entendit les Serpentard rirent derrière lui. Tous. Sauf un.

Ses amis le rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard.

Ron posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je vais lui parler.

-Tu n'as pas à faire ça Ron. Je suis un grand garçon.

-Mais pas que pour toi ! Elle ...merde Zabini...c'est presque pire que Malfoy !

-N'en rajoute pas veux-tu.

-Pardon.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Lui demanda Dean.

-Laisse-le respirer Dean, s'insurgea Seamus. On est désolé Harry. On n'aurait rien du te dire.

-Et me laisser cocu par un Serpentard ?

Tous se turent. Ron pris Harry par les épaules et ils s'éloignèrent de l'auberge.

* * *

**15h15**

Draco écoutait les remarques de Blaise d'une oreille distraite. La belette avait trompé le Survivant avec Zabini. Elle avait lâché Potter pour...Zabini...quelle idiote.

-Draco ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Draco tourna la tête vers son ami.

-Oui...cela fait deux heures que tu nous bassines avec la belette femelle...je crois qu'on a compris.

-Je n'ai pas fait ça que pour emmerder Potter...elle me plaît bien. Cela fait deux semaine qu'on discute...et...bref...au début elle n'en parlait pas, mais elle ne se sent plus bien avec Potter. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et...elle me plaît bien c'est vrai. Hier elle m'a demandé de la rejoindre...merde on s'est juste galocher quoi !

-Par Salazar ! Fait ce que tu as à faire avec elle et revient nous !

Pansy se mit à rirent comme une damnée et Zabini renifla avec dédain.

-Comme si tu pouvais comprendre Draco.

Sans s'offusquer Draco lui sourit.

-Non en effet je ne comprends pas. Je dois passer acheter quelque chose, je vous rejoins plus tard.

Draco regarda ses amis s'éloigner. Il revint sur ses pas et rejoint le bout de forêt où il avait cru apercevoir quelqu'un.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Potter était assis sur une souche d'arbre et avait le regard perdu.

-Potter.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui.

-Tu viens me mettre une nouvelle couche d'humiliation ?

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je ne t'ai rien dit. Je t'ai même invité à t'éviter tout ça.

Potter hocha la tête.

-Je suis désolé pour toi. Zabini est un crétin...mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait ça pour t'embêter.

-Ça me soulage...vraiment ! Ironisa Potter.

-Écoute...je...je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là. Je...bref...

Draco se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

-Attends.

Draco s'arrêta.

-Tu ne voudrais pas rester un peu ?

Potter le fixait avec ses grands yeux verts. Comment aurait-il pu refuser ?

Draco revint vers lui. Il observa une souche en face de Potter, plissa le nez et consentit à s'asseoir.

-En fait, commença Potter, je ne suis pas si en colère que ça.

-Et ton petit esclandre au restaurant c'était quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. De la fierté. Je...je n'ai même pas envie de m'expliquer avec elle ou même essayer de la retenir. En fait depuis notre dernière dispute...je n'ai plus vraiment envie d'essayer.

-Essayer quoi ?

-Nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en parle avec toi.

Draco ricana.

-Parce que tu meurs d'envie que j'aille répéter à tout le monde tes petites confidences !

Potter lui sourit.

-Tu ne diras rien.

-Tu me tiens avec ce que tu sais sur moi.

-C'est vraiment pour ça ?

Draco fit mine de réfléchir.

-Euh...non. Le spectacle du Survivant, tueur de mage noir qui me raconte ses problèmes de cœur...je garde ça pour moi ! Contrairement à Zabini, je ne partage pas.

-Hey !

-Quoi ? Trop tôt pour en rire ?

Potter lui lança une petite pierre.

-Quel argument Potter. Bref. Tu disais ? Tu ne sais plus si tu veux continuer de faire dans la belette ?

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! Et oui, je ne sais plus rien. Tout est confus. Trop de chose changent et ne sont pas ce qu'elles devraient être... Comme toi.

Draco ne savait pas comment le prendre. Leur relation ne lui avait jamais paru aussi agréable que ce qu'elle était à présent.

-Comment ça ? Lui demanda-t-il quelque peu inquiet de sa réponse.

Potter se leva et épousseta son pantalon.

-Regarde-nous. Tu m'écoute parler. On s'entraide pour avoir de meilleures notes. On rigole ensemble. On s'espionne baiser dans des lieux improbables. On s'échange des muffins.

Draco sourit.

-On ne s'espionne pas, dit-il, on tombe malencontreusement l'un sur l'autre.

Draco regarda Harry faire les cent pas devant lui.

-Tu ne voudrais pas te rasseoir Potter, tu me donnes mal au cœur.

-Non, je déteste ne pas bouger.

-Tu es impossible. Bref. Ce n'est pas grave. En fait pour toi et moi, les choses ne pouvaient pas être pire.

-Mais c'est trop bizarre.

-En quoi est-ce bizarre Potter ?

-La façon dont on se comporte l'un avec l'autre. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis comme ça.

-Tu es comme ça avec tout le monde Potty, dit Draco en se levant, tu veux aider tout le monde. Je ne suis pas la première personne à qui tu apprends à réaliser un Patronus.

Le Gryffondor tourna la tête vers lui.

-Non. Mais pas dans les mêmes circonstances. Je ne te souhaite pas de t'en servir, je voulais juste que tu sois heureux de le faire. Je suis presque fier de toi.

-Tu es juste un bon professeur.

-Et que dire de toi alors Malfoy ?

-De moi ?

-Tu m'as donné envie de réussir cette potion. Je voulais impressionner et faire en sorte que tu ne me traites plus de débile.

-Je ne traite personne de débile. Demeuré oui mais pas débile !

-Ne joues pas sur les mots Malfoy.

-Pourquoi pas ? J'aime jouer.

-Je sais.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Draco ne tourne la tête, les joues rougies.

-J'aime bien quand tu rougies, lâcha Harry. Tu as l'air plus humain.

-Plus humain ?

-Oui...plus abordable. Tu perds de ta prestance...en bien.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi Potter !

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Instants qui leur parurent des heures.

-Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Demanda Potter en se rapprochant de Draco.

-Comment ça ?

-Quand tu as arrêté de venir en cours et que tu m'as rejeté.

-Je...rien.

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco.

-Non pas rien. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ?

-C'est bien toi ça Potter, répondit Draco en attrapant la main de Potter pour l'enlever de son épaule, il faut que tout soit par rapport à toi.

-Alors dis-moi juste que ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi !

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça ne serait pas vrai.

Potter le fixa dans les yeux.

-Je ne voulais plus te voir.

Draco ne voulait pas s'expliquer. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il l'obsédait, qu'il ne voyait que son visage pendant ses séances tripotages avec Nott. Qu'il rêvait de lui.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Potter visiblement blessé.

Ce n'était pas ce que Draco voulait. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il voulait juste l'éloigner. Il n'avait jamais était sain pour lui. Il n'avait fait que le rejeter depuis le premier jour. Ils n'étaient pas destinés à autre chose que la rivalité.

-Parce que...ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses doivent fonctionner entre nous Potter. Nous ne sommes pas sensés nous entendre. Nous étions dans deux camps opposés. Tu es aussi brun que je suis blond, tu es aussi courageux que je suis lâche, tu es un Gryffondor et moi un Serpentard et j'en passe. Nous sommes diamétralement opposés. Rien ne peut sortir de bon de tout ça ! Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, j'apprécie ces moments, mais arrivera le moment, justement, où tout nous reviendra en plein visage et avec de l'élan.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

-Oui.

Draco baissa la tête et s'assit sur sa souche d'arbre.

Le Gryffondor fit les cents pas durant une minute.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, finit-il par dire.

-Sur ? Demanda Draco en posant sa tête dans ses mains.

-Sur tout, répondit Potter en s'agenouillant devant le Serpentard, nous ne sommes pas opposé. Nous sommes différents. Et tu n'es pas lâche...enfin, pas autant que tu le prétends. Tu n'es pas le plus courageux des Serpentards mais pas le pire. Je...je ne veux pas qu'un stupide code de maison ou de stupides souvenirs de Guerre nous empêche de devenir ami si c'est de cela qu'il s'agit.

-Saint Potter veut se faire de nouveaux amis.

-Pas des nouveaux. Un. Ça me suffirait amplement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime les moments qu'on passe ensemble. Ne fuis pas.

-Qui a fuit hier ?

Potter avala sa salive bruyamment.

-Hier ? Je n'ai pas fui.

-Ah bon ?

-Non.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

Potter réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Je...j'ai trouvé ça bizarre et j'ai préféré partir. Et de toute façon tu avais réussi ton Patronus, la leçon était terminée.

Que trouvait-il de bizarre. Il devait lui demander.

Potter le devança, se leva et attrapa son sac.

-On devrait rentrer.

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-On se revoit lundi, dit-il.

Draco regarda Potter partir l'esprit encore plus confus qu'auparavant. Potter aimait passer du temps avec lui et lui aimait passer du temps avec Potter. La différence était qu'il s'était découvert une nouvelle tendance sexuelle et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie. Tester avec Potter.

Ce n'était déjà pas assez accablant sans en rajouter une couche. Que penseraient ses parents ? Que dirait son père ? Il ne pouvait pas les faire plus souffrir que ce qu'ils souffraient déjà. Il devait être discret...ou renoncer à ce qu'il était en train de devenir.

* * *

**23h**

Les filles avaient déserté leur dortoir depuis deux bonnes heures. Hermione n'avait pourtant qu'une envie : se coucher.

Mais les cris d'Harry et de Ginny perçaient encore à travers la porte.

Elle retourna s'asseoir avec les autres dans la salle commune. Elle s'installa confortablement dans les bras de Ron et ferma les yeux. Il passa un bras réconfortant autour d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

Après tout elle pouvait bien s'endormir là.

* * *

**24 septembre**

**05h20**

Harry se réveilla en nage. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières afin de vérifier s'il était bien réveillé.

Il s'allongea sur le dos et respira profondément.

Entre ses jambes son érection le faisait souffrir mais il se refusait à se toucher.

Les doigts de Malfoy sur son torse. Ses lèvres dans son cou... Ç'avait été si bon. Il n'avait jamais fait de rêve érotique aussi perturbants et entêtants. Surtout, il n'avait jamais rêvé d'un autre homme.

Il ne devait pas y penser. Il savait Malfoy gay. Il venait de se séparer de sa petite-amie à grands cris et il avait passé une partie de l'après-midi à parler avec le dit Malfoy. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait à rêver de lui.

Alors pourquoi au fond de lui avait-il envie de se rendormir et de continuer là où il s'étaient arrêtés ?

**A SUIVRE …**


	6. La salle sur demande

** Chapitre 6 : La salle sur demande.  
**

**26 septembre (lundi)**

**10h50**

Harry était arrivé en avance et avait installé ses affaires. Il dessinait un vif d'or sur un parchemin vierge quand il entendit les autres élèves arriver.

Ron s'installa avec Susan à la table devant. Hermione et Nott était au bureau devant le tableau...évidemment. Neville était pâle comme un linge à côté d'une Parkinson comme à con habitude hystérique.

Harry ne voyait pas Seamus et Dean. Peut-être étaient-ils en retard ?

Lui, n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter. Il aimait ses amis mais ils s'étaient tous mis en tête qu'il était au bord de la dépression sentimentale. Il n'avait ni envie, ni besoin de soutien. Il allait bien. Étrangement bien.

La chose qu'il redoutait le plus s'était l'odeur de Malfoy qui se rapprochait dangereusement de leur table.

Le Serpentard s'installa sans un mot, sortit son encrier et ses notes de la dernière fois. Il passa sa plume plusieurs fois sur ses lèvres.

-Jour Potter, finit-il par dire en continuant de regarder droit devant lui.

-Salut.

-Alors...sur quoi travaille-t-on aujourd'hui ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Sais pas.

-Potion ? Sortilèges ?

-Défense contre les forces du mal ? Botanique ?

-Ah ah. On pourrait faire moitié/moitié.

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'osait pas le regarder. Il avait repensé à son rêve toute la journée du dimanche. Merlin merci, il ne se souvenait pas de ses rêves de la nuit précédente et il ne s'était pas réveillé dans un état embarrassant.

-Bien, reprit Harry, on a qu'à faire le point.

Ils prirent chacun les notes sur lesquelles ils avaient déjà travaillé. Harry avait fait de bon progrès en potion. Malfoy n'avait vu que le Patronus et il n'était pas au programme. Cela lui avait redonné confiance en lui mais n'avait pas augmenté ses notes.

-Je pense que ce qu'il te faudrait ça serait un ou deux cours de duel.

-Potty...Potty...je suis un sang pur. Je pratique le duel depuis bien plus longtemps que toi.

-Je ne te parle pas de duels bien polis au tour à tour comme on faisait en deuxième année. Je te parle de vrais duels, ceux où tu te retrouves en face des méchants !

-J'ai plutôt l'habitude de me retrouver en face des gentils.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Je sais Potter ! Ton âme est bien trop pure.

Malfoy posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés, tournée vers lui.

Harry était gêné, il avait fait une bourde. Mais cela n'en restait pas moins vrai.

-Bien, reprit-il, alors je pense qu'il faut qu'on fasse le point sur les sorts que tu maîtrises déjà bien, et ceux que tu aimerais revoir. On travaillerait sur ceux-là et d'ici la fin de la semaine on pourrait s'organiser une séance de duel. Tu en penses quoi ?

Malfoy se redressa et attrapa un parchemin.

-Ca me paraît bien.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre en provenance du ventre d'Harry et il y posa sa main pour tenter de le faire taire.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil.

-Il faut manger le matin Potter.

-Je sais...mais je n'avais pas faim ce matin.

Malfoy haussa les épaules et repris son parchemin.

Ils notèrent ensemble quelques sorts qu'ils travailleraient. Malfoy n'avait pas un si mauvais niveau, il lui manquait juste de la pratique. Il devait aussi revoir quelque base de défense contre les créatures magiques. Harry nota qu'il serait intéressant qu'ils aillent voir Hagrid et ses bestioles. Il se demanda comment le demi-géant prendrait cette demande. Venant de Harry il ne pourrait pas refuser mais en voyant Malfoy il allait très probablement refuser. Mais ils y viendraient plus tard.

-Est-ce que tu veux t'avancer pour ton devoir de potion ?

-Pourquoi m'avancer ?

-Pourquoi t'avancer ? Potter. Vraiment ? Granger ne t'as donc rien appris ?

Harry ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et au moment où il voulu répondre, son ventre recommença à gronder.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha sur son sac, attrapa un muffin et le lui tendit.

-Tiens !

-Tu m'offres ton muffin ? Demanda Harry surpris.

-T'offrir ? Tu rêves ou quoi Potter ? Tu m'en devras un nouveau. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'écouter ton ventre tout le reste de la matinée. Alors mange !

Harry attrapa le muffin et sourit. C'était un muffin au citron. Son préféré.

-Citron ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Je croyais que tu ne les aimais pas.

-Je croyais que je n'aimais pas les hommes jusqu'à très récemment...les choses évoluent. Tant mieux pour toi non ? Je veux dire...pour le muffin.

Les joues de Malfoy s'empourprèrent et il pencha sa tête au dessus de son parchemin pour essayer de les dissimuler. Mais Harry l'avait bien vu.

Devait-il en … ?

Non...il parlait du muffin.

Évidemment.

Quoi d'autre ?

Pourquoi parlerait-il d'autre chose ?

Est-ce qu'on pouvait lire ses questions dans sa tête ?

Muffin !

Juste le muffin.

-Je préfère ceux au citron.

-C'est ce que je disais, ça tombe bien pour toi ! Maintenant mange avant que ton ventre ne déconcentre toute la salle.

Harry s'exécuta et mordit à pleine dent dans le muffin.

**13h15**

Attablés avec Ron, Harry discutait Quiddich quand Ginny s'approcha de lui.

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

-Harry ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter ? Je veux dire...calmement...

Harry hocha la tête et après s'être essuyé la bouche, posa sa serviette sur la table.

-A toute Ron, dit-il en se levant.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la salle Pansy tapa dans le bras de Blaise.

-Hey Blaise ! Ta nouvelle conquête s'éclipse avec son ex.

Le regard du Serpentard ce fit presque aussi noir que sa peau.

Draco releva la tête et regarda Potter s'éclipser avec la rouquine. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Se remettre ensemble ?

Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ?

Non. Ils ne devaient pas.

Il ne rêvait pas. Potter se comportait bizarrement avec lui. Ou bien se faisait-il des idées ? Non. Potter lui prenait la main. Potter voulait lui parler.

Il ne devait pas y penser. Ne plus y penser. Nott était un très bon défouloir. Bon, il ne prenait pas vraiment de plaisir à le toucher et à le sucer...il préférait vraiment quand il était au centre des choses mais ce n'était pas non plus désagréable. Donnant donnant.

Mais étrangement...il se posait la question. Et avec Potter ? Il adorerait le faire rougir, le faire frissonner...l'entendre crier son nom.

Draco se leva d'un mouvement vif qui fit sursauter Théo à côté de lui.

-Wahh Draco ! Ça va ?

-Oui...je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard.

Draco sentait le regard de Théo dans son dos. Était-ce bien honnête vis à vis de lui ? Non, peut-être pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Potter se remettre avec sa belette.

Il marcha d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs. Où étaient-ils passés ?

Il commençait à désespérer quand il aperçu deux ombres au coin d'un couloir. Il se plaqua contre le mur.

Mais qu'était-il en train de faire. Il suivait Potter et sa rouquine. Pourquoi faire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas intervenir ?!

Il était d'un ridicule.

Il entendit un léger sanglot. Il se rapprocha en longeant le mur doucement et sans faire de bruit.

-Je suis désolée Harry...je suis tellement désolée.

Potter avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de la rouquine et semblait gêné.

-Je ne vais pas te dire que je suis enchantée...mais si tu l'as fait c'est pour une bonne raison j'imagine.

-On s'est juste embrassé, je te jure...je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dis toutes ces horreurs l'autre soir. Je crois que j'étais en colère. Oh Harry ! J'aimerais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant. Est-ce que tu pourrais me pardonner ?

Potter leva les yeux au plafond, comme s'il y avait là la réponse à cette question.

-Je pense oui...mais ...je n'ai ...enfin...

-Tu n'as plus envie d'être avec moi ?

-C'est toi qui est parti voir ailleurs Ginny.

-Je suis désolée Harry ! Tellement !

-Moi aussi...vraiment. Seulement je pense qu'il nous faut du temps. Je ne dit pas que je n'ai plus envie d'essayer...seulement...là, je pense qu'on a besoin d'une pause. Va avec Zabini. Vois si tu trouves ce que tu cherches. Peut-être que c'est moi le problème.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça Harry ? Tu me pousses dans les bras d'un autre ! Il y a une autre fille c'est ça ? Tu cherches une bonne excuse ?

Potter pris la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Il n'y a pas d'autre fille Gin. Je...je ne veux que ton bonheur...et je ne pense pas que tu puisses l'obtenir avec moi. Pas en ce moment du moins.

Draco entendit la jeune femme sangloter contre le torse de Potter. Il recula de quelque pas.

Potter n'allait pas se remettre avec elle. Il n'en avait pas envie.

Potter était libre.

Potter était hétéro.

Mais Potter était bizarre.

C'était lui qui était bizarre surtout !

* * *

**28 septembre**

**18h20**

Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville était avachis dans les canapés devant la cheminée de leur salle commune.

Hermione et Luna était parties à la bibliothèque. Quelque chose à voir avec des chafouin pointu...ou pas.

Ron s'enfonça encore plus dans le canapé. Après deux heures de potion c'était plutôt agréable de se reposer entre pots.

Neville était en train de parler de l'école dans laquelle il allait rentrer quand Harry les rejoignit.

-Ca va Harry ? Demanda Dean.

-Oui et toi.

-Ca va. On ne t'as pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours. Avec toute cette histoire...

Harry leva la main.

-Attention, il y a Ron parmi nous !

Ron secoua la tête.

-Non mon pot. Elle a merdé. Allez-y, mais...mollo quand même.

Dean tapota l'épaule le Ron.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, vraiment, insista Harry. C'est...comme ça. Je dois vous avouer que je préférerais qu'on parle d'autre chose.

-Je me suis battu aux échecs ce matin, lança Ron pour changer de sujet.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

-Tu ne peux forcément que gagner, dit Neville.

Ron secoua la tête.

-Non...d'habitude je sais comment je vais jouer le coup d'en face alors je reste bloqué. Là ce matin...je me suis piégé !

Dean et Seamus éclatèrent de rire devant le sérieux de leur ami. Ron s'offusqua et croisa les bras sur son torse en signe de contestation.

-Allez Ron ne fait pas la tête, lui dit Harry en lui attrapant le bras.

Le rouquin bougonna encore quelque minutes avant d'oublier pourquoi il boudait en premier lieu.

* * *

Draco s'assit sur le lit de son ami. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de toute la journée.

-C'est la belette femelle qui te met dans cet état ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment

Zabini secoua la tête.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne sais pas.

Draco sourit et passa un bras par dessus ses épaules.

-Allons Blaise...pas à moi...on est que tous les deux là. Et puis tu sais...je lis en toi comme dans un livre.

Blaise laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

-Je...pff..suis ridicule.

-Allons, je suis sûr qu'il y a bien pire que se s'énamourer d'une belette...quoi que...

-Ne te moque pas de moi.

-Bien bien... Et si tu me racontais alors.

Draco s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. On se voyait à la bibliothèque. Au début on s'envoyait des piques, puis on a eu un fou rire. Puis un deuxième...et on a commencé à parler un peu. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne se sentait plus bien avec Potter, qu'il la délaissait. Je ne sais pas trop à quel moment j'ai craqué. Et bref la semaine dernière elle m'a envoyé un hibou pour qu'on se rejoigne après les cours. On s'est embrassé. Puis à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé, elle est venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle arrêtait tout. Mais je m'en fou...hein...j'en ai rien à faire de cette fille. C'est pas comme si elle était joli, intelligente, courageuse et marrante.

-T'es mal barré mon vieux, dit Draco en hochant la tête.

Blaise leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je suis étonné que tu ne me fasses pas de remarque sur le fait que se soit une Gryffondor. Et pas n'importe laquelle.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Que veux-tu que je te dises ? Tu as mauvais goût mais d'un côté tu fais enrager Potter alors bon.

Blaise sourit à son ami.

Comment Draco pourrait-il en vouloir à Blaise d'être attiré par une Gryffondor. Ne faisait-il pas bien pire ?

-Tu sais quoi Draco ?

-Non.

-Toi non plus tu ne peux rien me cacher.

Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement...il savait tout...pour son béguin pour Potter, pour ses rêves...ses fantasmes !

-Tu crois que je n'ai rien vu ? Continua-t-il.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles Zabini ? Je suis un homme très mystérieux.

Blaise se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas et tourna la tête vers Draco.

-Ton truc avec Théo.

Les joues de Draco s'empourprèrent. Évidemment il avait pensé à Potter et non à Nott. Comme si Blaise pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu ne vois pas ce dont je parle ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-L'autre soir vous avez oublié de jeter un sort de silence...tu as de la chance que se soit moi qui soit arrivé en premier. Je l'ai jeté à votre place...de toute façon je ne voulais pas en entendre davantage...

La rougeur de Draco remonta jusque dans le bout de ses oreilles. Blaise savait. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

-Ce n'est pas grave Draco. Et tes parents te diront la même chose. Tant que tu épouses une fille noble et que tu lui fais un héritier. Ce qui se passe dans ton lit après, ça ne regarde personne.

Draco hocha la tête. Épouser une fille noble...quel drôle de destin.

-Merci, dit Draco en attrapant l'épaule de son ami.

-Pas de quoi. Merci à toi. Coucher avec un homme ce n'est rien en comparaison de coucher avec une Gryffondor !

Et avoir envie d'homme de Gryffondor ?

* * *

**30 septembre (vendredi)**

**17h**

La fin de la semaine était arrivée plus vite que prévue. Harry avait travaillé avec Malfoy sur une liste de sort qu'ils allaient pouvoir travailler. Malfoy devait s'entraîner de son côté et Harry devait commencer à préparer les ingrédients de sa potion.

Faire mariner des limaces baveuse dans du jus de mandragore...non mais vraiment !

Harry était en train de préparer tout ce dont ils auraient besoin dans la salle sur demande.

Depuis sa dernière discussion avec Ginny, quatre jours plus tôt, ils n'avaient plus eu d'incident. En fait, ils s'évitaient. Ginny n'avait pas eu l'air de retourner voir Zabini et Harry en était plutôt satisfait. Ou peut-être avait-elle été plus discrète. Quoi qu'il en soit, malgré toute l'affection qu'il lui portait il n'aimait pas se savoir remplacer par un Serpentard.

Il entendit Malfoy entrer dans la salle. Il tourna la tête et lui sourit en guise de salutation.

Le Serpentard posa ses affaires sur une chaise et s'assit élégamment en croisant les jambes.

-Alors quel est le programme professeur, demanda-t-il à Harry ?

Le Gryffondor se rapprocha et s'appuya contre une table d'une main.

-Je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de faire un duel libre. Évidemment on évite de s'éviscérer.

-C'est à toi qu'il faut dire ça Potty !

Harry se rappela la fois où il avait failli tuer Malfoy avec le SectumSempra de Rogue et il baissa la tête de honte. Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié un tel événement ?

-Ne t'en fais pas Potter, je suis passé outre depuis le temps. Un duel libre donc ?

Harry était reconnaissant que le Serpentard évite de s'attarder sur le sujet.

-Oui. Et je me suis dit que ça serait plus intéressant si il y avait quelque chose à gagner.

-Tu éveilles ma curiosité Potter ! Je t'écoute.

-Le perdant offre un muffin à l'autre.

Malfoy se releva en s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs et sourit.

-Prépares-toi à perdre alors Potter !

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser gagner Malfoy. Mais si tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal je t'offrirai peut-être un lot de consolation.

-Qui serait ?

-Un myrtille de mon muffin !

-Tu es trop bon ! Quand commence-t-on ?

-Décompte à cinq ?

-Quatre !

Draco s'éloigna de Potter et se positionna en face de lui.

-Trois, dit Harry en allant se placer.

-Deux !

Draco releva sa baguette en face de son visage.

-Un !

Harry dégaina sa baguette plus rapidement que Draco mais ce dernier esquiva plus rapidement en réalisant une roulade parfaitement maîtrisé.

-Pas mal, cria Harry de l'autre côté de la salle.

Draco lança un sort qu'Harry dévia aussi facilement que s'il avait soufflé une mouche.

-Si tu veux me battre Malfoy il va falloir être moins prévisible.

Et a cet instant Harry passa par dessous une table et envoya un sort dans les jambes du Serpentard. Draco s'écroula par terre mais se releva dans l'instant. Il se massa les fesses de sa main de libre.

-Les choses viennent à peine de commencer Potter. Je ne faisais que m'échauffer.

Harry lança un sort qui désarma Draco.

-Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer et d'arrêter de parler !

Draco pris appuis sur une table et sauta par dessus. Harry ne s'attendait pas à le voir si près et faillit basculer en arrière contre une chaise. Il lança un sort qui projeta plusieurs double de lui et en profita pour s'éclipser.

Draco dévisagea tour à tour les quatre clones de Potter sans arriver à les identifier. Il tenta d'en désarmer un mais il s'évapora à l'instant où le sort le touchait.

La même chose arriva avec le deuxième. Décidément Potter était doué...très doué et il s'amusait.

Harry resta caché derrière une grande armoire une petite dizaine de secondes avant de la contourner et de surprendre le Serpentard par derrière.

Seulement Potter n'avait pas la grâce d'un Malfoy et son pas lourd résonna derrière lui. Draco attendit quelques instants afin d'être sûr qu'il était assez près.

Il se retourna d'un mouvement vif et attrapa le bras de Potter avant qu'il ne puisse lui jeter un sort.

De surprise Harry se laissa basculer en arrière et se retrouva allonger au sol.

-Tu devrais faire encore plus de bruit quand tu te déplaces ! On dirait un hippogriffe dans un couloir.

Harry se releva vivement et planta sa baguette sous la gorge du serpent.

-Tu parles trop Malfoy. Ça te déconcentre.

Draco avala sa salive. Il était en train de perdre. Il ne devait pas perdre. Il devait battre Potter.

Harry sourit et recula d'un pas.

-Round 2.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on fonctionnait par round, se justifia Draco.

-Je ne l'avais pas prévu, mais je ne vais pas te laisser perdre si vite. Trois rounds ?

Draco hocha la tête.

-Ok. Attends une seconde.

Il fit passer son pull par dessus sa tête et retroussa les manches de ses chemises.

Harry en profita pour se libérer de sa cravate et remonta aussi ses manches. Il essaya de ne pas fixer la marque sur le bras de son adversaire. Après tout, il était déjà au courant et il l'avait déjà vu.

-Prêt ? Demanda Harry.

-Pret !

-EXPELIARMUS, crièrent en même temps les deux jeunes hommes.

Leur sort se percutèrent et leur puissance les propulsa en arrière.

Ils tentèrent de se remettre debout le plus rapidement possible.

Se rappelant d'un sort qu'il avait vu exécuté par Dumbledore, Harry invoqua un sortilège d'eau et propulsa une énorme sphère d'eau sur Malfoy qui ne réussit à l'éviter qu'à moitié.

-Tu veux jouer à ça Potter ?

-Tu ne t'amuses pas ?

Draco sourit et lança un sort végétal qui entrava les jambes de Potter. Étonné et fier de lui d'avoir réussi du premier coup, il se rapprocha de son adversaire. Potter avait peut-être les jambes entravé mais il tenait sa baguette dans les mains. Il était encore dangereux.

Harry était surpris. Il était à présent à moitié immobilisé. Malfoy s'approchait de lui, le menaçant de sa baguette.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur les parchemins qui s'entassait dans l'armoire ouverte et les propulsa sur Malfoy. Cela eu pour effet de le distraire assez pour lui donner le temps de couper les lianes qui l'enchaînaient.

-Pas mal Malfoy ! Pas mal.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus Potter !

Draco ne savait plus dans quel sens partaient ses phrases. Mais qu'importait, il était bien le seul à le savoir.

Harry s'agenouilla derrière un bureau épais. Il avait bien fait de prévoir ce duel dans la salle sur demande, sinon ils auraient alerté tout le château. La discrétion avait fait parti de ses demandes.

Malfoy faisait les cent pas à quelques mètres de lui, attendant de le voir sortir de sa cachette. Il n'avait pas eu l'air heureux de se faire doucher, mais ça ne lui allait vraiment pas trop mal.

Harry jeta un sort qui éteignit toutes bougies instantanément.

Draco sursauta de surprise. Il n'y voyait absolument plus rien.

Il ne devait pas faire de bruit ou Potter allait le repérer. C'était sa chance de surprendre Potter l'hippogriffe !

Il l'entendit se lever et contourner le bureau.

Bien il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer derrière lui et à l'immobiliser.

Il se déplaça en silence sur la droite et se figea. Si tout se passait comme prévu, il allait pouvoir surprendre le Gryffondor.

Harry s'avançait prudemment. Il avait mémorisé la position des tables avant d'éteindre toute source de lumière. Malfoy n'avait sans doute pas fait de même, il allait pouvoir le...

Soudain, une main passa sous sa gorge et vint l'entraver au niveau du torse. Il sentit l'extrémité d'une baguette s'enfoncer dans sa gorge. Un souffle chaud vint caresser son oreille.

-Tu es trop bruyant Potty, chuchota Draco à son oreille

Sans s'en rendre compte Harry s'appuya contre le corps derrière lui. La pression du bras de Malfoy sur lui n'était pas oppressante. Au contraire...il ne voulait pas s'en détacher.

D'une incantation il ralluma toutes les bougies de la salle.

-Bien joué Malfoy.

Draco desserra malgré lui sa prise sur son adversaire. Ce fut à cet instant que ce dernier retourna la situation à son avantage. Potter lui fit une clef de bras et le bloqua contre un bureau. Une de ses jambes passa entre les siennes et ses deux mains vinrent bloquer ses bras sur le bureau.

-Hey Potter ! J'avais gagné ce round !

-Et j'ai gagné le troisième.

Harry avait collé son torse à celui du Serpentard. Il ne savait pas d'où lui était venu l'inspiration de cette prise. Son front était presque collé à celui de son adversaire. Leurs respirations était saccadées et rapides.

-Tu as triché Potter.

-On a jamais dit qu'il y avait une pause entre les rounds.

-Tu n'as pas utilisé la magie.

-Ça fait juste de moi un meilleur duelliste.

Draco déglutit péniblement. La situation n'était pas confortable du tout. Ni pour son pauvre dos courbé sous le poids de Potter, ni pour son mental qui devait lutter pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Par Salazar il pouvait sentir la chaleur de Potter à travers leurs vêtements !

Harry planta ses yeux dans ceux du Serpentard. Il était encore trempé de la demi douche qu'il lui avait donné et il sentait ses propres vêtements s'imprégner d'humidité.

-Potter ? Demanda Draco d'une voix rauque.

-Je...Je sais pas..., répondit le survivant.

Draco croyait halluciner. Potter était entièrement collé à lui. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle contre son visage. Ses pupilles étaient plus que dilatées mais cela devait être à cause de l'adrénaline du duel. Oui cela devait être ça !

Mais Potter recula. Il se détacha de lui, fit quelques pas en arrière et se retourna. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et Draco devina le mouvement de sa main qui remettait ses lunettes en place.

-J'ai du mal à te comprendre Malfoy, finit-il par dire.

Draco déglutit.

-Me comprendre ?

-Oui. Et...je suis désolé mais je n'ai qu'un seul moyen d'y arriver.

Harry se retourna vers Malfoy et pointa sa baguette vers lui. Il était en train de partir en vrille et il devait savoir. Il devait être sûr qu'il n'était pas le seul.

-Ne fais pas ça Potter, lui demanda Draco.

Potter haussa les épaules.

-Désolé Draco...LEGIMENS !

Draco n'eut le temps que de fermer à moitié son esprit. Sous la violence de l'attaque il dût se retenir à un bureau et tomba accroupi.

Si Potter n'était pas un bon Occlumens il était certainement un très bon Legimens.

Draco tenta de repousser l'invasion d'Harry dans son esprit. Il aurait put le rejeter complètement, le repousser si violemment qu'il en serait tombé évanoui. Au lieu de ça, il tomba les armes et choisit de montrer à Potter ce qu'il voulait voir. Car s'était après tout, le but de tout cela.

Draco se concentra et lui montra des bribes plutôt chastes de ses moments avec Théo. Il lui montra, le moment où il l'avait surpris avec sa belette. Lui fit ressentir ce qu'il avait ressentit la fois où il lui avait rendu sa baguette, ce fameux jour où tout avait basculé par la suite. Il lui montra une fine partie d'un de ses rêves où il s'invitait nonchalant. Il lui montra tout juste ce qu'il lui fallait, sans le mettre, lui, dans une position trop inconfortable.

Draco se maudit, face à Potter, même en étant un très bon occlumens...il lui était impossible de prendre le dessus. Ça, il ne lui montra pas. Il le savait déjà, alors à quoi bon ?

Quand il eut fini, il ferma complètement son esprit et repoussa Potter si fort qu'il retourna son sort contre lui.

Entrer dans l'esprit du Survivant était aussi facile que de rentrer au trois balais. Par Merlin ce type n'avait aucun sens de l'ordre ! Toutes ses pensées s'emmêlaient et rebondissaient les unes contre les autres dans un bazar sans nom. Le premier souvenir qu'il put détacher des autres fut le jour de la bataille finale, le moment où il se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite...prêt à se sacrifier pour les sauver...tous.

L'instant d'après il était dans la pouilleuse maison des Weasley. Harry riait aux éclats avec toute la fratrie des belettes ainsi que Granger.

Il vit les cauchemars envoyés par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Rogue mourir presque sous ses yeux. L'enterrement de Dobby. Potter en larme, seul, dans les toilettes désertes après la bataille finale. Il vit sa dispute avec sa rouquine. Il sentit son besoin inhérent de nouvelles sensations, son addiction à l'adrénaline, son désespoir aussi.

Et il se vit, lui, en train de reprendre sa baguette dans la main du survivant. Il se vit en train de sourire attablé avec d'autres Serpentards dans la Grande Salle. Il se revit à Pré-au-lards assis sur sa souche d'arbre.

Il se vit dans un des rêves Potter, lui faisant tout ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis plusieurs semaines. Il sentit, l'excitation et l'angoisse de Potter en ce moment même.

Avec force et après plusieurs échecs, Harry réussi à repousser Malfoy assez longtemps pour lui lancer un sort qui le désarma.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, tous les deux accroupis au sol, la respiration haletante, se fixant droit dans les yeux.

Par Salazar, ce type était complètement brisé...fichu...Comment autant de gens pouvaient-ils encore l'aduler aveuglément ? Comment le pouvait-il encore après avoir vu ce que la Guerre avait fait de lui ? Et pourquoi lui était-il encore plus excité qu'auparavant ?

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux au même moment.

-Tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir Potter ? Cracha Draco.

Harry hocha la tête et se rapprocha de lui. Il ne savait pas très bien si il avait vu ce qu'il voulait ou si cela l'effrayait encore plus mais maintenant il avait deux solutions. Reculer et partir, tuant ce moment dans l'œuf et renonçant à tout ce qu'il pourrait arriver ou rester et aller jusqu'au bout de sa folie.

Draco recula d'un pas. Aussi excité qu'il pouvait être en ce moment, il sentait une vague de panique le submerger petit à petit. Il s'agissait de Potter. Potter son rival de toujours, celui dont il avait voulu être l'ami. Celui qui l'avait rejeté. Celui qui avait manqué de le tuer. Celui qui l'avait sauvé.

-La prochaine fois, demande avant de te servir, dit Draco.

-J'aimerais te le promettre mais je risquerais de mentir, répondit Harry étonné par le son rauque de sa voix.

Harry se rapprocha encore plus.

Il ne restait plus que deux mètres entre eux.

Draco déglutit et fit un petit pas vers lui

Un mètre.

Dix centimètres.

Harry franchit lentement la distance qui les séparait et posa son front contre celui de Draco.

Une de ses mains s'avança vers la gorge du Serpentard. Il hésita quelques secondes puis passa le bout de son index sur la peau claire qui s'offrait à lui.

Des milliers de frissons parcoururent le corps de Draco. Ses yeux se fermèrent légèrement sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Il ne savait pas ce que Potter était en train de faire mais par Merlin il ne devait pas arrêter. Et qu'importe s'il était en train de se payer sa tête.

-Malfoy ?

-Mmmm ?

Le doigt d'Harry descendit doucement vers le col de la chemise de Draco et l'écarta légèrement.

-Potter...tu ...tu vas...

-Juste une fois, prononça Harry en fixant ses yeux verts dans les billes grises de Draco, juste cette fois Malfoy. Et puis après on pourra l'oublier.

Draco voulut répondre. Hocher la tête. Parler. Dire quelque chose. Au lieu de quoi il resta muet. Ses yeux étaient toujours plantés dans ceux de Potter. Potter l'idiot. Potter la tête brulée.

Potter qui continuait de passer sa main diabolique dans son cou...

Et en un instant, de sa main à présent libre, Draco attrapa Harry par la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il entendit Potter grogner de plaisir et cru défaillir quand il sentit ses lèvres interagir avec les siennes.

Harry lâcha le bras de Draco et passa ses deux mains autour de sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. De violents frissons naissaient dans la base de sa colonne vertébrale et remontait le long de son dos. Les lèvres de Malfoy étaient douces et fougueuses. L'embrasser n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait déjà connu et c'était décidément bien mieux que dans ses rêves. Dans son bas ventre, il sentait des centaines, voire des milliers, de papillons étendre leurs ailes et s'insinuer dans chaque une de ses veines, laissant sur leurs passages autant des sillons brûlants.

Il plaqua son corps autant qu'il le put contre le sien. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il voulait profiter de cet instant jusqu'à s'en remémorer chaque détail. Il voulait goûter la peau de Malfoy, la sentir frémir sous ses doigt...tout...il voulait tout. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était bien ou mal et il s'en moquait éperdument.

Draco agrippa la chemise du Gryffondor et la serra fort, comme s'il allait s'échapper.

Dans son pantalon, son érection s'était réveillée et s'il en croyait la grosseur contre sa hanche, celle de Potter aussi.

Par Merlin, allait-il arrêter de gémir comme une fillette ? Il n'avait jamais réagi comme ça avec Théo. Pourquoi Potter le rendait-il fou ?

La langue d'Harry força le passage entre ses lèvres à cet instant là. Draco rompit le baiser et éloigna le visage de Potter de quelques centimètres.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais Potter ? Lui demanda-t-il essoufflé.

Harry avait les joues rouges et ses lunettes glissaient sur son nez. D'un geste il les enleva et les posa sur la table.

-Oui, répondit-il, et toi ?

Draco se perdit dans les yeux verts du survivant et hocha la tête.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me fais cet effet là Draco...Je te veux... Alors une fois. Juste une.

-Tu ne le regretteras pas ?

-Et toi ?

-Non.

Draco repoussa Harry et le coinça contre l'armoire avant de venir l'embrasser de nouveau. Ses mains attaquèrent les boutons de sa chemise et la firent glisser le long du torse sec du Gryffondor.

Harry sentit les lèvres de Malfoy quitter les siennes et rejoindre son cou. C'était...sans pareil...sans comparaison. A chaque mouvement de lèvres, chaque succion, il sentait son corps s'enflammer encore plus et son pantalon l'oppresser.

Malfoy était magnifique les joues rougies et les pupilles dilatées. Le fait qu'il ait les cheveux encore humides le rendait encore plus attirant qu'il était diablement possible. Comment avait-il fait pour passer autant d'années sans se rendre compte qu'il était si beau ? Comment avait-il fait pour passer à côté de ça ?

Harry attaqua les boutons de la chemise de Draco et l'envoya rejoindre la sienne.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aimerait passer ses mains sur un torse plat et glabre...mais c'était le torse de Malfoy. C'était Malfoy et c'était foutrement grisant.

Draco releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Sans le lâcher du regard il fit descendre une de ses mains le long du torse du Gryffondor et petit à petit venir caresser son entre-jambe tendu.

-Regarde moi dans les yeux Potter.

Il observait les réactions de Potter avec fierté. Oui avec Potter il aimait diablement donner. Si c'était pour avoir un tel contrôle et voir qu'il lui apportait tant de plaisir.

Harry fixa Draco dans les yeux, soutenant son regard pendant que le blond le caressait. Si c'était une erreur alors il voulait bien en faire tous les jours.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et son souffle se saccada, il retint un gémissement entre ses dents et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Finalement il ferma les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malfoy soit si direct mais c'était si bon qu'il ne s'en formalisa pas. Le plat de sa main venait le caresser de haut en bas. Il était au bord de l'explosion. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court. D'un mouvement de bassin il se colla encore plus contre la main de Malfoy.

Draco sourit. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait voir Potter tressaillir de désir, l'entendre crier. Rien qu'à cette idée son sexe se gonflait encore plus.

Il défit la boucle de ceinture du pantalon du lion, ouvrir le bouton et passa sa main à l'intérieur.

-Ah Malfoy !

-Oui Potter ? Chuchota Draco à l'oreille d'Harry.

-Oh...tu...continues !

Draco le mordit dans le cou et Harry du se retenir à lui pour ne pas s'écrouler.

D'un mouvement hésitant il posa sa main sur l'érection du blond. Il n'avait jamais touché le pénis d'un autre homme jusqu'à présent. Mais ça lui semblait plutôt naturel. Pas si différent de ce qu'il avait lui entre les jambes.

Draco tressaillit en sentant la main de Potter. Ce n'était qu'un léger contact mais déjà il menaçait de l'envoyer au septième ciel. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres et le mordit délicatement. Potter gémit et il gémit à son tour.

Harry attrapa Draco par les épaules et le fit reculer. Il le fit se retourner et plaqua son dos contre son torse. Il défit la boucle de sa ceinture et son pantalon tout en lui mordillant les muscles du cou. Il fit tomber le pantalon et le boxer de Draco sur ses chevilles et enserra son torse d'un de ses bras. Il laissa doucement glisser sa main le long du ventre du Serpentard, accroissant le désir et la frustration, jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à son membre libéré. Il l'enserra à la base, affirma une légère pression et commença un lent mouvement de va et vient.

Draco se maudit. Il poussa un cri et s'arqua dans l'étreinte de Potter. Comment était-ce diable possible que Potter lui fasse cet effet là ? Et il ne rêvait pas. Harry Potter était bien en train de branler dans la salle sur demande.

Il sentait la pression monter de plus en plus à mesure qu'il ressentait son orgasme approcher. Tout son corps était à présent recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur et ses mollets tremblaient viollement.

-Oh...Potter...Attends...attends...je...doucement.

Harry ralentit ses mouvements et desserra légèrement son étreinte sans pour autant s'arrêter.

Draco se dégagea de l'étreinte du Gryffondor. Il envoya balader le reste de ses vêtements d'un élégant mouvement de jambe.

-Tu vas me le payer Potter.

-Payer quoi ?

-Tu me fais perdre mes moyens !

Harry sourit et haussa les épaules.

Draco le plaqua contre un bureau et lui arracha presque son pantalon et son caleçon. Il le fit s'appuyer sur le rebord du bureau et se plaqua entre ses jambes pour l'embrasser. Leurs érections se rencontrèrent et ils eurent tous les deux un hoquet de plaisir.

Quittant à regret les lèvres de Potter, Draco s'agenouilla délicatement entre ses jambes. Il passa le bout de ses doigts sur ses cuisses et observa les poils du survivants se dresser sur leur passage.

Cette fois c'était bel et bien différent d'avec Théo, il n'avait envie que d'une chose, envoyer Potter au septième ciel et le marquer à vie. Ce n'était que pour une nuit ? Potter s'en souviendrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie !

Harry regarda Malfoy souffler doucement sur son gland rougi et tout son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient en train de faire...ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. C'était irréaliste. Et pourtant cette fois, il ne dormait pas.

Un délicat coup de langue le sortit de ses pensées. Il observa Draco qui lui souriait avec son sourire spécial. Un sourire carnassier et Harry n'attendait plus qu'une chose. Qu'il le dévore.

Draco prit le gland gonflé entre ses lèvres et le suçota tandis que son pouce caressait la verge sur toute sa longueur. Les gémissements de Potter étaient doux à ses oreilles. Il observait ses réactions à mesure qu'il enfonçait de plus en plus sa verge dans sa bouche. D'une main il enserra la base et la serra légèrement, de l'autre il vint malaxer doucement les testicules gonflés.

Harry laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. Il ne s'en relèverait pas. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus hachurée et il devait déglutir violemment sous peine de manquer de s'étouffer. Instinctivement il posa une main sur la tête du blond sans pour autant lui imposer de rythme.

Soudain il se sentit entièrement absorbé par la bouche de Malfoy. Il redressa la tête et l'observa. Effectivement, Draco venait juste de le prendre en entier.

Il en avait rêvé ...et la réalité était encore plus satisfaisante que ses fantasmes.

Draco jouait avec la pression de ses lèvres à chaque va et vient qu'il effectuait. Harry en était sûr, ce type était un démon. Il sentait les tremblements dans ses jambes devenir de plus en plus violent, au point de ne presque plus supporter son poids. La jouissance grandissait en lui plus rapidement que prévu.

-Attends Malfoy !...je...je viens...je

Mais pour seule réponse le Serpentard enfonça ses mains dans ses cuisses pour prendre appui et intensifia encore plus la pression sur ses lèvres.

La jouissance d'Harry le parcouru comme un boulet de canon. Tout son corps tremblait et se tendait à la fois, tandis qu'il se déversait dans la bouche de Malfoy en criant son nom.

Draco accueillit la semence du Gryffondor goulûment et l'avala élégamment.

Il pris appui sur les genoux tremblant du brun et se releva.

Sans ménagement il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne et enroula sa langue autour de la sienne.

Harry Potter avait hurlé son nom pendant l'orgasme. Rien de mieux ne pouvait lui arriver désormais.

Harry pressa ses mains dans le dos du Serpentard tandis qu'il goûtait à sa propre semence par intermédiaire interposé.

Ça aurait du le dégoûter mais tout ce que faisait Malfoy l'excitait encore plus. Il allait bien finir par se réveiller. Tout ceci ne devait être qu'un rêve.

Et tant qu'il était dans ce rêve il devait en profiter un maximum.

Draco colla son front à celui du Gryffondor. Ils étaient en train de faire l'une des plus grosses bêtises de leurs vies. Mais si les bêtises avaient toutes ce goût là, alors il aimerait en faire tous les jours.

Il sentit les mains de Potter redescendre vers son entre-jambe. Il s'était presque oublié.

Harry fit reculer Draco de quelques pas et s'agenouilla en face de lui. Le blond déglutit, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui rende la pareille. Il lui avait fallut quelques temps avant d'en arriver là avec Théo...mais Potter voulait toujours le devancer ! Potter était toujours prêt plus rapidement que lui.

Quand il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur lui il sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Il se plaqua les mains sur le visage tandis qu'Harry expérimentait sur lui de nouvelles sensations.

Ce n'était pas désagréable. C'était même agréable. Chaud et doux avec un petit goût salé. Et puis entendre les gémissements de Malfoy...cela n'avait pas de prix.

Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir comment s'y prendre alors il essayait de reproduire ce que le Serpentard lui avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. A en juger par les réactions de Malfoy il ne devait pas faire mal.

Et puis de toute manière il allait bientôt se réveiller.

Draco repoussa délicatement Harry avant de venir. Il ne voulait pas jouir si vite. Il l'aida à se relever et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Harry rompit leur baiser.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas laissé...

-Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête maintenant.

Harry hocha la tête les joues rouges.

-Alors que proposes-tu ?

Draco regarda tout autour d'eux.

-Tu as invoqué cette salle, tu ne voudrais pas invoquer quelque chose de plus...confortable que des tables et des armoires à fournitures ?

Harry hocha la tête et soudain à côté d'eux un groupe de table se matérialisa en lit deux places aux draps or et rouge.

-Tu te payes ma tête Potty ?

-Moi je trouve ça confortable !

Harry attrapa la main du Serpentard qui commençait à bouder devant les couleurs du linge de lit et l'emmena vers le lit. Ils s'assirent tous les deux côte à côté, soudainement intimidé.

Draco attrapa le menton du Gryffondor dans sa main et se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement.

Non, cette soirée ne devait jamais se terminer. Au diable le dîner, la nuit et le lendemain ! Il en avait rêvé et il l'avait enfin !

Harry se laissait aller au baiser doux et sensuel de Malfoy. Lui non plus ne voulait pas que les choses s'arrêtent. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, leur baiser gagnait en intensité et leurs gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus entendre.

Draco passa une main sur l'entre-jambe de Potter qui durcissait de nouveau. Il n'en aurait jamais assez !

Potter voulait tout ? Il lui donnerait tout.

Il les fit basculer sur le milieu du lit et s'allongea au dessus du Gryffondor. Sa tête se perdit dans son cou et sa langue trouva une toute petite zone érogène qui fit frémir Potter des pieds à la tête. Il devait s'en souvenir de celle-là !

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Les baisers de Malfoy étaient de véritables tortures et il devait se retenir pour ne pas hurler. Il passa ses mains dans le dos du Serpentard et fit descendre ses mains douloureusement lentement jusqu'à se poser sur ses fesses et les caresser tout aussi doucement.

Instinctivement Draco écarta les jambes et hoqueta de surprise quand il sentit des doigts passer entre ses fesses.

Il n'était pas allé plus loin avec Théo. L'autre Serpentard avait bien tenter de le préparer mais il n'était pas prêt .

Il n'avait qu'une soirée avec Potter, le Gryffondor l'avait bien spécifié, une soirée et on oublie tout.

Il n'avait pas peur. Il n'était pas rassuré mais il avait hâte.

Potter appuya sur ses fesses pour faire se rencontrer leur bassin et ils soupirèrent tous les deux de plaisir. Draco commença à se frotter lentement contre Harry et accéléra doucement.

Harry passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de Draco et les tira délicatement pour lui faire relever la tête.

-Je...

Draco planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry.

-Ecoute Potter...je...je ne suis jamais allé aussi loin avec...bref...je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Harry souffla de soulagement.

-Quoi ? Demanda Draco légèrement vexé.

-Non...rien, je suis rassuré.

Draco hocha la tête et embrassa le nez de Potter.

-Tu me fais confiance Potter ?

-Pas toi ?

-Si.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et se dévorèrent. Harry fit basculer Draco et passa au dessus de lui à califourchon. Il écarta les jambes du Serpentard d'une main et avança une main timide vers son intimité.

Draco hoqueta de surprise quand il sentit les doigt de Potter tracer des cercles autour de lui. C'était très agréablement surprenant.

Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de qui ferait quoi avec Potter. Avec Nott il en avait déduit qu'il serait celui qui prendrait les rennes...mais comment savoir avec ce perfide Théo.

Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas que Potter le touche. Il avait l'air curieux comme un enfant qui découvrait un nouveau jouet.

Harry évaluait les réactions de Malfoy avec intérêt. Il semblait aimer ses caresses à en juger par ses gémissements.

Draco attrapa posa ses mains sur le bassin d'Harry et l'invita à décaler son bassin vers lui, si bien que leur deux corps formaient presque une équerre. Harry ne stoppa pas ses caresses, bien au contraire il écarta un peu plus les jambes du Serpentard.

Draco soupira d'aise et voulut fermer les yeux mais il ne voulait pas laisser Potter en reste. Ses fesses étant désormais plus accessibles il passa une main dans le creux de ses hanches et descendit doucement.

A mesure que ses doigt effleurait sa raie des fesses, Harry écartait de plus en plus les jambes, l'invitant à continuer. Pendant ce temps là le Gryffondor avait décidé d'embrasser délicatement le l'érection de Draco.

-Ah Potter...

Harry releva la tête en souriant.

-Oui ?

Draco passa une main sur ses yeux.

-Ne t'arrête pas idiot !

-Demande gentiment.

Draco ricana.

-Suce-moi Potter s'il-te-plait !

-Ah ben voilà !

Draco sourit et soupira quand il sentit la bouche de Potter se refermer une fois de plus autour de lui. Il continua ses caresses entre les fesses du brun et sentit sa peau frissonner sous ses doigts. Il appuya délicatement sur l'anneau de chair d'un doigt.

Potter s'arrêta net et releva la tête.

-Merde je t'ai fait mal ? Demanda Draco inquiet.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Non, c'est...étrange mais...vas-y.

Harry ne bougeait plus tandis que Draco appuyait délicatement sur son intimité, sans pour autant s'insérer.

Il avait tellement envie de lui. Tellement envie de le prendre, complètement.

-Ne bouge pas, dit Draco en se dégageant.

Harry hocha la tête. Il était complètement confus à cause de ses nouvelles sensations, les doigts de Mafoy étaient diaboliques et cette bouche...cette bouche ? Malfoy venait d'embrasser le haut des fesses...et il continuait de l'embrasser en descendant et ...par MERLIN !

-AH...c'est...

-Oui Potter ? Demanda Draco en redressant la tête.

-Mais ne t'arrêtes pas !

-Je croyais qu'il fallait demander gentiment...

-Lèche-moi par pitié Draco !

-Ah ben voilà !

Draco passa sa langue entre les fesses de Harry de bas en haut, arrachant un nouveau cri au Gryffondor. Tandis qu'il malmenait l'intimité du survivant à coup de langue il approcha un doigt qu'il enfonça délicatement en lui.

Immédiatement les chairs de Potter se refermèrent autour de lui et il l'entendit respirer plus fort.

-Je te fais mal ?

-Pas du tout, gémit Harry en se mordant le dos de la main.

Draco continua ses caresses linguales tout en commençant quelques vas et vient avec son index. Au bout de quelques instants il se recula légèrement et présenta un deuxième doigt qu'il inséra tout aussi délicatement. Il guetta la réaction de Potter pendant quelques secondes et recommença les vas et vient.

Il avait tellement envie de le prendre, la frustration commença à le gagner et il posa sa main libre sur la base de son membre et accorda les mouvements de ses deux mains.

Harry n'avait pas ressentit de douleur quand il avait senti le premier doigt de Malfoy le pénétrer, cependant au deuxième, il lui fallut quelques dizaines de secondes pour s'habituer mais à présent...il ne regrettait rien. Il ne savait pas quel était ce point que Malfoy touchait du bout des doigts mais il lui en demandait encore plus.

-Malfoy ?

-MMM, gémit le Serpentard.

-Viens par pitié.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il appuya légèrement sur les épaules du Gryffondor pour le faire s'allonger et se plaqua délicatement contre lui.

-Tu me dis si je te fais mal, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant d'embrasser furtivement son épaule.

Harry hocha la tête et Draco s'installa avec délicatesse entre ses jambes. Il les releva doucement et guida son membre vers Harry.

Quand le Gryffondor sentit l'érection battante de Malfoy contre son intimité il inspira profondément.

Il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait avoir envie et être anxieux à propos du sexe. C'était une dualité étrange.

Tandis que ses pensées s'entremêlaient, il sentit Malfoy entrer peu à peu en lui.

C'était douloureux mais pas autant qu'il se l'était imaginé. Il était étrangement à l'aise avec Malfoy et il avait rêvé tant de fois de ce moment. Il était d'ailleurs toujours en train de rêver il en était sûr.

Draco faillit venir quand il fut entièrement dans Harry. Sa tête tomba en avant et il inspira profondément. Les hanches du Gryffondor intimèrent un léger mouvement qu'il prit comme une autorisation à bouger.

Il ressortit délicatement et le pénétra de nouveau tout aussi lentement.

S'il n'allait pas rapidement plus vite il allait mourir de frustration. Potter était si étroit, si chaud, si entourant ! Il ne voulait plus jamais sortir.

Harry gémit quand Malfoy releva son bassin d'une main. L'instant d'après il était à quatre patte et le Serpentard avait attrapé son pénis et commençait à le caresser de haut en bas.

-Rahh Malfoy...C'est...

Draco attrapa Harry par la taille et les fit basculer en arrière et il se retrouva assis sur ses pieds, Potter empalé sur son sexe. Il avait maintenant une bien meilleure prise sur le membre du survivant.

Harry se souleva et se rabaissa plus rapidement. C'était à présent lui qui avait le contrôle du rythme et s'était grisant. Et la main de Malfoy...Comment n'avait-il pas déjà joui ?

Leurs peaux, recouvertes de sueurs, glissaient l'une contre l'autre. Leur gémissement et leur cris résonnait contre les murs de la salle sur demande.

Finalement Draco se fichait complètement de la couleur des draps. Il mordit dans l'épaule d'Harry à mesure qu'il sentait son orgasme arriver. Lorsqu'il l'inonda il mordit Potter jusqu'au sang.

Harry cria quand il sentit les dents de Draco s'enfoncer dans sa chair et ce fut la sensation de plus qui le mena à l'orgasme et tandis qu'il se déversait dans la main du Serpentard tout son corps s'arc-boutait et se tétanisait.

Quelques secondes plus tard il retombèrent sur le lit allongé l'un à coté de l'autre, le souffle court et les yeux perdus au plafond.

Ils restèrent silencieux le temps de reprendre leur respiration.

Harry déglutit.

-Je ne suis pas en train de rêver n'est ce pas ?

-Tu pensais qu'on était dans ton rêve ?

-Pendant un moment...jusqu'à ce que tu me mordes. Ça va pas bien chez toi Malfoy !

Harry passa une main sur son épaule malmenée.

-Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre sur le coup, répondit Draco en souriant.

Harry tourna la tête vers Draco.

Il avait les joues rouges et les cheveux en batailles. Il n'avait pas complètement repris sa respiration et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes.

Il n'était pas beau. Pas magnifique...il était bien plus que cela...il n'y avait pas de mot à vrai dire.

Draco tourna la tête vers lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Bien, bredouilla-t-il, et maintenant ?

-Je sais pas, avoua Harry. On devrait retrouver nos dortoirs. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est.

Une petite horloge se matérialisa à côté du lit.

Harry tourna la tête vers elle.

-Je n'y vois rien, admit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Draco ricana et s'appuya sur un coude pour se soulever.

-21h15, dit-il, on a raté le dîner.

Harry lança un informulé et ses lunettes vinrent se poser dans sa main. Après les avoir posé sur son nez il se retourna vers Malfoy.

Il était encore mieux quand il n'était pas flou.

Draco s'assit sur le lit et se leva pour aller récupérer ses affaires.

Harry décida de l'imiter et ils se rhabillèrent en silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient prêts à partir.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils se rapprochèrent, laissant tout de même un bon mètre entre eux.

-Donc, se lança Draco, juste une fois, juste cette fois et après on pourra l'oublier ?

Harry rougit.

Comment pourrait-il se contenter d'autre chose à présent ?

Mais il hocha la tête.

Draco fronça le nez et hocha la tête à son tour.

-Bien, alors il ne nous reste qu'à retourner à nos dortoirs alors.

-Oui, dit Harry en baissant la tête.

Draco se retourna et s'avança vers la porte.

Comment une chose pouvait-elle être aussi bonne et aussi douloureuse une fois terminée ?

Il se ravisa fit demi-tour et plaqua ses lèvres contre celle d'Harry.

Les bras du Gryffondor encerclèrent rapidement son torse et ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, chastement, s'abandonnant totalement.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se détachèrent à regret.

-Bien. A toute Potter.

Et Draco sortit de la salle sur demande. En montant les marches qui l'emmenaient vers sa maison, il repensa à ce qui venait de leur arriver. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Potter et lui...Il l'avait fantasmé c'était un fait mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela arriverait.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Harry pour reprendre ses esprits. Il avait fait mine de ne pas être gêné en se relevant mais à présent il n'avait personne à impressionner et il se passa une main sur ses fesses douloureuse.

Il venait de coucher avec Draco Malfoy.

Il venait de coucher avec un homme.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas en train de paniquer ?

**A SUIVRE ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Protection**

**22h**

Quand Draco remonta à son dortoir il fit un geste de la main à ses amis installés devant la cheminée. Blaise leva la tête, voulu lui dire de les rejoindre mais Draco était déjà partit dans les escaliers. Il haussa les épaules et retourna à sa conversation.

Draco claqua la porte de son dortoir et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Ses yeux accrochèrent un point au plafond et le fixèrent.

Il venait de coucher avec Potter. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il venait de prendre Potter dans la salle sur demande. Il avait sucé Potter et il avait aimé ça.

Il se sentit élégamment une aisselle et se releva d'un bond. Il avait transpiré et il n'avait même pas pensé à aller se laver !

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla. Il se regarda quelques instants dans la glace.

Cet enfoiré de Potter l'avait marqué dans le cou ! Il allait devoir utiliser un sortilège de Glamour pour dissimuler le suçon.

Il se contorsionna pour regarder son dos.

Il l'avait griffé ! Ce salop de lionceau l'avait griffé ! Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir d'à quel moment mais à présent la peau de son dos le brûlait.

Draco passa une main sur son torse encore humide et sentit ses doigts. C'était l'odeur de sa propre sueur et de celle de Potter. Un mélange musqué et pas désagréable.

Draco secoua la tête et entra sous la douche.

Potter...

Potter …

L'eau commença à couler le long de son corps. Quel apaisement...

Potter...

Potter...

Draco frappa du poing contre le mur de douche.

-Fais chier...

* * *

-Tu sens mauvais Harry, s'insurgea Hermione quand son ami s'assit à côté de lui.

-Je sens mauvais ? Vraiment ?

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu es parti courir ?

Hermione regarda son ami hausser les épaules.

-J'ai fait un peu de sport mais je ne pensais pas que je transpirerai autant, répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione Granger haussa un sourcil et fixa son ami en attente de réponse mais il se leva et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

Elle ne savait pas quoi...mais il était en train de se passer quelque chose. Son ami ne lui avait que rarement mentit et toujours dans des circonstances spéciales. Harry Potter lui cachait quelque chose.

Depuis la fin de la Guerre quelque chose s'était brisé. Elle ne savait pas si c'était entre eux ou juste en Harry mais quoi qu'il en soit elle était inquiète.

Pourtant, ce sourire sur son visage ne lui inspirait pas de la peine. Il avait l'air...heureux. Mais alors pourquoi ne voulait-il par partager cela avec elle ? Ils avaient bien partagé tout le reste !

S'inquiétait-elle trop ? Cherchait-elle à l'étouffer ?

Elle se retourna vers Ron et vint s'installer dans le creux de son épaule. Le rouquin tourna la tête vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Seamus.

Elle les regarda discuter sans vraiment faire attention à ce dont ils parlaient. Son esprit était ailleurs. Elle regarda l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs et soupira.

* * *

**Le lendemain.**

**10h30**

Harry avait sauté le petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait pas faim. Et puis on était samedi. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence.

Mais était-ce la vrai raison ?

Il ne devait pas penser à cela. Il avait tout le week-end pour effacer de sa mémoire les événements de la veille. Il n'avait qu'à faire autre chose.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. S'il avait couché avec une fille, il aurait probablement pensé un peu à ça mais aurait pu rapidement l'occulter. Mais il n'avait pas couché avec une fille. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait-il de lui ? Etait-il homosexuel ? Bisexuel ? Complètement taré ?

Et puis s'il ne s'agissait que de ça ! Non ! Il fallait qu'il ait couché avec Draco Malfoy...son rival de toujours ! Ce...magnifique enfoiré de Malfoy !

Et il ne s'agissait pas que de ça ! Et non ! Il l'avait laissé le prendre ! Il s'était fait...par Malfoy !

Et...

Et... il avait aimé ça...

L'ouverture des entraînements de Quidditch était prévu pour la semaine prochaine et cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé voler !

D'un geste il écarta les couvertures de son lit et se retrouva debout à la recherche de ses affaires de Quidditch. Il les enfila, attrapa son balai et sortit en trombe.

Il pourrait repenser à Malfoy plus tard...bien plus tard !

Il dévala les marches des escaliers deux par deux.

Il devait penser à autre chose. Il devait ne penser à rien.

Mais la drôle de sensation dans ses fesses le ramenait à la dure réalité.

Elle le rattrapa d'autant plus quand il prit place sur son balai. Il grimaça mais tapa tout de même son pied au sol pour s'élever.

Ne plus penser à Malfoy.

Lorsque le vent le passa dans son dos il se sentit porter et toutes ses pensées le quittèrent.

Il n'y avait plus que lui, son balai et le vent.

Plus loin, un groupe de fille était en train de discuter assises près du lac noir. Elles admiraient toutes le héros du monde sorcier effectuer feintes et pirouettes avec une facilité déconcertante.

Il paraîtrait qu'il était de nouveau célibataire. Elles devaient faire vite avant qu'il se retrouve une nouvelle copine ou pire, qu'il retourne avec l'ancienne. L'une d'entre elle se leva et décida d'aller à la rencontre du Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'il atterrit après une bonne heure de vol, Harry fut importuné par une jeune fille blonde de 6e année qu'il éconduit poliment.

Une fois dans les douches, ses pensées revinrent peu à peu. Il devait préparer la saison de Quidditch. Il devait préparer les recrutements. Il lui fallait deux nouveaux batteurs et puis il fallait qu'il voit les tactiques des autres équipes. Surtout celle des Serpentards. Il se demandait si Malfoy serait le capitaine. Cela serait logique, ils étaient les deux meilleurs joueurs de l'école.

Malfoy...

Malfoy...

Finalement, le Quidditch ce n'était pas une bonne idée...

* * *

**18h50**

Il mourrait littéralement de faim. Il avait déjeuné tôt et emporté un sandwich et un muffin. Il avait sauté le déjeuner parce qu'il devait étudier à la bibliothèque. Évidemment. Ce n'était absolument pas pour éviter quelqu'un. Et surtout pas Potter !

Draco entra dans la Grande Salle et du se retenir de toutes ces forces pour ne pas se jeter sur les plats.

Son regard fit mine de parcourir la salle de manière hasardeuse mais ses yeux cherchaient la table des griffons. Potter n'était pas là.

Ouf !

Quoi que...il s'en moquait bien...de Potter...de ses lèvres...de...Ohh des falafels à la citrouille !

Après quelques bouchés salvatrices il releva la tête vers ses amis qui s'asseyaient à côté de lui. Théo se mit à sa droite et passa discrètement une main sur sa cuisse.

Draco en eut des frissons mais pas ceux qu'espérait Théo.

Il se pencha vers lui.

-Arrête ça Théo, lui chuchota-t-il froidement.

Le brun leva les yeux vers lui étonné mais hocha la tête.

Draco en allait entendre parler. Il tourna la tête vers Blaise qui haussa les épaules.

De l'autre côté de la salle, le trio de plouc venait de s'installer à leur table.

Draco ne put détacher ses yeux de Potter qui s'asseyait délicatement.

Est-ce que tes amis savent pourquoi tu as tant de mal à t'asseoir Potty ? Pensa Draco en souriant.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Potter leva les yeux vers lui.

Ne pas regarder Potter dans les yeux !

Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux !

Trop tard...

Draco et malgré la distance qui les séparait, se fit absorber par les yeux de Potter.

* * *

Harry ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de celui du Serpentard. Il l'aurait voulu, enfin il aurait voulu le vouloir...

Ils se fixèrent durant ce qui leur sembla être des heures mais qui ne devait être au final qu'une minute ou deux.

En face de lui Malfoy hocha la tête et retourna son attention vers Zabini.

Harry soupira et se retourna vers ses amis.

Finalement il lui tardait le lundi. Il lui tardait de le revoir. Faire le point...mais quel point y avait-il à faire ? Il l'avait bien dit. Une nuit et on en parle plus. C'était même lui qui l'avait spécifié alors pourquoi était-il en train de se poser toutes ces questions? Au moins, après lundi la gêne serait passée...ou du moins l'espérait-il.

Le lendemain il irait voler. Et plus qu'une heure cette fois-ci. Toute la journée. Voler pour oublier.

* * *

**21h30**

-Tu vas déjà te coucher Draco ? Demanda Blaise.

-Oui...je suis crevé, j'ai mal dormi la nuit dernière et j'ai étudié toute la journée.

-Bien. Si tu changes d'avis descend.

Draco hocha la tête et monta les marches des escaliers.

Arrivé dans son dortoir il s'appuya contre la porte et soupira.

-Tu m'expliques ? Demanda une voix.

Voix qui provenait du fond du dortoir, là où se trouvait le lit de Nott.

Draco soupira doucement avant de s'avancer vers Théo.

-T'expliquer quoi Théo ?

-Ta réflexion tout à l'heure ? Hier je voulais te parler mais tu m'a envoyé bouler...et aujourd'hui ça ?

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux et les recoiffa aussitôt.

-Rien Théo. Il n'y a rien...juste...je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir continuer.

Ah bon ?

-Comment ça ? Demanda la voix tremblante de Théo.

-Tout ça. C'est trop compliqué...je..Je ne veux pas te perdre comme ami.

Aurait-il pu trouver une excuse plus bidon ? Qu'était-il en train de raconter ?

-Tu ne me perds pas. C'est une évolution, tenta Théo.

-Mais je n'ai plus envie Théo !

Théo se rapprocha de Draco et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Tu es sûr ?

Draco hocha la tête.

Oui il était sûr. Rien n'arriverait à dépasser sa nuit avec Potter.

Mais peut-être pourrait-il redonner une chance à Théo ?

Une dernière fois ?

Pour voir ?

Théo passa un main sur la joue de son futur ex amant. Sa main descendit doucement le long de son cou et le long de son torse.

Draco frissonna et ferma les yeux.

Il ne devait pas craquer. Il n'avait pas envie de Théo...il n'en avait jamais eu envie à vrai dire.

La main du brun passa sur son entre-jambe et le pressa délicatement.

-Arrête Théo !

-Draco...

-Tu vois bien que ça ne me fait rien !

Effectivement il n'était pas dur. Théo retira sa main et recula d'un pas.

-Bon... D'accord.

Draco passa une main sur la joue de Théo.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas. On savait tous les deux que ça ne durerait pas. Je ne pensais juste pas que ça durerait si peu de temps. Je pensais...qu'on irait jusqu'au bout.

Mais je suis allé jusqu'au bout, pensa Draco, juste pas avec toi.

-Je ...ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Et...je...bref...ami ? Demanda Draco.

Théo hocha la tête et après un dernier sourire forcé, sortit du dortoir.

Draco regarda la porte se refermer et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Qu'est ce que Potty avait bien fait de lui ?

* * *

Le lendemain midi et le lendemain soir leurs yeux s'accrochèrent encore dans la Grande Salle. Ils se fixèrent quelques minutes sans bouger et reprirent leurs repas.

**Lundi 3 octobre.**

**09h50**

Harry était assis à leur table anxieux. Avait-il bien fait ? N'étais-ce pas ridicule à présent ? Mais connaissant Malfoy ? Non...ou peut-être que ? Bref...Il n'était pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout après tout.

Une présence à ses côtés le fit sortir des ses pensées. Il releva la tête et observa Malfoy s'asseoir à côté de lui, se livrer à son petit rituel et sortir ses affaires.

Harry se pencha vers son sac. L'instant d'après il posait un muffin au citron devant son binôme.

Malfoy tourna la tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

-Je...je ne te l'avais pas rendu...les bons comptes font les bons amis il paraît.

Mais qu'il était con ! Pouvait-on faire plus ringard ?

Un léger sourire étira le coin gauche des lèvres du blond et Harry faillit lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser.

Par Merlin merci, il était maître de ses gestes...enfin en ce moment. Pour le reste...

Malfoy se détourna et attrapa un muffin aux myrtilles dans son sac qu'il posa devant Harry.

Harry haussa un sourcil à son tour.

-Tu as gagné le duel, expliqua Malfoy en détournant les yeux.

Harry hocha la tête. Malfoy ne pouvait pas le voir mais qu'importait.

Il attrapa une myrtille et la posa sur le muffin au citron.

-Ton lot de consolation, se justifia-t-il avant que Malfoy n'ouvre la bouche.

Le Serpentard grimaça.

-T'es sérieux Potter ?

-C'est ce qu'on avait dit non ?

-Je croyais que je l'avais déjà eu mon lot de consolation.

Les joues de Malfoy s'empourprèrent. Harry faillit s'en amuser si les siennes ne s'étaient pas mises à faire de même.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux la table et sourirent.

-Ouais...on va dire ça, finit par dire Harry.

Malfoy hocha la tête.

-Bon et ta potion tu en es où ?

* * *

Hermione passa une main au dessus du parchemin de Théodore Nott et attrapa son livre d'herbologie.

-Tu veux vraiment faire médicomage après Poudlard ? Lui demanda Théo.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Oui. Je ne m'imagine pas faire autre chose.

-Et faire Auror comme ton rouquin ou le balafré ?

-Non. J'ai assez donné.

Elle passa instinctivement une main sur son avant-bras. Nott fit mine de ne rien voir et elle l'en remercia intérieurement.

-Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je reprendrais les affaires de mon père. Elles sont à l'abandon. Elles marchaient bien. Ou bien...non en fait je ne sais pas.

-Qu'est ce que les autres Serpentards vont faire ?

-Blaise va partir dans les affaires. Pansy va se marier...ce qui en soit est plus un boulot de force pour son futur si tu veux mon avis.

-Elle va se marier ? Mais avec qui ?

-Draco était tout indiqué...mais après tout ce qui s'est passé...je pense que ses parents préféreront une famille qui n'a pas été impliqué dans le clan des mangemorts...histoire de redorer leur image.

-Attends...tu parles de mariages arrangés ? A notre époque ?

-Mais à quelle époque crois-tu que l'on vit Granger ? Bien sûr je parle de mariage arrangé. J'ai une douce et tendre à laquelle je suis fiancé depuis nos 1 an qui m'attend en France. Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Point du tout. Vous ne faites pas ça entre moldus ?

-Non. Nous nous marrions par amour...enfin la plupart le font.

-Comme ces chers Weaslaid ?

-Veux-tu arrêter ? Je commençais à avoir de l'amitié pour toi ! Ne gâche pas tout en te moquant de la famille de mon petit-ami. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi sec aujourd'hui ?

Théo haussa les épaules et tourna la tête vers Draco qui échangeait un muffin avec Potter .

-J'ai passé un mauvais week-end. Désolé Granger. Ça n'arrivera plus.

-Bien...si tu le dis ...Où en étions-nous ?

* * *

Draco passa les ingrédients à Potter qui les mélangeait tous au fur et à mesure dans tous les sens. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour se retenir de l'insulter.

-Potter...stop...tu fais n'importe quoi !

Potter releva les yeux vers lui.

-Mais pas du tout !

-Mais si !

Mais qu'il est beau cet emplumé !

* * *

**Mardi 4 octobre**

**02h58**

Cette nuit encore, Harry ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, De nouvelles questions arrivaient peu à peu dans sa tête. Etait-il gay ? Bi ? Curieux ? Fou ? Et pourquoi Malfoy par Merlin ! De tous les garçons de l'école ?

Malfoy l'avait tout simplement intrigué...voilà tout !

Voilà tout !

Voilà tout...

Le Gryffondor se demandait ce qui au fond le gênait le plus. Le fait d'avoir couché avec un homme ? De l'avoir touché, embrasser, sucer ? De l'avoir laissé le prendre ? Ou le fait que cet homme ait été Malfoy ?

A la simple évocation de ces souvenirs, Harry se sentit à l'étroit dans son pantalon de pyjama.

Il tourna la tête vers la table de chevet, attrapa ses lunettes et sa montre et regarda l'heure : 3h40.

La nuit allait être courte.

Il n'allait quand même pas se toucher en repensant à ...Malfoy ? Bien sûr, cela l'aiderait beaucoup à s'endormir.

Qu'importe...ce n'était que l'histoire d'une soirée. Une fois. Une fois dans la salle sur demande. Sans témoin.

En fait il était peut-être toujours en train de rêver.

Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il commença à se sentir coupable par rapport à Ginny, du fait de ne pas se sentir assez coupable. Cela n'avait plus aucun sens. Il avait besoin de repos, de sommeil !

Mais après tout, pourquoi se sentirait-il coupable ? Peut-être parce qu'il s'était intérieurement et inconsciemment promis de n'être avec personne tant que Ginny ne serait pas passé à autre chose ?

Malfoy était sensé être qu'un fantasme. Pas une réalité.

Harry regarda sa montre : 4h30.

Il fallait bien qu'il dorme, le réveil allait sonner dans deux heures et demi.

A l'idée de ce qu'allait être sa journée du lendemain s'il ne dormait pas, Harry capitula avec lui-même. Il lança un sortilège de silence sur ses rideaux et sortit ses jambes de sous les draps.

Sa main glissa lentement le long de son ventre et il soupira. Il ne devait pas penser à Malfoy. Il ne devait pas penser à ses baisers, à ses dents, à sa bouche sur sa queue. Mais les souvenirs de leur soirée envahissaient ses pensées, il ne voyait que lui ! Malfoy agenouillé entre ses cuisses, complètement nu, ses yeux gris plantés dans les siens et un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres.

Harry souffla longuement à mesure qu'il palpait son érection à travers son pantalon. A chaque mouvement de poignet il imaginait la bouche du vert et argent aller et venir sur son érection. Il sentait ses joues chauffer

Il n'avait pas besoin de plus que cela, il n'eut pas besoin de passer sa main sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il vint quelques secondes plus tard en pinçant les lèvres. Hors de question qu'il gémisse son nom ! Sa respiration saccadée revint petit à petit à la normale.

Les vapeurs de l'orgasme était en train de l'emporter dans les bras de Morphée quand il eut une dernière pensée : Ce n'était quand même pas aussi bon qu'avec cet orgueilleux Serpentard !

* * *

**7h15**

-Tu fais une tête bizarre Draco, affirma Blaise.

Draco leva les yeux vers son ami, il était en train de lacer ses chaussures. Ils étaient les derniers à se préparer avant d'aller prendre leurs petit-déjeuners dans la Grande Salle.

-De quoi ?

-Tu as l'air bizarre. On dirait que tu boudes et que tu es heureux en même temps.

-Un Malfoy ne boude pas.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et attendit que Draco ait finit d'attacher ses lacets.

-Et il n'y a rien, ajouta Draco avant de sortir de leur dortoir mettant ainsi un terme à une conversation qu'il ne voulait pas avoir.

Ils descendirent à la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à leur table.

Draco ne voulait pas regarder de l'autre côté de la salle. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder de l'autre côté de la salle. Il n'y avait rien ni personne qui le perturbait de l'autre côté de la salle. Rien. Personne.

Draco attrapa sa tasse et faillit se brûler la langue avec son thé. Il retint un gémissement de douleur et personne ne remarqua rien. Un Malfoy ne laissait rien transparaître. Ni les brûlures...ni les émois.

Pourtant les yeux du Serpentard rejoignirent la table des rouges et ors. Potter était entouré de ses amis et lui tournait le dos.

D'où cet attardé de Griffon lui tournait-il le dos ? Ce n'était pas sa place ! Il était toujours en face de lui ! Toujours...

Draco secoua la tête et fini sa tasse de thé. Il se brûla la langue mais ne dit rien. Il attrapa un muffin qu'il fourra rageusement dans son sac et se leva.

-Draco..., l'appela Blaise.

Mais il était déjà partit.

**9h10**

-Bon alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Draco tourna la tête vers son ami. Ils étaient entre Serpentards pour le cours d'Histoire de la magie. Il connaissait son ami. Il était vicieux et avide de savoir tout sur tout le monde. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Il n'aurait pas du partir comme ça au petit déjeuner.

-Tu sais bien que je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne me diras pas tout ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête blonde !

-Ma tête n'est pas petite ! Elle est d'une taille parfaite !

Blaise secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Théo aussi à l'air bizarre.

-Blaise...

-Dis-moi tout, je t'embêterai plus après.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

-Vous avez rompu ?

-On était pas un couple.

-Mais c'est quand même fini ? Il à l'air tout malheureux et tu as l'air tout tendu.

Draco fit mine de ranger ses affaires sur son bureau. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Est-ce qu'il serait prêt à entendre qu'il avait sauté le saint héros des saints sorciers ? Celui contre qui ils s'étaient, malgré eux, battus ? Il avait déjà bien assez de mal à se l'avouer à lui même.

Draco se passa une main sur le visage.

Et il avait envie de recommencer.

-Donc ? Insista Blaise.

-Et si tu me parlais de ta belette ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais avant qu'elle ne te jette de manière monumentale ?

Les yeux de Blaise se plissèrent tant qu'il cru que Draco cru qu'il allait les fermer.

-Tu te mêles de tes affaires, je me mêlerai des miennes, reprit le blond.

Blaise hocha la tête.

Bien sûr, cette vile créature qu'était son meilleur ami n'allait pas en rester là et reviendrait à la charge plus tard. Il l'avait mouché mais pour combien de temps ? Il pouvait se montrer plus obstiné que Potter si il le voulait.

Potter …

Draco laissa tomber sa tête -noblement- entre ses bras et soupira.

Il sentit le regard de Blaise sur lui et apprécia son silence.

* * *

Au dîner Harry planta son regard à la table des verts et argents.

Ses amis s'étaient installés de l'autre côté de la table le matin même. Comment leur expliquer qu'il voulait regarder Malfoy ? Il n'avait rien dit et s'était assis avec eux, tournant ainsi le dos à l'objet de ses fantasmes. Peut-être n'était-ce pas si mal. Il avait enfin pu avoir un repas sans interruption.

Harry avait beau regarder la table des Serpentards, celui qu'il cherchait n'était pas là.

-Je suis sûre que Ginny a tout arrêté avec Zabini, lui chuchota Hermione à l'oreille.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas Zabini qui m'intéresse...enfin...non je veux dire...

Harry se maudit, il n'aurait pas l'air aussi coupable s'il n'essayait pas autant de se justifier sur ce qu'il disait. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, ses joues s'empourprèrent et il commença à jouer avec ses doigts.

-Laisse tomber Herm, tenta-t-il.

Mais sa meilleure amie n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser tomber. Elle était intelligente, rapide, intuitive et avide de savoir. Il sentit ses yeux noisettes se poser sur lui.

-S'il-te-plaît, Herm...pour une fois. Est-ce que tu pourrais oublier quelque chose ?

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Si il y avait bien quelque chose que Hermione Granger détestait plus que le fait de ne pas savoir quelque chose, c'était bien qu'on le lui cache.

-Bien, finit-elle par dire tout bas en détournant le regard, mais je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Il n'y a plus de mage noir à mes trousses Hermione, alors pourrais-tu, s'il-te-plaît, arrêter de jouer à la mère de substitution avec moi et commencer à être mon amie ?

Tout en prononçant ces mots, Harry sut qu'il venait de faire une bêtise. Il ne fallait pas contrarier Hermione et surtout pas comme ça. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour lui.

Il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder dans les yeux pour savoir tout ça.

Il avait réagi instinctivement...comme un idiot. Malfoy le rendait idiot. Il l'empêchait de dormir, lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir et pire que tout, à cause de cet arrogant prétentieux il manquait de se disputer avec sa meilleure amie.

Il n'avait pas de quoi être agressif...ce n'était pas un interrogatoire. Ce n'était qu'Hermione. Sa meilleure amie. Celle qui ne le jugerait pas. Jamais.

-Pardon. Je suis désolé, dit Harry en prenant les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes. Je t'expliquerai un jour promis. Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça.

Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà compris. Elle savait toujours tout avant tout le monde. Elle avait su pour Ginny et lui bien avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ses sentiments. Bien avant que eux ne le comprennent. Alors avec Malfoy ? Le verrait-elle ? Était-ce assez fou pour qu'elle ne s'en doute pas ?

Harry soupira et laissa sa tête retomber lourdement entre ses bras.

Il n'y avait rien a deviner à présent. Ce n'était que pour une fois. Une seule fois. Et ensuite ils oublieraient. Mais alors, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à oublier ?

Harry soupira de nouveau et il sentit le regard de son amie se poser une fois de plus sur lui, silencieux mais bien présent.

* * *

**Mercredi 5 octobre**

**11h03**

-NON NON NON ! Lança le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ça ne va pas du tout !

Tous les élèves se regardèrent confus.

-Mettez-vous avez vos binômes de tutorat voyons ! C'est bien à cela que le programme sert !

Des soupirs fusèrent dans la salle.

Ron se décala à regret d'Hermione et se dirigea vers la table de Susan.

Harry regarda Zabini se lever et traverser la salle pour se mettre avec Dean. Le Serpentard lâcha violemment son sac sur la table et le Gryffondor sursauta en laissant échapper un cri fort peu viril. Harry était trop loin pour les entendre mais il était certain que le Serpentard n'avait pas raté une occasion de se moquer de son ami.

Malfoy n'avait pas l'intention de se déplacer. Harry se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-NON ! NON ! NON !

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il a encore cet enfariné ! Grogna Malfoy.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

-Enfariné ?

-J'essaie de diversifier mes insultes, se justifia Malfoy en haussant les épaules.

La voix de leur professeur s'éleva de nouveau dans la salle. A cause du brouhaha des déplacements d'élèves, il avait pointé sa baguette sur sa gorge et avait lancé un _sonorus_. Sa voix résonnait à présent dans toute la salle et était presque assourdissante.

-Mettez-vous debout voyons ! Vous allez avoir le droit à un peu de pratique !

Harry et Malfoy se levèrent au même moment. Ils voulurent tous les deux prendre appui sur le bureau et leurs mains se superposèrent.

Au moment où Harry sentit la main de Malfoy sur la sienne il pinça les lèvres et retint un hoquet de surprise. A présent, il devait se retenir de ne pas soupirer d'aise tandis que les doigts du Serpentard enserraient délicatement les siens. Une sensation de chaleur traversa sa colonne vertébrale et vint embrumer son cerveau l'espace de quelques instants.

Ce n'était qu'une main. Une main dont les doigts caressaient délicatement, et très discrètement, le dos de sa main.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il rougissait. Il rougissait toujours. Seulement, là, il n'avait pas la force et le contrôle de se tourner vers lui pour le regarder.

A contre cœur Harry lâcha la main élégante -comment pouvait-il trouver une main élégante ? Ah oui la chevalière sûrement ! Ou la douceur et la blancheur de sa peau?- du Serpentard et attrapa sa baguette.

Harry déglutit et fit semblant d'avoir écouté leur professeur depuis le début.

-... le charme de protection vous apportera donc une protection plus efficace contre de puissants sortilèges de magie noire.

Harry cessa d'écouter de nouveau quand il sentit le bras de Malfoy se coller au sien. Ils se touchaient à peine, pourtant, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur l'irradier comme un feu démoniaque.

-Miss Granger ! Quand vous aurez fini d'admirer Monsieur Potter, peut-être nous ferez-vous l'honneur d'une démonstration ?

Harry fit un pas vif sur le côté et se retourna vers son amie. Elle avait, de toute évidence, retourné son attention sur leur professeur et avait les joues rougies de gène. Évidemment presque tous les Serpentards de la salle ricanaient. Presque tous.

A côté de lui, Malfoy avait une main posée sur son bras et regardait droit devant lui.

Harry secoua la tête et se concentra lui aussi sur leur professeur. Il observa Hermione réaliser à la perfection le sortilège demandé.

Le professeur enjoint ensuite tous les autres élèves à en faire de même.

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Hermione qui se plaçait dos à lui, en face de Nott.

Elle avait deviné ? Et puis qu'elle importance ? Ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois ? Mais n'étais-ce pas la trahir ? Elle qui avait été torturée dans la maison de Malfoy ?

-Hey Potty ? Tu es avec moi ? Il est très probable que sa sainteté Potter sache déjà effectuer ce sortilège mais moi j'aimerais bien apprendre !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se retournant vers le Serpentard. Il retrouvait le Malfoy sarcastique, vanneur et impatient. Son Malfoy.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Potter ? Tu prépares un mauvais coup ?

Harry secoua la tête et attrapa sa baguette.

-Non. Tu es prêt ?

Malfoy se mit en position de défense et Harry lança un simple _Expeliarmus_.

Le Serpentard le contra difficilement avec le nouveau sort de protection. Il était bien plus difficile à invoquer qu'un basique _Protego_ mais était aussi bien plus efficace et pouvait même protéger des pièces entières.

Harry lança plusieurs sortilèges en rafale et le bouclier protecteur de Malfoy se brisa. Le Serpentard finit à genou haletant.

Harry lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

* * *

Draco hésita quelques secondes et finalement se releva en s'appuyant sur un bureau sans l'aide de Potter.

Le Gryffondor eut l'air vexé et rangea sa main dans sa poche.

-Ça va Potty. Tu ne m'as lancé que quelques _Expeliarmus_.

-Alors pourquoi ne les as-tu pas mieux contrés ?

Draco fronça le nez et se remit en position de défense.

-Allez vas-y Potter ! Je suis prêt. Ce n'était que l'échauffement.

Autour d'eux, tous les autres élèves s'entraînaient tour à tour et il régnait maintenant dans la pièce un vacarme sans nom. Il était presque obligé de crier pour se faire entendre de Potter.

Le Gryffondor l'attaqua encore plusieurs fois, plus lentement cette fois-ci, ce qui permit à Draco de mieux maîtriser son sortilège de protection. Il n'avait pas besoin de la pitié de Potter...mais il appréciait qu'il ralentisse l'allure.

Quand son binôme arrêta enfin de l'attaquer, Draco était épuisé et essoufflé. Il s'assit sur sa chaise le temps de reprendre son souffle.

-Ça va ? Demanda Potter en s'approchant de lui.

-Ton tour Potter ! Se contenta de répondre Draco en se relevant.

Le Gryffondor se plaça en position de défense. Draco prit une grande inspiration et attaqua avec un gentil _Expeliarmus_. Pas de quoi fouetter une chouette. Saint Potty le contra facilement -il fallait s'en douter-, il était tellement prévisible.

Voulant le prendre par surprise, Draco enchaîna les sortilèges plus rapidement jusqu'à s'essouffler lui-même. Il espérait que l'un deux déconcentrerait assez le survivant pour créer une faille dans son bouclier.

Mais rien n'y fit. Cet enfoiré était bien trop doué. Draco ne l'avait aperçu froncer les sourcils qu'une seule fois et encore, peut-être était-ce son imagination qui lui avait joué des tours.

-Incroyable, lâcha-t-il en rabaissant sa baguette.

Les joues de Potter s'empourprèrent. Et qu'il était beau quand il rougissait ce con là.

A cette pensée, les jours de Draco aussi s'empourprèrent. Ridicule. Il était ridicule. Depuis quand un Malfoy se mettait à rougir devant un homme ? Depuis quand un Malfoy rougissait-il devant quelqu'un tout court ?!

Il ne devait pas regarder Potter comme ça. Ce n'était qu'une fois. Une seule fois. Et ils oubliaient. C'était le plan.

Le professeur le sortit de ses pensées.

-BIEN POTTER !

Fallait-il toujours qu'il hurle celui-là ?

-Vous voyez, reprit le professeur tandis que l'attention de tous les élève se tournait vers eux, c'est cela qu'on attend de vous ! Monsieur Malfoy il me semble que vous partez avec un sérieux avantage en ayant Potter en binôme. Profitez à fond de lui !

Profiter de Potter ? Mais je ne demande que ça moi, pensa Draco.

Mais cela ne devait arriver qu'une fois. Et puis cet imbécile de prof ne parlait pas de ça.

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pourrait oublier ?

Potter aussi venait de faire le lien avec une allusion inexistante et il se mit à bégayer en hochant la tête. Ridicule. Aucun sang-froid. S'en était adorable.

Adorable ?

Par Merlin !

-Et bien Saint Potter ? Tu devrais avoir l'habitude du léchage de botte depuis le temps non ?

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent et un sourire narquois s'étira sur les lèvres de Draco.

Voilà. Potty était enfin redevenu Potty. Le Potty qu'il chambrait...pas celui qu'il s'enfilait. Il était en colère...bandant...

STOP !

Draco garda son sang-froid, personne ne pouvait et ne devait lire en lui.

Potter quand à lui, restait Potter, balbutiant et tordant les manches de sa chemise, perdant le contrôle de lui même.

Pathétique, ridicule, adorable et bandant.

* * *

Harry tourna la tête vers Hermione. S'il continuait ainsi elle allait tout deviner...si elle ne l'avait pas déjà fait.

Et cet imbécile de prof qui faisait ce genre de remarque !

Non, il n'arriverait pas à oublier. Il n'y arriverait jamais ou du moins pas avant un long moment.

Harry fit un pas dans la direction de Malfoy. Les autres élèves avaient recommencé à pratiquer le sortilège de protection.

-Tu sais que je profite aussi beaucoup de toi.

Le sourire suffisant du blond s'effaça de son visage, angéliquement agaçant, durant quelques secondes, avant d'être remplacé par un sourire carnassier cette fois.

-Et bien Potter ? Chuchota le blond.

-Je parlais des cours de Potion, tu devrais envisager une carrière dans l'enseignement. Tu es bien meilleur professeur que tu ne le penses. Tu es étonnamment pédagogue.

-Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir envie de te mettre la tête dans le chaudron ! Répondit le Serpentard visiblement chagriné de s'être presque fait piéger.

-Allons, allons messieurs, nous étions si bien parti, leur dit le professeur en posant une main sur l'épaule de Malfoy. Potter, vous maîtrisez ce sortilège à la perfection. De ce fait vous ne serez pas entièrement jugé sur vos compétences. La moitié de votre note dépendra des résultat de Malfoy. Ainsi vous pourrez prendre à cœur de votre rôle de tuteur.

Malfoy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je pourrais y arriver sans tuteur, marmonna-t-il.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon quand il boudait.

-Profitez de la chance que vous avez Monsieur Malfoy. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut avoir Harry Potter sous la main.

Encore un sous-entendu obscur ! Le faisait-il exprès ? Se rendait-il seulement compte de ce qu'il disait ?

Harry regarda Malfoy. Le Serpentard se tapa le front du plat de la main.

La fin du cours se passa dans un silence de plomb entre Harry et Draco. Contrairement aux autres binômes qui rigolaient ou se chamaillaient.

Neville pouvait enfin se venger de Parkinson et il en profitait un maximum.

Dean et Zabini s'envoyaient des sortilèges plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Dean avait fait rire toute la classe en forçant Zabini à danser un petit numéro de claquette.

Seamus et Milicent essayaient mutuellement de ne pas se faire cramer les sourcils. Harry venait enfin de comprendre pourquoi ces deux là avaient été placés ensemble.

Hermione et Nott -par Merlin ce que Harry pouvait le haïr, surtout quand il ne lâchait pas Malfoy des yeux- semblaient partager d'intenses feed-backs afin d'améliorer leurs techniques.

Ron et Susan quant à eux, se marraient comme des baleines.

Harry et Malfoy se contentait d'alterner les rôles. Harry essayait de ne pas être trop violent avec Malfoy. Il ne voulait pas le vexer, il savait déjà que le Serpentard avait un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à lui, il ne voulait pas l'attiser. Le vert et argent, s'acharnait d'autant plus à trouver une faille dans sa protection à chaque fois qu'il devait attaquer. Lançant des sortilèges de plus en plus complexes et éreintants. En vain. Le bouclier d'Harry ne vacillait pas d'un millimètre.

Quand le cours se termina, Harry rejoignit rapidement ses amis. Il salua Malfoy d'un simple hochement de tête qui lui fut rendu avant de s'éloigner.

Il lança un regard dissuasif à Hermione quand il la sentit prête à le questionner. Elle hocha la tête, le regard plein de reproche et attrapa le bras de Ron.

Bien Hermione commençait à comprendre.

Harry baissa la tête.

**Jeudi 6 octobre.**

**8h11**

Encore une fois, Harry avait mal dormi. De légères poches violettes se dessinaient maintenant sous ses yeux. Il devait arrêter de penser à Malfoy. Tout n'avait été qu'obsession avec lui. En bien comme en mal. Harry espérait seulement que cette fois il s'agissait de quelque chose de bien, même si plus rien n'était sensé arriver de nouveau.

Le Gryffondor avait donc sauté le petit-déjeuner, préférant dormir vingt minutes de plus et était passé par les cuisines attraper un muffin avant de courir dans la salle de tutorat. Il avait hésité quelques secondes devant l'étalage alléchant de pâtisseries et avait finalement opté pour un muffin à la myrtille. Ce satané blond avait une influence sur lui qu'il n'admettrait pas.

Quand il arriva enfin en salle de de tutorat tout le monde était déjà attablé. Hermione lui lança un regard noir tandis que Ron le saluait d'un vague signe de main. La pièce, et malgré l'absence d'un professeur pour surveiller, était plongé dans le silence le plus complet.

Malfoy était déjà installé, à la table la plus au fond. Devant lui, trois livres étaient ouverts et le Serpentard prenait des notes. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas Harry se rapprocher et il sursauta quand le Gryffondor s'assit.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tout ne s'apprenait pas dans les livres.

Sans le regarder, Malfoy leva négligemment sa main gauche.

-Jour, Potter. Tu te répètes.

-C'est pourtant vrai.

Pourquoi était-il en train de chercher le dialogue ?

Harry attrapa ses cours et se dit que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal à lui aussi d'étudier. Bien qu'il préféra la pratique à la théorie.

Il ouvrit son livre d'Histoire de la magie et bailla. Si Binns le voyait !

-Déjà ennuyé Potter ? Ricana Malfoy. Tu ne l'as même pas encore feuilleté.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de lui. Et du fait qu'il repoussait jusqu'au dernier moment sa séance de branlette où il l'imaginait en train de le sucer jusqu'à la garde. Non il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça.

Il se replongea dans son livre. Définitivement ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Au bout de quelques minutes il décrocha totalement et regarda les tables devant eux. Puis, il observa Malfoy travailler. Comment pouvait-il être aussi concentré alors que lui n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées dans lesquelles il ne s'immisçait pas. Malgré le muffin qu'il avait dévoré sur le chemin il sentait une boule gonfler dans son estomac. Fichues myrtilles !

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'il passait et repassait sur ses cuisses. Il leva légèrement la tête et regarda le parchemin de Malfoy.

Si d'habitude le Serpentard traçait des lignes courbes et élégantes, ce n'était plus le cas ici. Ses mots étaient hachurés et il n'avait pas beaucoup écrit. Il était concentré sur un dessin où Harry se prenait un éclair de foudre.

Harry fronça le nez. Quel salop ! Pourtant...Harry n'arrêtait pas de se dire que, peut-être, le salop en question avait autant de question que lui en tête. Peut-être n'arrivait-il tout simplement pas à ce concentrer. C'était un pari risqué.

Mais il était un Gryffondor.

Harry inspira profondément et laissa sa cuisse droite retomber contre celle de Malfoy. Ce dernier leva les yeux mais ne dit rien. Il se concentra de nouveau sur son dessin et appuya sa cuisse contre celle d'Harry.

Sentant cette pression contre lui et la chaleur du corps de Malfoy à travers leurs pantalons, Harry sourit. C'était bien, très bien mais pas assez.

Harry avait toujours entendu Ron pester contre ces bureaux sous lesquels il ne pouvait pas étendre ses longues jambes à cause de la plaque en bois. Harry bénissait aujourd'hui ses bureaux où personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait en dessous.

La boule dans son ventre s'était apaisée mais descendait à présent dans son ventre. Il eut une appréhension et c'est une main tremblante qu'il posa sur la cuisse gauche du Serpentard. Il le sentit se tendre sous ses doigt et faillit la retirer mais se retint en l'entendant soupirer légèrement. Il y traça quelques arabesques du bout des doigts. C'était tellement bon de pouvoir le toucher de nouveau.

-Je n'arrive pas à oublier, chuchota Harry la tête baissée.

Pour toute réponse, Malfoy attrapa sa main et la posa sur son érection.

Bien, lui non plus.

Harry sourit.

-Tu as besoin de pratiquer ton sortilège de protection. Ce n'est pas dans les livres que tu apprendras quoi que se soit de nouveau et je ne veux pas avoir une mauvaise note à cause de toi, dit Harry en se levant prestement.

Malfoy referma ses livres d'un coup de baguette, les réduisit et les rangea dans son sac.

Harry manqua de tomber en voulant réajuster sa robe de sorcier et enjamber sa chaise, ce qui fit ricaner Malfoy.

Ils sortirent de la salle discrètement. Ils furent rapidement dans le couloir à la recherche d'une pièce de libre. La boule dans le ventre d'Harry s'était faite plus grande et maintenant il sentait ses muscles frémir légèrement. Son cœur battait plus vite. Il était à la fois anxieux et impatient. Et si Malfoy se jouait de lui ? Non...pas avec une érection pareille.

Le Serpentard lui pointa une salle du doigt et Harry hocha la tête. Elle était assez éloignée d'une salle de cours et déserte. C'était parfait. Il s'agissait d'une petite salle de cours dans laquelle personne n'allait jamais à cause de sa petite taille. Il n'y avait même pas de tableau et il manquait beaucoup de chaise.

Ils auraient pu se rendre à la salle sur demande mais ils auraient du traverser tout le château pour ça. Ils n'avaient ni le temps, ni l'envie.

Malfoy referma la porte derrière lui.

-Lance un sortilège de protection, lui ordonna Harry en allumant la petite cheminée d'un mouvement de baguette.

-Tu plaisantes Potter j'espère ! Répondit Draco la voix tremblante.

-Sur la porte crétin. Autant te faire un peu bosser !

Draco sourit et lança le sortilège sur la porte. Cela devrait empêcher quiconque de l'ouvrir. Enfin il l'espérait.

Harry pouvait sentir l'impatience de Malfoy grandir aussi rapidement que la sienne. Non, il ne se moquait pas de lui. Il avait autant envie de lui, que lui de lui. Il posa sa robe de sorcier et son sac sur une chaise et se rapprocha du Serpentard.

Quand Draco se retourna, son nez frôlait celui du survivant. Il ne l'avait pas sentit approcher le fourbe ! Potter remonta une main vers son épaule.

-Juste une dernière fois, dit-il en encrant son regard dans le sien. Une autre fois.

-Tu parles, ricana Draco tout contre ses lèvres.

Harry haussa les épaules et colla son front à celui de Malfoy.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi, murmura-t-il.

Draco posa sa main sur l'entre-jambe douloureusement tendu du lion et sourit en l'entendant gémir.

-Je vois ça , murmura-t-il à l'oreille du Gryffondor avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Sa main accentua les mouvements sur l'érection de Potter avant de venir la caresser du plat de la main.

-Ah...Mal...

-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir te contenter de cette unique dernière fois Potty ?

Harry secoua la tête les joues rouges et la bouche entrouverte.

-Je me disais bien aussi, sourit Malfoy en embrassant son cou.

Harry attrapa le poignet du blond et recula d'un pas, rompant le contact.

-Et toi ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Draco hésita à répondre et puis finalement, se dit-il, au point où ils en étaient.

-Potter, je me réveille tous les matins en bandant comme un arc à cause de toi !

Harry sourit et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne violemment.

Draco attrapa le visage du survivant entre ses mains et infiltra sa langue dans sa bouche. C'était tellement bon. Il redécouvrit cette langue chaude contre la sienne et retint un soupir de soulagement. C'était comme rentrer à la maison après un voyage éreintant. Ses doigts vinrent se perdre dans la touffe brune et indomptable

Harry attrapa les fesses du Serpentard et plaqua son bassin contre le sien. Il se frotta contre lui, mimant l'acte sexuel comme un animal en chaleur et Malfoy semblait apprécier cela.

-Rahh Potter, je vais venir si tu continues comme ça !

Harry ralentit le rythme de son bassin et éloigna sa tête de celle du blond.

-Ton sort de protection sera assez efficace ? Parvint-il à demander entre deux gémissements.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Draco.

Harry leva une main et lança un informulé pour récupérer sa baguette, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du blond. Il lança ensuite deux sorts de protections supplémentaires ainsi qu'un sort de silence.

-Juste pour être sûr, dit-il en haussant les épaules et en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

-Tu aurais pu mettre une cravate Potter, fit remarquer Draco en ôtant la sienne.

Pour seule réponse, Harry fit glisser sa chemise au sol et s'empressa de déboutonner celle du blond. Draco lui frappa les doigt avant qu'il ne la jette par terre et la posa délicatement sur le dos d'une chaise.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'elle m'a coûtée ?

Harry passa ses doigts sur les dos de Malfoy, des ses épaules vers le creux de ses reins et observa sa peau frissonner sur leur passage. Il déglutit.

Draco se retourna et attrapa les doigt d'Harry. Il les embrassa délicatement et s'attarda sur son index gauche. Harry déglutit de nouveau quand Malfoy suça son doigt, ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Il sentit l'autre main du blond défaire sa ceinture et sa braguette. Il fit de même pour lui. Il lâcha finalement sa main pour faire sortir son érection de son pantalon. Les jambes du brun se contractèrent et il frissonna au contact de la main du blond sur lui.

Draco attrapa les lunettes d'Harry et les posa délicatement sur le bureau sur lequel le brun s'appuyait des deux mains. Suite à quoi il écrasa sa bouche contre celle de Potter et il frissonna quand il sentit des dents mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

Oublier ? Comment avait-il put envisager cela une seule seconde ?

Potter gémissait contre lui. Draco attrapa son érection et la sienne, chacune dans une main, et sans cesser de l'embrasser, commença de lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Potter hoqueta et gémît contre sa bouche. Draco accentua le rythme jusqu'à les emmener proches de l'orgasme avant de ralentir.

Déjà leurs tempes étaient recouvertes de perles salées et leurs respirations étaient complètement désordonnées.

Draco ouvrit les yeux et contempla le spectacle d'un Harry Potter complètement abandonné à son plaisir : la tête renversée en arrière, le dos cambré, la bouche entrouverte et la voix gémissante. Cette seule vision faillit le faire venir mais il se retint juste à temps. Pas encore. Il devait encore en profiter !

Quand Harry sentit la main de Malfoy le quitter il grogna.

-Ne sois pas impatient Potty, répondit Draco en venant mordiller la peau de son cou.

-Ahh...

-Tu vois...j'ai plein d'autre surprise en réserve.

D'un mouvement de main, Harry fit disparaître leurs vêtements.

-Tu fais chier Potter à être si doué ! Râla Malfoy en cherchant ses affaires des yeux.

Harry sourit et haussa les épaules d'un air faussement innocent et plaqua Draco sur le bureau derrière lui.

Draco gémit mais il ne savait pas si c'était de douleur ou de désir. Quand Potter planta ses dents dans son cou il sut que c'était de plaisir. Il se laissa aller et pencha sa tête sur le côté afin de laisser plus de marge au Gryffondor. Il sentit des mains descendre sur ses fesses et y faire naître des milliers de frissons. Potter était en train de lui faire perdre la tête.

Un souffle chaud et hésitant se posa contre son oreille.

-Est-ce que je peux te prendre ? Lui chuchota Potter légèrement tremblant.

Merlin oui ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, pourvu qu'il n'arrête plus jamais de le toucher !

Draco attrapa le visage d'Harry entre ses mains.

-Il va te falloir me sucer comme si ta vie en dépendait.

Cet enfoiré de lion sourit.

-J'en avais déjà l'intention, répondit Harry avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

La barbe naissante de Potter était en train d'abîmer sa belle peau diaphane mais Draco s'en foutait. Il s'en foutait royalement !

Harry laissa à regret les lèvres de Malfoy et tout en s'accroupissant doucement, embrassa toutes les zones de peau qui étaient à sa portée. Il voulait le goûter entièrement. Il voulait s'en souvenir.

Une fois devant le membre dur de Malfoy il se lécha les lèvres, cela eut pour effet de faire gémir le Serpentard d'anticipation.

Harry lécha l'intérieur de sa main et la posa sur la base de la queue de Malfoy, il la fit monter et descendre doucement. Trop doucement. Les jambes de Malfoy tremblaient de frustration. C'était divin. Harry approcha ses lèvres du gland rougie et sa langue lui donna un léger coup.

Draco planta ses mains dans les épaules du brun. Ce foutu griffon voulait sa mort !

Harry sourit de plus belle et pris le membre gonflé en bouche arrachant ainsi un râle de plaisir au blond. Il sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux et s'accrocher à ses mèches folles tandis qu'il entamait de lents mouvements de va-et-vient.

-Plus vite, le supplia Malfoy.

Et Harry ne se fit pas prier, il accéléra le rythme tout en retenant le réflexe mal venu de sa gorge de vouloir repousser l'envahisseur. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il prendrait autant de plaisir à prendre le pénis d'un autre homme en bouche. Tout comme lui, il aimait quand sa langue appuyait contre le bas de sa queue quand il remontait sa bouche. Il aimait qu'il resserre les lèvres en l'enfonçant dans sa bouche et ses jambes se mettaient à trembler dès qu'il l'aspirait.

Draco maintenait la tête de Potter dans sa main lui indiquant le rythme à prendre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait fermé les yeux et qu'il était légèrement penché en avant, sa main libre en appui sur l'épaule du Gryffondor.

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe et de sa joue.

-Potter...ah...plus profond s'il-te-plaît.

Harry n'avait pas souvent entendu Malfoy demander quelque chose gentiment, comment pourrait-il refuser ?

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il pouvait enfoncer plus loin la queue de Malfoy dans sa bouche quand il inspirait profondément. Cela ralentissait le réflexe de sa gorge. D'une main, il attrapa la main du blond sur son épaule et de l'autre il pris appui sur son ventre et ainsi il commença ses gorges profondes.

Malfoy cria son nom en gémissant, cela valait bien tous les efforts techniques du monde.

Draco serra si fort la main de Potter qu'il cru qu'il allait lui briser les os mais le saint sauveur

pas si sainte ni touche que ça, ne semblait pas sans offusquer et s'appliquait d'autant plus.

-Raahh...Potter...Je vais venir...je...je...viens...ah.

Harry accueillit la semence de Draco -il pouvait l'appeler Draco dans ses pensées maintenant qu'il le goûtait- dans sa bouche tout en ralentissant progressivement ses mouvements. Il avait un peu mal à la mâchoire, mais la sensation n'était pas aussi dure qu'entre ses jambes.

Il se releva en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

Malfoy avait bon goût. Il en voudrait de nouveau. C'était si extatique de lui donner autant de plaisir. Le blond posa sa tête contre son épaule et s'appuya contre lui pour reprendre son souffle.

-Est-ce que ça valait le coup ? Demanda ironiquement Harry.

Draco mordit dans la peau tendre de l'épaule du lion.

-Oui, répondit-il entre deux respirations saccadées.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher, il passa ses bras autour du dos de Malfoy et le serra contre lui. Le blond le laissa faire et lui rendit son étreinte.

En sentant l'érection de Potter contre sa cuisse Malfoy sourit. Oui il avait envie de lui. Il le voulait en lui. Il attrapa l'érection dans sa main et la massa légèrement. Juste assez pour sortir Potter de ses pensées.

-Mmm, gémit Harry.

-Prépare-moi Potter !

Harry sourit et repoussa Draco contre un bureau. Il le fit se retourner et se pencher légèrement en avant.

Il passa ses mains sur les fesses qui se donnaient à lui et déglutit. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal...mais il avait tellement envie de le prendre.

Il suça consciencieusement ses doigts et en passa un entre les deux fesses fermes et vint caresser l'anneau de chair qui l'intéressait tant.

Draco n'avait pas pour habitude d'être dans ce genre de position. Il était gêné et impatient à la fois. Et le doigt humide de Potter entre ses...c'était...divin. Comment un être aussi maladroit que lui pouvait-il lui donner autant de plaisir ?

En sentant un doigt s'insérer en lui il prit une grande inspiration. Ce n'était pas si terrible. A peine douloureux. Le doigt en question fit plusieurs aller-retours avant d'être rejoint par un second. Là les choses commençaient à devenir sérieuse. Draco était partagé entre une sensation désagréable d'étirement et un plaisir grandissant. Ce n'est que quand il sentit un troisième doigt en lui qu'il grimaça, mais Potter avait envisagé sa douleur et il massait délicatement ses testicules tout en embrassant le creux de ses reins. Comment de simples baisers pouvaient-ils l'exciter autant ?

Se sentant dur à nouveau, il donna un léger coup de bassin. Potter l'attrapa de sa main libre par la hanche et enfonça ses doigt le plus profondément possible en lui. Il gémit. A chaque va-et-vient, son plaisir devenait de plus en plus grand.

Harry lâcha la hanche de Malfoy et lécha sa main avant de la passer sur son érection. Il retira ses doigt de Malfoy et se pencha pour le lécher afin de le lubrifier le plus possible. Il sentait les jambes de Malfoy trembler sous ses mains et cela ne le motivait que plus !

Draco gémit longuement dans son poing.

-Par Merlin tu vas venir Potter ou tu attends une invitation officielle !

-Je veux juste être sûr que tu sois bien prêt, se justifia Harry en relevant et se positionnant à l'entrée de Draco.

D'une main il guida son pénis et de l'autre il attrapa la hanche du blond.

Il s'enfonça délicatement en lui et du pincer les lèvres pour ne pas gémir si vite. Il était si étroit...et si chaud...si enrobant...si ...tout.

Il arrêta de bouger à mi parcours afin que le Serpentard s'habitue à sa présence et que ses muscles se détendent.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre Potter !

Harry le mordit dans le dos et s'enfonça en lui d'un brusque coup de rein en lui arrachant un cri.

-Comme tu veux, grogna Harry.

Draco enfonça ses ongles dans le bureau en bois et souffla violemment. Il n'aurait jamais du chercher le lion. Mais la douleur laissa vite la place au plaisir tandis que Potter tapait dans sa prostate.

Harry attrapa les hanches de Draco entre ses mains et accéléra le rythme de ses pénétrations. La tête en arrière, il haletait. Ses cheveux se collaient contre son front et il mordait sa lèvre inférieure afin de retenir ses cris.

Il se sentit rapidement au bord de l'orgasme mais il était hors de question de laisser le blond en reste. Il attrapa l'érection du Serpentard dans une main et lui embrassa le dos.

-Je ne vais pas tarder à venir, haleta-t-il.

Draco hocha la tête et posa sa tête sur le bureau. Ses jambes tremblaient et la présence de la queue de Potter à l'intérieur de lui le transportait rapidement vers un deuxième orgasme. La main de Potter s'acharnait sur lui si bien qu'il jouit moins d'une minutes plus tard dans un cri qu'il espéra plus sexy qu'il lui semblait.

Harry observa Draco s'abandonner divinement à l'orgasme et il put enfin venir. D'un dernier coup de bassin il se délivra dans l'antre serré du Serpentard et planta ses ongles dans sa chair.

Ils restèrent ainsi un vingtaine de seconde à reprendre leur respiration.

Harry finit par lâcher les hanches transpirantes du blond et se retira doucement de lui.

Draco se retourna vers lui et chancelant planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Ce n'était pas la dernière fois Potter.

Harry mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser mais se retint. Pour quoi passerait-il ? Pour une fillette énamourée ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il était. Ni une fillette, ni énamouré.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Draco attrapa sa baguette et leur lança un sort de nettoyage. A part leurs joues rougies, rien ne laisser entrevoir le fait qu'ils venaient de s'envoyer en l'air.

Harry le remercia d'un hochement de tête et ils se rhabillèrent en silence.

Harry fut le premier à terminer, il passa une main dans le dos de Malfoy et embrassa son omoplate.

-Demain soir ? Dans la salle sur demande ? Avec un lit ?

Draco ricana.

-Il a pas intérêt à être rouge et or !

-20h ?

Draco hocha la tête et regarda Harry sortir après avoir ôté leurs sortilèges de protection.

Une minute plus tard.

-Enfoiré de sac à puce !

Potter s'était trompé de chemise !

* * *

**12h35**

Hermione attrapa la louche a purée et se servi. Harry tendit son assiette vers elle et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Elle sourit et le servit copieusement. De toute évidence pas assez au vu de son regard de chien battu.

-Encore ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-J'ai très faim Herm !

-On dirait Ron !

-Quand même pas !

-Je te jure que si !

Harry haussa les épaules et reprit son assiette bien remplie.

Hermione se pencha vers lui. Elle attrapa le col de sa chemise, le scruta quelques instants et le replia sous sa robe de sorcier.

Harry tourna la tête vers elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas ta chemise Harry..., dit seulement la jeune femme en reportant son attention sur son assiette.

Harry attrapa discrètement le col de la chemise en question. Les initiales DM y étaient brodés avec du fil argenté. Heureusement que la couleur était discrète, sinon plus d'une personne l'aurait remarqué.

Il se retourna vers son amie après avoir replié les bords de la chemise de Malfoy sous sa robe de sorcier.

-Herm...

-Ne dis rien Harry !

-Mais...

-Je crois que je ne veux pas savoir.

Harry baissa les yeux et reporta son attention sur son assiette. Il n'avait plus faim finalement. Il poussa un morceau de pomme de terre mal écrasé du bout de sa fourchette et soupira.

Harry leva les yeux vers la table des Serpentard et vit Draco le regarder avec colère. Il se demandait ce que devait penser le blond. Il devait probablement le maudire de le forcer à porter des vêtements bas de gamme. Il avait raison, sa chemise était très confortable.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué que le Serpentard faisait broder ses chemises.

A coté de lui, Hermione ne touchait plus à son assiette non plus.

Il posa une main tremblante sur le bras de son amie. Il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas passer une minute de plus avec son silence.

-On en parle plus tard Harry...je ne peux pas là...

Harry hocha la tête. Plus tard. C'était mieux que rien.

**18h30**

Et plus tard, arriva plus vite que prévu.

Harry avait passé un début de journée parfait...vraiment parfait ! La découverte d'Hermione l'avait fait basculé dans une journée affreuse.

Il était installé dans un fauteuil rouge moelleux dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il avait changé de chemise entre deux cours et avait rangé celle de Malfoy sous son oreiller. Il n'aurait qu'à lui jeter un sort de repassage avant de la lui rendre.

Il était seul et il attendait Hermione. Il avait toujours su qu'elle verrait quelque chose. Elle voyait tout.

La jeune femme arriva enfin et s'installa en face de lui.

-On devrait aller parler ailleurs Harry, dit-elle en se relevant.

Harry hocha la tête et la suivit. Ils sortirent de la tour de Gryffondor et s'installèrent dans une alcôve donnant sur une fenêtre. De là, ils verraient forcément si quelqu'un arrivait. C'était brillant. C'était l'idée d'Hermione.

-Herm je...je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Tu sors avec lui ?

-NON !

Harry se surprit lui même de son ton.

Hermione le fixait toujours droit dans les yeux.

-Mais tu couches avec lui?

Harry baissa les yeux. Pourquoi se sentait-il embarrassé ? Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça par rapport à elle. Ce n'était pas grave. Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. Il ne faisait que s'amuser.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ? Pourquoi lui ? Et ...je ne comprends pas...depuis combien de temps sais-tu que tu es...bi, gay, je ne sais pas...

Harry pris une grande inspiration et regarda par la fenêtre.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas gay. Je ne pense pas. Cela ne fait pas longtemps. Même pas une semaine. Je ne pensais que ça n'arriverait qu'une fois.

-Harry...je suis tout à fait d'accord qu'il faut tisser des liens entre les maisons...mais là... et c'est de Malfoy qu'il s'agit...comment peux-tu savoir qu'il est...sincère ?

-Il n'y a pas de quoi être sincère Hermione. C'est juste du sexe. Je...j'imagine que tu vas me faire une analyse...on est lié depuis notre première année, toujours dans les pattes l'un de l'autre...toujours...à se chercher...dans deux clans adverses...et maintenant, il ne reste plus rien entre nous. Même pas un lien de haine ou de rancune. Je croyais que je le détestais...mais en fait je crois que ça n'a jamais été le cas.

Hermione regarda son ami parler, accoudé contre la fenêtre. Elle jeta un regard dans le couloir désert.

-Je...je ne sais pas quoi te dire Harry. C'est si soudain et surprenant. Et Ginny ?

Harry déglutit.

-Je ne l'aime plus. Plus depuis la bataille finale. Je crois...qu'elle fait partie d'un épisode passé. Je l'aime énormément, ne te méprends pas...mais plus comme avant. Je l'aime comme je t'aime toi.

-Tu ne l'aimes quand même pas plus que moi ?

Harry sourit. Hermione pris sa main entre les siennes.

-Tu...je...pff...Harry...de tous les garçons du château, il a fallut que cela soit ton rival de toujours...ce ...tu as raison...ça a du sens...mais quand même. Comment peux-tu oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment peux-tu oublier sa marque ?

-Il n'avait pas le choix. Et quand il l'a eu...il a préféré nous sauver. Comme ça mère.

-Ses parents purgent une peine à résidence Harry. Une bonne action ne répare pas les mauvaises.

-Dans le cas d'un adolescent endoctriné et menacé si. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Je n'oublie pas. Sa marque je la vois...et elle me glace le sang, rassure toi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt...de votre relation. Et puis Harry ! Tu portais sa chemise !

-Je me suis trompé en me rhabillant ce matin.

-Ce matin ? Quand vous êtes partis du cours pour vous entraîner ? Oh par Merlin !

La jeune femme se plaqua les mains sur les yeux. Les joues de Harry s'empourprèrent de nouveau.

-Si ça te gène, j'arrête tout. Mais s'il-te-plaît, ne dis rien à Ron.

Hermione releva les yeux vers son ami. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi de ce qu'il proposait. Et puis...elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureux et épanoui depuis longtemps.

-Est-ce que ça te rend heureux ?

Les yeux d'Harry se plantèrent dans les siens.

-Oui.

-Bon. Et bien je n'ai rien à redire à ça. Est-ce que tu penses que cela durera ? Ou est-ce que ce n'est vraiment que pour du sexe ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Et tu es...attiré par d'autre...garçon ?

Harry rigola.

-Non. Pas du tout. Rassure-toi pour Ron.

La jeune femme se détendit et sourit.

-Je ne m'inquiétais pas de ça. Tu sais...l'homosexualité n'est pas mal vu dans le monde sorcier. Pour les sang-purs c'est différent, ils doivent avoir un héritier. Mais à partir de là...ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent. Ils sont plus tolérants que les moldus. Ce n'est pas une raison pour s'exhiber hein ! Mais...ne t'en fais pas pour Ron. Je crois qu'il aurait préféré que tu lui fasses des avances à lui plutôt que tu ne te mettes avec Malfoy. Je ne dirai rien. Mais un jour, toi, il faudra que tu le fasses.

-Les choses se termineront avant.

-Je ne pense pas.

Harry releva les yeux vers elle.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je veux dire que vous n'avez rien fait l'un sans l'autre depuis sept ans. Que se soit d'un côté ou de l'autre. Ensemble ou dans deux clans opposés. Vous êtes le jour et la nuit...Vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre depuis le début. Pas nécessairement de manière sexuelle...mais indubitablement.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que cela n'arriverait qu'une fois...un dérapage. Mais depuis, je n'arrête pas d'y penser...tout le temps. Et ce matin...En fait, cela ne peut pas s'arrêter. Je ne le supporterai pas.

-Harry ?

-Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour lui ?

Harry secoua la tête.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Fais attention à toi.

Harry attrapa la main de son ami et l'embrassa.

-Merci.

-Je suis désolée pour ce midi...je...je me doutais de quelque chose...mais je ne voulais pas réaliser. Et la chemise...je n'avais plus de doute. Il me fallait un peu de temps je crois.

-Hermione, ne t'excuse pas. C'est moi qui devrai te présenter des excuses. Je n'ai pas été sympa avec toi ces derniers temps. Et je me suis éloigné.

La jeune femme se pencha et posa son front sur celui de son ami.

-Je pourrais être là quand tu le diras à Ron ?

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux de bon cœur.

* * *

Draco laissa tomber son sac sur son lit et s'assit. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et soupira. L'ébouriffée avait compris. Au regard qu'elle lui avait lancé au déjeuner après avoir regardé sa chemise...elle avait compris, c'était certain. Potter avait eu l'air mortifié. Viendrait-il le lendemain soir ?

Blaise arriva dans leur dortoir et s'assit sur le lit en face de Draco.

-Ce n'est pas ton lit, dit Draco.

-Ce n'est pas ta chemise, répondit son ami.

A SUIVRE...

* * *


	8. Chapter 8 : Si Blaise savait

**Son :**

Tom Odell – _Another Love_

Whomadewho – _Keep me in my plane_

Stéréophonics – _C'est la vie_ (Cette chanson ! 3)

George Ezra- _Blame it on me_

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Si Blaise savait.**

_Draco laissa tomber son sac sur son lit et s'assit. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et soupira. L'ébouriffée avait compris. Au regard qu'elle lui avait lancé au déjeuner après avoir regardé sa chemise...elle avait compris, c'était certain. Potter avait eu l'air mortifié. Viendrait-il le lendemain soir ?_

_Blaise arriva dans leur dortoir et s'assit sur le lit en face de Draco._

_-Ce n'est pas ton lit, dit Draco._

_-Ce n'est pas ta chemise, répondit son ami._

Draco leva les yeux vers Blaise et fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller se changer et il portait encore la chemise de Potter. Elle était emplie de son odeur et elle l'avait déconcentré toute la journée. Sans parler du fait qu'elle était faite de grossier coton et pas de soie de première qualité. Elle démangeait sa peau sensible. Comment cet imbécile de lion n'avait-il pas calculé qu'il se trompait de chemise ? Peut-être était-il trop chamboulé par son récent orgasme...Sûrement...Lui l'avait été en tout cas.

-Alors ? Insista Blaise.

-Alors quoi ? Répondit Draco sèchement.

-Tu ne vas même pas nier ?

-Nier l'évidence ? Ce n'est pas ma chemise. Effectivement.

-Et à qui appartient-elle ? Si je peux me montrer indiscret.

-Tu ne peux pas, affirma Draco en se levant et en allant changer de chemise.

-Oh allez Draco !

-Non Blaise.

-Ce n'est pas Théo n'est-ce pas ?

Draco laissa retomber son menton sur sa poitrine alors qu'il reboutonnait une de ses superbes chemises.

-Bien sur que non Blaise.

-Je devinerai. Même si je dois remuer tout le château. Tu le sais. Tu ne voudrais pas que tout le monde se pose la question aussi.

Vil Serpent !

-Tu...tu me fais du chantage ?

Draco se retourna vers son soit disant ami qui haussa les épaules innocemment.

-Tu ferais quoi à ma place Draco ?

Le blond secoua la tête. Comme si il était capable de ...oui...bon...il pourrait...il le ferait probablement...sûrement même... mais pas Blaise ! Il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas les mêmes circonstances.

-Blaise. Je ne te le demanderai pas deux fois. S'il-te-plaît. S'il-te-plaît ne t'en mêles pas !

Le sourire vicieux du brun s'étira d'autant plus.

-Tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé avec autant de s'il-te-plaît dans la même phrase !

Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'allongea les bras en croix.

-Blaise...,soupira-t-il

-Dis moi et je te laisse tranquille.

Draco se redressa et laissa tomber ses mains sur ses genoux. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs à son ami.

-Oh allez Draco ! Ça ne peut pas être pire que moi et la belette ! Je suis tombé...

-Potter.

-Quoi Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il...

Blaise marqua un arrêt et chercha une réponse qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre dans les yeux de son ami.

Draco soupira et baissa la tête avant de tomber sur son oreiller.

Blaise se leva prestement et s'avança vers la porte. Il allait poser sa main sur la poignée avant de suspendre son geste. Hésitant.

Finalement il attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort de blocage sur la porte.

Il se retourna et se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

-Non...Draco...pas Potter !

Draco attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce.

-Respire Blaise ou tu risques de devenir aussi rouge que les cheveux de ta rouquine, cracha Draco avec un sourire ironique.

Blaise passa ses mains sur son pantalon de manière fébrile et revint s'asseoir à sa place initiale.

Tout de remue-ménage pour ça, pensa Draco.

-Draco...pas Potter...mais...il n'est pas...il est avec Ginny...

-Plus maintenant.

-Vous...vous...êtes ? Mais...quand ?

-Blaise Zabini perdant sa légendaire répartie...qu'est-ce que cette rouquine a bien pu faire de toi ?

Blaise leva une main qu'il agita d'un geste devant lui.

-Elle n'a rien à voir ...attends, il est gay...mais...et...alors...ils ne sont plus ensemble ?

-C'est tout ce que tu retiens de cette conversation ? Tu apprends que ton meilleur ami s'envoie le Saint Sauveur, qui se trouve aussi être votre rival de toujours, et la seule chose que tu retiens c'est que cette fille est célibataire...pathétique Blaise...

Blaise se leva et ses joues s'empourprèrent sous sa peau ébène.

-Tu.., cracha-t-il énervé, Draco...tu es fou ! Et ne me traite pas de pathétique ! Est-ce que tu t'es bien regardé ! Par Merlin Draco ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ! Si tes parents l'apprenaient tu...

-LAISSE MES PARENTS LA OU ILS SONT !

-Draco !

-Putain, fou moi la paix Blaise ! Est-ce que...est-ce que je t'ai dit quelque chose pour la belette ? Pas que je sache !

Blaise attrapa son ami par les épaules et le secoua.

-Putain mais Draco ! TU NE TE RENDS PAS COMPTE ! Tu ...il a dû te jeter un sortilège...non...on vous a jeté un sortilège ! Vous...non...Draco ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Dis-moi que c'est un blague ! Dis-moi que tu me fais marcher ?

Draco se détacha de l'entrave de l'autre Serpentard et se passa une main sur l'épaule.

-Tu penses vraiment que tu réagirais comme ça si tu avais le moindre doute sur ce que je viens de t'avouer ! Blaise, tu es mon ami. Digère l'info et ne me fais pas la morale.

-Je suis sérieux Draco...il faut que ça s'arrête. Tu ne vois pas toutes les répercussions que cela pourrait avoir ?

-Personne ne sait.

-C'est ce que je pensais pour Ginny et moi aussi !

-Tout le monde n'a pas votre superbe discrétion ! Répondit Draco de manière sarcastique.

-Tu...Tu me dis ça ? Toi ? Toi qui t'es promené avec la chemise du balafré toute la journée ?

Draco baissa la tête. Échec et mat.

Blaise se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il se passa les mains sur le visage et soupira.

-Blaise ?

-Ça a toujours été Potter.

-Je te demande pardon ? Hoqueta Draco.

-Depuis le début. Ça a toujours été lui. Tu as voulu être son ami. Tu as voulu être son rival...puis son ennemi...maintenant que la Guerre est finie et qu'on n'est plus des gamins...il vous fallait trouver une relation...plus adulte. Tu as toujours été obsédé par lui. Depuis le début. Potter par-ci. Le balafré par là...et moi je n'ai rien vu. Je pensais qu'il te fallait un exécutoire...

Draco secoua la tête.

-Tu te lances dans des délires sans queues ni têtes là Blaise !

-Vraiment ?

Blaise planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ami. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais le jour où Draco Malfoy admettra sa faiblesse n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

-Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il.

Draco secoua la tête.

-Depuis combien de temps ? Répéta Blaise plus fort.

-La semaine dernière !

-Combien de fois ?

-Quoi ? Mais ! Non Blaise !

-COMBIEN DE FOIS ?

-DEUX !

-Qui...qui...Qui a fait quoi ?

-Arrête Blaise ! Supplia Draco sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Le brun sauta sur ses pieds et se planta devant lui.

-Comment veux-tu que je t'aide le jour où tu en auras besoin si je ne sais rien ? Ce jour arrivera Draco ! Je le sais. Tu le sais. Même Potter le sais. Il n'y a qu'une seule combinaison qui soit interdite ici bas et c'est bien un Potter et un Malfoy.

-Interdite ?

-Tu es tellement dingue de lui que tu en perds tout sens logique ma parole. On parle de Potter ! Le héros. Et de toi ! Le fils de mangemort. Son éternel rival. Fils de l'ex bras droit. Celui qui a failli tuer Dumbledore. Celui qui a fait entrer les mangemorts dans le château !

-ARRETTE !

-Non Draco ! Tu ne te rends pas compte. Il faut...il faut que tu arrêtes ça. Pense à toi. Et si tu n'y arrive pas, pense à tes parents. Et si ce n'est pas suffisant, pense à Potter. Pense à ce que vous allez tous subir à cause de quelques coups de bite. Personne ne voudra unir sa famille à la tienne si ça s'apprend ! Tu as déjà perdu un nombre incalculable de bons partis à cause de la déchéance de ta famille. Si tu ne fais pas un bon mariage...tu ne pourras jamais réapparaître en société. Penses-y Draco ! Ce n'est pas que ton futur que tu mets en danger, c'est celui de toute ta famille ! Et celui de Potter aussi.

Blaise attrapa le bras de son ami et remonta sa manche d'un geste brusque.

-Regarde ! Regarde ta marque. Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ton petit-copain ? Il la regarde ? Est-ce qu'il ose poser les yeux dessus ? C'est le symbole de tout ce qui vous sépare ! Regarde moi Draco !

-Je...je...je ne peux pas arrêter.

Draco se détacha de son ami et baissa les yeux avant de lui tourner le dos.

Blaise regarda son ami se retenir à la tête de lit. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes et sa mâchoire tressautait.

Draco secouait la tête de gauche à droite.

Il allait se réveiller. Il ne venait pas de faire un tel aveu à son meilleur ami. Il n'avait jamais rien fait avec Potter. A vrai dire, il n'avait même jamais existé. Il l'aurait voulu, il l'aurait voulu plus que tout. Parce qu'à présent, il ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Il ne pouvait plus rien arrêter. Si les choses devaient se terminer il faudrait que se soit Potter qui en prenne l'initiative.

Lui était, comme à son habitude, bien trop lâche pour ça.

Comment ?

Comment avait-il pu lui embrouiller la tête à ce point ?

Pourquoi lui ?

Draco sursauta légèrement en sentant la main de son ami sur son épaule.

-T'es dans la merde. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour ramasser les morceaux. Il faut que tu arrêtes ça Draco. Retourne avec Théo.

-Je suis sérieux Blaise...je ne peux pas.

Blaise ferma les yeux et soupira. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas. Et lui ? Serait-il là le jour où son ami aurait besoin de son soutien ? Il aimerait dire que oui. Malheureusement...ou bien pathétiquement...il n'en était pas certain.

-Draco...je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Ne dis rien, renifla le blond. Ne dis plus jamais rien.

Blaise hocha la tête, sans être sûr que son ami le regardait.

-Allez viens...on va manger.

-Je n'ai...

-Ce n'était pas une question Draco.

Draco se redressa et leva le nez.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Blaise !

-Si tu veux que personne ne se pose de question, continue d'agir naturellement. Et ça commence par ne pas sauter les repas parce qu'on a les yeux rouges.

-Je n'ai pas les yeux rouges Blaise !

Le brun lui lança un sortilège de glamour. Draco Malfoy n'était pas un pleurnichard, il n'était pas faible. Lâche un peu, il fallait bien le reconnaître et cela allait de paire avec son héritage paternel. Mais non, Draco Malfoy n'était certainement pas faible. N'importe qui dans sa situation, surtout à 18 ans, ne saurait plus où donner de la tête.

-Allez, c'est l'heure.

Draco hocha la tête et suivi son ami.

-Alors comme ça Weasley est célibataire ? Demanda Blaise en ouvrant la porte de leur dortoir.

Draco sourit.

* * *

**19h05**

Hermione regardait son petit-ami se servir de la purée...enfin se servir...vider le plat dans son assiette plutôt.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

A côté d'elle, Harry était silencieux.

Elle se pencha vers lui, embrassa sa joue et laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Dieu qu'elle pouvait l'aimer. Si seulement ils pouvaient être véritablement frère et sœur.

Elle sentit le poids de la tête d'Harry contre la sienne et elle soupira d'aise.

Pourvu qu'il sache ce qu'il fait, pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Harry soupira.

Que ferait-il sans Hermione ? Sans son soutien ? Pour commence il ne serait pas en vie. Aucun d'eux ne le serait. Ron serait mort en première année, étouffé par une plante verte géante. Lui serait mort un nombres incalculables de fois...il ne pouvait même plus les compter...ni même, et c'était cela le plus honteux, se souvenir de toutes.

Le poids de la tête d'Hermione quitta son épaule et il se redressa légèrement.

Instinctivement, ses yeux se baladèrent de l'autre côté de la salle.

Malfoy avait un coude sur la table et sa tête reposait dans sa main. Il avait l'ait perdu dans la contemplation de ses petit pois qu'il faisait se mouvoir d'un mouvement de doigt.

-Je dois reconnaître qu'il est très beau, chuchota Hermione à son oreille.

Harry rougit.

Il savait que son amie n'en avait rien à faire de la plastique de Draco Malfoy. Ces quelques mots n'étaient là que pour le rassurer, lui, de son soutien indéfectible.

Comme s'il avait un détecteur qui l'avertissait quand on parlait de lui, Malfoy leva la tête vers lui et ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens.

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter et son cœur vaciller. Si cela affectait le Serpentard, ce dernier n'en laissa rien paraître.

Malfoy bougea les lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Harry pensait et voulait la même chose.

« Maintenant »

* * *

Draco s'était essuyé la bouche avec sa serviette avant de se lever. Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami et se dirigea vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Il sentit le regard de Blaise dans son dos et décida de l'ignorer.

Il se hâta presque en courant de rejoindre la salle sur demande en espérant que cet abruti de Gryffondor aurait la bonne idée de l'y retrouver.

Il invoqua la salle sans y demander quoi que se soit de particulier si ce n'est de pouvoir y retrouver Potter en paix.

La salle était donc plutôt simple. Une cheminée, plusieurs canapé et une table.

Draco soupira et repris son souffle rapidement. Il s'allongea sur un des canapés et enleva ses chaussures.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il tourna la tête vers Potter qui marchait vers lui tout en se débarrassant de sa cape et de son sac.

Aucun sens de l'ordre où du rangement. Définitivement.

Il l'observa se rapprocher de lui, faire le tour du canapé, grimper sur le dit canapé et s'installer au dessus de lui.

Potter ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une, il avait déjà emprisonner ses lèvres des siennes.

Draco gémit. Il était fichu.

Potter était pressé. Il fit disparaître leurs vêtements d'un geste de la main.

Quand il plaqua son bassin contre le sien, Draco se retint de jouir. Il mordit la lèvre du Gryffondor et sourit en l'entendant gémir.

Ses mains passèrent sur les fesses musclés et les pressèrent. Merlin qu'il aimait ce corps.

Potter s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et, tandis qu'une de ses mains venait le masturber, l'autre se frayait un passage entre ses fesses.

-Tu es pressé Potter ? Arriva à prononcer Draco dans un soupir.

-Pressé d'être en toi oui !

Le sourire plaqué sur les lèvres de Potter en cet instant valait toutes les disputes du monde avec Blaise. Les cheveux encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude, les tempes déjà brillantes de sueur et les lunettes glissant sur son nez, Potter était l'image même de la luxure incarnée. Sans parler du fait qu'il était agenouillé entre ses jambes, nu, en train de bander comme un arc.

Lorsqu'il sentit un doit s'insérer en lui, Draco releva le bassin, légèrement honteux d'en demander autant. Quand Le Gryffondor se pencha pour remplacer sa main droite par sa bouche, toute trace de honte disparu. Entre la bouche sur son érection et les doigts en lui, il n'avait plus aucune raison de penser correctement.

Le politiquement correct n'avait plus lieu d'exister quand Harry Potter le suçait.

Mais soudain, toutes ces sensations disparurent. Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés et il observa Potter et son sourire lubrique.

Draco se releva, poussa le lion afin de le faire s'asseoir et s'installa au dessus de ses cuisses. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour du torse fin et viril de son amant et il s'empala délicatement sur lui.

Tandis que ses chairs s'habituaient difficilement à sa présence, les ongles de Draco s'enfoncèrent dans le dos du brun.

-Mmm Draco, gémit Potter.

Les mains du brun passèrent dans le son dos et il le guida pour s'enfoncer plus encore en lui. Draco gémit mais se laissa faire.

Potter attrapa son visage entre ses mains, replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu me rends dingue, dit-il avec trop d'honnêteté que le blond ne pouvait en supporter.

Draco gémit et commença à aller et venir sur le sexe érigé du Gryffondor. Il avait à peine fait disparaître la sensation dans ses fesses, due à leur activité matinale, et le voilà qui en remettait une couche. Il était aussi dingue que Potter. Fichu. Comme Potter.

Le visage de Potter était de plus en plus rouge et en sueur. Ses lunettes glissaient sans arrêt sur l'arrête de son nez et Draco les aurait bien fait voler à travers la pièce s'il n'avait pas trouvé ça si sexy.

Potter plaqua le corps de Draco plus violemment contre le sien et emprisonna son érection entre leurs deux ventres.

Il ne fallut que quelques mouvement de plus à Draco pour se laisser engloutir par l'orgasme. Il attrapa les épaules d'Harry fermement et planta ses dents dans sa gorge.

Le Gryffondor lui imposa encore quelques va-et-vient brusques avant de se contracter contre lui et de l'entourer de ses bras.

C'est ainsi qu'ils reprirent leurs souffles lentement.

Draco déglutit, releva la tête et posa son front sur celui de son amant.

Potter appuya une main sur la base de son cou et l'embrassa. Pas chastement du bout des lèvres. Il le dévora sensuellement et Draco ne chercha pas à s'échapper et répondit au baiser avec autant de conviction.

Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes. Draco se dégagea avec élégance d'Harry et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Potter passa ses jambes autour de lui et vint s'asseoir contre son dos.

-On est tout transpirant Potter ! Ricana Draco en sentant son torse se coller à lui.

-Tu sais être romantique après une partie de jambes en l'air toi !

Draco pouffa.

Son rire s'arrêta quand Harry attrapa son bras et qu'il le retourna afin de mettre sa marque en évidence.

Draco déglutit et regarda droit devant lui. Qu'est ce que ce stupide lionceau faisait ?

-Ça...Ça t'a fait mal ?

A ça, Draco ne s'y était pas attendu.

Il hocha la tête, le regard toujours braqué sur la cheminée.

Harry approcha une main hésitante et posa son index sur le tatouage noir.

Draco frissonna. Personne ne l'avait touché là depuis...depuis que... Potter avait toujours évité d'y poser la main, il le savait bien.

-Ça ne te fais plus rien ?

Draco secoua la tête.

-Il n'y a pas un moyen de la faire partir ?

Le souffle de Draco se bloqua.

-Enfin...se reprit Harry, je ne sais pas même pas si tu voudrais...oublie de que j'ai dit...c'est...merde...chier.

Draco attrapa le poignet d'Harry avec sa main et plaqua la main du Gryffondor entièrement sur sa peau marquée.

-Si il y avait un moyen Potter, je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps. Je...je ne voulais pas...tu sais...

Des lèvres douces vinrent embrasser tendrement le creux entre son cou et son épaule. La barbe rappeuse gratta sa peau qui frissonna et Draco soupira d'aise et de soulagement.

-Je trouverai un moyen, dit Harry comme une promesse.

Draco hésita entre lancer une remarque sarcastique sur ses ambitions de sauveur ou se taire. Il laissa seulement sa tête retomber contre l'épaule de son amant et ferma les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas ton fardeau.

Harry encercla son torse de ses bras et soupira.

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard.**

**Vendredi 15 octobre**

**22h45**

Draco retomba violemment sur le corps d'Harry en grognant.

Le Gryffondor avait joui quelques instants avant lui.

Draco n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il voulait rester collé à son amant, transpirant et recouvert de sperme pour le reste de la nuit voir plus si cela était possible.

Harry passa ses mains dans le dos du Serpentard et y traça des arabesques du bout des doigts.

Draco soupira.

-Draco ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers Harry.

-Je veux dormir avec toi cette nuit.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux. Le Gryffondor avait du rassembler tout son courage. Ses joues étaient rouges et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure anxieux.

Blaise allait le tuer.

-Tu ferais bien d'invoquer un lit alors, répondit-il, parce que je ne compte pas dormir sur ce fauteuil à bascule.

Harry sourit et d'un mouvement de la main invoqua un lit deux places.

Draco tourna la tête vers le lit, un peu inquiet de l'apparence qu'il aurait mais il fut surpris. Les draps n'étaient pas rouge et or, ni vert et argent. Ils étaient bleus. Tout simplement bleus. Il sourit.

-Ah ben voilà, quand tu veux Potter !

Harry lui frappa l'épaule du plat de la main et se leva pour se jeter dans le lit.

-On a pas cours demain. On pourrait peut-être remettre ça quand tu auras repris tes esprits petit serpent.

Draco qui était en train d'invoquer ses affaires de toilettes se releva outré, et nu comme un vers.

-Petit serpent ? Je te demande pardon ? Il a dit quoi le lionceau ?

Harry partit dans un fou rire dans lequel Draco le rejoint vite.

Le dit petit serpent rejoint le lionceau sur le lit et le plaqua contre le matelas en deux mouvements. Il soupçonna le lionceau de s'être laissé faire.

Une heure plus tard, ils se glissaient tous les deux sous les draps accueillants un peu gênés. Ils allaient dormir ensemble. Ils allaient passer la nuit dans le même lit. Ce n'était pas seulement histoire de s'envoyer en l'air. Enfin...ils pourraient le refaire au réveil...mais ce n'était pas juste cela.

Draco était à la fois anxieux et excité. Si Blaise l'apprenait. Il le comprendrait vite en ne le voyant pas au dortoir. Il haussa les épaules.

Harry se colla dans le dos de Malfoy. Il s'était un peu moqué de lui en le voyant invoquer ses affaires de toilettes, mais finalement avait été bien content que le Serpentard lui invoque sa brosse à dent. Il devait absolument lui demander quel était le sortilège pour faire ça.

Draco soupira en sentant le bras d'Harry l'entourer. Ils étaient fichus...complètement fichus !

**Samedi 16 octobre**

**10h45**

Harry était sorti en premier de la salle sur demande et, après avoir vérifié que le couloir était désert, fit un geste de la main pour que Draco le rejoigne.

Malgré la situation gênante, Harry n'arrivait pas à ôter ce sourire idiot de ses lèvres. Draco lui, semblait comme à son habitude, imperturbable. Harry admirait ça chez lui. Tandis que Draco admirait le fait qu'il ne ressente pas le besoin de montrer chacune de ses émotions. Potter était un putain de grimoire ouvert et il adorait le feuilleter de part en part.

Ils avançaient silencieusement à une distance raisonnable l'une de l'autre quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas s'approcher.

Draco se réfugia dans la première alcôve qu'il vit et se plaqua contre le mur.

Harry pouffa.

-Vraiment Draco ?

Draco lui décocha un regard noir.

-HARRY !

Le Gryffondor se retourna vers la voix féminine qui s'approchait de lui presque en courant.

Draco retint un cracha de dégoût en reconnaissant la voix de la belette femelle. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas avoir la paix ?

Harry avança de quelques pas vers Ginny afin qu'elle ne découvre pas Draco, planqué comme un garçonnet dans l'alcôve.

-Harry...je t'ai cherché partout depuis hier.

-Je...je me suis couché tard et levé tôt.

-Mais tu es encore en uniforme ?

-Ah oui...en fait...Je l'ai mis par réflexe.

Le mensonge d'Harry devait être assez convainquant pour que la belette le croit si rapidement sur parole, pensa Draco, à l'évidence elle avait sacrément confiance en son héros.

-Harry...écoute...je...Je dois te dire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre.

Harry se demanda si son ex allait lui avouer une nouvelle relation avec Zabini. Il en serait un peu vexé mais finalement soulagé. Il se sentirait moins coupable.

-Je t'écoute, dit-il la voix peu rassurée.

-Harry...je suis enceinte.

Le cœur de Draco s'arrêta.

A SUIVRE...

* * *

Oh la vilaine ! Comment elle fini son chapitre ? En plus il est trois fois plus court que le précédent !

Et oui, c'était prévu depuis le début ! Mwahahaha !

Bon, je vais faire mon baluchon et m'exiler afin d'écrire la suite sans menace de mort ! Turbolol !

A bientôt:D ( a ce soir pour les reviews :) )

Mély


	9. Si Ron savait

**Chapitre 9 : Si Ron savait**

_Draco se réfugia dans la première alcôve qu'il vit et se plaqua contre le mur._

_Harry pouffa._

_-Vraiment Draco ?_

_Draco lui décocha un regard noir._

_-HARRY !_

_Le Gryffondor se retourna vers la voix féminine qui s'approchait de lui presque en courant._

_Draco retint un cracha de dégoût en reconnaissant la voix de la belette femelle. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas avoir la paix ?_

_Harry avança de quelques pas vers Ginny afin qu'elle ne découvre pas Draco, planqué comme un garçonnet dans l'alcôve._

_-Harry...je t'ai cherché partout depuis hier._

_-Je...je me suis couché tard et levé tôt._

_-Mais tu es encore en uniforme ?_

_-Ah oui...en fait...Je l'ai mis par réflexe._

_Le mensonge d'Harry devait être assez convainquant pour que la belette le croit si rapidement sur parole, pensa Draco, à l'évidence elle avait sacrément confiance en son héros._

_-Harry...écoute...je...Je dois te dire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre._

_Harry se demanda si son ex allait lui avouer une nouvelle relation avec Zabini. Il en serait un peu vexé mais finalement soulagé. Il se sentirait moins coupable._

_-Je t'écoute, dit-il la voix peu rassurée._

_-Harry...je suis enceinte._

_Le cœur de Draco s'arrêta._

La jeune femme avait la tête baissée et se tournait nerveusement les doigts. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu...

-Oui.

-Mais comment ?

Ginny releva la tête vers Harry et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Oh Harry, je n'ai pas à te dire comment ça marche.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas possible Ginny...je croyais que tu ...attends...on devrait peut-être aller parler de ça ailleurs...

-On est que tous les deux Harry.

Non, justement, pensa Harry. Malfoy était encore planqué dans l'alcôve et il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il entende sa conversation avec Ginny. Surtout cella là ! Par Merlin, pourquoi cela lui tombait dessus ? Il devait vraiment discuter avec Ginny. Il s'agissait peut-être d'une erreur.

-Je...j'aimerais prendre l'air, mentit-il.

La rouquine hocha la tête et se retourna tendue.

Harry la suivit nerveux. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Et Ginny qui avait l'air si mal. Non, il ne pouvait s'agir d'une blague. Ce n'était pas le genre de Ginny. Elle était comme sa petite sœur...Nom d'un gryffon...il avait mis sa petite sœur enceinte ! Non ! Pire ! Il avait mis la petite sœur de Ron enceinte !

Un instant, tout son corps ne devint que frisson. Pas de plaisir cette fois mais de peur. Il n'avait jamais ressentit d'appréhension pareille.

Il attrapa le coude de Ginny et lui pris la main. Il ne l'enlaça pas comme un amant mais comme un ami. Elle soupira et lui sourit timidement. Il lui rendit son sourire.

Enfin ils furent à l'extérieur du château.

-Harry je...je...

Un flot de larmes inonda rapidement les joues à la peau laiteuse de la jeune femme. Ses épaules tremblèrent sous l'assaut des sanglots qui la traversaient.

Hésitant, Harry posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la pressa contre lui. Il fallut quelques minutes à Ginny pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Minutes qui laissèrent le temps à Harry de réaliser un peu plus ce que la révélation de son ex-petite-amie impliquait.

-Pardon, s'excusa Ginny en se frottant le nez avec sa manche de pull.

Même s'il n'avait plus d'amour pour elle, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde affection pour ce bout de femme. Ils avaient partagés plus que la plupart des couples.

Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer. Malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il n'arrivait pas à la détester, il ne pourrait jamais.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Ginny ? Comment est-ce que tu peux être enceinte ? Tu m'as dit que tu prenais une potion de contraception. Je...je ...Je ne comprends pas.

-Je...je n'avais plus trop d'argent et je ne voulais pas en demander à maman ou Ron, surtout pour leur dire pourquoi...Alors...je me suis dit que je pourrais la faire. Hermione le fait. Ça coûte beaucoup moins cher...je...je crois que je me suis trompée Harry. J'étais sûre de l'avoir bien faite. Je te le jure. Je...je suis tellement stupide...et maintenant je...nous...on...Oh Harry...

De nouveaux ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé. Ça me concerne...je l'aurais acheté.

-Je ne voulais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne voulais pas te devoir quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas que tu saches que je n'avais pas d'argent.

-Ginny. Je connais ta famille depuis des années. Je sais que vous ne roulez pas sur l'or. Et je m'en fiche ! Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! Tu...Et maintenant... Enfin, ça me concerne aussi, ça parait logique que je t'en achète !Tu...tu l'as dit à Hermione ?

La jeune femme écrasa les larmes sur ses joues du dos de sa main en secouant la tête.

-Non. J'ai fait le test hier. J'avais dix jours de retard.

Harry hocha la tête. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres mais il n'osait la poser pourtant, il le devait.

-Je suis désolée de te demander ça Ginny mais est-ce que tu es sûre qu...

-C'est toi. J'ai compté. C'est forcément toi.

Harry hocha la tête. Il aurait préféré qu'elle lui dise qu'elle n'avait jamais couché avec Zabini. Ou avec un autre.

-Bien...hum...et maintenant ? Demanda-t-il perdu.

Elle avait l'air tout aussi perdue que lui. Elle reniflait et ses yeux étaient rougies.

Harry fit un pas vers elle et l'a pris dans ses bras. Elle soupira, passa ses bras autour de son torse et cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Harry lui frotta le dos d'une main et embrassa ses cheveux.

-Je ne sais pas Harry. Je ne pensais pas vivre ça un jour, enfin...maintenant. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête, si on est prêt. Et...on vient de se séparer...c'est...tout tombe au mauvais moment...et tu me manques tellement Harry.

-Tu me manques aussi...mais pas comme avant.

-Toi aussi. Ça me manque de ne plus parler avec toi pendant des heures de Quidditch. De ne plus jouer avec toi. De ne plus faire de blague à Ron ou de le mettre mal à l'aise...oh Harry, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un enfant avec Ron !

Harry gloussa. Ils ressentaient la même chose. C'étaient déjà ça.

-Est-ce que tu regrettes qu'on ait rompu ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Non. Ça m'a ouvert les yeux sur des choses. Et toi ?

-Non. Je crois...que c'est mieux. Avec...pardon je suis désolée, mais avec Blaise ça n'avait rien à voir...je...me sentais femme...avec toi...Je me sentais enfant, ami, famille...

Harry garda son sang-froid. Si Zabini venait à passer par hasard devant eux, il lui mettrait son poing à la figure sans hésiter.

Oui, il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'ils avaient rompus...et surtout depuis qu'il voyait Draco. Et sa relation avec Ginny n'était pas faite pour durer...mais Zabini ? Il avait fallu qu'elle aille voir ailleurs...

-Sur quoi tu as ouvert les yeux Harry?

-Je...un jour je t'en parlerais...c'est trop tôt. Je ne sais pas trop bien non plus.

-Tu en parles à quelqu'un au moins ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Hermione.

-Bien.

Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés et silencieux jusqu'à ce que le froid les prennent.

-On devrait rentrer, tu n'as pas de manteaux, dit Harry.

-Oui...Harry ?

-Oui.

-J'ai peur.

Harry hocha la tête et embrassa le front de Ginny se voulant rassurant.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu...tu veux le garder.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Je n'ai pas envisagé autre chose. Toi ?

Ginny hocha la tête.

-Je n'arrive pas à me dire que je pourrais avorter.

-Bien...je crois...

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry en soufflant. Je ne sais pas du tout. On devrait peut-être garder ça pour nous pour l'instant et on avisera. On pourrait aller voir Pomfresh cet après-midi ?...et... Enfin quand je dis nous, je dis nous et Hermione hein ?

Ginny rit et hocha la tête. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et respira profondément avant de rentrer dans le château.

-Ginny ? L'appela Harry.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

-Je prendrai soin de toi. Je te le promets.

La jeune femme sourit.

-Je n'en ai jamais douté.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir et soupira.

Il allait être père. Il avait 18 ans et d'ici quelques mois à peine, il allait être père...Il allait avoir un enfant. Une famille...sa famille.

Alors, malgré les circonstances qui n'étaient pas celles qu'il aurait souhaité, il sourit.

Évidemment...La belette avait réussi à se faire engrosser ! Un gamin ! Non, ce n'était pas possible !

Ce n'était qu'un stratagème pour récupérer son Potty chéri ! Et qui pouvait prouver qu'il s'agissait bien de Potter ! La belette était peut-être en cloque de Zabini ! Ou du premier venu pour ce qu'il en savait !

Draco était retourné à son dortoir et avait jeté son sac sur son lit avant de s'y affaler. Merlin merci, il était seul ! Les autres devaient être sorti jouer au Quidditch.

Il se retourna sur le dos et se frotta le visage avec ses mains.

Après tout, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Potter pouvait mettre sa semence dans tous les ventres de Poudlard, qu'est ce que ça changeait pour lui ? Rien ! Il n'avait aucune affection pour Potter ! Il n'était absolument pas possessif ! Il ne venait pas de passer sa première nuit à dormir enroulé dans ses bras ! Il ne venait pas d'aimer ça ! Il n'avait ...pas...l'intention...de ressentir quoi que se soit !

Et puis...cela n'allait peut-être rien changé ? La belette n'allait peut-être pas le garder. Avec quel argent d'ailleurs ? ...Celui de Potter évidemment...Mais ils étaient trop jeunes pour ça ! N'est-ce pas ?

Qu'est ce que Potter allait faire ?

Est-ce qu'il allait vouloir arrêter de le voir ?

Est-ce qu'il, lui , le supporterait ?

Dans quel merdier s'était-il encore foutu ?

**17h30**

L'infirmière abaissa sa baguette et hocha la tête.

-Bon, Miss Weasley, tout va parfaitement bien. Seulement je vous conseillerais d'aller voir une spécialiste pour les prochaines fois. Je sais soigner les os cassés, les grippes et les rhumes mais pour ce qui est des grossesses, ce n'est pas mon champs de prédilection. Je peux vous donner quelques noms. Une de mes consœurs vit à Pré-Au-Lard. Je vais vous donner ses coordonnées.

Ginny se releva et regarda Harry. Il avait l'air plus nerveux qu'elle.

-Ça va Harry ?

Harry releva les yeux vers elle. Il ne s'était rien passé de particulier. Pomfresh avait juste lancé quelques sortilèges pour s'assurer de la bonne santé de Ginny et du fœtus. Tout allait pour le mieux, pourtant il était déjà inquiet. Ses mains tremblaient. Tout devenait plus réel.

Ginny s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

-Ça va aller Harry. Tout ira bien. Tout va déjà bien.

Harry soupira. Avec Ginny, ils avaient toujours eu ce lien. Lorsque l'un d'eux allait mal, l'autre se blindait automatiquement pour aider l'autre, et inversement. Ce matin, Ginny avait besoin de quelqu'un de fort pour la soutenir, à présent c'était lui qui avait besoin d'être rassuré et Ginny était parfaite, elle choisissait les mots justes.

L'infirmière revint vers eux, un parchemin avec les coordonnées de l'infirmière spécialisée dans la main. Elle le tendit à Ginny qui l'attrapa en la remerciant d'un signe de tête.

-Tenez jeune gens. Puis-je me permettre une question peut-être indiscrète ?

Ginny et Harry hochèrent la tête simultanément.

-Était-ce attendu ou est-ce un accident ?

Les joues de Ginny s'empourprèrent.

-J'ai...voulu faire ma propre potion de contraception...et...

-Vous vous êtes trompé dans les dosages ?

-Je crois oui.

-Je vois. Vous ne seriez pas la première Miss Weasley. Si vous changez d'avis par rapport à cette grossesse, vous pouvez revenir vers moi avant un mois et demi. En attendant, je vous recommande vivement d'aller en parler à la directrice. Vous allez être dans de drôles d'états pendant les trois prochains mois. Je vais vous faire préparer des potions anti-nausées. Vous pourrez venir les chercher dès mardi. Et...vous savez...il n'est pas rare, qu'après un décès, voire plusieurs dans votre cas, une naissance suive. Je ne dirais pas qu'il s'agit de ça...mais la vie reprend son cours.

Harry et Ginny hochèrent la tête.

-Nous vous serions très reconnaissants si vous gardiez cela pour vous pour l'instant Madame Pomfresh, dit Harry.

-Bien entendu.

**21h30**

Harry regardait Hermione avec appréhension. Ginny venait de lui annoncer sa grossesse.

Les yeux d'Hermione passèrent de Ginny à Harry.

-Désolée de poser cette question, mais...il est de Harry ?

-J'ai compté, se justifia Ginny.

-De toute évidence tu as mal compté en préparant ta potion Ginny, répliqua sèchement la brune.

Les joues de Ginny s'empourprèrent, elle voulu répliquer mais renonça. Hermione avait raison. Comme toujours.

Harry tourna la tête vers Ginny, la colère commençait à revenir.

-Tu es sûre d'avoir bien compté ? Et d'ailleurs...ça veut dire quoi compter ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, elle attrapa Ginny par le bras et l'amena à l'écart.

Ils étaient les seuls présents dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Les filles s'étaient rapprochés d'une fenêtre et Harry regarda Hermione compter sur ses doigts et hocher la tête.

Elles revinrent vers lui et Hermione se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

-Elle a bien compté. Il est de toi Harry.

Harry soupira. De soulagement. Plus les heures passaient, plus il était excité à l'idée d'avoir un enfant.

Ils restèrent tous les trois à discuter pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant que Ginny ne parte se coucher.

Harry et Hermione restèrent en tête à tête.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Perdu.

-Est-ce que vous allez vous remettre ensemble ?

-Non. Je ne crois pas, non.

Hermione hocha la tête, se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami.. Elle appuya son bras contre le dossier du canapé et reposa sa tête dessus.

-Tu es heureux ?

-Je ne sais pas. Non. Je ne le voulais pas. Après...c'est arrivé. Je...je ne suis pas contre. En fait...je me dis que je vais avoir une famille.

-Une famille où le père et la mère ne vivront pas ensemble ? Où ils verront d'autres personnes ? Une famille ou le père va...enfin...tu sais.

-Est-ce une critique ? Demanda Harry sèchement.

-Harry...Imagine. Cet enfant, il va naître de deux parents connus dans le monde entier. Ses parents se seront séparé avant sa naissance, et son père... Je n'essaie pas de t'influencer, loin de moi cette intention, je veux juste être sûre que vous savez à quoi vous vous engager. Et si vous êtes sûrs de vous, si tu es sûr de toi, il y a certaines choses que tu devras dire à Ginny. Vous allez vous unir pour le reste de votre vie avec cet enfant.

-Et si c'était ma seule chance d'avoir un enfant ?

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

-Et si...si je suis vraiment gay Hermione ? Si je ne couches plus jamais avec une femme ?

-Tu ne peux pas prendre cette décision pour ça, ça serait égoïste.

-Tu n'es pas à ma place Hermione !

-Harry ! On ne fait pas un enfant juste parce qu'on en veut un. Il faut pouvoir d'assumer, le désirer ardemment, il faut être sûr de ne pas le regretter. On ne parle pas d'un chien qu'on croise au bord d'un chemin et qu'on décide de recueillir. On parle d'un enfant, d'un être humain, qui va grandir, pleurer, rire. Tu ne peux pas décider comme ça.

-Parce que tu ne crois pas que je sais de quoi on parle ? Je sais qu'on parle d'un enfant et c'est bien pour ça que je compte assumer. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Ginny. Je resterai à ses côtés, elle ne sera pas seule. Et si je dois faire semblant d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas, je le ferais ! C'est mon enfant, c'est moi qui l'ai mis dans cet état et j'assumerai !

-TU ASSUMERAS QUOI ?!

Harry se leva d'un bond du canapé et évita de justesse le coup de poing de Ron. Malheureusement, il ne vit pas arriver le second et le pris dans l'arcade. La violence du coup le propulsa au sol et il fut étourdi quelques secondes.

Hermione se jeta entre eux et retint son petit-ami du mieux qu'elle pu. Dean et Seamus qui étaient arrivés en même temps que Ron l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras pour le maîtriser.

-Ron, calme toi ! Cria Hermione.

-Me calmer ? Vociféra Ron en se tournant vers Harry. Que...tu...tu as mis ma sœur enceinte ? Je vais te tuer Harry !

Harry se releva en s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

-Mais t'es complètement taré Ron ! Cria-t-il.

-Taré ? Moi ? Tu te fous de moi Harry ? Tu...C'est Ginny ! Et tu...tu...espèce d'enfoiré !

Le vacarme dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avait alerté tous les élèves qui étaient déjà partis se coucher. Ginny se précipita en pyjama vers Harry et examina son arcade. Il saignait légèrement, ce n'était que superficiel.

-Ronald calme toi ! Ordonna la rouquine. Si tu veux crier sur quelqu'un, crie sur moi. Harry n'y est pour rien.

-Pour RIEN? Pour rien ? Tu n'es pas tombé enceinte parce que vous vous êtes regardé trop longtemps dans le blanc des yeux que je sache !

-Ça ne te regarde pas Ron !

-Mais je sais exactement ce que vous avez fait !

Ginny se rapprocha de son frère, toujours entravé par ses amis, et posa une main sur sa joue.

-Ron, s'il-te-plaît. Ne te met pas en colère.

-Trop tard !

-Ron, supplia la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux, c'est ma faute, pas celle d'Harry. Je...

Ginny s'arrêta et regarda tous les Gryffondor qui s'était rassemblé autour d'eux.

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre de mieux à faire ? Leur lança-t-elle.

Les élèves se regardèrent entre eux et se retirèrent finalement dans leurs dortoirs. Seuls Dean et Seamus restèrent avec Ron, Hermione, Harry et elle.

-Ron, dit Hermione en faisant signe à Dean et Seamus de le lâcher, ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Ce sont celles d'Harry et Ginny.

Le rouquin hocha la tête.

-Bien. Tu as raison. Harry ?

Harry se rapprocha de son ami.

-Tu vas l'épouser.

Harry haussa un sourcil et Ginny s'étrangla avec sa salive.

-Euh...balbutia Harry.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle remarque de son ami. Après tout, il ne s'était même pas attendu à ce qu'il l'apprenne aussi vite. Et maintenant que tous les Gryffondors étaient au courant, l'école toute entière ne tarderait pas à l'être.

-Non, arriva enfin à articuler Harry.

-QUOI ?! Tu...tu dois l'épouser Harry ! Tu ne peux pas la laisser...

-Je ne compte pas la laisser seule Ron. Mais je ne compte pas l'épouser non plus ! Nous sommes séparés...ce...ce n'est pas enfin...on ne savait pas...je...j'assumerai Ron. Ta sœur ne manquera de rien. Mais non, je ne l'épouserai pas. Je ne l'empêcherai pas de vivre sa vie, et moi la mienne, pour une histoire de tradition ou je ne sais quoi.

-Tu...je...Harry je ne sais plus si je veux te revoir...et toi non plus Ginny ! Je...non c'est bon pas besoin de me tenir, je monte !

Harry regarda son ami disparaître dans les escaliers. Il se tourna vers Ginny. Ses joues étaient de nouveaux recouvertes de larmes mais elle restait droite.

Hermione lui serra la main.

-Je lui parlerai. Mais il lui faudra du temps. Tu le connais. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Harry hocha la tête. Comme s'il avait voulu une situation comme celle-là. Soudain, la fatigue le submergea et il sentit un poids dans son dos. Il passa une main sur son front et s'assit lourdement sur le canapé.

-Bon...euh...félicitations...Enfin je crois, dit Seamus.

Harry éclata de rire. Dean et Seamus le regardèrent gravement.

Les lèvres de Ginny s'étirèrent doucement et après avoir essuyé ses larmes se mit aussi à rire. Suivie de près par Hermione et des garçons.

Finalement c'était plus agréable que de pleurer, se dit Ginny.

Après avoir repris leurs souffles, Hermione soigna la plaie d'Harry à l'arcade.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

-J'espère que Ron se sera un peu calmé. Je n'ai pas envie d'être castré dans mon sommeil.

Ils se séparèrent et partirent chacun vers leur dortoir. Dean et Seamus suivirent Harry. Leur dortoir était silencieux et plongé dans l'obscurité.

Harry se glissa rapidement dans ses draps après avoir enlevé son pantalon sans prendre le temps de faire sa toilette.

Il tourna la tête vers le lit de Ron.

Son ami lui tournait le dos. Harry savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Quand Ron dormait, ses ronflements résonnaient dans toute la pièce.

-Ron, chuchota-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

Harry s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

-Ron, insista—til.

-Je ne veux pas te parler Harry.

Harry se leva.

-C'est vrai que pour moi ce n'est pas un moment difficile à vivre. Vraiment désolé de compter sur le soutien de mon ami.

Harry se remercia intérieurement de ne pas s'être complètement déshabillé. Il enfila son pantalon rapidement et attrapa ses chaussures avant de sortir.

Il s'appuya violemment sur le mur à côté de la porte du dortoir. Il avait chaud et son souffle était erratique. Trop. Cela faisait trop à vivre pour une même journée.

Il aurait tellement voulu revenir quelques heures en arrière. Se réveiller aux côtés de Draco encore une fois. Sans aucune pression, aucun problème. En paix.

Il ferma les yeux et retint des larmes de frustrations.

Il se pencha et enfila ses chaussures rapidement. Il regretta de ne pas avoir attrapé sa cape d'invisibilité mais ne voulait pas retourner dans son dortoir. Hors de question qu'il doive se justifier à Ron de quoi que se soit.

Il descendit les escaliers et sortit de la tour de Gryffondor. Il entendit la grosse dame faire une remarque sur l'heure tardive mais l'ignora.

Il n'avait qu'une envie. Être en paix. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où cela était possible.

Il couru plus qu'il ne marcha au travers des couloirs. Finalement, il arriva en face du mur de la salle sur demande.

Harry haussa un sourcil et retint un sourire.

Juste devant le mur, un muffin. Un muffin au citron.

Harry entra dans la Salle sur demande le muffin à la main.

La pièce était petite, de la taille de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée au fond de la pièce. Plusieurs canapés étaient positionnés les uns en face des autres.

Draco était accoudé à un bureau et il prenait des notes.

Harry ne savait pas s'il l'avait entendu arriver et s'il l'ignorait, ou s'il ne l'avait pas du tout entendu, concentré qu'il était sur son parchemin.

-Alors Potter ?

De toute évidence, l'ouïe du Serpentard n'était pas déficiente.

Harry ne bougea pas. Il ne prononce pas un mot non plus.. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait laissé Draco, planqué dans une alcôve le matin même. Comment avait-il bien pu se sentir ? Il l'avait laissé sans un mot, sans même se retourner et il ne l'avait pas recontacté de la journée. Non qu'il le lui devait. Mais lui, aurait très probablement apprécié.

-Draco...je suis désolé pour ce matin je...

-Félicitations, siffla Draco sans se retourner et en continuant d'écrire.

Harry savait qu'il l'ignorait volontairement. Il faisait semblant que cela ne le touchait pas mais si cela avait été le cas, le Serpentard se serait insurgé d'avoir été abandonné dans un coin. Il n'aurait pas manqué de lui demander des dommages et intérêts. Il l'avait vexé, blessé peut être même.

-Draco...

-Alors ? Vous allez vous marier ? Demanda Draco d'une voix cinglante.

Harry relâcha ses bras et laissa le muffin tomber au sol.

-Pas toi Draco...

Draco se retourna vers lui les yeux ronds. Il fixa Harry quelques instants. IL ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le rejoigne ce soir. Il l'avait espéré mais pas cru. Pourtant il était là. Harry Potter, futur père d'un enfant belette, devant lui...les bras ballants, la tête tombant en avant, les yeux rouges et l'air fatigué...las même.

Il n'avait pas eu une bonne journée mais en même temps lui non plus et tout était de sa faute. Potter l'avait abandonné ce matin. Bon...peut-être avait-il eu de bonnes raisons...mais tout de même. Pas un regard au déjeuner ou au dîner. Pas un mot. Rien.

Alors oui il n'avait pas une relation...une relation tout court en fait...mais tout de même !

Draco s'approcha d'Harry et posa une main sur son épaule. Sa main remonta le long de sa joue et caressa l'entaille sur son arcade.

-Ron n'est pas très content, expliqua Harry.

-Tu m'étonnes...un rouquin de plus.

-Je...je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, avoua Harry la voix tremblante, je suis mort de trouille.

-Tu es sûr qu'il est de toi ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas l'épouser ?

-Non.

-Bon.

Harry s'avança d'un pas et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco. Le blond fut surpris et mis quelques secondes à réagir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer...en fait c'était ce que lui voulait. Il voulait que Potter le prenne dans ses bras en lui promettant de ne pas l'oublier. De ne pas oublier ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

Pourquoi Harry était là avec Malfoy ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, si Ron le voyait, il le tuerait pour de bon. La tête posée contre l'épaule de son rival et amant, il n'avait qu'une envie, que l'autre le prenne dans ses bras. Même si cela devait être la dernière fois.

Draco passa un bras hésitant autour du dos d'Harry et le serra contre lui. Harry s'accrocha à la chemise du Serpentard et retint un soupir de soulagement. Ils se serrèrent fort, si fort que les muscles de leurs bras les brûlaient mais ils ne voulaient pas se lâcher.

Car rien ne pouvait prédire qu'ils seraient encore là l'un pour l'autre le lendemain.

Draco desserra son étreinte et vint caresser la nuque d'Harry de la main. Il joua avec ses cheveux et sentit le brun se détendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer Potter, tenta-t-il, tu réussis toujours tout. Tu vas bien réussir ce gosse. Bon...il sera à moitié belette alors il part pas gagnant dans la vie mais y a pire comme handicap. Il sera peut-être pas myope comme toi. Bon c'est vrai que s'il se retrouve roux les cheveux en guerre avec une paire de cul de bouteilles...erf...mais ce n'est qu'une combinaison parmi d'autres.

-Je rêve ou Draco Malfoy essai de se montrer, à sa manière très personnelle, rassurant ?

-Il peut faire preuve d'humanité parfois Potter le Draco Malfoy.

Harry se dégagea assez pour pouvoir regarder Draco dans les yeux

-Merci.

Draco déglutit.

-Tu vas retourner avec elle ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Non.

-Tu vas vouloir arrêter...ça ? Demanda Draco en les pointant tour à tour du doigt.

Harry soupira.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas. Mais à un moment donné...Il faudra bien non ?

Draco lâcha Harry et fit quelques pas en arrière avant de se retourner.

Ce n'est rien. Rien qu'une stupide histoire de sexe avec Potter. Rien. Ce n'était rien.

-Draco ?

Draco attrapa ses affaires et d'un geste de baguette les rangea toute dans son sac.

-Draco ?

Toujours silencieux il se dirigea vers la sortie. Harry l'arrêta en le retenant par le bras.

-Potter, je ne vais pas attendre qu'un jour tu réévalue ce...ce truc entre nous. Je vais t'épargner toute sorte de considération possible. Je ne suis pas un joujou.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Et si tu écoutais quand on te parle tu aurais entendu que je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter.

-Jusqu'au jour où Saint Potty trouvera que ce n'est pas bien de coucher avec un mec dans le placard pendant que sa petite femme prépare la purée du petit. Je te connais Potter. Tu vas vouloir jouer au héros encore une fois. Le grand sacrifice de ta vie personnelle au profit d'un chiard qui n'est même pas encore né.

-Draco tu es jaloux ?

-Jaloux de quoi ? D'avoir la peau du ventre tendue et de ne pas dormir pendant 3 ans ? Non pas vraiment, non.

-Draco...

-Potter ?

Harry attrapa sa baguette et fit valser le sac de Draco à quelques mètres d'eux.

-POTTER !

Harry attrapa les poignets de Draco et le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui.

-Tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries ? Tu es la seule chose...étrangement, la seule relation qui fonctionne un tant soit peu en ce moment. Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis tout ça ?

-Parce que ça arrivera Potter.

-Et alors ? Tu ne veux pas profiter des choses pendant qu'elles sont là ?

-Alors que je sais que tu finiras pas me jeter comme une vieux elfe de maison ? Non.

-Tu n'es pas un vieux elfe de maison.

Non, Draco n'était pas un vieux elfe de maison. Il était beaucoup, beaucoup plus qu'un simple vieux elfe de maison.

Harry posa son front contre celui de Draco. Ce dernier voulu parler mais Harry le devança.

-Tais-toi Malfoy.

-Mroumpff...

Harry ricana.

-Potter ?

-Oui ?

-Tu vas finir par m'embrasser où tu attends un défilé de scrout à pétard ?

Harry sourit et passa une main sous la nuque de Draco. Il se pencha délicatement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils soupirèrent de concert. Harry lâcha le poignet de Draco et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues tout en collant son bassin au sien.

Le Serpentard attrapa la ceinture du brun qu'il défit en quelques gestes expert avant de faire tomber son pantalon sur ses chevilles. Il passa le plat de sa main sur le boxer gonflé et sentit le Gryffondor gémir dans sa bouche. Il allait le rendre fou de désir, si fou qu'il lui reviendrait toujours.

Harry gémit et bascula sa tête en arrière quand, d'un geste, Draco libéra son érection et vint la masser sur toute sa longueur. C'était parfaitement ce qu'il lui fallait, oublier toute sa journée dans les bras de Malfoy...Ou dans ses mains.

...

Ou dans sa bouche ?

Le Serpentard s'était accroupit en face de lui et donnait des coups de langues à son gland rougi de plaisir. Harry baissa la tête et regarda le blond jouer avec son érection et sa frustration.

-Draco...s'il-te-plaît...

Le Serpentard leva les yeux vers lui, et sans rompre le contact visuel guida de sa main, le membre gonflé d'Harry dans sa bouche.

C'était si excitant qu'Harry dû se retenir pour ne pas venir dans l'instant. La bouche et la main de Malfoy s'activait sur lui de manière experte. Il passa sa main dans les mèches blondes de son amant et appuya légèrement sur sa tête pour lui indiquer un rythme plus rapide. Loin de s'en offusquer, le Serpentard accéléra ses vas et vient, jouant avec la pression de ses lèvres et de sa langue pour créer de nouvelles sensations.

Vite, Harry sentit son plaisir monter.

-Ah...Draco...je viens...

Draco ne se dégagea pas, il accueillit la semence d'Harry avec gourmandise et l'avala élégamment.

Quand il se releva, il embrassa furtivement Harry sur la bouche avant de lui appuyer sur les épaules afin de lui indiquer qu'il attendait la même attention.

Harry sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu peux demander aussi Malfoy, ça ne te tuerait pas.

-Comme si tu pouvais refuser ?

Harry défit la braguette du Serpentard et libéra son érection. Il se lécha consciencieusement le plat de la main, conscient que le blond l'observait et tremblait d'impatience. Il voulait attiser son désir et le faire le supplier.

Comme s'il pouvait refuser ? Vraiment ?

-Potter..., trépignait Malfoy.

-Oui ? Demanda innocemment Harry en soufflant sur le gland rougi.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fou ?

-J'attends que tu demandes gentiment.

-Tu te fous...tu... Non mais vraiment...Par Salazar Potter ! Suce moi s'il-te-plaît. J'en peux plus là !

-Mmm, ok ça ira.

Harry posa ses lèvres sur la verge gonflé et fit taire Draco. Il posa sa main sur sa base et synchronisa les mouvements de celle-ci à ceux de sa bouche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco jouissait en criant son nom, une main enfoncée dans son épaule.

Harry se redressa en tremblant légèrement. Draco l'attrapa par son t shirt et l'attira contre lui. Il se laissa faire et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. L'odeur du Serpentard était enivrante.

-Tu dors ici ? Demanda Draco.

-Oui, murmura Harry contre la peau du cou du blond.

Draco frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud du brun contre sa peau. Il leva une main et d'un geste invoqua un lit confortable.

Ils enlevèrent rapidement leurs vêtements et se couchèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

Harry se rapprocha timidement du Serpentard, posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa délicatement. Puis, il l'embrassa tout aussi délicatement. Draco lui répondit en passant une main derrière sa nuque et en laissant sa langue rejoindre la sienne.

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Harry sourit et Draco lui rendit son sourire.

Le Serpentard s'allongea sur le dos et attira le brun contre lui. Harry posa sa tête contre son épaule. Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit la respiration du blond ralentir. Il s'était endormi. Harry sourit. La veille aussi il s'était endormi en premier.

Harry repensa à sa journée et au fait qu'il la terminait comme il l'avait commencée. Dans les bras de Draco Malfoy.

Il ferma les yeux, attendant de se faire emporter par le sommeil. En vain

\--------------------

Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler qu'il n'était pas dans son dortoir. Il s'étira sensuellement et se retourna vers Potter.

Sauf que Harry Potter n'était plus là.

Draco posa sa main sur le lit à côté de lui. La place était froide, il avait du se lever depuis longtemps.

Il s'assit et balaya la pièce du regard. Potter n'était plus là. Il était parti. Il se retourna de nouveau vers la place qu'occupait le Gryffondor cette nuit. Sur l'oreiller, un parchemin qu'il identifia comme l'un des siens, était posé à moitié plié. Le muffin citron était posé à côté.

Il attrapa le parchemin, l'ouvrit et l'écriture enfantine du brun lui piqua les yeux :

_Malfoy...Draco,_

_Tu me connais si bien que s'en est effrayant. Je crois, très sincèrement, que personne ne me connaît comme tu me connais toi et j'espère te connaître aussi bien, je le crois en tout cas._

_Tu avais raison._

_Je ne peux pas faire ça._

_Je dois rester auprès de Ginny. Je ne compte pas l'épouser ni me remettre avec elle mais je vais rester à ses côtés. Ça ne serait pas juste de continuer de te voir. Je dois assumer ce que j'ai fait et m'occuper de Ginny et de cet enfant qui est le mien, même si cela doit me rendre triste._

_Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor de t'écrire ça sur un parchemin que j'ai volé dans ton sac mais je suis certain que tu ne m'aurais pas laissé parler et que tu serais parti en claquant la porte avant que j'ai eu le temps de m'excuser._

_Je suis plus que désolé, je ne veux pas mais je ne pense pas avoir le choix. Il faut que je fasse les choses bien._

_Pardon, vraiment._

_Harry._

Draco froissa le parchemin dans sa main en retenant un flot d'injure.

Les muscles de son visage se contractèrent et il retint des larmes de colère et de frustration.

Il le savait. Il en était sûr. Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti la veille ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé à Saint Potty l'honneur de le jeter comme un vieux elfe de maison ?

Pourquoi si vite ? Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu passer dans la tête de Potter pour qu'il décide de de tout arrêter si tôt ?

Et pourquoi ? Après tout ! N'était-il pas assez bien pour Potty ? Il ne lui demandait pas d'assumer au grand jour ! Comme si lui le pouvait...

Draco laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

Il détestait Potter. Il le haïssait. Mais plus que tout, il se haïssait lui même pour ressentir toute cette colère.

Le Serpentard se leva et attrapa ses affaires. Il s'habilla rapidement, se jeta un sortilège de glamour pour dompter ses cheveux et s'avança vers la porte.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et tourna la tête vers le lit.

En quelques pas il y retourna et attrapa le muffin qu'il avait apporté la veille. Il le regarda longuement.

Il lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il le lança contre le mur de toute ses forces.

**15h**

Draco n'avait parlé à personne de la journée. Il était retourné à son dortoir vers 8h alors que tous ses colocataires dormaient encore. Il était passé sous la douche et y était resté longtemps. Si longtemps qu'il en ressortit la peau rougie.

Il s'habilla rapidement et alla à la bibliothèque.

Évidemment la seule personne qu'il y avait croisé était Granger. Elle l'avait fixé plus que nécessaire et il l'avait superbement ignoré. Elle devait avoir envie de l'étriper. Si seulement elle savait à quel point son saint sauveur l'avait blessé. Si elle savait qu'il...

Finalement sur les coups de midi il avait rejoint les autres Serpentards dans la grande salle.

Il les avait écouté parler des rumeurs sur la grossesse de Weaslaide d'une oreille distraite...le visage figé.

Il avait mangé rapidement et était retourné à la bibliothèque. Évidemment l'échevelée y était encore, et une fois encore elle le fixa. Il l'ignora de nouveau.

Assis sur son lit et préparant ses affaires de Quidditch il essayait d'ignorer Blaise. Difficilement

-Draco !

-Quoi ? Répondit-il las.

-Elle...elle...tu crois que c'est vrai ?

Draco soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que son meilleur ami soit tombé amoureux de la belette ? Il allait en entendre parler jusqu'à...jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies à ce rythme.

-Oui. C'est vrai, affirma Draco.

-Tu...comment tu le sais ?

-J'ai surpris une conversation. Le moment ou ta belette l'a dit à Potter.

-Que...comment...quand ?

-Hier matin. Blaise...Tu l'aimes cette fille ?

-Je...Hier ? Mais...si il faut ce n'est pas Potter...Enfin je veux dire...on a couché ensemble...

-Elle avait l'air plutôt sûre qu'il s'agissait de Potter.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Parce que ce ne sont pas mes affaires Blaise. Et les tiennes non plus maintenant. Oublie là ! Des miséreuses il y en a un paquet, tu n'as qu'à te pencher pour en attraper une.

Draco ne vit pas le poing de son ami arriver vers lui. Il le frappa en pleine joue et Draco tomba sur son lit.

-Ne l'insulte pas Draco !

-MAIS CA VA PAS OU QUOI ?! T'es malade Zabini !

Draco regarda son ami à la fois surpris et effrayé. Il ne saignait pas, c'était déjà ça.

-Je...putain Draco je suis désolé...je...

Draco se leva et pris son ami par les épaules. Blaise avait les larmes aux yeux et ses lèvres tremblaient.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a fait de toi mon vieux ?

-Je...je...je suis amoureux d'elle.

-Perspicace en plus.

-Pardon Draco...je n'aurais pas du te frapper.

-Non...tu n'aurais pas du...mais je saurais te demander réparation en temps en en heure. Allez viens. On a un entraînement.

Blaise hocha la tête et se redressa. Il respira profondément et attrapa son balai.

-Oui capitaine, répondit-il.

Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent légèrement. Sa nomination à la tête de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard l'avait étonné. Il était le meilleur joueur de son équipe c'était un fait mais il ne pensait pas que les autres verraient en lui un leader digne de confiance. Cette nomination l'avait à la fois effrayé et flatté.

Ils arrivèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch après être passé par leur vestiaire.

L'équipe de Gryffondor n'avait pas terminé son entraînement et Draco ne voulait pas croiser Potter, alors il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour retarder son entrée. Finalement quand l'heure fut passée il rejoignit les autres sur le terrain.

Or, Gryffondor n'avait pas encore fini son entraînement.

Les autres Serpentards se tournèrent vers lui. Ils attendaient de lui qu'il aille voir Potter pour qu'il leur laisse le stade.

Draco respira profondément et s'avança sur terre vers le terrain.

Rapidement Potter arriva en balai vers lui. Il sauta à terre gracieusement et s'essuya le front du revers de la main.

-Désolé...on a prit un peu plus de temps. Il fallait qu'on trouve un nouveau poursuiveur.

Le visage de Potter était rouge et ses lunettes glissaient sur son nez.

-Évidemment, cracha Draco. Allez foutez le camp c'est notre tour !

-Draco, tenta Harry,...attends...je, je...

-Ne m'approche pas Potter. Ne m'approche plus jamais, dit Draco sèchement en se retournant vers son équipe.

Draco entendit Potter soupirer derrière lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe des Gryffondors sortait du terrain et les équipiers de Draco s'envolèrent rapidement.

Le Serpentard se retourna pour regarder Potter se diriger vers ses vestiaires. Weasley s'approcha de lui timidement et posa une main sur son épaule. Potter se retourna vers lui surpris et sourit. Les deux hommes passèrent leurs bras par dessus leurs épaules et rigolèrent.

Draco monta sur son balai et tapa son pied rageusement au sol afin de s'envoler.

**A SUIVRE …**


	10. 1, 2, 3 semaines

**Chapitre 10 : 1, 2, 3 semaines.**

**Le lendemain**

**Lundi**

**8h35**

-Ce n'est pas possible Monsieur Malfoy.

-Il vous suffit juste de le dire pour que cela le soit !

-Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que ça. Je ne peux pas défaire un binôme juste parce que vous avez décidé que vous ne vouliez plus travailler avec Harry Potter.

-On ne se supporte pas ! On n'a jamais pu. C'est une perte de temps pour tous les deux et surtout pour moi. Vous ne comprenez pas !

-Je comprends bien mieux que vous ne semblez l'imaginer. Ce n'est pas facile et je ne prétends pas que cela le sera un jour mais les binômes ont été établis, avec l'entière participation du corps professoral, moi seule ne peux changer les choses. Je ne peux accéder à votre requête.

-Alors demandez aux autres professeurs !

-Je ne le ferais pas. Draco...vous sembliez faire de tels progrès tous les deux...Que s'est-il passé ?

Draco détourna la tête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il était allé voir la directrice dans l'idée de changer de binôme, il ne fondait pas de grands espoirs mais ne pensait pas se faire remballer si vite.

-Rien...il ne s'est rien passé.

Je me suis juste fait enculé par le Sauveur et il m'a jeté comme une merde, pensa Draco en reniflant dédaigneusement.

-C'est juste, reprit-il, qu'on ne se supporte pas. On finira bien par se battre un jour. C'est ça que vous voulez ? Vous ne pensez quand même pas que vous pouvez réconcilier deux clans en nous mettant tous les deux à un bureau ?

McGonagal soupira. Elle qui pensait que le projet de binôme commençait à porter ses fruits.

-Monsieur Malfoy...Pourquoi envisager le pire ? Je ne peux pas vous séparer, dit-elle fermement Vous continuerez d'être le binôme de Potter pour le reste de l'année. Je ne peux défaire des binômes pour de simples considération personnelle. Imaginez que deux jeunes gens vivent une histoire d'amour, qu'ils se séparent et que l'un d'eux viennent me voir pour ne plus être dans sa salle de classe voire dans sa Maison. Bien que vous pensiez perdre votre temps, ce n'est pas le cas. Potter n'a jamais eu d'aussi bonnes notes en potion et vous avez fait de remarquables progrès en Défense contre les forces du mal. Non, vous séparer serait une erreur, j'espère que vous finirez par le réaliser.

Draco se leva en s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et épousseta de la poussière imaginaire sur sa robe. Il se dit qu'il commençait à ressembler de plus en plus à son père.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu vous voir. Après tout il n'y en a que pour Potter. Comment ais-je pu penser que vous pourriez faire la différence ?

Et Draco tourna les talons et claqua la porte en sortant.

La directrice souffla et passa une main sur ses yeux. Comment Albus avait-il bien pu supporter ces gamineries aussi longtemps ?

Draco avançait si vite dans les couloirs qu'il faillit renverser une bande de première année. Il leur lança un regard noir et ils détallèrent sans demander leur reste.

La vieille folle avait refusé de lui changer son binôme. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle accepte du premier coup mais il pensait que la menace de frapper Potter aurait son petit effet. Mais rien ! Elle avait juste insinué des choses douteuses sur un couple de jeunes gens qui lui avait donné envie de vomir. On ne parlait pas d'amour là. On parlait de répulsion. D'allergie viscérale à la vue d'Harry Potter.

Car Draco Malfoy n'avait plus envie d'Harry Potter. Plus du tout même.

Voir Harry Potter, penser à Harry Potter, ENTENDRE Harry Potter lui donnait mal au ventre. Il ne le supportait plus.

\-------------------------

**10h15**

Il ne viendrait plus c'était certain.

Harry attrapa sa plume et la caressa sur toute la longueur. Elle était douce. Douce comme les cheveux de Malfoy.

Harry secoua la tête et reposa sa plume des deux mains sur son bureau.

Malfoy n'était pas venu. Il était seul à son cours de tutorat. Tout le monde travaillait avec son binôme et lui...et bien lui...il attendait que le blond arrive.

Pour travailler évidemment. Pas parce qu'il rêvait que le Serpentard le retienne en lui disant qu'il ne trouverait pas de meilleure chaussure à son pieds. Ni pour qu'il lui pardonne. Ou seulement qu'il le traite de sombre crétin d'hippogriffe et qu'il l'ignore.

Car tout cela il y avait pensé et Harry préférait un Malfoy présent l'ignorant, qu'un Malfoy en fuite qui ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole.

Ses deux derniers jours avaient été un calvaire. Le samedi, alors que tout présageait qu'il allait passer une bonne journée, le réveil coquin de Malfoy en était la principale raison, son ex petite-amie était venue lui annoncer sa grossesse et en même temps, sa paternité. Le soir même, après avoir pris la décision d'assumer cet enfant et de prendre soin de Ginny, son meilleur ami l'avait frappé et menacer de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Suite à quoi il avait passé une relative bonne fin de journée dans les bras de son ancien ennemi. Bien sûr, les remords, les doutes et les questions l'avaient assaillis durant la nuit et il avait pris la décision spontanée d'arrêter son étrange relation avec Draco Malfoy. Depuis, il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu'il le regrette et ne se retienne de retourner voir le Serpentard. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Car s'il avait pris cette décision c'était pour prendre soin de Ginny et il ne pouvait pas le faire avec Malfoy dans les parages. Le Serpentard ne l'avait pas bien pris...comme il fallait s'en douter et ne voulait plus lui parler.

Il se pencha maladroitement sur son sac et attrapa sa carte. Il l'ouvrit discrètement. Il chercha Draco. D'abord dans la tour de Serpentard, puis à la bibliothèque,...dans le parc, sur le stade de Quidditch...dans la Grande Salle...Mais il n'était nulle part.

A mesure qu'il cherchait, en vain, sur la carte le nom de Draco Malfoy, l'inquiétude grandissait de plus en plus.

Il le chercha à l'infirmerie, dans le bureau de la directrice...il n'était nulle part.

Tous les noms d'élèves se baladaient inconsciemment sur la carte, créant un brouhaha dans le quel Harry avait du mal à repérer le nom qu'il cherchait.

Il se dit qu'il était peut-être dans la tour de Gryffondor en train de préparer un mauvais coup mais non.

Finalement il le trouva. Au dernier endroit auquel il aurait pensé.

Devant la salle de tutorat. Immobile.

Harry leva la tête et regarda la porte. Malfoy était derrière. Juste derrière. Mais depuis combien de temps ? Allait-il entrer ? Pourquoi n'entrait-il pas ?

Les battements du cœur d'Harry s'accélérèrent rapidement et il secoua la tête pour stopper ses pensées.

Il referma sa carte et attrapa un parchemin vierge. Il devait étudier...oublier Malfoy...oublier ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Pour une fois, Harry était, presque, ravi que le Serpentard ne soit pas courageux. Il ne voulait pas l'affronter. Après tout, il avait été clair : il ne voulait plus qu'il lui parle, jamais.

Et Harry savait qu'il le méritait. Il avait été lâche et stupide. Malheureusement, c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Envoyer balader Ginny ? Non, jamais ! Continuer de voir Malfoy...Draco, en douce ? Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien lui apporter, si ce n'est plus d'emmerdes ?

La Gazette s'était déjà emparé de la grossesse de Ginny et il attendait la beuglante de Molly Weasley d'un instant à l'autre.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois et parcouru la salle du regard. Hermione avait ses yeux braqués sur lui. Il lui sourit timidement. Elle lui fit un geste de tête . Ce geste qui voulait dire : on parlera plus tard. Pas une question. Une affirmation.

Cette fille devait faire psycho-mage.

\-------------------------

**18h45**

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder vers la table des Gryffondors. Les poings serrés autour de ses couverts, il avait attendu que Ginny Weasley arrive et s'installe à sa place habituelle. Cependant, la rouge et or ne s'était pas installée à côté des Seamus et Neville...Non...elle s'était assise à côté de Potter. Potter ! Ce que Draco pouvait lui trouver le dépassait. Mais...Potter...Elle allait retourner avec Potter !

Blaise grogna et baissa son regard sur son assiette.

Une main se posa sur son bras en signe d'apaisement. Il releva la tête surpris.

-Laisse tomber la belette Blaise, lui dit Draco.

Surpris de l'attitude réconfortante de son ami, Blaise ne su que dire. Draco Malfoy n'était pas réputé pour consoler les cœurs brisés. Il avait plutôt l'habitude de les briser. Théo en était le dernier à en avoir fait les frais. Il n'avait pas voulu aborder le sujet Potter depuis leur dernier entraînement de Quidditch et leur dernière confrontation, sur les abords du stade, n'avait pas eu l'air de bien se passer.

-Alors laisse tomber Potter, répondit Blaise.

-Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles.

Un sourire sarcastique s'étira sur les lèvres de Blaise. Ils savaient tous les deux de quoi il parlait. Heureusement, tout le monde autour de la table était bien trop occupé à répandre de nouvelles rumeurs sur le couple Potter-Weasley, y ajoutant un soupçon d'ogre ou d'autres créatures tout aussi charmantes, pour leur prêter attention.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Ginny se levait seule de table et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Blaise se souleva de quelques centimètres du banc avant de se rasseoir en soufflant.

-C'est pas avec une paire de couille de Poustouffle que tu vas la récupérer.

Choqué, Blaise leva les yeux vers Pansy.

-Que...quoi...de...

-Oh ça va Blaise ! Tout le monde sait qu'elle a trompé le Saint Sauveur avec toi. Je te raconte pas le nombre de paris sur la potentielle paternité !Va lui parler !

-Des paris ? S'offusqua Blaise.

-Oh ça va ! Faut bien se faire de l'argent !

-Tu n'es pas croyable Pansy, ricana Draco en replongeant sa cuillère dans sa part de gâteau.

-Tu as parié aussi je te signale !

Blaise tourna la tête vers son ami choqué. Draco haussa les épaules. Après tout, Potter lui avait confirmé qu'il était bien de lui, pourquoi ne se ferait il pas un peu d'argent ?

Blaise le soupçonnait surtout de vouloir sauver les apparences. Personne ne se doutait de quoi que se soit par rapport à Potter et lui. En continuant de se comporter comme un trou du cul avec lui, il ne risquait pas d'être démasqué. Ou bien son ami voulait peut-être se venger de Potter ? Draco Malfoy avait toujours cette fameuse tendance à agir comme un salop quand il voulait cacher ses émotions.

Blaise secoua la tête et se leva en s'appuyant des deux mains sur la table. Il garda son calme le temps de sortir de la Grande Salle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçon, puis, une fois la porte refermée derrière lui il partit en courant. Il prit la direction de la tour de Gryffondor en espérant que c'était là que la rouge et or se dirigeait.

Rapidement il l'aperçu à l'angle d'un couloir. Il arrêta de courir et la rejoint en marchant vite.

Il l'attrapa délicatement par le bras et elle se retourna vers lui.

-Blaise ?

Blaise regarda autour d'eux et lui montra une salle de classe vide de la tête. Elle le suivit et il ferma la porte derrière elle.

-Je..., commença Ginny.

-Écoute, je...je sais que je demande beaucoup mais...est-ce que tu es vraiment sûre d'être enceinte ? Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être un faux positif ? Ça existe !

Ginny le fit taire d'une caresse sur la joue.

-Oui. Je suis sure.

Blaise ferma les yeux.

-Et je suis sûre qu'il est d'Harry.

Blaise hocha la tête.

-Blaise...je suis tellement désolée...tu...tu me manques. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine...Je n'avais rien prévu tu sais.

Blaise hocha la tête et attrapa les poignet de la jeune femme.

-Je te manque ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

La rouquine rougie légèrement et hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

-Mais tu vas avoir un enfant avec Potter ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Vous allez...enfin, vous êtes de nouveau...?

Ginny secoua la tête.

-Non. On ne s'aime plus. C'est comme, enfin, je me sens comme si je tombais enceinte de Ron.

Blaise sourit tristement.

-Je sais pas ce que je préférerais, avoua-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Si tu faisais un enfant avec ton frère, ça voudrait dire que tu serais complètement taré, encore plus que Loufoca. Alors que là, faire un enfant avec Potter...C'est un héros de Guerre.

-Mon frère aussi !

-Ton frère n'a pas désintégré de mage noir avec un Expéliarmus !

Ginny haussa les épaules et pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle avança une main timide vers le torse du Serpentard et la posa a plat.

-Je n'aurais pas du tout arrêter comme je l'ai fait, murmura-t-elle.

Blaise caressait son poignet avec pouce et posa sa main libre sur celle que Ginny venait de poser sur sa poitrine.

-Je n'aurais pas dû me comporter comme un connard avec Potter.

-Non, tu n'aurais pas dû.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'aurais tellement aimé que cela n'arrive pas.

-Tu peux encore tout arrêter.

D'un pas Ginny vint se coller au torse du Serpentard et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Il lui rendit son étreinte et embrassa le haut de sa tête.

Elle soupira.

-Je ne peux pas. Et...je crois que je n'en ai pas envie...mais j'aurais voulu que les choses ne se passent pas comme ça. Et toi...tu me manques, j'ai envie d'être avec toi et je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache, et il y a Harry...et ce bébé, et ma famille...et je ne sais plus rien. Est-ce que je suis un monstre ?

Blaise s'écarta légèrement d'elle, attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Peut-être, répondit-il après quelques secondes, mais j'aime bien les monstres.

-Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Que Potter ait foutu sa saleté de semence dans ton ventre ? Bien sûr que ça me dérange ! ...mais...je suis pas du genre à penser aux conséquences. Et peut-être que dans deux semaines j'en aurait marre de toi et d'ici là tu ne ressembleras pas encore à un cachalot. Alors bon !

-Et si c'est moi qui en ai marre de toi ?

-Peu probable. Quand tu goûtes à ce morceau de chocolat, tu ne peux plus t'en passer !

Ginny sourit et recula d'un pas tenant toujours les mains du Serpentard dans les siennes.

-Je dois parler à Harry.

Le visage de Blaise se ferma mais il hocha tout de même la tête.

Ginny recula d'un autre pas et lâche une des mains de Blaise.

Ce dernier ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et la tira fermement à lui. Il la souleva par la taille et la plaqua contre le mur de plus proche avant de l'embrasser.

Ginny enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et répondit au baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et elle gémit en le sentant s'appuyer encore plus contre elle.

Mais la raison revint et elle le repoussa délicatement.

-Je dois parler à Harry.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire ironique.

-Bien sur que tu le dois...Il y a bien que les Gryffondors pour avoir ce genre d'honnêteté mal placée.

Il la regarda sortir et il soupira.

Quand Draco apprendrait ça.

\-------------------------

**2 semaines plus tard**

**10h12**

Hermione se retourna vers son ami qui soupirait à sa table. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il travaillait seul en cours de tutorat.

Harry n'avait pas voulu lui dire les raisons des absences répétées de Malfoy. Il avait éludé la discussion d'un mouvement de main et avait changé de sujet.

Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était soulagée. Elle n'appréciait pas Malfoy c'était un fait. De tout les garçons de l'école avec qui Harry aurait pu découvrir un nouveau pan de sa sexualité il avait fallu que cela soit Draco Malfoy.

Mais bien qu'elle fusse soulagée, pour des raisons qu'elle savait être des ressentis personnels, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étudier Harry.

C'était son meilleur ami, elle le connaissait mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même. Harry n'était pas heureux. Il était même malheureux. Peut-être pouvait-il tromper tous les autres mais pas elle.

En l'espace des quelques jours, sa vie avait basculé. Son ex petite-amie lui avait annoncé être enceinte de lui. Ses ex beaux-parents, l'avait rejoint à Pré-Au-Lard pour discuter mariage et Ginny et lui avait du user de toutes leurs capacités de persuasion pour leur faire comprendre la réalité de leur relation.

Puis Ginny avait officialisé sa relation avec Blaise Zabini auprès d'Harry.

Et de toute évidence, Draco Malfoy ne voulait plus de contact avec lui, quels qu'ils soient.

Tous les repères qu'il s'était créés en retournant à Poudlard en cette huitième année venaient de s'écrouler.

Pourtant, Harry gardait le sourire. Il riait toujours aux blagues de Ron. Jouait toujours au Quidditch et entraînait l'équipe avec entrain. Il n'avait pas perdu l'appétit. Il avait même salué poliment Zabini deux jours auparavant.

La seule chose qu'il lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille c'était ce soupir que Harry poussait environ un quart d'heure après le début du cours de tutorat quand il admettait que Malfoy ne viendrait plus. Il ouvrait alors ses livres et sortaient ses parchemins.

Comment lui faire la leçon sur le fait qu'il prépare ses devoirs en avance ?

Une fois ils avaient été obligé de travailler ensemble dans un cours de potion. Malfoy avait ignoré Harry superbement jusqu'au moment où il lui avait fait tomber une fiole de potion ratée dans son sac. Harry n'avait rien dit.

Hermione se retourna une fois de plus vers son ami.

Il tenait un muffin aux myrtilles dans la main et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

C'était étrange, pendant des années elle l'avait vu grignoté beaucoup de sucreries, spécialement du chocolat. Elle l'avait vu piocher un muffin au citron ou deux mais elle était persuadé qu'Harry n'aimait pas les fruits rouges. Il les trouvait trop acides. Peut-être avait-il changé d'avis ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi le regard de son ami était perdu dans la pâtisserie mais ce n'était pas par gourmandise. Avait-ce un lien avec Malfoy ? Non...cela voudrait dire que leur relation manquerait à Harry.

Lui manquait-il ?

Si c'était le cas, elle était sûre que les ennuis ne ferait que commencer pour lui.

\-------------------------

Draco regarda l'heure une dernière fois. Le cours allait bientôt se terminer et les élèves de huitième année allaient sortir de la salle.

Il attrapa son sac et réajusta sa robe.

Encore un cours où il n'aurait pas eu le cran de se rendre. McGonagal allait lui tomber dessus. Il fallait qu'il trouve une nouvelle excuse. Peut-être pouvait-il se casser la jambe? Non, Pomfresh aurait aussitôt fait de la réparer et de le renvoyer en cours. Et puis cela semblait douloureux. Potter ne méritait pas qu'il souffre pour lui. Déjà qu'il ressentait un drôle de sentiment, mélange de colère et d'attraction, à son égard, il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de souffrir en plus ! N'est-ce pas ?

Draco soupira et se mit en marche. Il devait rejoindre la salle de potion.

\-------------------------

**Dix jours plus tard.**

**Samedi**

**23h**

Ron avait sa tête posée sur les genoux d'Hermione, cette dernière jouait avec une de ses mèches de cheveux de la main gauche tout en lisant un livre qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. Harry jouait une partie d'échec avec Ginny. Tous les deux silencieux, ils étaient concentrés sur leurs derniers coups. Ginny était la seule Weasley qu'Harry arrivait à battre aux échecs... une fois sur trois.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit sur Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. La première avait les yeux rouges et tentait de cacher ses larmes. En vain.

Hermione détacha l'attention qu'elle portait à son livre de sort de guérison intermédiaire pour observer les jeunes femmes.

Padma se dirigea vers elles et demanda d'un regard à sa sœur ce qu'il se passait.

-Elle revient de son rencart avec Draco Malfoy, expliqua tout bas Parvati.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit la tête d'Harry se lever. Elle voulut lui poser une question afin de le distraire mais les filles avaient continué de parler.

-Tu te rends compte, tenta de chuchoter Parvati à Padma, il n'a pas voulu l'embrasser une seule fois il lui a juste demander de se plaquer à plat ventre contre le mur et de ne pas faire de bruit ! La semaine dernière il était avec une septième année et il paraît qu'il lui a juste demander une fellation et qu'il s'est barré sans rien en retour...Pauvre Lavande ! -Elles regardent Lavande s'éloigner vers les dortoirs- Bien sur elle n'a rien fait avec ce salop. Je me demande ce qu'il a avec les filles de Gryffondor. On dirait qu'il ne pioche ses conquêtes que dans notre maison en ce moment.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Harry et le voyant se lever, se leva aussi brusquement, laissant retomber la tête de Ron violemment sur le canapé.

-Hey ! S'offusqua le rouquin.

-Désolée Ron...Harry !

Mais son ami était déjà sorti de la salle commune des rouges et or.

Elle le rattrapa vite.

Il se tenait debout, les mains sur les oreilles et sifflait quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler fourchelangue quand il était très énervé. Seulement cela n'était pas arrivé depuis des mois. Du moins en sa présence.

-Harry ?

Il se retourna vers elle et retrouva son calme en quelques secondes.

-Hermione ?

La jeune femme regarda autour d'eux et attrapa le bras de son ami pour l'emmener plus loin.

-Harry...qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Malfoy ?

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

-Comment ça Mal...oui...Rien...Hermione...Plus rien.

-Et est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu t'énerves dès que tu entends parler de lui et des ses rendez-vous avec des filles de Gryffondor ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Tu te rends compte qu'il n'a de rendez-vous qu'avec des filles de notre maison en ce moment ? Et pas les moins bavardes !Ce n'est pas un hasard Harry. Avant, jamais il ne se serait mêlé à nous. Jamais. Même pour s'amuser. Il est en colère. Harry...qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Son ami passa ses mains sur son visage et glissa contre le mur pour s'asseoir. Hermione s'accroupit en face de lui.

-On...je...j'ai tout arrêté après que Ginny m'ait dit. Je lui ai juste laissé un parchemin pour lui expliquer...Je l'ai regretté à la minute où je suis parti...il ne me parle plus...Mais c'est rien. C'est mieux ainsi...où est-ce que ça pouvait aller de toute façon ?

-Harry...beaucoup de chose ont changées dans ta vie ces dernières semaines. Tu te blindes...tu fais comme si tout allait bien mais tu devrais en parler. Pas forcément à moi tu sais...je ...je vois bien que ça ne va pas...je m'inquiète pour toi.

Harry lui sourit et lui caressa le bras.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé. Beaucoup de choses ont changées effectivement. Malfoy ce n'est rien, c'est...

-Il te manque Harry ?

Résigné, le brun hocha la tête. A quoi bon résister à Hermione Granger ?

-Tu as toujours fais des choses stupides en ce qui concerne Malfoy. Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais amoureux de lui.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et se cogna la tête sur le mur en la levant vers elle.

-Je ne suis pas...

-Oui bien sûr ! Écoute Harry. Je n'aime pas Malfoy. C'est tout le contraire et je ne comprends pas comment tu arrives à dépasser tout ce qu'il y a eu entre vous, entre nous. Après, il doit y avoir une bonne raison pour que vous vous soyez attachés l'un à l'autre. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. C'est tout.

Harry pris appui sur ses genoux pour se relever et Hermione se releva à son tour.

-Je vais faire un tour pour me calmer.

-Harry le couvre-feu !

Harry sourit et secoua la tête.

-J'ai besoin de m'aérer un peu les idées. Je ne tarde pas. Promis.

Hermione hocha la tête et regarda son ami s'éloigner puis disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir.

En tant que préfet en chef, les patrouilles dans les couloirs faisaient parties de ses responsabilités.

En passant devant le couloir de la Salle sur Demande, Draco n'aurait jamais cru y découvrir une surprise.

Il baissa sa baguette pour ne pas se faire voir des tableaux et s'approcha plus près. A un mètre de là où devrait se situer la porte d'entrée de la Salle sur Demande l'attendait quelque chose.

Un Muffin. Posé simplement sur une petite assiette blanche. Un muffin au citron.

Draco fronça les sourcils et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

**A SUIVRE...**


	11. Confrontation

**Chapitre 11 : Confrontation**

Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il avait été réveillé par le froid ou par la position inconfortable qu'il avait pris sur le canapé.

Le corps endolori, il s'assit avec difficulté et grimaça. Il attrapa ses lunettes par terre et après les avoir mises sur son nez se leva.

Le feu dans la cheminée était presque éteint. D'un geste de la main il le raviva la chaleur des flammes l'atteignit et il soupira d'aise. C'était bien mieux.

Il regarda autour de lui et invoqua une horloge.

_7h06_

C'était le matin. Il était seul.

Il grogna et attrapa son sac. Il devait penser à autre chose. Il devait aller se préparer pour aller en cours.

Peut-être que Malfoy n'était pas passé par là après tout. Harry savait qu'il faisait ses rondes la veille au soir mais peut-être n'avait-il pas jugé bon de passer par ce couloir ?

Harry secoua la tête.

Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il fallait penser à autre chose.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Il hésita à jeter un œil sur le muffin, puis, usant de tout le courage des Gryffondors réunis il baissa les yeux.

De surprise il laissa tomber son sac.

Le muffin était toujours là...carbonisé...et, vraisemblablement, piétiné. Un badge : « Potter pue ! », souvenir de leur quatrième année, était posé dessus comme une signature.

Harry déglutit difficilement.

Le message était on ne peut plus clair. Malfoy ne se contentait pas de l'ignorer. Il le détestait. Il n'avait pas seulement écrasé le muffin. Il l'avait carbonisé ! Et il avait pris la peine de retrouver un vieux badge humiliant qu'il avait lui même créé quelques années auparavant. L'avait-il gardé pour une occasion comme celle-ci ?

Harry se passa la main sur le visage et, par dessous ses lunettes se frotta les yeux.

Il ne savait pas lequel d'eux deux était le plus crétin.

\-------------------

Draco attrapa sa chemise et l'enfila en silence. Il leva le regard et regarda Théo s'asseoir difficilement sur le rebord de son lit.

Tous les autres élèves de leur dortoir était déjà parti.

Il n'avait pas de remord.

-Draco ? L'appela Nott.

-Oui ?

Théo sembla hésiter quelques secondes et se leva en grimaçant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Potter ?

S'il était surpris, Draco Malfoy n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Quoi Potter ?

-Cette nuit. Tu es arrivé...en colère. Tu es reparti et revenu. Puis quand on ...bref...Tu m'as appelé Harry...

Cette fois, Draco Malfoy laissa la surprise s'exprimer sur son visage.

-Je t'ai appelé Harry ?

-Oui.

-Tu as du rêver !

Théo secoua la tête.

-Non. Tu m'as appelé comme ça deux fois.

Draco haussa les sourcils et stoppa son nœud de cravate.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, affirma Draco de manière sereine.

-Écoute Draco, je ne suis pas un idiot. Ne me fait pas l'affront de me traiter comme si j'en étais un. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu le regardais en tutorat ? Comment vous vous fixiez dans la grande salle. Et puis du jour au lendemain, quand on a appris qu'il avait engrossé la belette de Blaise, plus rien. Tu ne viens plus en tutorat, tu manges la tête baissée dans ton assiette et c'est presque si tes épaules ne menacent pas d'exploser tellement elles sont tendues. Et hier...hier soir tu es arrivé, tu m'as embrassé, tu m'as retourné et tu m'as pris en m'appelant Harry. Je ne connais pas beaucoup d'Harry, Draco, et encore moins qui t'obsèdent depuis des années.

-Potter ne m'obsède pas.

-Tu ne déments donc pas le reste ?

Draco lança un regard froid à Théo.

-Tu es un digne Serpentard Théo, mais tu devrais te mêler de ce qui te regarde.

-Ça me regarde quand tu m'encules violemment parce que tu t'es disputé avec ton chéri !

Draco fit craquer sa nuque d'agacement.

-Tu n'avais pas l'air contre que je sache.

Théo leva les bras au ciel et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu es un enfoiré Draco !

-Jamais prétendu le contraire.

-Tu...Tu...

-Je...je quoi Théo ? Je ne t'ai fait aucune promesse ! On ne s'est jamais fait aucune promesse ! Je ne me suis pas disputé avec Potter, parce qu'il ne se passe rien avec Potter ! D'accord ?

-Te fous pas de moi Draco ! J'ai bien vu !

-Ce que tu as vu est du passé !

Théo se massa l'arrête du nez.

-Alors c'est bien ça ? Tu as...toi et Potter... ? Et maintenant que c'est fini, je deviens ton vide couille ? Fair-play...je pensais qu'on était ami...

Draco s'assit sur son lit.

-Théo, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

-Si tu le dis.

Théo termina de s'habiller et enfila ses chaussures.

-Théo...Je ne...n'ai pas...Je ne veux pas te blesser.

-Trop tard Draco ! Tu l'as fait quand tu as préféré mettre le type qui est responsable de la mort de mon père dans ton lit ! Et pire que tout, tu l'as fait en me baisant et en criant son nom !

-Potter n'a pas exécuté ton père ! Potter n'a pas mis mon père en prison ! Nos pères, nos familles ont perdu ! Ils ont payés ce qu'ils ont fait. Ne confond pas tout !

-Payé ce qu'ils ont fait ? Mais tu t'entends Draco ! Tu défends celui qui était notre ennemi il n'y a même pas un an !

-Mais je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'il soit mon ennemi. C'était...mon ennemi ici...mon rival...Je n'ai jamais voulu cette guerre Théo ! Je n'ai jamais voulu cette marque ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! J'avais le destin de ma famille dans mes mains ! Sans Potter, toi et moi nous ne serions pas là ! Nous serions en train de croupir à Azkaban si ce n'est pour lui !

-Arrête de le défendre ! Je me fous de ce que Potter fait ! Je me fous de lui ! C'est toi ! Tu...tu préfères être avec lui ! Malgré tout ce qu'il représente ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte d'à quel point c'est ridicule ? Toi...avec Potter !

Draco se leva et attrapa son sac cherchant à clore la discussion.

-Ne t'échappe pas Draco ! Insista Théo.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que j'aurais préféré baiser Potter hier soir ? Oui ! Voilà ! Tu es satisfait ? Si ça peut te rassurer, ça n'arrivera plus jamais ! Je pensais que tu serais plus enclin à prendre la chance que je te donne plutôt que de te plaindre !

-La chance que ...tu te fous de moi Draco ?! Mais va te faire foutre ! Tu crois que j'ai envie de me contenter d'une seconde place ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Et surtout...Pour qui tu te prends ?

Draco baissa la tête et soupira.

Non il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son ami. Et oui, c'était peut-être une erreur d'être allé avec lui la nuit dernière. Il avait besoin de se prouver qu'il pouvait penser à un autre homme qu'à Potter. Qu'il pouvait aimer un autre corps que le sien.

Et c'était un échec.

-Je suis désolé Théo. Vraiment.

-Ça ne suffit pas.

-Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Aller hurler sur tous les toits que je me suis tapé le Sauveur ?

-Non...contrairement à toi...moi j'ai des sentiments pour toi...et malgré le fait que tu m'aies pris pour la dernière des merde, je n'ai pas l'intention de te blesser. Peut-être que je devrais. Tu le mériterais en tout cas. Mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Il savait depuis le début que le brun s'était attaché à lui même si cela n'était pas réciproque. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir joué avec ses sentiments. Cela n'avait jamais été son intention de le blesser.

-Théo...

-Tais-toi ! Tu crois que tu peux me blesser et croire qu'en t'excusant tout redeviendra comme avant ? Laisse moi Draco ! Ton sale petit secret est bien gardé avec moi. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Draco hocha la tête, mal à l'aise, et sortit de son dortoir.

Il sortit de la tour de Serpentard et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pourtant pas faim mais s'il n'y allait pas, on allait encore lui poser des questions et ça, il n'en en avait vraiment pas envie.

Installé à la table des Serpentards il attrapa une tasse de thé et se servit.

Ses épaules n'étaient pas tendues ! Ou peut-être juste un peu.

Sachant cela, Draco essaya de se détendre mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il soupira et leva la tête vers la table des rouge et or.

Potter faisait tourner sa cuillère dans son café d'une main distraite et regardait le plafond.

Comment ce salop avait-il pu penser qu'il lui suffirait d'un muffin, d'un putain de muffin pour le mettre dans son lit !

Se sentant observé, le Gryffondor tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

Draco ne devait pas détourner le regard. Il devait le maintenir jusqu'à ce que Potter lâche. Qu'est ce qu'il pensait ce veracrasse !

Potter ne semblait pourtant pas vouloir briser le lien entre eux. Sa main avait arrêté de faire tourner sa cuillère et il ignorait superbement l'échevelée.

Potter bouge ! Pensait Draco.

Par Merlin ces yeux ! Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'ils soient si verts ?

Quand il vit le Gryffondor cligner des yeux, Draco cru qu'il allait détourner le regard...mais non. Il humidifiait juste ses yeux. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rompre leur échange.

Draco le haïssait tellement. Il avait envie de le frapper, de le faire souffrir...de l'embrasser aussi et ça...ça rendait Draco encore plus fou de rage.

Il était si énervé qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces la hanse de la théière.

Blaise essayait de la lui reprendre des mains, désirant lui aussi se servir une tasse de thé mais il ne se rendait même pas compte que son ami était en train de lui délier petit à petit les doigts.

-DRACO !

Le cri de son ami dans son oreille le fit sursauter et il lui renversa sa tasse dessus.

Par réflexe il regarda son ami et rompit le contact avec Potter.

Merde !

Il regarda les dégâts sur le pantalon de Blaise qui surjouait de toute évidence sa douleur. Depuis quand du thé brûlant sur une jambe était douloureux ?

Il voulut reprendre l'échange de regard avec Potter là où il l'avait laissé, après tout ce n'était pas de son fait qu'il l'avait interrompu, stupide Blaise, mais Potter n'était plus là.

En l'espace de quelques secondes il avait disparu de la grande salle emportant le reste du trio de miséreux avec lui.

Draco regarda vers la porte de la Grande Salle et la vit se refermer doucement.

Il ne voulait pas laisser à Potter cette victoire.

-Putain Draco ça brûle ! Geignit son ami à côté de lui.

-Demande à ta rouquine de te soigner ! Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de lécher tes blessures.

-T'es trop con Draco !

Pansy se pencha vers lui et il tenta de l'ignorer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Draco ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Rien...rien ! Désolé Blaise.

-Ouais, ouais. Tu vas m'accompagner à l'infirmerie avant le cours de tutorat. C'est pas comme si tu avait l'intention d'y aller de toute façon et j'ai besoin d'une pommade anti-brûlure.

-Tu n'as qu'à te la faire, le taquina Pansy.

-Et priver Pomfresh de toucher à ce corps d'Apollon ?

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel à la remarque de son ami.

Draco se leva et attrapa Blaise par le bras.

-Aller ! On y va !Tu es pire qu'une fillette !

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? Contra Blaise ? Toi qui a faillit faire exécuter un hippogriffe pour une égratignure ?

Draco haussa les épaules et poussa son ami boitant vers la porte de la Grande Salle.

Après un rapide passage par l'infirmerie dont Draco retiendrait le balbutiement de Pomfresh à la vue de son amie en caleçon, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la salle de tutorat.

-Tu vas rentrer aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Blaise.

-Je crois oui.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Draco haussa les épaules. Il avait cru percevoir une trace de tristesse dans les yeux de Potter. Il devait s'assurer que c'était bien cela...et insister dessus !

-Tu avais l'air plutôt concentré tout à l'heure...

Draco haussa de nouveau les épaules.

-Tu regardais Potter pas vrai ? Parce que lui il te regardait !

Nouveau hochement d'épaule.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

Draco secoua la tête élégamment.

-Bien...Il a brisé ton ptit cœur donc.

Draco s'arréta brusquement.

-Tu n'en as pas marre de dire des bêtises Blaise ?

Son ami sourit, dévoilant une dentition blanche parfaitement alignée.

-Je ne dis pas de bêtises. Je ne dirais pas non plus que ça m'attriste. Potter est nuisible pour toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Il a cassé ta fierté mais crois moi c'est mieux comme ça.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Je lis en toi comme dans un livre de potion de première année !

Draco souffla avec mépris.

-Ne me souffle pas Draco. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Je m'inquiète pour toi...Un peu...Je suis pas un Poufsouffle non plus !

-Comment va la belette ?

Blaise haussa un sourcil.

-Bien. Elle va bien. Elle est toujours enceinte de ton crétin de Potter...mais ça va. Merci de demander, même si c'est juste pour changer de sujet.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la salle de tutorat.

-Tu sais, avoua timidement Blaise, cette histoire de tutorat...je commence à trouver que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée...Thomas n'est pas si horrible et puis ça fait du bien de se détendre sur tout ça. Ça me fait mal de l'avouer, mais McGo n'a pas eu une si mauvaise idée.

-Parle pour toi.

-Tu devrais entrer Draco...tu ne vas pas mettre ta scolarité en danger, alors que tout le monde attend que tu fasses un faux pas, à cause de ce crétin de Potter !

-Tu n'as pas tord.

Blaise sourit et poussa la porte d'entrée de la salle de tutorat. Draco l'entendit s'excuser, auprès du professeur qui surveillait la salle, de son retard et lui parler de sa brûlure.

Draco regarda la porte se refermer d'elle même.

Juste avant qu'elle ne claque il la poussa de la main et entra.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui et il gratifia toute la salle d'un regard froid et dédaigneux avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Potter était déjà installé et sa mâchoire était prête à tomber par terre de surprise.

-Ferme la bouche Potter et surtout ne l'ouvre plus, lança Draco en s'asseyant.

Potter ferma la bouche, hocha la tête et se replongea dans son devoir de potion.

Le cœur battant et les mains moites – Seigneur il était en train de tomber malade en plus- Draco sortit ses affaires et s'installa. Il prit une grande inspiration et se pencha pour regarder le parchemin de Potter. Il lui arracha violemment des mains et ignora son cri d'indignation.

Il changea la couleur de son encre d'un coup de baguette et trempa sa plume dedans. Il plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer l'écriture infâme du Gryffondor. Cet imbécile de comprenait donc rien à rien.

Atterré, il barra plusieurs phrase de rouge et annota dans la marge les bonnes réponses. Au bout de quelques minutes il tendit le parchemin à un Potter en colère, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les sourcils froncés.

-C'est à se demander si tu as déjà vu un optimal dans ta vie Potter !

-Tu n'es pas sensé me corriger.

-Ton devoir ne va pas se corriger tout seul. Maintenant que c'est fait tu n'as plus qu'à recopier.

Draco pouvait entendre la veine sur le front du Gryffondor battre tellement elle ressortait. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait cet imbécile ? Qu'il pouvait le larguer comme un vieil elfe de maison et lui offrir un muffin en guise de lot de consolation ?

Draco retourna son attention sur son parchemin de métamorphose tout en tâchant de garder un semblant de sang-froid. Pourtant, en son fort intérieur il bouillonnait de colère.

Potter ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'attraper un nouveau parchemin et de recopier son devoir.

Brave toutou ! Pensa Draco.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Potter s'agita à côté de lui.

Pile au moment où il sentait la colère descendre !

Draco sentit une main passer au dessus de son bras et il la vit lâcher quelque chose sur son parchemin.

-Tu as perdu ça.

Les lèvres du Serpentard s'étirèrent en voyant le badge qu'il avait laissé la veille sur le muffin saccagé.

-Je me suis dit que tu aimerais pouvoir refaire quelques blagues avec, continua Potter, après tout, c'est bien pour cela que tu l'avais gardé toutes ces années n'est-ce pas ?

Draco déglutit.

Il n'avait gardé ce badge que pour insulter Potter évidemment !

Draco le fit glisser vers Potter d'un mouvement de baguette.

-Garde le Potty. En souvenir de tes faux espoirs basés sur je ne sais quel remord !

-Draco...

-C'est Malfoy pour toi Potter ! Et cela le sera toujours !

Pour appuyer sa phrase, Draco planta de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Potter. Sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait pas deux tables assiégées d'élèves entre eux. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de centimètres et c'était bien trop peu. Potter était trop près pour sa santé mentale.

Une voix s'éleva devant eux.

-Monsieur Potter ? Monsieur Malfoy ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda le professeur.

Draco tourna la tête vers lui et le remercia intérieurement pour son intervention.

-Pas du tout professeur, dit-il se voulant convainquant.

-Bien. Monsieur Malfoy vous n'êtes pas venu en cours depuis plusieurs semaines, je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer 50 points à Serpentard et à vous donner une heure de retenue ce soir.

Ce n'est pas cher payé, pensa Draco qui s'attendait à pire.

-Oui professeur.

-Je compte sur vous, pour que cela ne se reproduise plus, sans quoi je devrais en aviser votre directeur de maison.

Draco hocha la tête, un peu honteux de se faire punir devant Potter.

-De plus, j'attends de vous un optimal dans votre prochain devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce sera l'occasion de nous prouver pourquoi vous n'avez pas besoin de ces séances de tutorat.

Draco regarda leur professeur s'éloigner et grogna.

Potter venait de nouveau de passer son bras par dessus le sien.

Par Salazar si cet imbécile de Griffon continuait de le toucher il n'allait pas tenir longtemps sans le prendre contre ce bureau !

Draco inspira profondément et pensa à ses parents. A son père. Voilà qui était mieux. Il n'avait plus aucune envie sexuelle d'aucune sorte.

Il baissa les yeux sur le parchemin plié que Potter venait de poser entre ses bras.

Il soupira d'agacement et l'ouvrit. L'écriture enfantine de Potter lui brûla de nouveau les yeux.

« Je cherche à te parler depuis des semaines.»

C'était tout ? Draco en était presque déçu. Il ne s'attendait pas à une déclaration d'amour. Il ne l'espérait pas ! Mais tout de même...je cherche à te parler...

Draco tourna la tête vers le Gryffondor qui avait le rouge aux joues.

Ne pas regarder les joues de Potter ! Ne pas regarder les joues de Potter !

-Et bien vas-y parle. Tu as trente secondes.

Surpris, Potter ne sut que dire et tripota nerveusement sa plume.

-Les trente secondes sont écoulées Potter. Maintenant, met toi au travail. J'ai un devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal à travailler.

Et pour appuyer ses mots, Draco appuya sa tête sur sa main et lui tourna magistralement le dos.

Il entendit le soupir de résignation de Potter dans son dos et une immense tristesse l'envahit.

Ridicule. Il était ridicule.

\-------------------

**Trois jours plus tard.**

Harry et Ginny rentrait de Pré-Au-Lard. Tout se passait pour le mieux, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir nerveux. N'étaient-ils pas en train de faire une bêtise ? Comment allaient-ils faire pour leurs études. Molly leur avait bien proposé, ou plutôt avait exigé, de s'occuper du bébé pendant qu'ils seraient en cours mais cela ne le rassurait pas autant que cela aurait du.

Il passa un bras par dessus l'épaule de Ginny et lui embrassa la tête.

Il la trouvait merveilleusement courageuse. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elle ne se fasse insulter par une fille par rapport à sa relation avec Zabini et sa grossesse mais elle tenait le coup et elle ne paraissait pas s'en soucier. Bien sur, il n'était pas ravi que Ginny sorte avec cet imbécile de Zabini mais si il la rendait heureuse...enfin, il lui arrivait parfois de rêver qu'il fasse un geste de travers pour aller lui casser la figure à la moldu.

Comme pour imaginer ses pensées, Ginny prit la parole.

-Merci Harry. D'être si compréhensif. Je ...je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui.

Oui cela faisait mal. Mais pas autant que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Après tout, lui non plus ne l'aimait plus.

-Je, continua la jeune femme, j'aimerais savoir...Tu n'as pas l'air heureux en ce moment. Est-ce que c'est pas rapport au bébé ? Je ne te force en rien tu sais !

Harry s'arrêta de marcher et pris les mains de la rouquine entre les siennes.

-Ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Je ne suis pas rassuré mais cela ne me rends pas triste. Il y a autre chose qui me perturbe. Rien à voir avec toi ou avec le bébé.

Pour appuyer ses paroles il posa sa main droite sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Il était persuadé qu'il s'était arrondi mais Ginny persévérait à lui dire que c'était dans sa tête et qu'ils ne verraient rien avant le troisième mois.

-Qu'est ce qui te perturbe dans ce cas ?

Harry secoua la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien.

-C'est ce dont tu parles à Hermione quand vous vous éloignez ?

Alors elle l'avait donc remarqué. Après tout, ce n'était pas surprenant, elle était diablement intelligente.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ?

-C'est compliqué... et puis...Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser moi non plus. Hermione m'a percé à jour, comme toujours, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-C'est ton jardin secret c'est ça ?

-Un souvenir de jardin secret plutôt mais oui.

Ginny haussa un sourcil.

-Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'une fille ?

Harry hésita. Après tout, elle avait eu l'honnêteté de venir lui parler de Zabini avant même de commencer quoi que ce soit.

-Oui et non, se contenta-t-il d'avouer.

Ginny hocha la tête.

-D'accord. Tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prêt. Je sens que c'est encore douloureux pour toi. J'aimerai vraiment ...enfin...je veux que tu sois heureux. Quel que soit la personne qui te fasse sourire.

Si elle savait.

-Je pense, continua-t-elle, que je n'aimerais pas savoir de qui il s'agit juste une intuition...mais...ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Le plus important...c'est toi.

Elle enlaça son ami dans ses bras et Harry lui rendit son étreinte.

C'était si apaisant, pensa Harry.

-Allez viens, finit par dire Ginny en se détachant de lui. Il faut que tu te couches tôt. Demain c'est le premier match de la saison. Et Serpentard ne va pas être facile à paraît que Malfoy entraîne son équipe d'une main de fer.

_**A SUIVRE …** _


	12. Quidditch

**Chapitre 12 : Quidditch**

**-TRÈS CHERS CAMARADES ET PROFESSEURS ! SOYEZ LES BIENVENUS A CE PREMIER MATCH DE LA SAISON ! JE M'APPELLE GEORGE WEASLEY ET SERAIT VOTRE COMMENTATEUR AUJOURD'HUI. JE VOUS PROMET UNE IMPARTIALITÉ TOTALE DE MA PART MALGRÉ LE FAIT QUE JE SOIS APPARENTE A UN DES JOUEURS. ENTRE NOUS, JE N'EN SUIS PAS TRÈS FIER...**

**-Monsieur Weasley !** S'emporta la directrice à côté du rouquin.

Harry Potter haussa un sourcil. George avait été invité à présenter le match d'aujourd'hui et il s'attendait bien à une remarque ou deux.

Entouré des autres membres de l'équipe, il attendait nerveusement sous les gradins d'être appelé. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers tout en remontant, pour la centième fois peut-être, ces gants en peau de dragon. Ron et Hermione les lui avaient offerts à son dernier anniversaire.

Tout le monde était silencieux et concentré.

Bien. C'est ce qui leur fallait. Dehors, la pluie faisait rage et le jeu allait être difficile. Des deux côtés les enjeux étaient grands.

**-QUEL MERVEILLEUX TEMPS ! RAPPELONS LES RÈGLES UNE DERNIÈRE FOIS, POUR TOUS CEUX QUI SE SERAIENT PERDUS DANS UN MONDE PARALLÈLE CES DERNIERS SIÈCLES OU QUI AURAIENT REÇU UN SORTILÈGE D'OUBLIETTE RÉCEMMENT...**

Harry se replaça face à la sortie et agrippa fermement le manche de son balai. La semaine précédente il avait fait une folie et commandé le dernier Éclair de foudre. Il n'avait volé que quelques fois avec et n'était pas sûr de le maîtriser aussi bien que son ancien balai mais l'excitation qui l'accompagnait était bien trop grisante pour être ignorée.

L'adrénaline commençait à monter doucement en lui, dissipant ainsi toutes traces d'anxiété. Anxiété du match, de son résultat, de ses capacités de capitaine et d'entraîneur mais surtout, l'anxiété d'être confronté à Malfoy. Et cette anxiété là ne souhaitait pas vraiment être dissipée.

Harry secoua la tête. L'important c'était le match. Pas Malfoy. Même si...même si rien du tout !

**-MAINTENANT LE RAPPEL, A MON AVIS INUTILE, DES RÈGLES FAIT, VEUILLEZ ACCUEILLIR , MESDAMES, MESDEMOISELLES ET PRESQUE MESSIEURS : L'ÉQUIPE DE SERPENTARD !**

Harry entendit des cris de soutiens et d'encouragement s'élever des gradins de Serpentard. Il pouvait aisément deviner les grimaces de ses camarades de maison.

**-MAIS QUE VOIS-JE ? LE CAPITAINE DES SERPENTARD S'EST OFFERT UN ÉCLAIR DE FOUDRE ! A moins que ce ne soit son papa qui...**

**-MONSIEUR WEASLEY ! ALLEZ-VOUS VOUS COMPORTER EN PROFESSIONNEL OU DOIS-JE PRENDRE LE RELAI ?**

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses doigts serrèrent de toutes leurs forces le manche de son balai.

Évidemment Malfoy avait encore trouvé le moyen de l'irriter. Il fallait qu'il achète un nouveau balai maintenant et qui plus est, le même que le sien.

En même temps quelle idée, lui aussi, d'acheter ce genre de balai ? Plusieurs personnes lui avaient demandé s'il s'agissait d'un cadeau ou d'un sponsor. Ne pouvait-il donc pas se faire plaisir de temps en temps ?

A côté de lui, Dean rassurait un quatrième année qui jouait son premier match en tant que batteur et Ron se balançait d'un pied à l'autre en pestant contre George.

Harry restait silencieux. Concentré. Attraper le vif d'or et éviter de croiser le regard glacial de Draco Malfoy.

**-FABULEUX ! DRACO MALFOY VIENT DE NOUS FAIRE UNE MAGNIFIQUE DÉMONSTRATION EN EFFECTUANT UNE FEINTE DE WRONSKI, ET CA ME COUTE DE L'ADMETTRE, SPECTACULAIRE ! CE BALAI PROMET DÉTONANTE PERFORMANCE AUJOURD'HUI ! CEPENDANT , SON NARCISSIQUE PROPRIÉTAIRE DEVRAIT RANGER SON SOURIRE NARQUOIS CAR VOICI ENFIN L'ÉQUIPE DE GRYFFONDOR !**

Harry entendit la voix de la directrice s'indigner faussement et regarda ses coéquipiers s'élancer sur le stade. En tant que capitaine, il sortirait le dernier.

Ron lui tapa sur l'épaule.

-Faut toujours que Malfoy fasse l'intéressant ! Mais tu vas le battre ! Pas vrai ?! Tu le bats toujours !

Après lui avoir donné un léger dernier coup dans le bras, Ron s'élança à son tour, laissant Harry seul quelques instants. C'était tout ce qui lui fallait pour se préparer à affronter le regard de Malfoy.

A son tour, il tapa son pied au sol pour se donner de l'élan et s'envola en trombe tandis que des acclamations s'élevaient de tous les gradins. La pluie le fouetta à la sortie des loges et il remercia Hermione d'avoir jeté un sort d'imperméabilité sur ses lunettes.

**-PAR LES BIJOUX DE MERLIN ! LE CAPITAINE DE SERPENTARD N'EST PAS LE SEUL A ÊTRE ALLÉ FAIRE DES EMPLETTES. NOTRE HÉROS NATIONAL ET HOMME TOUT JUSTE MAJEUR LE PLUS SEXY DU MONDE SORCIER, ACCESSOIREMENT CAPITAINE DES GRYFFONDORS, S'EST LUI AUSSI OFFERT UN ÉCLAIR DE FOUDRE !**

Harry termina son tour de stade à pleine vitesse, au son des tambours de Gryffondor, avant d'aller se placer au dessus de ses coéquipiers, face à l'équipe de Serpentard, face à leur capitaine, face à Draco Malfoy.

**-MES ORTEILS FRÉTILLENT TELLEMENT D'EXITATION, JE PENSE QUE JE VAIS TROUER LES CHAUSSETTES QUE MA MERE M'A TRICOTÉES.**

**-MONSIEUR...**

**-WEASLEY, OUI JE SAIS. PARDONNEZ-MOI PROFESSEUR MCGONAGAL...OU DEVRAIS-JE VOUS APPELER MADAME LA DIRECTRICE ? OU PEUT-ÊTRE EN SOMMES-NOUS AU MINERVA ?**

**-JE...VOUS...SUFFIT !**

De grands éclats de rire s'élevèrent des gradins mais Harry ne les écoutait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne riait avec eux. Non, Harry Potter avait échoué. Il avait croisé le regard de Draco Malfoy.

Déjà trempé jusqu'aux os, Malfoy ne semblait pourtant pas en avoir quelque chose à faire. Ses cheveux se plaquaient sur son front et et ses mains serraient fortement le manche de son balai. Pourtant, il ne perdait rien de son élégance naturelle.

Ils n'étaient séparés que par un mètre d'air et Harry était persuadé de pouvoir sentir son eau de Cologne malgré le temps. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un mirage dû à leur proximité ?

Malfoy jeta sur son balai un regard agacé.

-Joli balai Potter, siffla Malfoy.

-Je te retourne le compliment.

-Dommage qu'il soit monté par un lâche sans parole !

Si le visage d'Harry se décomposa, cela ne dura pas assez longtemps pour que son vis-à-vis puisse s'en apercevoir.

Combien de temps allait-il lui en vouloir ? Comment pouvait-il faire pour qu'il lui reparle ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'avec Malfoy tout soit toujours plus compliqué ?

Il ne répondit rien, il ne savait pas quoi répondre mais il ne baissa pas le regard pour autant.

Il tenta d'essuyer son front du revers de la main. Inutile.

**-ET VOICI NOTRE ARBITRE MADAME BIBINE ! VOUS VOUS SOUVENEZ TOUS DE VOTRE PREMIER COURS DE VOL AVEC ELLE N'EST-CE-PAS ?**

Harry suivit le trajet de l'arbitre des yeux jusqu'au centre du terrain. Sous son bras gauche, elle tenait le souaffle. A ses pieds, une malle s'agitait au rythme des revendications des cognards qui l'habitaient. Elle leva un bras, souffla dans son sifflet et jeta le souaffle dans les airs.

Harry releva la tête vers Malfoy. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

**-LES POURSUIVEURS SE JETTENT SUR LE SOUAFFLE ET C'EST DEAN THOMAS QUI L'ATTRAPE EN PREMIER ! POTTER ET MALFOY SEMBLE ENGAGES DANS UN COMBAT D'ÉCHANGE DE REGARD, LES DEUX CAPITAINES NE SEMBLENT TOUJOURS PAS S'APPRÉCIER. MESSIEURS, IL EST TEMPS DE VOUS METTRE EN CHASSE DU VIF D'OR ! MAIS PAS TROP VITE, LAISSEZ NOUS PROFITER DES PROUESSES TECHNIQUES DES SERPENTARD. PAR MELIN, ZABINI A FAILLI REPRENDRE LE COGNARD A THOMAS !**

Malfoy grimaça et monta dans les airs rapidement.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner avant d'observer le reste du stade. Les Serpentards étaient déchaînés. Zabini n'avait jamais aussi bien volé. Ron arrivait pour l'instant à défendre les anneaux de GRYFFONDOR mais à cette vitesse ils allaient l'épuiser. Les verts et argents avaient de toute évidence revu leur style de jeu depuis leur dernier match qui remontait à quelques années déjà.

Heureusement, les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor n'étaient pas en reste et Dean venait juste de reprendre le souaffle à Zabini et d'éviter un cognard.

**-THOMAS EVITE UN COGNARD, MALICIEUSEMENT LANCE PAR GOYLE ET S'APPROCHE DES ANNEAUX DE SERPENTARD ! IL SEMBLE NE FAIRE LITTÉRALEMENT PLUS QU'UN AVEC SON BALAI ! QUELLE TECHNIQUE !**

**MAIS ZABINI S'EMPARE DU SOUAFFLE ET FONCE SUR WEASLEY ! PAR MERLIN ! WEASLEY RENVOIE LE SOUAFFLE A ROBINS ! QUI PASSE A THOMAS...QUI...QUI...VA MARQUER...ET...BLETCHEY RATTRAPE LE SOUAFFLE ET LE RENVOIE A ZABINI !...ET VOILA POTTER QUI S'ENVOLE A TOUTE VITESSE EN DIRECTION DES GRADINS DE SERDAIGLE ! AURAIT-IL APERÇU LE VIF D'OR ? AVEC CETTE PLUIE JE N'ARRIVE PAS A LE DISTINGUER.**

**\------------------------**

Est-ce que Weasley allait-il bien vouloir fermer sa bouche ? Déjà que le temps rendait les choses pénibles pour lui ! Il devait trouver le vif d'or, l'attraper, guider son équipe, surveiller Potter et ne pas croiser Potter, ce qui n'était pas chose facile.

Et cette pluie ! Il était frigorifié. Évidemment cela aurait été trop facile si le vent n'avait pas décidé de s'inviter lui aussi !

Draco passa une main sur ses yeux et tourna la tête vers les gradins de Serdaigle. C'était étrange que le vif d'or soit déjà sorti de sa cachette. Il laissait toujours un répit de vingt minutes afin que le jeu soit intéressant.

Potter devait être en train de faire l'intéressant ou de le piéger.

Mais si le vif d'or était vraiment sorti et qu'il ne faisait rien pour aller l'attraper ? Il devait au moins aller voir.

Draco jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le stade cherchant à apercevoir un éclat doré, en vain. Il se dirigea vers les gradins de Serdaigle tout en faisant signe à Goyle de charger Potter.

Potter...Il avait tellement eu envie de lui faire avaler son fichu muffin et de l'étouffer avec !

_HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM_

_FLASH-BACK_

_En voyant le muffin à ses pieds, Draco sourit. Potter était vraiment un idiot ! Que croyait-il ? Qu'il allait retourner dans son lit grâce à un simple muffin ? Pour qui le prenait-il ?_

_Draco regarda à sa droite et à sa gauche et remonta les manches de sa robe délicatement, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres._

_-Et en plus il est au citron...imbécile.._.Incendio.

_Des flammes orangées sortirent de l'extrémité de la baguette de Draco et vinrent enflammer le muffin. Le Serpentard perdit petit à petit son sourire à mesure qu'il regardait la pâtisserie se faire carboniser._

_Pas tout à fait satisfait, il écrasa le muffin du pied droit._

_Il eut soudain une idée, une brillante idée et après un aller-retour rapide à son dortoir il posa le badge qu'il avait fabriqué en quatrième année sur le reste de muffin._

_Là...c'était parfait. Le muffin au citron continuait d'émettre une légère fumée noirâtre et dégageait une odeur de brûlé désagréable._

_C'est tout ce que méritait Potter après tout !_

_Mais à bien y réfléchir...Potter voulait qu'il rentre le rejoindre...est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment ?_

_Draco secoua la tête. Il n'allait pas être le nouveau jouet du Survivant. D'ailleurs il n'était le jouet de personne ! C'est lui qui avait des jouets !_

_HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM_

Draco se plaça derrière Potter. Cet imbécile était en train de faire un signe de main à Loufoca! Tout ça pour ça ? Il se foutait de lui ?

Il voulut se retourner et repartir à la recherche du vif d'or quand le brun se retourna vers lui.

-Malfoy ?

Mais Draco l'ignora. Il avait un match à gagner lui ! Il parcouru rapidement le stade dans sa longueur et se mit à chercher le vif d'or.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il pleuve ?

- **ET SERPENTARD MARQUE ! WEASLEY VIENT DE LAISSER PASSER LE PREMIER SOUAFFLE ! ALLEZ FRÉROT, UN SUR VINGT-CINQ C'EST UN BON RATIO !**

**-MONSIEUR WEASLEY, VOUS N'ÊTES PAS SENSÉ ENCOURAGER LES JOUEURS D'UNE ÉQUIPE OU D'UNE AUTRE !**

**-PARDON PROFESSEUR ! T'ES QU'UNE FIOTTE RON ! TU T'ES MÉTAMORPHOSÉ EN PASSOIRE RÉCEMMENT ?**

**-CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE VOULAIS DIRE...**

Si Weasley continuait de brailler comme ça, il allait commettre un meurtre et il commencerait très probablement par Potter...avant d'arracher ses cordes vocales au rouquin ! Il irait tout droit à Azkaban, sans passer par la case Gringotts et cela lui éviterait de trouver Potter diablement sexy trempé jusqu'aux os !

L'esprit ailleurs, il faillit se prendre un cognard lancé à pleine vitesse. Il l'évita de justesse en se laissant tomber sur la droite.

Il fit un tour complet et retrouva sa position initiale en moins de deux secondes. Ce balai était une vrai merveille. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser son manche en souriant.

- **PAR TOUTES LES CHATTES DE RUSARD ! MALFOY VIENT D'ÉVITER DE MANIÈRE SPECTACULAIRE, IL N'Y A PAS D'AUTRE MOT, UN COGNARD AFFOLE.**

Draco sourit. Il allait leur montrer à tous qu'un Malfoy reste un Malfoy !

A travers la pluie qui se faisait encore plus dense. Mais dans quel pays vivaient-ils ? Ah oui...en Écosse...il faudrait songer à déménager !

- **ET SERPENTARD ET GRYFFONDOR SONT A ÉGALITÉ ! VINGT PARTOUT GRÂCE A THOMAS !**

Draco cligna des yeux. Il avait cru apercevoir une lueur dorée et c'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Il se pencha en avant et accéléra en direction de la forêt interdite.

Il était sûr de lui. C'était le vif d'or. Il le fallait.

La pluie lui fouettait le visage et heurtait ses yeux. Il abaissa ses lunettes de Quiddich à contre-coeur , il n'y voyait pas clairement avec et chercha l'étincelle dorée.

Il entendit au loin les clameurs de la foule. Potter était sur ses traces. L'avait-il vu lui aussi ? Ou se contentait-il de le suivre ?

Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière et vit Potter à une dizaine de mètres.

Il devait trouver et attraper ce satané vif !

Comme si la petite balle dorée l'avait entendue, elle passa devant lui à pleine vitesse.

Draco se pencha pour la suivre et s'écrasa le plus possible sur son balai pour gagner en vitesse.

Il savait que Potter était derrière lui, il ne devait pas lui laisser cette victoire.

Ses muscles commençaient à se tétaniser et il devait se rappeler de respirer avant de se faire mal.

Le vif d'or se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite et commençait à la survoler. Draco n'était pas rassuré, mais que pouvait-il lui arriver au dessus des arbres ?

Il n'était qu'à cinq ou six mètres ! Quatre ! Trois ! Deux ! Draco tendit la main en poussant encore plus la vitesse de son balai quand soudain le vif d'or s'arrêta brusquement et changea de direction en passant sous Draco. Il entendit le frottement de ses ailes distinctement.

Le Serpentard pila net, voulu faire demi-tour mais Harry Potter lui fonça brusquement dedans.

Le choc fut si violent qu'il faillit l'assommer. Draco se sentit partir. Ils firent une chute d'une dizaine de mètres. Les pieds de Draco glissèrent et il tomba. Il se raccrocha d'une main au manche de son balai tandis que le poids de Potter le tirait toujours vers le sol.

Draco ouvrit les yeux. Potter n'avait plus son balai et il se retenait à sa cape.

Potter allait tomber. Potter allait se fracasser la tête dans la forêt interdite. Harry allait mourir.

Les doigts de Draco glissèrent le long du manche à cause de la pluie. Il tenta de se hisser mais le poids du Gryffondor sur sa cape l'en empêchait. Au même moment il sentit le tissus de sa cape craquer légèrement. Elle était en train de se déchirer sous le poids du brun.

Ils allaient tomber tout les deux. Ils allaient tous les deux se fracasser la tête dans la forêt interdire. Ils allaient tous les deux mourir.

La panique commençait à l'envahir et tout son corps lui semblait être une veine battante.

Draco déglutit et réfléchit. Il pouvait entendre la voix lointaine de George Weasley et il priait pour qu'il les ait observé et que des renforts soit en train d'arriver.

Sa mâchoire se contractait douloureusement à cause de l'effort qu'il devait effectuer pour se maintenir au balai.

Il ne pouvait pas lâcher Potter. Mais s'il restait accroché à lui, il allait lui aussi tomber !

Il devait trouver une solution rapidement !

Draco ouvrit grands les yeux.

Il n'y avait qu'une solution et elle avait de faible chance de réussite mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait pour l'instant.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas assez de force.

-Harry, cria-t-il, en lui tendant sa main libre. Vite !

Potter attrapa sa main et Draco, concentrant toute sa force dans son bras de libre, le hissa et lui donna l'impulsion nécessaire pour atteindre le balai. Il sentit une déchirure dans son biceps et hurla de douleur sans pour autant le lâcher. Le Gryffondor attrapa la selle des deux mains tandis que Draco continuait de glisser, ayant sacrifié sa stabilité pour l'aider. Il tenta d'attraper le manche de son autre main mais la douleur aiguë dans son muscle l'en empêcha.

**\------------------------**

Harry attrapa Malfoy par l'aisselle au moment où il lâchait le manche du balai. Il sentit la main du Serpentard se refermer sur son bras.

-Accroche-toi à mon dos Draco !

Le Serpentard passa son bras valide sur l'épaule de son rival tandis que celui-ci attrapait de nouveau le balai des deux mains.

-Où est ton balai Potter ?

Harry jeta un regard à la forêt interdite qui s'étendait sous leur pieds. Il se concentra, tentant de lancer un _Accio_ informulé sans baguette pour faire revenir son balai mais il n'y arrivait pas. Soit il était trop épuisé, soit son balai avait rencontré un obstacle plus coriace que Malfoy.

-Perdu je crois bien.

Harry sentit les deux bras du Serpentard passer sur ses épaules et il l'entendit gémir. Il s'était blessé en l'aidant à atteindre le balai. Il l'avait soulevé seulement à l'aide d'un bras. Rien d'étonnant à ce que ses muscles n'aient pas tenu le choc.

-Super ! Grogna Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? On va pas rester là indéfiniment !

-Ne me lâche pas Draco !

-Mais où veux-tu que j'aille crétin ?!

-Je t'en pris Malfoy ne me lâche pas !

Le Serpentard ne répondit rien et resserra sa prise autour des épaules d'Harry.

Il était lourd. Très lourd. Trop lourd. Ils avaient besoin d'aide. Si les rôles avaient étaient inversés, Malfoy aurait tenu plus longtemps à sa place, il était plus musclé, mais Harry ne l'était pas autant. Il pouvait lancer des informulés sans baguettes mais soulever un homme plus grand et plus lourd, il laissait cet exploit au Serpentard.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à éviter Malfoy ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il pile au moment où il voulait lui passer au dessus ?

-Balai indéchaussable tu parles, grogna Malfoy dans son cou.

La remarque du Serpentard le fit sourire. Il avait vécu pire. Il avait survécu à pire ! Et outre la situation inconfortable et humide, avoir Malfoy collé à lui ne le dérangeait pas. Ils allaient s'en sortir. Quelqu'un allait bien finir par venir les aider.

-Potter ?

-Mm ?

-Il te faudrait combien de seconde pour remonter sur ce balai si je te lâchais ?

-Tu ne me lâches pas Malfoy ? Ils vont bien finir par nous envoyer quelqu'un !

-Potter, soit réaliste, tes doigts sont en train de lâcher et mon bras ne me hissera pas sur ce balai ! Combien de secondes ?

-Euh...deux, une...je ne sais pas Malfoy !

-Et combien pour faire une feinte et me rattraper ?

-Hors de question ! Tu es complètement fou ! Je ne te lâche pas !

-Potter ne sois pas stupide !

-Je ne suis pas stupide ! Nous ne sommes qu'à une dizaine de mètre des arbres ! Tu te seras écrasé avant que je n'ai eu le temps de te rattraper !

Harry secoua la tête et inversa la prise de sa main droite sur le balai. Puis celle de la gauche. Il inspira profondément et commença à se hisser sur le balai. Merlin qu'ils étaient lourds !

- _Immobilus_ , murmura-t-il contre le balai.

Le balai, qui jusqu'à présent ondulait au grès du vent, s'immobilisa totalement, permettant à Harry de retrouver une once de stabilité.

Tous ses muscles se contractaient et le charme d'imperméabilité d'Hermione commençait à ne plus faire effet, il y voyait de moins en moins bien.

Enfin, il sentit la scelle du balai contre son torse, il tira encore plus sur ses dernière forces et sentit Malfoy délaisser son dos et venir se placer à côté de lui.

-Tu aurais pu nous tuer tous les deux, haleta Malfoy en le fusillant du regard.

Ils étaient à présent tout les deux appuyés le ventre sur le balai haletant.

-Au moins, il reste stable même quand on est pas assis dessus..., dit Harry ignorant la remarque du blond.

A côté de lui le Serpentard éclata d'un rire enfin rassuré et nerveux. Harry le regarda rire quelques secondes, concentré à contempler son visage tendu par l'effort et recouvert de pluie avant de le rejoindre.

Un bruit filant les fit relever la tête. Un balai était en train de voler vers eux. Ils se regardèrent surpris.

-C'est ça leur façon de nous venir en aide ? Envoyer un balai quand on s'est débrouillé tout seul pour nous sauver mutuellement la vie ? Pesta Malfoy. Ils vont m'entendre !

-Je suppose que c'est à moi de le prendre.

Harry attrapa le balai inconnu, un comète 500 et grimpa dessus à tâtons. Une fois installé, il voulu aider le Serpentard mais ce dernier refusa son aide d'un mouvement de main, avant de basculer son corps sur le balai et de s'installer. Son bras gauche pendait mollement et Harry voyait ses sourcils se froncer sous la douleur.

-Bien. Où en étions-nous Potter ? Où est passé ce stupide vif d'or ?

-Tu dois aller à l'infirmerie !

-Et déclarer forfait ? Tu es fou ?

-Fais jouer ton remplaçant !

-Je n'ai pas de remplaçant !

-Quoi ? Mais …comment ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment de me faire la morale Potter ! Tu as un balai tout pourri et moi un bras inutilisable, c'est fair-play.

Harry hocha la tête. Il était inutile d'argumenter avec un Serpentard, surtout avec celui-là.

-On devrait retourner sur le terrain.

Malfoy hocha la tête et il s'élança sans l'attendre. Harry poussa son comète 500 au maximum mais ne parvint pas à le rattraper. Il pensa à son Éclair de foudre. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

- **ET VOICI ENFIN MALFOY ET POTTER QUI REVIENNENT DE LEUR CASCADE AU DESSUS DE LA FORÊT INTERDITE. IL SEMBLERAIT QUE MALFOY SOIT BLESSE AU BRAS MAIS IL NE SEMBLE PAS DÉCLARER FORFAIT. POTTER ARRIVE DIFFICILEMENT DERRIÈRE. SON BALAI EST INTROUVABLE. NOUS LUI AVONS FAIT ENVOYER UN BALAI DE LA RÉSERVE D'ENTRAINEMENT DES GRYFFONDORS, CELA NE DÉROGE PAS AUX RÈGLES EN CAS D'ACCIDENT.**

****\------------------------** **

Draco parcouru le stade des yeux et chercha le compteur de point. Combien de temps étaient-ils parti ? Moins de 10 minutes ? Gryffondor menait de dix points.

Son bras le lança et il appuya sa main sur son muscle endolori en grimaçant. Il avait peut-être surestimé ses forces mais hors de question d'abandonner. Il préférait tomber que de donner la victoire à Potter. Qu'importe ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux.

Il se retourna et regarda le Gryffondor arriver à la traîne.

-Malfoy !

Draco se retourna vers Blaise qui venait de le héler et qui lui pointait du doigt l'autre côté du stade. Un éclair jaune perçait à travers la pluie.

Sans réfléchir, Draco lança son balai à pleine puissance espérant que Potter ne l'ai pas vu avant lui. Son bras, devenu trop douloureux, pendait sur le côté et il perdait en stabilité et en vitesse. Cependant, il allait toujours plus vite que le Gryffondor. D'ailleurs où était-il celui là ?

- **ET VOILA** **MALFOY QUI S'ÉLANCE DE NOUVEAU A LA POURSUITE DU VIF D'OR !QUEL SHOW AUJOURD'HUI. LE CAPITAINE DES SERPENTARDS, BIEN QUE BLESSE AU BRAS, FAIT PREUVE D'UNE DÉTERMINATION SANS LIMITE. POTTER A BIEN DU MAL A LE SUIVRE. QUEL DOMMAGE ! UN ÉCLAIR DE FOUDRE PAR MERLIN !**

Draco sentit une présence quelques mètres sous lui. Potter avait anticipé les mouvements du vif d'or qui semblait vouloir à tout pris passer sous les joueur. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ça ?

Au même moment, Potter ralentit et repassa derrière lui. Qu'est ce que ce crétin avait encore en tête ?

- **POTTER SE RAPPROCHE DU VIF, VA-T-IL LE RAFLER AUX SERPENTARDS ET DONNER LA VICTOIRE A SON ÉQUIPE ?**

Draco se maudit intérieurement et accéléra pour dépasser Potter et piqua devant lui afin de lui barrer la route et suivre la trajectoire du vif d'or.

La petite balle dorée volait à un mètre du sol et ralentissait visiblement. Draco se hissa sur les genoux et tandis son bras valide vers elle. Il y était presque. Presque. Une bourrasque de vent lui fit perdre l'équilibre et ses genoux glissèrent du balai et il tomba au sol, un bon mètre plus bas, en s'écrasant à plat ventre. Et soudain le noir.

**\------------------------**

Harry accéléra en voyant Malfoy tomber mais son balai n'était pas assez puissant. Il atterrit à côté de lui une dizaine de secondes plus tard. Il était immobile, les bras en croix. Le visage entaché de boue et la pluie continuait de tomber.

- **POTTER VIENT DE SE POSER A COTE DE MALFOY. NE DEVRAIT-IL PAS PARTIR A LA RECHERCHE DU VIF D'OR QUI A VRAISEMBLABLEMENT DISPARU ?**

Harry aurait tout donné pour faire taire la voix de George l'espace de quelques instants. Il s'approcha de Malfoy et se pencha au dessus de lui. Il lui attrapa l'épaule et le secoua.

Une élan de panique le traversa. Il ne pouvait pas...il n'était pas tombé de haut ! Il n'avait forcément rien. Il allait se réveiller !

-Malfoy ? Malfoy ? Draco ?

-Fiche moi la paix, articula le Serpentard à moitié dans la boue.

Harry le vit grimacer et passer son bras valide sous son ventre. Il gémit et grimaça, les yeux toujours fermés. Il ressortit sa main, le poing serré autour du vif d'or. Les petites ailes de la balles dorée battaient délicatement entre les doigt du Serpentard.

Le stade entier se fit silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de s'enflammer de cris et de tambours.

- **INCROYABLE ! MALFOY S'EST ÉCRASÉ SUR LE VIF D'OR ET REMPORTE LES 150 POINTS QUI OFFRENT LA VICTOIRE A SON ÉQUIPE ! SERPENTARD REMPORTE CE PREMIER MATCH !**

Harry soupira de soulagement tandis qu'un sourire victorieux s'étirait sur les lèvres du blond.

-Tu m'as fait peur imbécile !

Harry tomba assis dans la boue à côté de Malfoy et ôta ses gants.

- **NOUS VENONS D'ASSISTER A UN MATCH EXTRAORDINAIRE ! LES JEUX DE POURSUIVEURS DES DEUX EQUIPES ETAIENT ÉPATANTS ET LA VICTOIRE DÉPENDAIT VRAIMENT DES ATTRAPEURS. J'AURAIS POURTANT BIEN AIME VOIR POTTER SUR SON ÉCLAIR DE FOUDRE JUSQU'À LA FIN DU MATCH.**

Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos et ferma les yeux. La pluie continuait de tomber et il se passa une main sur le visage.

A coté de lui, Malfoy venait d'ouvrir les yeux et le fixait.

-Si tu avais eu ton balai, tu aurais gagné, avoua le Serpentard gêné.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, essayant d'ignorer les cris des élèves.

-Et si tu ne t'étais pas blessé ? Profite de ta victoire, tu la mérites. Je n'ai jamais vu une équipe de Serpentard jouer aussi bien.

Leur répit fut de courte durée, les membres de leurs équipes respectives les rejoignirent. Zabini et Goyle aidèrent Malfoy à se relever et le hissèrent sur les épaules de Goyle.

Le stade entier scandait le nom du Serpentard et il ne semblait pas en revenir.

Harry se retourna vers Ron qui venait de poser une main sur son épaule.

-Ca va vieux ? Tu t'es pas fait trop mal là-haut ?

-Ca va.

-Dire que t'étais à rien du tout de foutre une branlée à Malfoy avec un Comète 500 !

Harry haussa les épaules et tapa dans le dos de Dean.

-Vous avez super bien joué les gars ! Beau match.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas Harry ? Demande Dean, George avait une longue vue et nous racontait mais ça allait tellement vite qu'on ne comprenait pas.

-C'est allé trop vite pour moi aussi, admit Harry.

-Malfoy t'as vraiment sauvé ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Et après tu l'as sauvé ?

De nouveau un hochement de tête.

-Et ben ça alors !

-On n'allait pas se laisser tomber comme ça !

Hermione arriva en courant vers eux suivit de Ginny.

-Harry ! Comment tu vas ? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

-Laisse Pomfresh s'occuper de Malfoy d'abord ! Il en a plus besoin que moi.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-C'était un très beau match Harry, dit-elle en regardant les Serpentards s'éloigner en paradant, tu aurais attrapé le Vif d'or si tu avais eu ton balai.

-Ça on ne le saura jamais.

Les garçons lui tapèrent dans le dos et partirent en trottant pour se mettre à l'abri de la pluie.

Ginny tendit son parapluie vers Hermione et Harry.

Hermione déclina avant d'invoquer un sortilège de protection autour d'eux et les sécha d'un coup de baguette.

-Ton sort était génial jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fonctionne plus, admit Harry.

-Je pensais que tu attraperais le vif plus rapidement.

-Ah ah ! Merci. Est-ce que tu peux lancer un accio sur mon balai Hermione ?

-Je peux faire mieux, dit-elle avant de lui tendre sa baguette.

Harry avait oublié qu'il lui avait demandé de la lui garder durant le match.

-Ah oui. _Accio Éclair de foudre_ !

Ils patientèrent quelques secondes avant de voir un objet arriver vers eux. Ce qui n'était au début qu'un point noir à travers la pluie arriva sous la forme d'un balai brisé en deux.

-Est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas sensés être indestructibles ? Demanda Ginny confuse.

-Si, dit Harry, indéchaussable aussi...

Ginny rigola doucement dans son poing.

-Oh tu peux rire. Je vais rester avec mon Éclair de feu. Je suis plus à l'aide dessus de toute façon.

Ils rejoignirent le château tranquillement, les muscles d'Harry se faisant douloureux.

Hermione insista pour qu'il passe voir Pomfresh avant de se changer.

Il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie en soupirant et entra.

-Monsieur Potter, je vous attendais ! Lui dit l'infirmière en lui sautant dessus, enlevez votre tenue je vais vous chercher des onguents.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de parler que déjà l'infirmière repartait vers un lit encadré de draps.

Malfoy.

Il regarda Hermione qui haussa les épaules.

Harry posa ses gants et sa cape sur la chaise à coté d'un lit vide tout en fixant les draps derrière lesquels Pomfresh avait disparue.

Il tenta de défaire son plastron en cuir mais les muscles de ses bras étaient raides et tout mouvement, même le plus simple, devenait atrocement douloureux. Il grogna en se retournant vers Hermione.

-Tu voudrais bien ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et défit son plastron et l'aida à l'enlever. Elle l'aida également à se défaire de son pull et des protections de ses jambes. Il resta en pantalon et marcel pour attendre l'infirmière.

Hermione lui lança un sortilège de _Recurvite_ afin de le rendre un peu plus présentable. Il avait de la boue et des brins d'herbes partout.

L'infirmière sortit de derrière les rideaux qu'elle tira pour dévoiler un Draco Malfoy assis sur le bord du lit, torse-nu et le bras en écharpe.

-Voilà, cela devrait apaiser la douleur le temps que vos muscles se réparent, lui dit-elle avant de se retourner vers Harry. Potter ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur tous les deux !

Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de Malfoy. Pomfresh suivit son regard.

-Monsieur Malfoy va très bien s'en remettre. Il s'est déchiré deux muscles du bras. Avec les bonnes pommades et une nuit de sommeil réparateur il n'y paraîtra plus. Et vous ? Dites moi ?

Harry releva les yeux vers elle.

-J'ai...les muscles douloureux.

-Quels muscles exactement ?

Harry baissa les yeux.

-Je dirais tous, mais particulièrement ceux des bras et du torse.

-Bien. Vous pouvez les bouger ?

-Difficilement...ça ressemble juste à de grosses courbatures.

-Mmm, dit-elle, en tâtant ses bras. Vu l'effort fourni il est possible que certaines fibres musculaires est lâchées. Je vais vous mettre sous potion réparatrice également et vous allez vous passer cet onguent sur vos muscles douloureux.

Harry hocha la tête. Il observa son amie et la vit poser le regard sur la marque qui défigurait le bras du Serpentard. Il lui donna un léger coup de coude.

-Madame Pomfresh, se reprit Hermione, quel est cet onguent ? Je ne le connais pas.

Tandis que l'infirmière et Hermione partaient dans une grande discussion sur les bienfaits des cactus aquatiques dans les onguents musculaires, Harry se releva en grimaçant et s'avança vers le lit de Malfoy.

Le Serpentard le regarda arriver et Harry du lutter pour ne pas détailler son torse dénudé.

-Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Malfoy hocha la tête.

-Mieux. Mais cette hystérique n'a pas arrêté de me tâter de partout !

-Ton bras ?

-Ça ira.

Harry hocha la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux péniblement.

-Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire...je ne voulais pas te rentrer dedans...je n'ai pas réussi à t'éviter...je...merde...désolé.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses Potter ? J'allais m'écraser et tu as failli te faire péter les bras pour nous remonter tous les deux !

-C'est ce que tu as fait pour moi la minute d'avant.

-Tu m'as laissé gagner.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Ne fait pas l'innocent Potter ! Tu as réussi à calculer la trajectoire du Vif d'or. J'étais en train de faire un détour quand tu as ralenti pour me laisser passer.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! J'étais sur un comète. Ces machins n'ont pas même pas de scelle !

-Comme si ça pouvait déranger Saint Potter ! Ne me fait pas l'affront de m'épargner Potter.

Harry baissa la tête.

-Je ne t'ai pas laissé gagner, chuchota Harry, j'étais inquiet pour toi, tu ne volais pas droit...je voulais garder un œil sur toi. Si je te passais devant et que tu tombais...Je n'aurais rien pu faire. Je pensais attraper le Vif d'or au virage mais tu m'as devancé.

-Je suis tombé Potter. Je suis tombé sur cette saloperie de Vif d'or justement.

-A un mètre du sol, ricana Harry, et tu l'avais prévu.

-Pas vraiment...je pensais sauter à pieds joints au moment où je l'attrapais.

Harry rigola.

-Tu es sérieux ? Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

Les joues d'Harry s'empourprèrent.

-Tu as vraiment ralenti pour me surveiller ? Reprit Draco.

-Je ne dirais pas les choses comme ça...mais oui...

-Tu es stupide ! Tu as perdu à cause de ça !

-J'ai mal joué. Tu as bien joué. Tu mérites ta victoire.

-Si tu n'avais pas perdu ton balai, tu aurais gagné.

-Ca je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu m'es juste rentré dedans comme un hippogriffe dans un couloir !

-Je...c'est toi qui as changé de direction au dernier moment !

-Mais je fais ce que je veux Potter !

-Et bien moi aussi !

-Pas quand tu me rentres dedans parce que tu n'anticipes que les mouvements des petites balles dorées et pas ceux de tes adversaires !

Harry sourit.

-Mea culpa.

-Potter ? Appela Pomfresh. Venez que je vous donne votre onguent.

Harry retourna vers l'infirmière et attrapa le petit pot en argile qu'elle lui tendit.

-Passez vous le sur vos muscles douloureux maintenant, ce soir et demain matin. Repassez avec Malfoy après le repas pour récupérer vos potions. Monsieur Malfoy je vous conseille d'ailleurs de dormir ici ce soir. L'agitation dans votre dortoir ne sera pas bonne pour votre récupération.

-Est-ce que je pourrais passer par ma salle commune une heure ou deux avant ?

-Bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas vous empêcher de fêter votre victoire. Mais revenez avant 22h.

-Bien.

Harry se rhabilla après s'être passé l'onguent avec l'aide d'Hermione et de Pomfresh.

Avant de sortir il fit un signe de tête à Malfoy.

**\------------------------**

Cet imbécile de lionceau s'était inquiété pour lui ! Il avait perdu parce qu'il pensait qu'il n'était pas capable de tenir sur un fichu balai ! Quelle victoire cela lui donnait-il ?

Il se rhabilla succinctement en grimaçant et sortit à son tour de l'infirmerie. A mesure qu'il avançait vers sa salle commune, il revoyait le match défiler dans sa tête. Potter et lui qui s'étaient fixés pendant plusieurs minutes. Le mélange d'attraction et de colère qui l'avait submergé. La voix stridente de George Weasley et ses commentaires plus que déplacés.

Leur chute au dessus de la forêt interdite. L'incompétence de l'école à venir les secourir ! Potter qui l'avait agrippé. Lui qui avait refusé de laisser tomber Potter. Potter qui l'avait rejoint quand il était tombé. Potter qui s'était inquiété pour lui.

Draco secoua la tête et soupira.

A quelques mètres à peine de sa salle commune il commença à entendre un brouhaha inhabituel.

Il sourit.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle commune, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et le silence se fit.

Il déglutit. Voulaient-ils faire la fête sans lui ?

Soudain, les autres joueurs de son équipe levèrent les bras en l'air et le rejoignirent en scandant son nom. Une fille de troisième année fit s'envoler des milliers de confettis au dessus de lui.

Un frisson de plaisir et d'émotion traversa Draco et il sentit des larmes monter. Larmes qu'il retint évidemment.

Blaise passa un bras autour de ses épaules en prenant soin de le pas appuyer sur son bras blessé.

-Si je puis me permettre chers camarades de maison. Draco nous a donné le plus beau match de sa vie aujourd'hui. Il est vrai que je suis plus d'une fois rentré des entraînements en fomentant des plans pour le tuer tellement il était impitoyable avec son entraînement...mais aujourd'hui je ne regrette rien...à part peut-être le plan qui consistait à le lester d'un chaudron dans le lac noir. Désolé mec.

Zabini haussa les épaules avec un sourire enjôleur et Draco le frappa derrière la tête en rigolant.

Leur gardien s'approcha de lui avec un verre et le lui tendit.

-Je précise que l'entraînement reprendra dès mardi. Potter aurait eu son balai...

-Roh mais tu vas apprendre à profiter des instants présents, le coupa Blaise, laisse Potter geindre dans sa salle commune et fait la fête avec nous !

Draco laissa un sourire victorieux se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Ah ben voilà ! Commenta Blaise.

Assis sur un fauteuil, les jambes croisées et un verre à la main, Théo lui fit un mouvement de tête pour le féliciter.

Draco déglutit. Il faudrait qu'il se fasse pardonner. Mais pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt et Potter n'arrêtait pas de s'immiscer dans ses pensées.

**\------------------------**

Harry avait profité de l'heure avant le déjeuner pour aller se doucher et se changer. Ses muscles le tiraient encore douloureusement mais l'eau chaud de la douche lui fit le plus grand bien.

Il se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Les Serpentards n'étaient pas là, ils devaient être occupé à fêter leur victoire. Il en aurait fait de même s'ils avaient gagné.

Malgré la défaite, aucun Gryffondor ne semblait lui en vouloir, pourtant, une question n'arrêtait pas de s'immiscer dans sa tête : et s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu avec Malfoy ? Comment cela se serait-il passer. Aurait-il eu des scrupules ? L'aurait-il surveiller ? Ne l'aurait-il pas battu ?

Les choses se seraient passées différemment, il n'y avait aucun doute.

Harry s'assit à côté de ses coéquipiers qui débattaient de leurs performances du jour.

Mais le capitaine de les écoutait pas, la tête baissée dans son assiette il pensait à comment les choses auraient pu se passer, auraient du se passer.

Il n'aurait pas du coller Malfoy autant lorsqu'il le suivait au dessus de la forêt interdite. Il ne se serait pas rattrapé à lui en tombant mais à son balai. Il ne lui aurait donné aucune chance de gagner...

Harry souffla péniblement.

Ce n'était pas terminé.

Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry, affirma Dean en lui écrasant le muscle de l'épaule. Tu as failli battre Malfoy avec un comète ! C'est extraordinaire. C'était un match extraordinaire !

-C'est moi ou tu parles comme un capitaine ? ricana Harry.

Dean se passa une main dans les cheveux mal à l'aise.

-Ah non...surtout pas ! Non merci !

Tous les joueurs de Gryffondors se mirent à rire, même Harry Potter

**21h45**

Il arrivait parfois qu'Hermione Granger se montre maladroite...parfois...c'était extrêmement rare et Ron compilait ces moments dans un petit carnet, il n'en était qu'à la première page.

Aussi quand Harry vit son amie laisser tomber le pot d'onguent par terre et mettre le pied dedans, il n'avait aucun doute quant à sa mauvaise foi.

Le sourire de la jeune femme en disait long sur son stratagème plus qu'enfantin.

Oups...avait-elle dit...oups ! Comme si Harry ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait renversé son onguent !

Le survivant leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il parcourait les couloirs du château jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Cette fille lisait trop de roman pour sorcière pré-pubère...ça lui donnait de mauvaises idées.

Harry toqua à la porte de l'infirmerie.

-Entrez Malfoy, lui répondit la voix de l'infirmière.

Harry surpris, resta quelques instants derrière la porte. Elle attendait Malfoy. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas prévu que Harry débarque à l'infirmerie parce que sa soit-disant meilleure amie, avait volontairement fait tomber son onguent au sol dans le but qu'il retourne à l'infirmerie et croise quelqu'un de spécial.

La porte s'ouvrit devant lui.

-Ah c'est vous Potter ! Que se passe-t-il ? Vos douleurs sont plus fortes ?

-Non...non, balbutia Harry mal à l'aise...je...J'ai fait tomber mon onguent...et il est fichu...je me demandais si vous pourriez m'en donner un autre.

Madame Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il expédie un mage noir outre tombe et ne peux tenir un pot d'onguent sans le faire tomber...vous êtes une mine d'or pour les amateurs de paradoxes monsieur Potter. Ne bougez pas.

L'infirmière disparu quelques secondes derrière la porte et revint avec un nouveau pot d'onguent.

-Le prochain vous devrez vous le faire vous-même Potter. Allez vous coucher maintenant. Le couvre feu ne va pas tarder.

Harry la remercia d'un signe de tête et s'éclipsa. Il l'entendit marmonner un : « Mais que fait Malfoy ? » avant qu'elle ne referme la porte.

Harry haussa les épaules et avança dans les couloirs.

Le stratagème d'Hermione avait échoué. Il n'avait pas vu Malfoy puisque celui-ci n'était pas arrivé à l'infirmerie. Et il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de le voir. Si, envie oui. Il avait envie de le voir mais sa raison lui disait qu'il ne devait pas.

Mais depuis quand un homme était-il conduit pas sa raison ?

-B'soir Potter.

Harry leva les yeux vers la voix qui avait interrompu le cours de ses pensées.

Malfoy se tenait face à lui, le bras en écharpe il penchait d'un coté.

-Ton bras va mieux ? Demanda Harry.

Draco sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu t'inquiète toujours pour les autres n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Mon bras va un peu mieux Potter. Je ne suis pas sûr que la potion de Pomfresh soit très compatible avec de la bierreaubeurre mais qu'importe.

-Tu...hum...pour...

-Toujours aussi loquace Potter ! Tu comptes dire quelque chose ou est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie ?

La colère monta en Harry.

-Laisse moi finir Malfoy !

-Bien, bien, dit Draco en s'appuyant sur le mur de son épaule valide, je t'écoute...mais je n'ai pas toute la nuit, alors accélère.

-Mais tu vas arrêter à la fin ?!

-Arrêter quoi Potter ?

-Mais ça par Merlin ! Tu... tu te comportes comme...comme si...

-Comme avant ? Comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Harry soupira.

-Oui, admit-il.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu croyais Potter ? Que tu pouvais me prendre et me larguer comme un vieil elfe de maison ? Je suis sûr que même toi tu as plus de compassion pour ces créatures que pour moi.

-Mais...tu...je...

-Comme toujours, Potter, ton éloquence parle pour toi !

Furieux, Harry attrapa Malfoy par son bras valide et le bloqua contre le mur derrière lui.

Le Serpentard se tut, a la fois inquiet et ravi d'avoir ravivé la colère du survivant.

-Tu m'exaspère Malfoy ! Est-ce que tu t'es mis à ma place un seul instant ?

Draco grimaça sous la poigne du Gryffondor et leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai rompu avec ma copine...je suis parti coucher avec un homme...je ...j'ai bien regardé...je ne suis attiré par aucun autre garçon ! Toi...par contre...putain, je te regarde et je bande ! Et Ginny m'annonce qu'elle...et tout le monde a toujours attendu de moi que je sois le brave héros qui sauve la situation...qu'est ce que j'étais sensé faire ? La laisser seule ? Ou prendre du bon temps pendant qu'elle panique et vit cette grossesse toute seule ?

Draco déglutit et se dégagea du Gryffondor qui venait de relâcher sa prise sur son bras.

-Je ne me met pas à ta place Potter...Et je n'en ai pas envie ! Tu n'as pas voulu laisser ta rouquine seule, c'est tout à ton honneur. Par contre moi...n'essaie pas de trouver une excuse pour m'avoir volé un bout de parchemin et avoir gribouillé quelques phrases sans queue ni tête dessus.

-Je suis désolé...Draco...je suis vraiment désolé. Je l'ai regretté à la minute où je suis sorti. Je le regrettais même pendant que j'écrivais cette fichu note.

Draco tourna le dos à Harry et se passa une main sur la nuque.

-Draco ?

-Quoi ? Répondit sèchement le vert et argent.

-Tu manques.

Draco ne se retourna pas, se contentant juste de tendre les muscles de ses épaules. Il aurait pu lui faire une remarque sur la construction grammaticale de sa phrase mais il s'abstint. Étonnement , il trouvait ça mignon.

Harry s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule valide du Serpentard.

-Je pense à toi tout le temps, avoua-t-il. Je rêve de toi...tu m'obsèdes...mais j'ai tellement peur de mal faire...avec Ginny.

Les doigts du Gryffondor traçaient de petits cercles sur la peau diaphane du cou de Draco, lui envoyant par la même occasion autant de décharge de plaisir.

Draco se dégagea et se retourna vers Potter qui le fixait dans les yeux sans aucune pudeur.

C'était inimaginable à quel point ce regard vert pouvait faire passer comme émotions contradictoires : l'envie, le désir, la culpabilité, la colère, la fatigue aussi.

-Potter...tu vas te faire exploser la cervelle à réfléchir comme ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne penses pas qu'à toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais pas de ce que tu veux quand tu le veux ?

-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Tu as toujours fait ça !

-Ouais...et je ne m'en sors pas mieux au final...

Draco baissa la tête et fronça le nez. Il devait résister à l'envie d'embrasser ce stupide lionceau et de le prendre contre ce mur. Il ne devait pas ! Comment était-il diable possible de haïr et de désirer quelqu'un à ce point ? Il avait envie de la frapper pour être tout ce qu'il n'était pas, pour avoir tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais et à la fois il voulait qu'il soit à lui...exclusivement. Et il voulait le refrapper pour avoir jouer avec lui et lui avoir fait ressentir tous ses sentiments qu'il destinait aux faibles.

Draco secoua la tête et regarda Potter dans les yeux.

Enfoiré de lionceau.

-Embrasse-moi Potter !

Harry, choqué s'immobilisa quelques secondes. Il s'apprêtait à trouver une nouvelle manière de s'excuser, trouver quelque chose d'autre à dire.

Avait-il bien entendu ?

-Tu attends qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffe arrive Potter ?

Non, il ne lui en fallait pas plus.

Harry embrassa Draco du bout des lèvres, les yeux grands ouverts afin de vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas.

Quand il sentit la main du Serpentard appuyer dans son dos pour le rapprocher de lui, il sut qu'il ne rêvait définitivement pas.

Alors Harry ferma les yeux et ses mains passèrent autour de la nuque du blond et approfondit leur baiser, quémandant du bout de la langue, l'accès à la bouche de l'autre.

Draco gémit contre son grès et attrapa une fesse d'Harry dans sa main et frotta son bassin contre le sien.

Ce devait être la potion de Pomfresh qui le mettait dans cet état. Il en était persuadé. Même s'il ne l'avait pas encore prise, c'était forcément ça ! Les onguents devaient être préparés avec un reste de filtre d'amour, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication pour qu'il soit aussi excité et démuni en même temps.

Draco se détacha, à regret des lèvres d'Harry et le fit reculer, une main sur l'épaule.

-Potter. Stop.

-Quoi ? Demanda Harry en rapprochant ses lèvres de celles du Serpentard.

-Je...Suce-moi !

Harry releva la tête surpris.

-Qu...

-Tu m'as bien entendu. Tu vas défaire mon pantalon, le baisser et sucer ma bite comme si ta putain de vie en dépendait !

D'abord surpris, Harry fut grisé par la situation. Il ne savait pas sur quel pieds danser. Il trouvait Malfoy sexy en dominant donneur d'ordre et à la fois, il était gêné de la tournure que prenait les événements. Et si quelqu'un passait par là ?

-Mais si quelqu'un...

-Il est 22h Potter ! Bien sûr, si tu continues de jacasser, c'est les élèves qui iront prendre leur petit-déjeuner qui nous tomberons dessus. Tu as bien profité de la situation, maintenant c'est mon tour ! A genoux maintenant !

Draco avait les larmes aux yeux. Comment pouvait-il être aussi faible ? Comment pouvait-il retomber sous le charme de Saint Potter ? La tête levée vers le plafond, il ferma les yeux et souhaita que Potter parte en courant.

Il sentit les doigts, désormais experts, du Gryffondor défaire sa ceinture et le bouton de son pantalon. A mesure qu'il sentait son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes, il priait secrètement pour que quelqu'un arrive et le délivre de l'enfer dans lequel il s'était jeté.

Mais personne ne vint et Potter resta.

Potter baissa son pantalon puis son caleçon. Il attrapa son membre trahit par le désir et le plaisir et le lécha sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre en entier dans sa bouche.

Potter ne dit rien quand Draco posa sa main libre sur sa tête et lorsque ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ses cheveux pour lui indiquer le rythme à prendre. Il ne rechigna pas. Il ne se plaint pas. Il obéit et une larme coula le long de la joue de Draco.

Il avait cru maîtriser la situation, il avait cru qu'en dominant Potter il arriverait à s'en débarrasser.

Il avait perdu...à son propre jeu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le désir fit place au plaisir et la peur disparu l'espace de quelques instants. Instants qui aveuglèrent Draco et le submergèrent de part en part.

Potter remonta son caleçon et son pantalon, puis il le reboutonna et rattacha sa ceinture. Il le rhabilla de telle sorte que personne à part eux ne savait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Bien...Potter.., tenta de dire Draco la voix tremblante, ne t'attends pas à recevoir quoi que se soit en retour. Demain, peut-être, si je suis de bonne humeur, je te ferai l'honneur de te prendre. Et si tu me suces bien, j'utiliserais peut-être même du lubrifiant.

Potter hocha la tête. Cet imbécile hocha la tête !

-D'accord.

-Ne dis pas d'accord comme si tu c'était normal Potter tu...tu...tu m'énerves !

-A demain alors Draco.

-Ne m'appelle pas Draco !

-A demain idiot !

Harry se retourna et fit mine de partir avant de s'arrêter. Il fit demi-tour et attrapa la nuque de Malfoy dans sa main avant de l'embrasser. Le Serpentard se débattit quelques secondes avant de se laisser faire et de passer son bras valide autour de son torse.

Il était fichu. Ils étaient complètement fichus.

**\------------------------**

Draco venait de s'allonger dans son lit et de tirer sa couverture sur lui quand il entendit un bruit. Peut-être madame Pomfresh avait-elle oublié quelque chose ?

Le dortoir de l'infirmerie était plongé dans la pénombre et un mince filet d'air s'infiltrait du bord de la fenêtre.

Une frisson glacé traversa Draco qui attrapa sa baguette tout en se maudissant intérieurement d'être aussi peureux.

Sur sa droite il entendit un tissu tomber à terre et le rideau de son lit s'ouvrit.

Merlin merci, la peur l'avait rendu muet plutôt que crieur !

-Potter ? Mais qu'est ce que...

Le Gryffondor fit un signe de silence et se débarrassa de ses chaussures avant de monter dans SON lit et de se glisser sous SES draps.

-Mais...Potter...qu'est ce que tu …

-Chuut ! Tu vas alerter Pomfresh !

-Mais, repris Draco en chuchotant, qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici ?

-Je voulais dormir avec toi.

Draco resta silencieux. Il fallait que Potter arrête de jouer avec lui ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de lui faire ressentir des choses pour ensuite les piétiner !

-Pourquoi ?

Harry pris appui sur son coude et se pencha pour embrasser son Serpentard.

-Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment une raison ? Tu m'as dit que je devais faire ce que je voulais.

-Oui m'enfin...

-Et là, le coupa Harry, j'ai envie de dormir avec toi. Et euh... je suis aussi super excité.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu n'as pas eu ta dose d'action pour la journée ?

Harry fit glisser sa main droite de la clavicule du blond à son ventre puis sur son caleçon légèrement bombé. Il pris délicatement l'érection naissante du Serpentard dans sa main et la massa sur toute sa longueur.

Draco retint un gémissement en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Potter allait l'anéantir. C'est comme s'ils avaient été destinés à se faire du mal.

Draco sentit son caleçon glisser sur ses jambes pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il frissonna en sentant le souffle d'Harry sur son gland humide. Il n'en aurait jamais assez.

-Attends Potter ! Tourne toi. Je veux te sucer aussi.

Harry sourit et enleva son pantalon et son caleçon avant de se positionner sur le Serpentard.

Draco attrapa le membre dur d'Harry dans sa main avant de l'apporter à sa bouche et manqua une respiration quand le Gryffondor le prit en entier sans attendre.

Potter était partout. Il était sur lui, en lui, autour de lui. Son odeur le pénétrait avec délicatesse et violence à la fois.

Sentant sa jouissance arriver, Harry se dégagea et se plaça au-dessus de Draco. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait de manière faussement dominatrice. Peut-être essayait-il de le tester ? De le faire fuir ? Ç'aurait été un échec dans ce cas.

Ou peut-être que Draco Malfoy avait souffert de son abandon. Solution plus probable mais impossible à vérifier.

S'il savait à quel point il avait souffert, lui, de ne plus le toucher, de ne plus le sentir, le goûter...l'avoir à côté de lui. A quel point sa prétendue indifférence l'avait meurtri ? Lui qui pensait ne plus jamais ressentir cela ?

Harry se pencha sur Draco et l'embrassa, emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains. Il sentit la main du Serpentard passer dans ses cheveux et dans sa nuque. Il releva la tête.

Draco grogna.

-Est-ce que je mérite un peu de lubrifiant ? Demanda Harry en souriant sur ses lèvres.

Draco hocha la tête et attrapa sa baguette sur la table de chevet.

Après lui avoir lancé un sort de lubrification, Draco guida le Gryffondor sur lui. Lorsqu'il le sentit s'empaler sur lui sa respiration se bloqua.

Peut-être pouvaient-ils rester là pour toujours ?

Après un rapide sortilège de nettoyage, Harry s'installa dans le lit qu'il venait de métamorphoser en lit deux places. Draco s'allongea sur le dos et il posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'ils s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Il avait cru la même chose avec Ginny. Tout le monde devait toujours croire ça. Mais le corps n'était rien. La différence avec Ginny, et d'avec toutes les autres filles avec qui il aurait pu être, c'était ce lien particulier que Draco et lui entretenaient depuis des années. Ce mélange de haine, de jalousie, d'attraction, de désir et ...et de quelque chose de plus.

-Draco ?

-Mm ?

-Je ne vais pas partir.

-Tu avais déjà dit ça la dernière fois.

-Je sais, mais c'est différent.

-En quoi ?

-Je ne le supporterai pas une seconde fois.

Les yeux du Serpentard étaient fixés au plafond. Ce satané lionceau commençait à lui courir sur le haricot. S'il se réveillait seul le lendemain matin, il traverserait l'école entière en racontant à quel point le Saint Sauveur était la tarlouze du siècle...qu'importe le fait que cela le mette lui aussi dans l'embarras. Au point où il en était.

-On verra demain matin si tu es toujours là, murmura Draco.

-Je ne te laisserai pas.

-Prouve-le alors.

**A SUIVRE...**

 

Alors ? Est-ce que Harry va rester jusqu'au lendemain ?

J'ai tellement failli tomber dans le larmoyant là ! Horrible ! Je me suis retenue mais ce n'était pas facile ! Je dois être en manque de film à l'eau de rose.

J'ai enfin réussi à tout mettre à jour sur ce site! Yeaaah :D

Je vous prépare encore un ou deux rebondissements ! Mwahahaha

A très vite !

Bises

Mély


	13. Câlinnade

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Câlinnade.**

Une douleur sourde lui martelait le bras.

Draco ouvrit un œil fatigué, posa sa main sur son bras blessé et grimaça. Même si la douleur n'était plus aussi forte que la veille, c'était comme si son bras entier était pris de courbatures.

Après avoir cligné des yeux, il se passa une main sur le visage et se tourna.

A côté de lui le lit était désert. Qui plus est, il avait repris sa taille initiale.

Draco se passa une main sur les yeux et soupira.

A quoi d'autre pouvait-il s'attendre ?

En colère, il s'assit et regarda autour de lui. L'infirmerie était calme et déserte. Potter n'était nul part et la place vide à côté de lui, froide.

Il n'aurait pas du avoir confiance en ce traître de griffon !

La colère commençait à bouillir en lui. Il avait besoin de casser quelque chose. Il avait besoin de briser cet hypocrite lionceau en mille morceaux ! De le faire cramer comme il avait cramé son stupide muffin !

Potter était venu tirer son coup et s'était barré pendant qu'il dormait...très courageux !

Draco s'assit sur le bord du lit et défit délicatement son bandage. Il tendit et détendit son bras plusieurs fois, comptant sur la douleur pour lui faire oublier ses pensées.

Il attrapa la fiole d'onguent de Madame Pomfresh et l'appliqua sur ses muscles endoloris.

Bien, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus mal, il fallait qu'il repense à Potter !

Où en était-il ? Ah oui ! Le briser et le cramer comme un vieux muffin au citron !

Des pas qui s'approchaient de lui, le firent sortir de ses pensées.

Madame Pomfresh passa, les bras chargés d'un plateau de fioles.

-Ah bonjour Monsieur Malfoy ! Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?

Draco vit le moment où l'infirmière allait lui renverser toutes ses fioles sur lui mais elle semblait maîtriser ses mouvements plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

-J'ai le bras engourdi. Comme courbaturé mais rien à voir avec la douleur d'hier.

-Bien bien, répondit l'infirmière en hochant la tête. Je vais vous donner quelques pots d'onguents de plus. A passer matin et soir pendant deux jours. Si après ça, les sensations d'engourdissement continuent, revenez me voir.

-D'accord.

L'infirmière s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée.

Draco attrapa ses affaires et s'habilla rapidement.

Il était tôt, il avait largement le temps de passer par son dortoir pour prendre une douche et s'habiller avant le petit-déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il posa les pieds au sol il remarqua le pull noir de Potter qui dépassait de sous le lit.

Draco l'attrapa et instinctivement le porta à son visage pour le sentir.

Bien sûr, il se maudit instantanément de son geste et hésita à brûler le dit pull. Mais l'odeur de Potter était partout. Elle était sur lui, sur sa peau, sur ses vêtements, sur ce pull, dans l'air...dans sa tête.

Des larmes de frustration vinrent lui piquer les yeux.

Comment avait-il put être aussi bête ? Et pourquoi cela lui faisait-il quelque chose ?

Potter était à lui ! Depuis le premier jour ! Il avait voulu être son ami et puisqu'il le lui avait refusé il avait décidé qu'il serait son ennemi, son plus grand rival. Draco avait détesté le Lord Noir à cause de cela. Pas à cause de ce qu'il faisait aux moldus et aux rebelles, il était bien trop lâche pour en avoir quelque chose à faire. Mais à cause de Potter. Potter ne le voyait plus comme avant. Il le voyait comme un espion de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, pas comme Draco Malfoy. Il n'avait existé pour lui qu'à travers son « maître ». Draco avait détesté cela et cela lui avait encore plus fait détester Potter.

Et maintenant que la Guerre était derrière eux...Draco avait voulu qu'il ne soit qu'à lui aussi. Potter était sa propriété, en bien comme en mal, en tant qu'ennemi ou en tant qu'amant. Il voulait tout de lui, son être entier, il suffoquerait s'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir ainsi.

D'ailleurs...il suffoquait déjà.

Reprenant contenance, il battit plusieurs fois des paupières et secoua la tête. Le pull de Potter dans la main il sortit de l'infirmerie.

La tête baissée il s'avança dans le couloir, n'ayant qu'une hâte : retrouver son dortoir.

-Ah ben quand même !

Draco leva la tête vers la voix qui venait de l'interpeller.

Potter était appuyé contre le mur en T-shirt et il tenait quelque chose dans la main.

-J'ai cru que tu allais dormir jusqu'à midi ! Oh c'est mon pull ! Merci.

Trop choqué pour parler, Draco laissa Potter reprendre son pull et le lui échanger contre un muffin à la myrtille.

-Je me suis réveillé super tôt, alors je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de prendre le petit-déjeuner au lit mais quand je suis revenu Pomfresh était là. J'ai juste eu le temps de remétamorphosé le lit pour qu'elle ne se pose pas de question et je suis sorti en douce. Bon alors, je t'en ai pris un aux myrtilles comme tu aimes mais j'ai déjà mangé le mien. Ça fait une bonne heure que je t'attends.

Toujours muet, Draco regardait Potter se démêler avec son pull et piquer une myrtille sur SON muffin.

-Malfoy ça va ?

Draco cligna des yeux.

-Tu n'étais pas parti alors...

Il baissa la tête. Il avait cru que Potter l'avait laissé, il avait paniqué comme une pucelle adolescente. Il...arrivait à peine à contenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Qu'est ce que tout ce bordel pouvait bien signifier ?

-Draco ? Est-ce que ? Tu veux retourner à l'infirmerie ?

-Tais-toi Potter ! Le coupa Draco sèchement.

Le Gryffondor fit un pas en arrière et se figea.

-J'ai..., tenta Draco en passant une main dans ses cheveux, j'ai cru que tu m'avais laissé...encore...Et...je n'ai pas aimé.

-Je suis revenu. Je voulais te faire une...

-Je sais ce que tu cherchais à faire Potter ! Mais là tout de suite je ne supporte pas de m'être senti mal à cause de ça ! Alors il faut que je t'en veuille à toi d'être parti d'accord ?!

Draco vit cet emplumé d'empêcheur de penser en rond de Potter hocher la tête et se rapprocher de lui. Il voulut faire un pas en arrière mais le mur l'en empêchait.

-Je...je me suis comporté comme un crétin, commença Potter en forçant Draco à le regarder dans les yeux, mais je te l'ai dit...je ne partirai pas.

Draco tourna la tête

Peut-être que Potter aurait du partir pour de bon finalement, cela lui éviterait de se sentir chamboulé.

Puis, reprenant tout le peu de courage qu'il lui restait il attrapa le Gryffondor par la nuque et l'attira à lui violemment et leurs front se cognèrent.

-Tu ne partiras plus ? Parce que comprends-moi bien Potter : ce qui se passe là, c'est moi qui déciderai quand cela s'arrêtera, pas toi ! Alors si tu as encore l'intention de t'enfuir comme un poltron je te conseille de bien y réfléchir à deux fois ! Je ne serai pas aussi conciliant si cela devait se répéter.

* * *

Harry hocha la tête.

Il connaissait Malfoy depuis des années, il savait qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui. Pas la peine d'utiliser des mots, le Serpentard n'était plus une énigme pour lui.

Il attrapa le visage de son amant dans ses mains et inclina la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Malfoy grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « On est dans un putain de couloir Potter » contre ses lèvres mais se laissa faire.

Un frisson traversa Harry des pieds à la tête tandis qu'il plaquait son corps sur celui de son ancien ennemi.

Comment étais-ce possible qu'en à peine quelques semaines, il soit devenu dépendant de ce corps ? Ce corps qui appartenait à celui qu'il pensait détester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

**16h**

-Je te dis que non ! Tu ne peux pas battre toute mon armée d'ogre avec seulement Grindelwald !

-Mais tu déconnes ou quoi ? Bien sur que si ! On parle d'un des sorciers les plus puissants qui ait jamais existé !

-Tu oublies qui l'a envoyé en prison !

-Dumbledore ne perdrait pas son temps à se battre contre des orques. Bon... et si j'ajoute mes cinq centaures ?

Neville se pencha et vint chuchoter à l'oreille de Seamus.

-Tu crois ? Chuchota l'Irlandais.

Dean, qui arrangeait ses figurines magiques regardaient les deux alliés d'un œil mauvais.

-Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez tous les deux ? Ron ! Regarde ! Ils complotent.

Le rouquin leva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

-C'est le but des alliés dans ce jeu.

-Oui...mais...je le sens pas là, continua Dean tout bas, on a déjà perdu trois aurors, une dizaine d'hippogriffe et ….

Harry arrêta d'écouter ses amis et tourna la tête vers Hermione qui prenait des notes d'un livre de potions avancé.

Il n'aimait pas ses nouveaux jeux de figurines enchantés qui faisaient un tabac dans toutes les maisons de l'école.

Hermione soutenait que c' était un bon moyen d'exorciser ce qu'il leur était arrivé bien qu'elle ne perde pas son temps à jouer avec eux.

Ginny arriva dans la salle commune et fit signe à Harry. Il se leva et la rejoint.

-On peut aller faire un tour ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête et il la suivit à l'extérieur de leur maison.

Ils marchaient côté à côte en silence. Ginny semblait nerveuse et se frottait les bras.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Ginny ?

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement tant elle était absorbée par ses pensées.

-Oh...euh...

Elle regarda autour d'eux afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls.

-Je...Je ne sais pas comment dire ça ?

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Le bébé ? Cet abruti de Zabini a fait quelque chose ?

-Non, Non, tout va très bien. Moi le bébé et Blaise aussi. Ce n'est pas de tout cela qu'il s'agit.

-Ah bon...alors de quoi ?

-De toi ?

Harry haussa les sourcils et pointa son visage avec ses index.

-Oui de toi Harry, reprit la future maman. Écoute...je ne sais pas comment dire ça...Alors je vais y aller directement d'accord ?

Ginny regarda un nouvelle fois autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls.

-Je t'ai vu embrasser Malfoy.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent et son cœur s'accéléra.

Incapable de bouger ou de dire un mot, il resta immobile.

Ginny posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je...je ne pensais pas que tu...enfin...ce n'est pas...mais..

-Comment ? Finit enfin par prononcer Harry.

-Je me couche très tôt ces temps-ci...alors je me lève aussi tôt. Ce matin je me baladais dans les couloir, ça me fait du bien quand je sens...que ça tire un peu...bref...et je t'ai vu entrer dans l'infirmerie avec des muffins. Je me suis demandé ce que tu pouvais bien faire dedans. J'ai pensé à une fille, puis je t'ai vu ressortir en panique et attendre à côté de la porte. Je savais que Malfoy avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie. Alors je me suis dit que vous étiez peut-être devenu ami. Puis...enfin tout est devenu clair : tes cachotteries, les insinuations de Blaise sur le fait que son ami était un imbécile, les regards inquiets d'Hermione. J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce que Malfoy sorte de l'infirmerie. Oh Harry, je suis désolée je n'aurais jamais du t'espionner mais je m'inquiétais tellement, et puis...puis...tu as embrassé Malfoy. Tu l'as embrassé comme tu ne m'as jamais embrassé. Tu l'as embrassé comme s'il était le centre de ton monde. J'ai réfléchit toute la journée...je ne savais pas comment te le dire et puis je ne voulais pas vraiment réaliser je crois mais finalement c'est logique. Quitte à être gay...qui de plus adapté que celui qui est ton total opposé ?

Harry était resté silencieux durant toute la tirade de son amie.

Il hocha la tête et battit plusieurs fois des cils avant de se masser les tempes.

-Je suppose que te dire que tu as peut-être mal interprété les choses serait idiot ?

Ginny hocha la tête en souriant.

-Oui.

-Ne me demande pas d'arrêter.

Ginny secoua la tête.

-Je n'en avait pas l'intention. Quand tu attendais que Malfoy sorte et tu avais l'air...Si serein. Cela faisait des mois que...en fait je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Par contre Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Ne le dis pas à Ron. Ne lui dis jamais...il est très vieux jeu...et il te demanderait de choisir. En fait...je pense qu'il n'irait jamais jusque là ...Il te renierait Harry. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

-Je sais.

Ginny se pencha vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire et passa ses bras autour de son dos.

* * *

-Tu as l'air heureux.

Draco se retourna vers Théo. Le brun était assis sur son lit et le regardait de biais. Draco finit d'écrire sa phrase et posa sa plume.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Tu sourit tout seul.

-Je ne souris pas tout seul ! Répliqua Draco en fronçant le nez.

-Tu revois Potter ?

Draco ne répondit pas et rattrapa sa plume.

-Tu fais une énorme bêtise Draco.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Théo.

-Bien sur que si se sont mes affaires ! Nous sommes liés. Toi, moi, Blaise, Pansy, tous les fils et filles de Mangemorts. Nous ne serons jamais acceptés par les autres. Nous serons toujours les méchants et si les gens apprennent que tu fréquentes Potter ils penseront que tu lui as jeté un _Impérium_ ou que tu lui as donné une potion...tu sais bien comment ils sont. Tu ne seras jamais accepté parmi les gentils. Si tu veux t'en sortir après Poudlard il faut que tu fréquentes ceux qui sont tes amis...pas ces imbéciles de Gryffondors.

-Est-ce que tu tiens le même discours à Zabini ?

-Le jour où celui-là s'engagera durablement on verra mais toi et Potter...ce n'est pas...ça me fait mal de dire ça Draco...mais ce n'est pas une passade...et vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui ! Tu...nous fait du mal à tous en faisant ça.

-Est-ce que je ne peux donc pas vivre ma vie comme je l'entends ? Est-ce que toi aussi, comme Blaise, tu vas venir me faire un sermon tous les jours ?

-Draco...

-Ferme-là Théo ! J'en ai marre. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier avec Potter ! J'ai juste...Envie de passer du temps avec...aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

-Ce n'est pas étrange...c'est presque logique...mais ce n'est pas bien Draco.

Draco secoua la tête et rangea ses affaires d'un coup de baguette. Il se leva et sortit du dortoir en claquant la porte.

Il avait passé une matinée agréable même si les émotions qu'il avait ressentit vis-à-vis de Potter avaient été plus étranges et perturbantes qu'à l'accoutumée, et voilà que Théo venait mettre son grain de sel. Comme s'il ne savait pas que ce qu'il se passait entre Potter et lui était une énorme erreur ! Ce n'était pas qu'il ne le savait pas. C'était qu'il ne pouvait plus faire autrement.

Et en parlant de loup-garou, Draco venait juste de tourner à l'angle d'un couloir et Potter et sa rouquine était en train de s'enlacer sans aucune pudeur devant lui.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et son cerveau mit en marche tout un flot de pensées les plus irréalistes possible.

Ils s'enlaçaient parce qu'ils retournaient ensemble, parce qu'ils venaient de gagner au loto de la Gazette, parce qu'ils s'étaient bien moqués de lui, parce que la rouquine avait, au choix, fait sauter le paquet ou fait une fausse couche...

Le temps que ses pensées se remettent en ordre, le petit « couple » en face de lui s'était séparé et le regardait.

Draco secoua la tête et s'avança et passa entre Potter et Weaslaide, bousculant le brun au passage.

-Potter. Weasley, dit-il en guise de salutation.

-Bonjour Draco, répondit Ginny en souriant.

A l'entente de son prénom, prononcé par cette bouche souillée de la langue de son meilleur ami, Draco se figea et se crispa.

-A tout à l'heure Harry. AU REVOIR DRACO !

Draco entendit Potter ricaner dans son dos. Il se retourna pour découvrir que la belette s'était éclipsée.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Potty ?

Potter haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Toi.

Draco regarda autour d'eux et fit un geste de tête à Potter pour lui désigner une porte quelques mètres plus loin.

Le Gryffondor le suivit sans se faire prier et jeta un sort de protection sur la porte. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que la main du Serpentard venait de se refermer sur le col de son pull et le plaquait contre la porte en bois massif.

-Peut-être que je n'est pas été clair Potty ce matin ! C'est moi qui déciderait quand toi et moi on arrêtera !

Harry hocha la tête.

-Oui j'avais bien entendu. Et jusque là je vais vivre dans la peur et l'angoisse du moment où mon valeureux prince blond m'abandonnera.

Draco rougit et resserra sa poigne autour du cou de son opposé.

-Ne te paye pas ma tête l'échevelé ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec la belette ? Je vous ai vu vous câliner !

Harry posa sa main sur celle qui l'entravait et la fit le relâcher.

-C'est ce que font les gens qui s'apprécient Malfoy ! Ils se prennent dans leurs bras, ils se font des câlins.

-Ridicule, lança Draco en se retournant.

Harry passa derrière le Serpentard, l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu vois...comme ça.

D'abord crispé, Draco se laissa petit à petit faire et posa même ses mains sur les bras qui l'enlaçaient avant de se laisser aller contre le torse de son amant.

-Mouais...c'est pas désagréable. Tu ne remets donc pas le couvert avec la belette femelle ?

-Non, répondit Harry en le serrant encore un peu plus dans ses bras.

Conscient de ce qui était en train d'arriver, Draco se libéra violemment de la douce et mortelle étreinte du Gryffondor et se retourna vers lui.

-Il faut que je rajoute quelque chose à ce que j'ai dit ce matin Potter !

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu m'appartiens. Moi seul ai le droit de poser mes mains sur toi. Personne d'autre ! Et cela comprend les câlinades mielleuses avec les filles que tu as engrossé ! Est-ce que je suis clair ?

-Très clair...mais non.

Les sourcils de Draco se haussèrent d'eux même.

Voyant son amant, muet, la bouche ouverte, Harry s'approcha de lui et passa le bout de son doigt dans son cou.

-Je continuerai de faire des câlinades mielleuses à qui bon me semblera, dit Harry en faisant descendre lentement son doigt le long du torse de Draco.

-Par contre, reprit-il en déboutonnant tout aussi lentement le pantalon du Serpentard, je te promet que tu seras le seul qui aura le droit de me sucer.

Draco déglutit. Potter était un démon, à peine un doigt et quelques mots et il bandait comme un arc.

Harry passa sa main dans le pantalon du Serpentard, attrapa son érection dans sa main et à travers le tissu de son caleçon, commença à le masturber.

Draco gémit et posa sa main sur la joue du Gryffondor. Son pouce dériva sur ses lèvres et se fit rapidement happer et sucer. Il dut se retenir de ne pas venir sur le champs tellement Potter l'excitait.

-Malfoy ?

-Mmm ?

-Dis-moi que je serais le seul à te sucer !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Potter, tu as la meilleure bouche à pipe de tout Poudlard ! Je serais complètement idiot si j'allais voir quelqu'un d'autre pour ça !

Harry se rapprocha et vint mordre la peau si blanche et si délicat du cou du blond et lui arracha un grognement.

-Pour ça ? Tu irais voir quelqu'un d'autre pour autre chose ?

-Potter, si tu me demandes si j'ai l'intention de défoncer un autre cul que le tien ou de me faire défoncer par une autre bite que la tienne, la réponse est non ! Maintenant s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu voudrais bien …

Harry lâcha le pénis de Draco et vint se coller entièrement contre lui, son front posé sur le sien.

-Juste toi et moi, murmura-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

-Juste toi et moi, confirma Draco contre les lèvres du Gryffondor.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Draco sentit un léger courant électrique le traverser. Ses mains descendirent sur les fesses du brun et il les serra fortement, rapprochant ainsi son bassin du sien.

Il oubliait complètement la faible sensation de courbature dans son bras, seul comptait ce corps brûlant contre le sien.

Jugeant que le Gryffondor était bien trop habillé pour ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire il lui arracha son pull et son T-shirt en même temps. Potter était quant à lui en train de se débarrasser de son propre pantalon.

Sans quitter son amant des yeux, Draco enleva élégamment son pull et son t-shirt qu'il n'eut aucun scrupule à lancer d'un geste de la main à terre. Son pantalon et son caleçon suivirent le même chemin. Potter le regardait comme s'il était une friandise qu'il allait dévorer et cela le faisant bander encore plus.

Harry attrapa son érection et celle de Draco dans chacune de ses mains et commença à les masturber sur le même rythme. Leur respirations s'accélérèrent et leurs gémissements se firent de plus en plus bruyants.

Draco se pencha et vint mordiller l'oreille du brun et donna de vifs coups de langue à son lobe. Il vit la peau du cou du Gryffondor se parsemer de frisson et il l'embrassa, la mordit, la lécha, l'aspira.

Se sentant trop prêt de la jouissance Harry ralentit ses mouvements et lâcha son pénis mais pas celui du blond.

-Malfoy...tu vas me rendre dingue, vint-il murmurer à son oreille.

-J'y compte bien, réussit à prononcer Draco entre deux vagues de plaisir.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveaux violemment et la barbe naissante du Gryffondor crissa sur la peau albâtre du blond qui en redemanda.

Draco fit reculer Harry jusqu'à un vieux bureau et l'y fit s'y appuyer. Sa bouche descendit doucement dans son cou et Harry posa ses mains sur le rebord du bureau en soupirant de plaisir.

La bouche du blond continuait de tracer un chemin humide le long du torse du Gryffondor, faisant quelques arrêts sur les tétons durcis, véritables appels à la débauche. Elle s'arrêta sur le nombril creusé qu'elle pénétra de sa langue, faisant grogner son propriétaire.

Draco sentait l'érection de Potter taper contre le haut de son torse et il se délectait de la frustration qu'il créait en lui. Ce balafré de griffon ne voulait pas arrêter ses câlinnades dégoulinantes de bons sentiments avec sa belette ? Il allait souffrir, il allait le supplier de le sucer, puis il le supplierait de pouvoir le prendre. Il en rêverait pendant des nuits et se réveillerait, collants, honteux et insatisfait. Enfin, il ramperait à ses pieds pour le supplier de lui donner sa dose quotidienne de sexe et en bon prince, Draco ne se ferait pas prier. Et cela jusqu'à la fin des temps. Cela lui semblait une bonne perspective.

Enfin, Draco souffla sur le gland rougie et battant du brun. Sa main gauche prit appui sur la cuisse ferme et la droite passa entre les jambes honteusement ouvertes et vint caresser les testicules gonflés.

-Malfoy...

Mais Draco se contenta de souffler et de poser sa langue sur le bout du pénis sans jamais aller plus loin.

-Dra...Draco..., couina Potter en posant une main sur sa tête.

Les doigts d'Harry passèrent entre les mèches de cheveux blonds et prirent appui sur la tête du Serpentard.

-Je t'en prie Draco...il faut que tu me touches...sinon je vais exploser...

-J'aimerai bien voir ça, ricana Draco en commençant à se masturber doucement.

-Oh...putain Malfoy tu te touches en plus ! Oh ! Tu m'excites tellement par Merlin...je t'en prie, suce-moi..touche-moi...baise-moi...mais fait quelque chose...je vais mourir là.

-Le survivant, mort de frustration sexuelle à 18 ans...

-Ta gueule et suce-moi par pitié !

Enfin satisfait, ou bien trop excité pour pouvoir continuer son petit jeu, Draco s'exécuta et prit Harry en bouche. Il posa une main sur la base et joua avec la pression de son poing pour contrôler le plaisir du brun.

Harry fit remonter ses lunettes sur son nez d'un mouvement de doigt et ferma la yeux. La lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents il gémissait au rythme des vas-et-vient de la bouche du blond.

-Par Merlin ta langue Draco...

Draco jugea que cela était un compliment, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement de toute manière et continua son jeu de de langue sur le membre humide du Gryffondor.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco.

-Attends...je vais...je...

Draco ralentit et s'arrêta progressivement, faisant couiner de frustration son amant.

-Potter, je vais te faire passer l'envie d'aller voir qui que se soit d'autre pour le reste de ta vie. Jamais plus tu ne trouveras quelqu'un qui te fasse autant jouir que moi. Jamais.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Toi non plus, Malfoy.

Surprit Draco haussa un sourcil puis finalement hocha la tête.

-On est fichu, tu le sais j'espère Potter ?

Harry hocha la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Oui ils étaient fichus, mais il était heureux que cela soit avec Malfoy et pas uniquement à cause du sexe.

-Va t'appuyer contre le mur, demanda Harry contre les lèvres du blond.

Draco hocha la tête et se retourna pour aller s'appuyer sur le mur derrière lui. Il posa ses mains sur la pierre froide et plia légèrement les bras.

Il sentit la présence de Potter dans son dos et une main chaude se posa à la base de sa nuque et descendit doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les frissons qui le traversèrent furent si violents que sa vision se brouilla l'espace de quelques secondes.

Finalement la main enchanteresse passa entre ses fesses et l'enjoint à écarter les cuisses.

Impatient, Draco déglutit et gémit en sentant la main caresser tout l'intérieur de ses cuisses : son intimité, ses testicules, son pénis, ses testicules, son intimité et ainsi de suite.

Mordant sa lèvre, Draco se retint de gémir, ne voulant pas donner la satisfaction au Gryffondor de le mettre dans tous ses états.

Un souffle chaud sur le haut de ses fesses le fit sortir de ses pensées. La main enchanteresse s'accrocha à son membre brûlant de désir et entama un lent mouvement de vas-et vient tandis qu'une langue curieuse passait entre ses fesses et venait lécher son intimité.

Au diable ses considérations pour Potter, des grognements et des gémissements de plaisirs sortirent d'eux-mêmes de sa bouche et résonnèrent dans la pièce déserte.

Harry accéléra les mouvements de sa main sur le membre du blond malgré la position inconfortable dans laquelle il était. Les gémissements de Malfoy valaient bien toutes les crampes du monde.

Tandis que sa bouche, léchait et goûtait à son amant sa main libre la rejoint et il lécha trois des ses doigts. Il pénétra Draco avec un doigt tout en continuant de le caresser et il le sentit se contracter légèrement autour de lui, puis, quand il sentit les chairs se détendre il rajouta un second doigt...Puis un troisième et quand le corps entier du blond ne fut plus qu'un frisson de plaisir géant il se releva, posa ses deux mains sur les hanches du vert et argent et se pencha à son oreille.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi Draco que je crois que je pourrais vraiment mourir si tu me disais non maintenant.

Draco déglutit et fit un léger mouvement de bassin pour inviter Potter à venir en lui. Il sentit un baiser se poser sur son épaule et une main vint écarter une de ses fesses.

Harry pénétra Draco lentement, faisant deux arrêts avant d'être entièrement inséré en lui afin que son corps s'habitue à lui. Il se pencha sur son dos et enserra son torse de ses bras.

Draco posa un de ses bras sur ceux du Gryffondor et soupira de bonheur.

Au bout de quelques instants, Harry se détacha de Draco et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, sortit et repénétra le Serpentard lentement. La chaleur qui l'entourait était si familière et accueillante qu'il voulait profiter de chaque instants passés en lui.

Draco reprit appui des deux mains sur le mur et recula un peu plus ses jambes. Les mains d'Harry vinrent finalement se poser sur les siennes et leur doigts s'entrelacèrent tandis que leurs corps s'éloignaient et se rapprochaient de plus en plus rapidement.

Ils étaient entièrement recouverts de sueurs et leurs peaux chauffaient l'une contre l'autre tandis que leurs gémissements donnaient enfin vie à cette petite pièce sombre.

Des chandeliers abandonnés s'allumèrent. Le halo des flammes grossissaient au grès des effluves de magie qui débordaient des deux corps qui ne se contrôlaient plus.

Harry planta ses dents dans le cou de Draco en sentant la jouissance arriver et le Serpentard gémit plus fort. Harry resserra doucement sa mâchoire jusqu'à sentir le muscle se contracter entre ses dents tandis que les halètement de Draco se faisait plus rapides et plus forts.

La brun délia sa main droite de celle de son amant et la posa sur son érection. Alors que l'orgasme le submergeait de part en part et qu'il venait dans l'antre étroit du Serpentard il s'appliqua tout de même à le masturber rapidement et le sentit venir dans sa main quelques secondes plus tard.

Draco posa sa tête sur le mur face à lui quand l'orgasme le traversa, ses bras n'ayant plus la force de le supporter. La main de Potter avait été le plaisir de trop et la jouissance l'avait terrassé.

Harry se retira délicatement du blond et posa une main sur son dos moite. Sa main remonta dans les cheveux blond qu'elle caressa encore tremblante.

Draco se releva doucement, reprenant petit à petit ses esprits. Il se tourna vers Potter et ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens.

Trop verts ! Pensa-t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers les chandeliers allumés.

-C'est toi ça ?

-Je crois que c'est toi et moi, répondit Harry absorbé par la couleur des flammes.

Draco hocha la tête et s'approcha du Gryffondor, attrapa sa nuque d'une main et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, dans un geste possessif.

Harry posa une main sur la joue glabre et humide du Serpentard tandis qu'il répondait à son baiser.

Leurs corps encore ruisselants de sueurs et tremblants se retrouvèrent de nouveaux.

Harry recula son visage de quelques centimètres de celui de son amant et le regarda dans les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne vint.

-Toujours aussi éloquent Potter !

-Je...enfin...je...et...toi...tu...

Draco déglutit et une boule sourde et lourde réchauffa son ventre et remonta dans sa poitrine. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et celles de Potter de même.

-Oui.

**A SUIVRE …**

* * *

Lala et voilà un nouveau lemon. J'espère que ...vous n'en aurez jamais assez !:D

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. Je pensais qu'il ne ferait que deux milles mots et des poussières et finalement...ben voilà xD. Plus j'avance dans une histoire et dans la complexité des sentiments puis je tombe amoureuse des personnages. Enfin...je les aimais déjà...mais là...à force d'imaginer et d'écrire leurs sentiments et leurs émotions, je me prends à les ressentir aussi... !

Allez...à la prochaine !

Bises

Mély


	14. Excuses

Chers lecteurs,

Je ne m’étalerai pas dans de grandes et plates excuses sur ma non-publication depuis maintenant plus de deux ans.  
J’irai simplement droit au but :

Je m’excuse. 

Je sais que vous êtes beaucoup à attendre la suite de cette histoire. Malheureusement, je suis dans l’obligation de l’annuler. Ce n’est pas une annulation définitive, j’aurai peut-être un regain d’énergie afin de l’écrire. 

J’ai commencé cette histoire en écrivant plusieurs chapitre d’avance et en lisant vos commentaires, toujours plus stimulants, j’ai voulu partir dans quelque chose de ...trop, pour ce que je voulais/ pouvais faire. En effet, écrire des fics Slash avec lemons sur des adolescents m’a passé depuis quelques années, j’ai plus de 10 ans de plus que les personnages que je décris...c’est un peu perturbant. Et tenter de respecter des personnalités adolescentes ne me suffit pas. On sait tous ce qui nous attire dans une fic avec lemon et quand on les écrit c’est pareil. Je n’y trouve juste pas mon compte, d’où mon manque évident de motivation et d’inspiration. Je suis salariée et cadre, je passe plus de 40h par semaine à mon travail. Quand je me mets devant mon ordinateur pour écrire, j’ai besoin d’être stimulée ou bien comme tout le monde, je finis affalée sur le canapé devant Netflix. 

Je n’arrête pourtant pas d’écrire, je vous rassure. Je mène plusieurs projets personnels et j’ai commencé depuis 6 mois une nouvelle fic. Un DMxHP post-Poudlard. Les personnages sont adultes et ont une bonne trentaine. Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l’écrire. J’ai décidé de ne rien publier tant que je n’aurais pas tout écrit, comme ça vous n’aurez aucune frustration si je décide de m’arrêter. Ca me permet, en outre, de revenir en arrière et de perfectionner des passages ou même de rajouter des éléments plus tôt dans l’histoire en fonction de la direction que je prends. Et croyez-moi ! J’en ai pris des directions !  
Etant donné que le mois prochain est le mois de novembre et que comme chaque année je participe au Nanowrimo, je profite de mes vacances actuelles pour avancer sur cette histoire. Le mois de novembre sera consacré à mon projet perso qui est une histoire originale. Le mois de décembre sera consacré à me faire piétiner par des clients dans ma boutique à l’approche de Noël. Je pense que j’aurai terminé cette histoire d’ici janvier ou février 2018. Bien sur, elle sera publiée sur tous les sites où je publis mes fics : Fanfiction, AO3, et manyfics.

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et pour certains votre suivi que l’on peut compter en année ! J’espère ne pas trop vous décevoir.

Muffin est une histoire que j’ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et je serais quand même assez triste si elle ne devait jamais avoir de fin. Alors si un(e) auteur(e) passe par ici et qu’il ou elle a envie de reprendre cette histoire je serais ravie de la léguer. Evidemment, je mènerai une petite enquête sur la personne en question ;), cette histoire reste un bébé à moi quand même.

Merci encore pour tout. 

Mély

**Author's Note:**

> Un commentaire ? Une remarque ? Une insulte ? Le petit bouton review est fait pour ça:) Merci et à très vite.


End file.
